HTTYD: Night In The Twilight Sky
by Star Studielle
Summary: When Twilight, a young viking, escapes her burning village, takes refuge in Berk, but soon she has a little twist in her tale OCx? T for violence later on
1. Prologue

**Another Story? I am just ignoring The Warrior aren't I? Nope, just I can't think off what to happen next... GOT IT brb**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my character**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Prologue

The hoard of Monstrous Nightmares relit themselves once more and roared, their talons clenching into the burning trees and dusty ground, I ran even more, hearing their roars echo through the night _Get to that boat Now! _I pushed past the burnt bushes and trees, my feet pounding in sync with my heart, my eyes watering from the dust and hot air, I turned my head back to the forest remains, the fire blazed in the distance like the sun setting, I jerked my head back to the front –just in time- to find myself at the top of the cliff, I turned around again to see if there was any alternate route, I heard a shriek and three Deadly Nadders jumped down from the smoky sky, the one in the middle was blue and yellow, the other two green and yellow, the middle one laughed in a dragon sort of way and the two green ones bared their teeth, _Blue, Green 1 and Green 2, Great. _I looked around me to see if there were any weapons, none, only a branch, I grabbed it quickly and prepared myself to fight for my life

_Heheheh... you're cornered Twilight... _The Blue dragon spoke silent words to me, but continued laughing at me in the dragon way

"W-what?" I couldn't believe that a _dragon_ had spoke to me

_Yes, you will be with us soon Twilight, whether you like it or not_

"You won't kill me! Not like my village, I'm not so easily struck down!" I lifted the branch above my head, the weight was too much for me to handle, i felt the gravity pulling down on the branch, tipping me backwards over the edge

_Kill you?_

I shut my eyes and screamed, the air pushed into me like I had ran into a tree _I'm going to die! _I prepared myself for the worst, hoping that there would be no pain in death, I let the air try to slow me down, but no use, I finally gave up on hope and felt the surface catch my body.


	2. Chapter 1

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 1 ~ Huh?

I opened my eyes _Huh? W-Where am I? _I saw the clear blue, morning sky _Ooh my head..._ I sat up and lifted my hand to my head, I looked around me to see a Viking with a gingerish beard standing infront of me and looking at me, I jumped back in shock

"Gah-Aah!" I fell backwards

"Who are you?" he asked, I scrambled to my feet and turned to see other Vikings around me, all muscular and... tall.

"Me? I-I-I I'm Twilight" I said, almost forgetting my name

"And where are you from?" I heard a growl from behind me, I turned around slowly to see a green Terrible Terror looking at me, he licked his face and then his eye.

"I knew it. I'm Dead" the Viking behind me laughed

"No, not dead, although you did appear out of nowhere, you landed on the deck of this boat" I turned

"Without killing myself on impact?" _How on earth am I alive?_

"Well, when I say 'deck' I mean on Spitelout here" he gestured to a large Viking with black hair

"Oh, oops... sorry about that"

"Yeah don't mention it" he smiled

"Let's get you back to Berk, then you can tell us where you came from" I sat down on the floor, I just glared at the floor _How am I not dead? I was cornered by three, count them THREE dragons, not just dragons, Deadly Nadders! _The small Terror knocked me out of my thoughts by jumping on my back, I landed, head first, on the floor, the terror was curling up in a ball in my brown hair

"Hey, d'you mind?" The terror climbed onto my head and looked at me upside down "Err... hi?" the Terror smiled in a dragon sort of way, I returned the smile awkwardly and the Terror, unexpectedly, licked my face, he jumped down from my head and looked at me, I stared awkwardly on the ground

_You're the queen right?_

"What?" I whispered

The terror cocked his head in confusion, but smiled nevertheless, he licked my face and attempted to nudged me up by tapping his nose under my arm, I sat up slowly, weary of the dragon _This little dragon might not be a threat on its own, but it packs a punch- What, wait! Why isn't any Viking here chasing it off? _I was about to ask until I felt the boat land, it threw everyone forward for a moment, but knocked me right over onto the Terror, he yelped just before I landed on him, I immediately got up as quick as I could, the terror lay there on his back, his tongue hanged out of his mouth, his wings were crooked and his leg twitched _Oh my gosh I killed him! _I grabbed him, picked him up and inspected him

"A-Are you ok?" I said shaking him, he shook his head and looked up, slightly injured, his front leg went limp "Whew, I thought you were dead!" he wagged his tail

_Don't worry my lady, I'm fine _I stared at him _This is freaking me out now_

I held him in my arm like a baby "But you can't walk, I'll take you onto land" _Why am I doing this? He's a dragon! But, I can't just let him... die? _The first Viking walked up to me

"C'mon Twilight, I'll show you to the village, do you plan on staying here?"

"M-Maybe, I dunno" I replied and followed the Viking

"Oh and I'm Stoick" _Stoick? As in The Vast? OMG the best Viking ever! _I almost stopped in amazement, but followed him onto the docks, I walked off of the boat and looked around _Wow... this place is just amaz- _A Gronckle flew over head

"Gronckle?" I shouted, Stoick laughed "Yeah, didn't you know we have dragons as companions here?" he walked on, I stood there, my mouth gaped open and I nearly dropped the terror

"D-Dragons... As companions?" I followed, still shocked, I looked around and saw Viking's walking around with dragons, Nadders, Gronckles, Terrors, one boy stepped out of the barn with a Monstrous Nightmare _M-M-Monstrous N-Nightmare! _I remembered the other night, the village had been set on fire, then I started running... and then I fell of the cliff

"Gobber, can you get everyone ready for a meeting?" Stoick spoke to a Viking with a prosthetic hand and leg, he said something inaudible for me to hear and hobbled off to the crowd, I followed Stoick to the largest building, I was stunned by the amount of dragons, I entered the biggest building there and followed Stoick in, there was a huge round table, with several other tables around it, I looked around to see near enough every Viking in the village there, Stoick tapped me on the shoulder, indicating for me to follow

_Are you Ok my lady?_

I looked down at the terror, and realised that a tear had fallen from my eye and onto the Terror _My family... my entire village has gone _I thought to myself, the realisation had finally hit me, I shook my head and wiped the tear from my eye _Vikings don't cry... _The terror lifted his neck to nuzzle my shoulder for comfort _W-what? A dragon... showing consideration? _ He shut his eyes and made a little cooing noise, I looked for Stoick, he had only walked a little infront of me because he was talking to a couple Vikings, he then turned to face me

"C'mon Twilight" I nodded and followed him to the front of the table, Once Stoick stood tall next to me, everyone went silent "Ok everyone, today, we found a person who was stranded, her name is Twilight" he announced, I looked at all of the Vikings, they stared at me, and i could hear a rumble of whispers throughout the crowd

"Err, hi" I waved my hand, Stoick continued

"Twilight, would you like to explain what had happened to you?" my stomach turned, _Oh great, now I have to relive it_

"Well, I was in my village, with my foster parents, then the bandit dragons attacked, Monstrous Nightmares, Nadders, Gronckles, they burned down my village, stole all of our livestock, then... I think killed everyone... I ran and got to the edge of a cliff, I was cornered by three Nadders, I slipped of the cliff, and then I woke up on your ship" I said, clinging onto the Terror for support, he looked up at me smiling I could guess what he was saying '_Well done_' _Atleast I left out the 'talking dragons' part_

"This is true, since we saw the Monstrous Nightmares retreating from the burnt down forest, This proves that there are dragons that do not want peace, and this shows that we are in danger" gasps could be heard throughout the entire crowd

"What will we do Stoick?" a Viking in the back asked

"Well that's my point" he said "What _are_ we going to do?" _Kill them of course! _

"Send Hiccup and Toothless after them, and try to find out why they are attack?" a another Viking suggested

"Hiccup? Toothless?" I asked, but nobody replied

"No, if we send some search boats out to find them, with our dragons, we can either make peace or chase them off for good" Stoick said "They were last seen here" he pointed to a spot on the map _Home... Where will I stay now? Here? _


	3. Chapter 2

**Btw thats not **_**my **_**age, its Twilights X3**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 2 ~ Who's that?

"The Younger ones will stay here, and retrain themselves against dragons" questions poured out of everyone mouth

"But how will the dragons act towards us?"

"We explain... somehow, Toothless could do that" Stoick replied

"Erm Stoick?" I asked for his attention, he turned to me "What's going to happen to me –I mean- my entire village's gone" Stoick thought for a moment, then a Viking from the side spoke

"Why not put her in training with the others?" it was a large Viking, with a long blonde moustache and two prosthetic limbs, it was Gobber from earlier, Stoick paused and looked thoughtful

"Does anyone disagree?" he asked, everyone was looking at each other

"Are you sure Stoick? She could be a spy from another Village wanting to attack" a Viking said _how could I? My families dead!_

The terror jumped out of my arms and landed on three legs on the table, he growled in a three syllable way, bouncing at the same time

"Uh I take that as she isn't" the Viking from before said again, _The terror stood up for me... _he turned back to me and hobbled up onto my shoulders

"Thanks" I whispered

"So do you think she could stay with us?" there was a moment of silence, then a murmur of agreement rose from the crowd "Well that settles it Twilight, you're staying with us" he laughed, the Vikings did a little cheer for me

"Oh my, thank you Stoick!" I smiled at him

"You'll stay with me and Hiccup for now" he replied, then he spoke to the rest of the village "We'll sort out the preparations later on today, for now. Rest up, and be prepared, half of the village is coming with me" they all walked off out of the building, I stayed with Stoick

"Thank you Stoick" I thanked him _Wow! I get to stay with Stoick The Vast! Woo!_

"No need" he replied "I'll find Hiccup and he can show you around the village" he walked outside and I followed, he opened the door for me

"Thanks" I walked outside, it was still so much of a shock to me, that in one night and half a morning, I had had a destroyed village, almost eaten by dragons, defended by a dragon, and moved into a new village full of _dragons_ Stoick looked into the sky

"Ah, here comes Hiccup now"

"Hiccup?" I looked around the village, searching for a person who I didn't know what they looked like

"There" Stoick pointed towards the sky _I guess the Vast has gone crazy _I looked towards the sky and saw a black dragon soaring into the sky

"N-Night Fury!" I shouted, the dragon noticed and swerved towards me, he folded his wings to go at maximum speed, he roared a noise that made my blood run cold _Maybe it's nice? _It flew down so quickly that he knocked me over, he stood over me and stared at me through thin pupils, he bared his teeth

"Uh... Hi?" I said sheepishly, his slits dilated and became big, round pupils, his ears perked up and he looked at me strangely, a boy about the same age as me -15-16- popped his head over the top of the Night fury

"Hi, need some help?" he outstretched a hand to help me up _Well obviously! _I took his hand and got up from under the Night Fury "Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Twilight, you?" I said, brushing off the dirt and dust from my clothes, he unhooked himself from the dragon, and landed on one leg, and on a metal prosthetic leg _Oh my gosh... how did that happen?_

"I'm Hiccup" he greeted me _He's Hiccup?_

"Uh Hiccup... I think I'm supposed to be living with you..." I said the words quickly, he stared at me _He must think I'm crazy_

"...Dad"

"Stoick's your dad?" I said in awe

"Yup... that's him"

"Ohmygosh, he's like the best Viking in the world!" The night fury looked at me, sniffing my clothes "Um... who's this?"

"Oh, this is Toothless, he's my dragon" he patted the Night Fury on the head _Night fury... as a pet? _I had to steady myself from falling over from shock

"But he... he's a Night Fury"

"Yeah... And?" he looked confused "Don't you have dragons where you come from?"

"Sore subject Hiccup" I turned to the side, The terror hopped back onto my shoulder

"Oh... Sorry..."

"So Hiccup" Stoick stepped in _Thank Odin! _"Can you show Twilight around Berk?"

"Ok dad, on Toothless?" I shot my head up _On the Night Fury? No, way!_

"If you have too, actually, it could get Twilight prepared for Dragon training, and maybe even dragon riding" I looked at Stoick, then Hiccup, then the Night Fury

"Er... I think I'll just take a stroll"

"Oh, no c'mon, it'll be fun" Hiccup tried to persuade me

"...Um, I" I sighed _Maybe I can get out of it later, like say I'm ill or something _"...Ok..."

"Great, c'mon" he got on the back of the Night Fury, and hooked himself in, he gestured the back of the saddle

"W-What? N-now?" I asked

"C'mon Twilight" he held out his hand, the Terror flapped his wings and jumped off my shoulder, he landed on the ground, he looked at me, then nodded his head towards the Night Fury, I hesitated, then grabbed hold of Hiccup's hand, I lifted my leg over and sat on the Night Fury's saddle _Oh My Gosh... How the hell am I in this position? _The Night Fury wagged his tail and looked at me, his eyes were curious and slightly weary, but I looked at Hiccup, he turned his neck to face me

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" he stroked Toothless on his head and then twisted his metal foot "We won't take it fast, just cruise" The Night Fury took off in a flash, I screamed and grabbed onto the saddle

"_That's _slow?" I shouted

"Um... sorta, why?" he called, he turned his head back around and saw me shaking with fright

"I'll give you three guesses" Toothless growled and started spinning, I screamed again and grabbed onto anything, it so happened to be Hiccup's face

"How am I meant to steer when I can't see?" he shouted

"Sorry!" I let go then grabbed the saddle again, Toothless spun upside down

"And now more spinning" Hiccup said sarcastically

"AaaaAAAAAh!" I screamed, I shut my eyes tight, and gripped more onto the saddle "What has your Dragon got against me?"

"Toothless! Stop it!" Hiccup tried to order the Night fury, Toothless shook his head in annoyance, and then he opened his wings back up and began to slow down

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I said shakily, I loosened my grip and sat up straight _That over grown lizard! _I looked up to see where we were, and it looked so beautiful _W-Wow, this is amazing! _"Wow" I said breathlessly

"Now you see? Dragons aren't our enemies" Hiccup replied

"You tell that to my village..."

"Ok I will"

"That's kinda hard" I said

"How?" he turned his head to face me

"They're dead" I said looking down at the leather saddle

"O-Oh... sorry"

"Don't mention it" I replied

"I just meant-"

"Ever"


	4. Chapter 3

**Ugh... being ill is NOT fun. I've been eating tablets like theres not tomorrow, and I have a flu too, but I finally mustered the energy to Fanfic! So here goes Chapter 3! :3**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 3 ~ First time flying

Toothless twisted his head at me, he bared his teeth, but his pupils were wide like the moon

"Does he like me? Or want to eat me?" I was half sarcastic and half serious at the same time

"Uh, well it takes him a while to get use to strangers" Hiccup explained briefly, I was silent for a moment, still astonished by the sights, and the fact that I was _riding _a _dragon_!_ This is like, the best feeling ever! I can't believe I'm riding on a dragon! _Hiccup moved his leg and we swooped upwards, towards the morning clouds, they were a light white colour

"Either way, he's... kinda cool" I had to force myself to say that about a dragon

"Yeah, I think that way about him too" Hiccup stroked Toothless' head and the dragon purred, he tilted his wings and we flew up to the clouds, almost touching them _I wonder what the clouds feel like? Water? _I closed my eyes as we reached the clouds, and a light, refreshing spray washed over my body, I flew open my eyes, we had past straight through the layer of clouds and straight through to the sky, the sky was so clear, and the air was so fresh, the sun shined warmly on my face _This is just... wow _I looked around and saw the sun reflect on Hiccup's dark Auburn hair _Hiccup looks... Ach, don't think about that! _He turned his face to see me

"It's beautiful" I said, quickly looking up "Toothless _is _amazing, there, I admit it" I forced out the words

"Glad you like flying, you'll have to get used to it" Hiccup smiled

"Wait? What?" I jumped back a little, Toothless flicked the base of his tail and nudged me back upwards onto the saddle

"if you're gonna stay here in Berk, you'll need a dragon to ride on" He explained, I suddenly had a thought of the terror

"Um, me? Have a dragon?" I asked "Um, how do I get a dragon without being eaten?" I said dryly

"Well, if you want, I can help you find you one" Hiccup offered _He's gonna help me?... Twi you can't just like someone after ten seconds!... Can you?_

"Thanks Hiccup, but... err" I paused, thinking _Personally, I'd like a Night Fury like Toothless, loyal, and strong _"What Dragon would suit me?" Toothless turned his head, and his ears perked up, he cocked his head and widened his round, black pupils

"Hmm... not sure" Hiccup pondered "Toothless seems to like you, so I guess you shouldn't have any problem befriending any dragon" I stroked Toothless' side, and he seemed to like it

"Who would've believed that only a few hours ago, I hated every dragon's guts, now, I'm _riding _on one" I half joked, and Hiccup seemed to chuckle _Heh, I made him laugh, that's a first _Hiccup moved his leg and I heard a click behind me, I turned to see half of Toothless' tail was missing, but replace by a red fin with a white skull on it "Wow, who made _that?_" I asked in awe, and I had a bit of a '_wow' _moment

"Yeah, well I designed it and made an originally version, but it got burned up so Gobber, y'know, the one with interchangeable limbs? Yeah he found my designs and made a new one" Hiccup explained

"Wow, y-you designed this?"

"Yeah" Hiccup said while clicking his leg, the fin moved, as so did we and we swooped downwards, a bit too quick for me, I started to scream again, I reached out my hands again and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and chest

"Sorry, but if you're gonna just do that without warning, then I'll have to suffocate you to stop myself from _Plummeting to my death!" _I held on tighter, I felt the wind push against my face, I couldn't shut my eyes, I was too fixated on Hiccup, Toothless and the ground, I couldn't help but feel excited, it was like lightning had just struck me, _This is so amazing- Oh great, I'm hugging him! _I tried to let go of Hiccup but I just couldn't, I felt so comfortable, nearly falling to my death but oh well, I felt so safe on the Dragon, and safe on Hiccups shoulders

"I-It's fine" Hiccup said, he flicked his foot again and we nearly stopped in mid flight, just above the village, I couldn't let go off him at the moment, it was like I was frozen, I looked at the back of Hiccup's head, then he turned around to face me, my arms sprang back almost at once, I put my hand behind my head

"Sorry about that, panicking kinda gets the best of me" I apologised

"Don't worry about it, I was like that before I met Toothless" he smiled

"So, where are we going?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Only over the village, it's been here for seven generations, but every building is new, a bit of it due to an incident at Snoggletog, but y'know, exploding eggs and such" he explained _Exploding Eggs?_ He was pointing to the village under us, it was a huge village and it looked busy with Vikings and dragons together, a blue Deadly Nadder appeared out of nowhere and a girl was riding it, she had blonde plaited hair with a fringe, she looked quite pretty too

"Hey Hiccup!" she waved her hand, and then she steered the Nadder to the side of us, "Oh who's this?"

"Hey Astrid, this is Twilight, she's moving into Berk" he explained for me _Astrid?_

"Hi Astrid" I waved my hand "Is everybody here as crazy as Hiccup?" I joked

"Heh, not everyone, but no one _can_ be as crazy as Hiccup" Astrid joked back

"Hey!" Hiccup piped in, but me and Astrid had already started laughing, Toothless started laughing in a deep, dragon way

"So, where'd you come from Twilight?" Astrid, asked, I stopped laughing nearly at once

"Um, well, south of here, _waaayyy _south" I pointed with one hand to what I thought was south, suddenly a little hissing noise came from behind us, then fire blasted over our heads, we all ducked down, Toothless turned around and us along with him, I saw the Terror from earlier, flapping his wings awkwardly, flying towards us, he flew over Toothless' head and landed on my shoulder "Hello again" I greeted the Terror _How on earth did he find me?_

"Aw, that Terror likes you Twilight" Astrid commented

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I'd pretty much say that" Hiccup said, while smiling towards Astrid _Woah woah woah woah woah. WOAH. H-He likes her?_


	5. Chapter 4

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 4 ~ Realisation

The Terror looked at me, then at Hiccup, then at Astrid, he nuzzled my cheek

_Do not worry My Lady, he _should _love _you_ anyway _I listened to the Terror, then turned my head around sharply

"What?" I couldn't believe this terror could see my feelings this clearly _And who said I _loved _him anyway?_

"What?" Hiccup and Astrid asked in unison

"Sorry, this little Terror keeps speaking to me, and so do other dragons come to think of it" I explained quickly, they stared at me for a moment out of confusion

"So what'd he say to you just then to get you in a stir?" Astrid asked me, I straightened up in a fixed position _Oh no what do I say? _I fiddled with the loose hair infront of my eyes

"Oh, nothing really, just a 'How are you Twilight?' sort of thing, but it surprised me that he could talk" I said trying to cover up

"Hmm, I think that Terror _should_ be your dragon Twilight" Hiccup turned his body around half way while on the saddle to face me, I looked at Hiccup's hazel eyes awkwardly, I looked at the Terror

"He's a bit small isn't he?" I said and the Terror shook his head in a desperate way and took flight, he leaped off my shoulders and flew circles around me and Hiccup, we both looked around confused to see where the dragon was flying, he slowed down and landed back on my shoulder

"He is for flying, but he could be your fighting partner" Hiccup's voice saddened as he spoke

"It's a shame that we have to fight again" Astrid said, flying closer to us, Astrid's Nadder was speaking to Toothless in a dragon way, but I couldn't hear their words

"Fight _again_? What exactly happened in Berk that the rest of the world didn't know about?" I asked slightly confused of Berk's past

"In a nutshell, we used to fight dragons, but then, I kinda, er" Hiccup started but trailed off in thought about how to explain the rest

"Hiccup rode a Night Fury, Toothless, then the Vikings found the dragons nest, but it was actually a gigantic dragon that controlled the other dragons to get our food, Hiccup took it on a killed it" Astrid finished _This scrawny kid, actually _killed _something?_

"W-What? And I missed it?" _I missed a fight like that? That would have been EPIC!_

"Well you might get to watch a repeat with these other dragons running around" Hiccup joked "Though I hope this time, I don't lose the other leg"

"So, that's how you lost your leg?" I asked _Talk about a hollow victory..._

"Yeah, but it was worth it, now we have the dragons as our companions" _Well, I guess that could be a good replacement... but I wouldn't go risking my neck for this bunch of lizard lovers!_

"Well, I guess that's a plus" I replied, trying to hide my thoughts

"So, where are you going now Hiccup?" Astrid asked Hiccup

"Well, I was about to show Twilight the village, then Ravens point, I'll be back before sunset if dad asks" Hiccup said, while double checking his straps for his fake leg and his waist, he turned around to face me "You alright?" he asked about my seating

"Um... I guess so, but I'll probably move by the time we start flying again" I replied and Hiccup chuckled awkwardly

"Yeah... ok, we'll we'd better start moving, I'll see you later Astrid" Hiccup turned back to Astrid and hugged her awkwardly in farewell _I bet he thinks that if it looks like that he flirting-however impossible that is- he'll get a beating from Astrid, I just get that kind of feeling from her _They parted their hug and Hiccup grabbed the top of Toothless' saddle "Ya ready bud?" and Toothless rumbled in approval, I turned to my terror

"Better hold on tight Buddy" _Buddy? Hmm... that's quite a good name _"See you later Astrid" I waved to Astrid as Hiccup clicked his leg, waved his hand in farewell, and Toothless' wings shot inwards and we dove down towards the village, a whistling sound was created from his wings against the friction of the air, I felt the wind push through my hair and into my face, I felt Buddy gripping onto my shoulders, the feeling was exhilarating and made my heart pulse, I gripped onto the seat to stay on the dragon, and to keep hold of my grip on reality, just a few metres above the village Hiccup clicked his legs and Toothless' wings flew open and we stopped near enough in mid air, some Villagers waved their hands to us, and even some dragons waved and bobbed their heads in greeting _Am I sure I'm not dead? This is just too amazing! _Hiccup pointed towards several houses

"Ok so first I'll go through our Dragon Training Classmates, that's Snotlout's House, He has a Monstrous Nightmare, Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's House there, they have a Zippleback, down that path on the edge of the cliff is Fishleg's house, he has a Gronckle, across that bridge is Astrid's house, and up here" he flew Toothless towards a building near the top of the village on the hillside "That's my house... and yours now too I guess" he said

"Ok Ok, I'll try to remember all that" I sounded sarcastic "And that's just my Dragon Training Buddies?"

"Heh, Yeah I'm afraid so, My advice-stay away from Astrid and Snotlout, they're like, the best at fighting, and if you're not... you end up like me" he half joked, indicating his left leg

"Now c'mon, you lost that in a fight with a dragon! That must count for something that you're a good fighter" I tried to protest

"No, I'm really not, Toothless did all the flying, and fire breathing"

"A good strategist then" I protested "And a brilliant rider, if you flew then like you did today, then that dragon was no match"

"Heh, thanks Twilight" he smiled at me in thanks "But a-anyway, back to the tour, that's the great meeting hall, but mainly known as the lunch hall now, there's a few shop's 'round here, like you can swap sheep for chickens" I stared at him _Chickens? Not jewellery or furniture? _Hiccup seemed to pick up on my emotion "I-I was just joking!"

"Oh, haha, ha" I laughed trying to stop being uncomfortable company "Anyway, the shops?"

"Oh, yeah, the shops, they are there, there, here, there, and some over there" he pointed to several buildings within the huge crowd of houses "They sell shields, they sell swords and some weapons, but I don't really hang around there, there are some material shops like leather and thread"

"Oh, I think I'll check out the materials shop, I'm quite handy with stuff like that" Hiccup's eyes lightened up

"Oh, another inventor" he smiled

"Oh, no, I don't think 'inventor' is the word" I smiled _More like 'total fail at everything BUT designing and putting it together'_

"So you're some good a crafts then?" He asked

"Well, yeah, sort of, I developed some of the sails in my village... and the rafts" I said some of my achievements

"Well, you must be good at putting items together" he replied smiling

"Yep, just give me the blue prints, give me time to get the materials and I'll have it done in less than a few days" I replied, he stared at me for a moment, then Toothless looked up at Hiccup, then at me, he flicked his head to indicate something, Hiccup saw what Toothless was looking at, a souffle of thunder clouds were rolling in

"Well, I'd guess we'd better get going to Raven's Point" Hiccup said "Ok Toothless, lets go double speed"

"D-D-Double speed?" I nervously asked _If that's normal speed, What on earth's double speed? _

"This" Hiccup smirked then clicked his leg, Toothless' wings started beating frantically, we flew higher and higher and higher, in the time span of five seconds aaaa_AAAHHHH!_


	6. Chapter 5

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 5 ~ Flying South-ish

Toothless flew us into the sky, I stifled my screaming, shutting my eyes tight and reaching out my arms quickly to grab Hiccup, I couldn't help it, I felt like I was about to fall to my death, but when Toothless steadied his wing movements and we cruised in the air, I let go of Hiccup and began to slowly relax

"Sorry 'bout that" I said awkwardly "Still not used to flying" I could feel Buddy clenching on my shoulder _Maybe a different name for him? Flame? Burst? Some Ideas please _

"Oh don't worry about it" he replied, he looked over Toothless' side and pointed to a large green area, full of trees, small cliffs and lots of lush, plant life "Ok, so there's Ravens Point, we'll be there in a moment" he clicked his feet and we dove downwards, but quite leisurely this time, we grew closer and closer to the trees, we dove into the tree's and swerved around their tall trunks, I held my breath, savouring the moment of pure adrenaline, I gripped onto the saddle and stared in awe at Toothless' great speed, agility and manoeuvring skills, I just couldn't believe that I was riding a dragon, and enjoying it, it felt so natural, so much like an instinct that was ignited within me, I looked at Hiccup, looked around at me "You ok?"

"Er yeah thanks" I quickly glanced at the ground, then back at Hiccup "You gonna land? Or atleast fly upwards?" He turned around sharply

"Oh!" he clicked his leg quickly just as we nearly clashed with the trees, we flew horizontally over the trees, the Terrors Grip tightened

"Close call?" I sighed with relief, Hiccup did too

"Yeah, sorry just a bit distracted"

"Oh, if I'm distracting you from flying, maybe I should get off before we have a crash?"

"Oh no, don't worry I'm not distracted with you" he paused, then turned back to me "Ok, so here's Ravens Point" we swerved downwards and landed in a large, crater like area, there was a lake and so rock ledges, I swung my leg around and hopped off of Toothless, Terror clenching onto my right shoulder, I hesitated but then stroke Toothless, he turned his head towards me and a faint smile crossed his mouth _Dragons smile? _I smiled back, the Terror crawled onto my left shoulder from my right

"That, was awesome" I said to both of them "I love the feeling of adrenaline! Mainly when I'm not in-complete-danger" I smiled as Hiccup as he hopped off of Toothless, he walked over to me petting Toothless on his head, he purred like a cat at Hiccup's touch

"Well, this is Ravens Point, not much to see but..." he looked around

"A good place to just relax or hang out?"

"Yeah, exactly"

The next half hour passed so quickly, Hiccup was basically showing me the local area, so plants to do and don't touch, I saw a red flower that looked like it was scorched by fire _Hmm... maybe the Terror could be called... Flare? That would work quite well actually _he made a couple of jokes and I only had to pretended to laugh half of the time, but I was silent for most of the time, listening to Hiccup, we did talk for a while about myself, like my designing and drawing ability, but I mainly listened to Hiccup and also having my gaze fixated on Toothless, he stared at me with large, curious eyes, it was such a mystery for me to read what Toothless was saying than it was for Hiccup, I couldn't help thinking that all of the other dragons have, somehow, spoke to me, but not Toothless, we sat on a rock for a few minutes, Hiccup in the middle, and me and Toothless on either side, it was very awkward for me, but Hiccup was just explaining to me about how to find my perfect dragon

"Y'know you said that Terror would be too small for you?" he asked

"Yeah?" I looked around for the Terror, he was playing around on the grass with a butterfly

"Well, what if you had a group of Terrors? Then they could fly you wherever you wanted to go"

"Well, that is a good idea, but I think I'd like a dragon with some stability while flying instead of a group carrying a cargo" I replied

"Oh, ok, I can understand" he looked at Toothless "Well, you have a few choices, a deadly Nadder-"

"No!" he turned sharply "Oh, sorry, personal thing"

"Ok... A monstrous Nightmare?" I shook my head quickly "Another personal thing?"

"...Yeah"

"Ok, Gronckle? Hideous Zippleback? Thunderdrum?..." he wandered off in thought "A Skrill? Boneknapper? Scauldron?"

"What about a Night Fury?" I asked, Toothless' ears pricked upwards, in a slight confused look, but attentive

"Well, to be honest, I haven't seen another Night Fury around Berk"

"Maybe Toothless is the last of his kind?" I suggested

"I sure hope not" he replied, he was silent for a few minutes, I couldn't help staring at him, while trying to look like I was doing something else, Hiccup seemed so... nice, and indescribable feeling that made me so attracted to him _Stop thinking like that! He loves Astrid! Of course you can't be with him! You've only known him for a day! _I turned away quickly at this thought, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, and in my chest, it was like my heart was fluttering _Then why do I feel like this? _I quickly glanced at him, he was stroking Toothless under his chin, I looked at his forest green eyes, I couldn't stand it so I got up and walked over to the lake

"I'll just be a couple minutes" I called back, I sat down infront of the water, my faint reflection bouncing on the small waves, I adjusted my brown, almost black, hair, I looked into my dark brown eyes, imagining them but green like Hiccup's or Toothless's, _Oh I wish I was prettier_ I felt that strange sensation again, andsuddenly I saw a faint image of Hiccup in the water, I blinked in surprise and confusion but it was gone _Ok... if I like him –or maybe love him- then I would be flirting or something, but I just... can't... he's with Astrid... and if i ever challenged her she'd probably kill me. Literally. _I looked at him again, my heart fluttered again, suddenly he looked up, a few rain droplets landed on his head, he got up and walked over to me "C'mon, let's get back home"

"Ok" Flare turned around and leaped onto my back, I turned and whispered to him "Do you mind me calling you Flare?"

_Of Course not ma'am_

"And sorry, but please stop with the 'lady' and 'ma'am' thing" I whispered

_Ok ma- I mean, Twilight _I nodded in thanks, Hiccup had already got back on Toothless, he outstretched his hand for me to get on, I took it, my skin trembled like I was just shot with electricity at Hiccup's touch, and swung my leg over onto the saddle, rain had began to pour now

"C'mon Bud, let's get home before we're completely soaked" he patted Toothless' head, and click his foot, I held my breath and we took off again.

We was up in the air like a flash, the rain pelting against us, it sounded like a faint thunder on Toothless' wings, the gentle shower had actually turned into a great storm, Toothless and Hiccup was struggling to steer through the strong gales _What if Toothless loses control? No, I don't think Hiccup would let that happen..._ Flare had moved infront of me and was now on my lap between me and Hiccup, his claws clenched into the saddle, I felt a wave of fear wash over me, I quickly grabbed Hiccup and hugged him

"Sorry, bit scared y'know" he nodded quickly and began manoeuvring Toothless again, suddenly a loud crash came from behind us, and a flash of lightning struck a few metres infront, Toothless swerved clumsily to stay airborne

"You ok Twi?" Hiccup asked concerned

"Yeah! I-I think so, I didn't know there would be lightning on this ride" I had to call to Hiccup so that my voice could be heard over the rain and wind

"I knew there'd be a bit of a storm but not this bad!" he replied

"Just get us home kay?" I called

"Of course, don't worry!" he replied but I could detect the tone of uncertainty in his voice _Ok, we're doomed _I thought dryly, we flew a couple more miles, cutting through the wind and rain getting soaked, suddenly an island revealed itself from the storm, Berk "Just a little more!" Hiccup announced, I was about to speak, but something interrupted me, a loud crash, a flash of light and electric pulses shocking through me, I was struck by a bolt of lightning, I couldn't feel anything, I wasn't holding onto anything, I was falling through the air, the burning sensation of the electricity flowed and pulsed through my body, like electric currents flowing through my veins instead of blood, my hands were numb, my eyes wouldn't open, all I could feel was gravity pulling down on me once again _Hiccup... _then everything went black...

**Le gasp! Jks, just thought I'd end the chapter here, so anyway, i hope you lovely readers like this chapter cuz it's taken me a heck of a long time to write it :D**

**So please don't forget the triple r's!**

**Review!  
>Review!<br>Review! **

**I really appreciate 'em! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 6 ~ Waking Up

All I could feel around me was darkness _Am I dead? I must be this time, nobody survives two major falls in a few days, maybe I died when the lightning hit me, wait a minute, I was hit by lightning? We no wonder since we was so high in the sky, but, maybe I drowned in the freezing sea, I don't feel cold though, if I really did drown I would be a little bit cold wouldn't I? Actually I'm quite warm... _I could hear muttering and breathing _There's people here? Then I might not be dead, how am I living through all of what the Gods throw at me? I'd better try and wake up atleast... _I rose my eyelids slowly and saw a normal light _Well I'm not dead _I saw a wooden ceiling _And I'm not in the sea, so where am I? _I looked to my left and saw a group of teenagers standing next to the bed, and Hiccup and Astrid on my right

"Where... Where am I?" I breathed

"You're home Twilight" a voice came from the door, it was Stoick

"Home?" I paused _Oh right Hiccup's home, I remember now _"What happened?"

"You was struck by lightning, you fell off of Toothless, but he caught you just in time before you hit the ocean" Hiccup replied _Oh that's what happened... Wait! What about Flare? _Suddenly Flare jumped off of a boy with long blonde hair's shoulder and onto the floor

_Are you ok now? _I nodded

"And you have a burn on your hand" Astrid said, I lifted my right hand and there was a small burn in the centre, it was quite an awkward shape, but I couldn't identify it

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" the blonde boy spoke

"Well, duh, have you ever seen here around here before?" the girl next to him that bore a close resemblance to the boy

"Was I asking you?" The boy and girl had their heads locked together in an argument

"Guys!" a larger boy said attempting to separate them

"Yes, I'm the new girl, Twilight" I replied to the boys question "So what are your names?"

"Well, these two are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, This is Fishlegs, and I'm Snotlout" A bit more muscular boy replied

"Oh, Ok, hi" I greeted them "I did wanna say hi in a different way rather than nearly dying" I joked

"I'd guess you'd better be going everyone, Twilight has to rest" Gobber came out of nowhere from behind Stoick, and shooed the others out

"Oh, bye Twilight" Tuffnut said

"Hey! I gonna say bye first!" Ruffnut argued

"Well you should have said it then!" the two started fighting as they walked out of the door, I facepalmed

"I see you later Twilight" Fishlegs waved goodbye as he exited through the door

"See ya round" Snotlout finished as the door closed

"Well Twilight, how'd you feel?" Gobber asked me, walking over to my bed, followed by Stoick, I sat up in my bed

"Well... Pretty good, actually" I replied, Flare hopped onto my bed and curled himself on my lap, shutting his eyes

_I thought you were Dead mistress- uh I mean Twilight _I stroked him in reply

"That's good to hear, not many Vikings can survive a lightning strike" Stoick replied

"Well, you could class me as very _lucky _or very _unlucky_"

"How so?" Astrid asked, I turned to her, and a pain stabbed me in my chest when I saw her holding Hiccup's hand _Ignore it!_

"Well, I'm either very lucky that I've survived my first and second village being burnt down and raided by dragons, and also survive a lightning strike" I paused for breath "_Or _being unlucky because I almost nearly die every day" Hiccup seemed to chuckle

"Oh don't worry about it, I thought that way before like the Gods hated me" he replied

"Oh trust me, I _know _they hate me" I joked in reply

"Well, atleast you're ok, c'mon Astrid, sorry but it's time to go" Gobber said

"Ok, I'll see you later Twilight, get better soon" she said to me as she got up, Hiccup stood up too "And I'll see you later Hiccup" my stomach and chest churned as she kissed him on the lips, Flare tensed up _Can Flare feel my emotions? Then he must feel terrible..._ as Astrid broke the kiss the hugged, she then waved and left the house

"And with that, I'm off to, see yer later lass" Gobber waved and also followed Astrid out of the door

"Glad to hear you're ok Twilight" Hiccup turned back to me, as he sat back on the chair next to me bed "Me and Toothless thought you was dead"

"I'm glad too" I paused "So where is toothless anyway?" Hiccup glanced upwards, suddenly Toothless swung over me, smiling a toothless smile, upside down, I was surprised and jumped slightly back in my bed "Gah!" it took me a moment to realise that Toothless was hanging upside down with his tail on a wooden beam above my bed, Hiccup couldn't help himself from laughing "Oh think it's funny do you?" I smirked, and pushed Hiccup out of his chair

"Hey!" he got up quickly

"Attempting to give a sick person a heart attack?" I joked, even Toothless was laughing in his dragon way

"Oh ha ha" he replied in a friendly sarcasm way, he looked out of the window for a moment, then back to me "Well, I'd guess we'd better go to bed" he yawned slightly and made his way to his bed, I looked back at Toothless, I stretched me right arm up and stroked him on his cheek, he shut his eyes a purred, he opened his eyes and stared at me, I smiled awkwardly in return, his green eyes burned into mine, his wide pupils drew me in a mysterious and curious feeling like a moth to a flame, he smiled again then swung and leaped off of the beam and onto the floor, he curled up in the middle of the room, I looked and saw Hiccup's bed directly opposite mine, he had clambered into bed in his clothes _Ugh, why do boys do that? I mean, it's ok if you change your clothes the next day but... some don't. _I looked at the desk next to my bed and chair, there was a leather book and a pencil next to it "Oh yeah, that was for you, by the way" I looked up at Hiccup

"Really?" I picked up the book, I opened it and it was blank _Oh! A drawing book! _I picked up the pencil, already having an idea in my head of what to draw

"Yeah of course, I remembered how you said that you like to draw and design stuff earlier, so I thought I'd give you one of my spare books, I don't really need it anyways" he said as he climbed into bed

"Aw, thanks Hiccup"

"Don't mention it" he smiled in reply and blew out his candle "Well goodnight Twilight"

"Goodnight Hiccup" I smiled _Well that was nice... but now it is really awkward, we share the same bedroom, let alone the same house... _I looked at Toothless, he was curled up asleep, I got my pencil and started to trace Toothless' image.

After I was finished it was about an hour later, I looked at my drawing, and it was pretty good, his ears were sized proportioned properly, his tail was the right size, and I even got the folds of his wings right, I yawned and began to feel the toll of staying up late, I shut my book, put it down on the desk with my pencil, I pulled my blanket over me and rested my head on the pillow, I began to think

_Gosh, do I really like Hiccup? I feel strange when I'm with him... like I'm being struck by lightning all over again, and a sickening, delightful feeling, it's also a feeling as if I'm nervous like I'm about to jump off of a mountain_ I shrugged my shoulders back, my back and shoulder blades were killing me _I... I think I love him... Oh come one Twilight! You've known him for a day! I keep reminding myself that but... Ok, it must just be a simple crush! I mean, there are other guys in Berk! Like Tuffnut, or Fishlegs, or Snotlout... Why do you find yourself so compelled to Hiccup? _I looked across my room and looked at Hiccup, he was fast asleep, his blanket gently rising and falling, he looked so peaceful, I shut my eyes

_Just don't think about him, it'll pass sooner or later..._

_I hope_


	8. Chapter 7

**Pretty boring chapter... I think, it depends on how you look at it :D**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 7 ~ Morning

I woke in the morning to a rustling at the end of my bed, I opened my eyes wearily, I yawned and sat up in bed, I saw Toothless leaning on my bed with his front legs over the end of the bed, he was wagging his tail and looked excited

"Good morning Toothless" I waved, I glanced up and saw Flare on the same beam Toothless was hanging on last night, he was curled up like a cat with his tail dangling over the edge "And good morning to you too Flare" he yawned and waved his tail, then fell back to sleep _Great, a lazy dragon, although... perfect match! _I felt like going back to sleep, but yawned again and slipped out of bed, I felt dirty even though I didn't look it _So where's the springs around here? Or atleast something in the house? Village? Berk? _I looked at Hiccup's bed, it was empty, it wasn't really made properly, but it was ok, I turned to my bed and put the blanket over the pillow and flattened it out _It's ok for a Viking to be organized isn't it? _I heard a door open from behind me, for a moment I saw it was Hiccup _where's he coming from- Oh! _I covered my eyes with my hands "Sorry! Just woke up!"

"Gah!" I heard the door shut quickly, I opened my hand slightly to see only Toothless and Flare in the room again, I put my hands down and sighed _Seriously? The Gods HATE me! _I had just saw Hiccup come out of the room... that must have been the wash room... thank the gods he had a small towel thing around his waist downwards... Gods that was Awkward... "Just- Just gimme a sec!" he called from behind the door _I'm not complaining... Gods did I just think that?_

"O-Ok!" I replied, I sat on my bed facing away from the door, Toothless wandered up to me, he sat infront of me on his haunches, it took me a few moments to realise that he was probably double the size of me in height and that wasn't including his tail, I finally had time to actually see him properly, not when we was flying or when he scared me half to death, I took great care at looking and remembering what he looked like, I could see each scale glimmer in the light from the windows and candles, I was infatuated with his eyes, they were lovely, every time I saw them I could read something in them, he always seemed curious, I lifted my right hand and reached out to Toothless, he looked at my hand, sniffed it, then became mesmerized with it "Er, Toothless?" I pulled my hand away after a second then looked at my palm, my burn, impossible as it was, changed, it was spreading and retracting in my skin into a shape, I jumped back in my bed in surprise, I heard a door close behind me, I shot my arm down onto the bed and turned to see Hiccup, fully clothed this time

"Hey, you ok Twi?" he asked walking over to my bed,

"Me? Oh yeah, fine, it's just... nah never mind" I said quickly placing my hand on my lap, I twisted round on my bed to face him

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Well, ok, then" he thankfully dropped the topic "Only asking 'cause Gobber visited this morning to see how you were, and he was saying that if you felt up to it, that you can start dragon training classes with us today" I jumped up

"Fine? Never better! C'mon Hiccup let's go!" I said with excitement "So the wash rooms just through there?" I walked swiftly over to the door Hiccup had just exited from

"Yeah that's it"

"Ok, thanks see you in a minute" I rushed into the wash room and began my morning wash.

It took me about ten minutes to get washed and changed into my clothes, I opened the wash room and entered the bed room again

"Sorry I took so long, so are we ready?" I asked walking over to Hiccup

"Yep, sure, as long as you are"

"Perfect! Then let's go" I said enthusiastically and walked over to the door, Flare had woken up by now, he had flew down and landed on my shoulder

_Good Morning! _I nodded to him and I turned the door knob and opened the door, I held my breath at what I saw, the Village was bustling with life, I saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting each other, Vikings walking around with livestock, I saw Gobber talking to Stoick, and a bunch of dragons with their owners all over the place

"Hey" I turned to see Snotlout leaning on one arm on my house next to me

"W-when did you get here?" I asked slightly surprised at his sudden appearance

"Felling any better?"

"Well, yes, actually, me and Hiccup was about to head off to Dragon training"

"Oh well, I'll see you there, later" he said as he walked off to separate Ruffnut and Tuffnut from each other

"Well, that was awkward" I muttered under my breath, Toothless nudged my on my leg with his nose, I started walking after that "So Hiccup, which way?"

"Well, let me show you" Hiccup took a few steps infront for me to follow, but nearly ten seconds later Ruffnut and Tuffnut were walking with us

"So where'd you come from Twilight?" Tuffnut asked me

"Well, I've come from two places, I was born in a village of Jenna, but then was adopted in my old village of Treska" I explained

"Oh" they replied, we walked for a few more minutes, it was mainly me and Hiccup that were quiet and the twins arguing with each other, I whispered to Hiccup

"So, are they like this all the time?"

"Hm, Pretty much"

We arrived at the dragon training arena, there was Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid standing outside waiting for us, Gobber walked over to the group as we wandered over to them

"Sorry we're late" I said

"Oh don't worry about, your here now" Gobber said, then he turned to the class "Ok, so all of you know about the classes of Dragons by now"

"Oh, sorry, but I don't" I said sheepishly, Astrid suddenly flashed me a look, I didn't know whether she was surprised or annoyed

"You don't? Well, lucky for you, I brought The Book of Dragons with me" he then handed me a rather large book in his natural hand "Ok, so if you go read it over there with?" he turned to the class, and saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut having another small disagreement, he sighed "Tuffnut"

"Huh?" Tuffnut almost immediately stopped fighting and looked at Gobber questioningly

"You and Twilight will go over there and read the book" Then Gobber turned to me "And come back to class when you think you're up to it" he chuckled then I nodded, he then talked to the rest of the class as they followed him into the arena, while me and Tuffnut was left alone

"So, do you wanna come?" I asked while walking over to a bench like table, I sat down and placed the book on the bench, it was a few moments before Tuffnut joined me, he sat opposite me, I opened the book to the first page "Ok, so there are several classes which each dragon fits into, theres Boulder Class, Strike Class, Fear class..."

"Ooh! That's my dragon!" Tuffnut said, I quickly flicked the pages to the Fear Class

"Ok, so, Hideous Zippleback, two heads, one head breathes gas, the other, wow really? The other head lights it, so cool" I read in awe, I glanced at Tuffnut and he looked slightly proud of his dragon "Ok, so back to the beginning, let's have a look at... Boulder class" I read the pages "Ok, so these consist of Gronckles, and" I paused, still used to hearing this name as an enemy "Er, Whispering Deaths" I looked at the Gronckle section first "Ok, you cannot tell its head from its tail..." I read the pages quickly but properly "It has enough fire power for six shots" I turned the pages to a class called, Strike Class


	9. Chapter 8

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 8 ~ Fishlegs – Part One

My breath caught in my throat, I looked at the symbol representing Strike Class, I then lifted my right hand up almost immediately, I stared at my hand in confusion and fright, my burn mark was in the shape of the Strike Class symbol, my eyes kept on flickering from the book to my hand _Why would I have a burn of the Strike Class symbol on my hand?_ I quickly put my hand down and flicked through the pages to Strike Class

"Strike Class, these dragons are characterised with blazing speed, Vice like jaw strength and extreme intelligence" I scanned over the page "The Skrill and, The Night Fury" I paused, looking at my hand, then thoughts flooded back from yesterday

"_Well, this is Ravens Point, not much to see but..."_

"_A good place to just relax or hang out?"_

"_Well, that is a good idea, but I think I'd like a dragon with some stability while flying"_

"_What about a Night Fury?"_

"_Well, to be honest, I haven't seen another Night Fury around Berk"_

"_Maybe Toothless is the last of his kind?"_

Tuffnut knocked me out of my thoughts

"Hey you ok?" he asked, I looked up, then tried to act normal

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, just got caught up with reading" I quickly turned back to the book and started to skim over the pages, about Skrills, and Deadly Nadders...

"The Deadly Nadder is one of the most beautiful dragons, it is easily recognised by it bright blue body and brilliant yellow spikes..." I read aloud "Its tail spikes are full of poison that can impale any Viking shield or sword, its fire is one of the hottest types that a dragon can produce, it's fire can melt steel and turn any Viking to ash in seconds..." _Well, too bad fir me since Astrid has one, so i have 'absolutly' no chance at impressing him half as much as what Astrid could... _I thought sadly, but still kept on reading, a few pages about BoneKnappers, Changewings, Montrous Nightmares but the thought of my burn kept on prodding my brain _Why is it a burn in that specific shape? It could just be a coincidence but unlikely _"Well, I think I'm ready, so do we go to the arena now?"

"Yeah sure, let's go" Tuffnut stood up and I copied, with Flare still perched on my shoulder, I followed Tuffnut to the arena, we went down into a large battle arena, me and Flare entered the arena and looked around it in awe, we walked over to the group with their dragons, Fishlegs practicing some flying and hovering on his Gronckle, Snotlout fighting with Astrid on his Monstrous Nightmare and on her Deadly Nadder, and Ruffnut waiting on her Hideous Zippleback's head for Tuffnut "Right well see ya" Tuffnut waved to me as he ran off to his dragon and hopped on his dragons neck

"Yeah, Ok, see ya..." I was still staring at the group of dragons, still not completely used to them being companions

"Hey! Twilight!" I turned to see Hiccup calling to me, he was standing next to Toothless as the dragon eating a fish, I swiftly walked over to the pair

"Hi" I waved, I looked at Hiccup and I could feel my heart beat and flutter again, I tried to ignore it and started to talk "So what do we do now? Since I don't really have a dragon to ride on but..." I looked at Flare, I dropped my voice slightly "So Flare, do you know how to fight?"

_Do I? _He then lifted his head to the sky, he made a little hissing noise, his mouth gaped open, then suddenly a shot of fire flew out of his mouth in a burst of flames, it sparkled and fizzled as it flew into the sky

"Ok, I take that as a yes" I chuckled "That was pretty good Flare"

_Thank you Twilight _he bowed his head

"Ok so what do I do?" I asked again

"Well, I guess you could try having a fight with Fishlegs or something" Hiccup suggested

"Um, ok, so what do I just go up to him or something?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not" he smiled

"Um, Ok, see ya" I walked off to Fishlegs

"Oh! And don't forget to get a weapon!" Hiccup called after me _Great... I'm gonna fight one of the most defensive dragons! With a Terror! _Before I knew it I had already walked to the other side of the arena and nearly up to Fishlegs, he was standing next to his Gronckle petting the dragon

"Om, Fishlegs is it?" I asked, he turned around

"Oh Hi, you're Twilight right?"

"Yes, I just asked Hiccup what I can do for my dragon training right now and he suggested I should have a practice battle with you?" I asked

"Oh, ok that's fine, so do you want to start?"

"Um- Oh yeah of course" I said quickly _Please make an excuse! _But Fishlegs had already hopped onto his dragon and they were hovering

"The weapons are over there, just don't hurt us too much ok?" Fishlegs pointed to the wall where a board was with several weapons on it

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll probably not even be able to land a hit on you" I joked, but partly spoke the truth, I quickly ran over to the weapons and pondered on what to pick _Ok, so I need something light but effective, Ha! _I picked up a sword, it wasn't too heavy but just enough for me to swing, I walked back to Fishlegs and stood opposite him

"So you ready?" he called, I saw Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout sat on their dragons watching us, i quickly glanced back to Fishlegs

"Yep"

"Then Lets go" suddenly a fireball shot towards us _Gah! _I leaped out of the way, landing on the floor, I got to my feet quickly, I suddenly heard Gobber from above

"You made a grave mistake Twilight, you always need a shield!" he called, I nodded quickly and then ran quickly back to the wall, I randomly picked a shield then I barely held because it was a bit heavy, I got a better grip on it then ran back to Fishlegs, he shot another fireball, I raised my shield quickly enough to block the fireball, I was knocked back slightly by the impact

"Quickly Flare! Shoot some fire!" I rasped quickly to Flare, he nodded then leaped up onto my sword, curling his tail around it, he made a loud hissing noise and his mouth gaped open again, suddenly a large fireball shot into the sky, it flew up so high that it could have been seen from all over Berk, but then fizzled down back to the ground "I _meant _at Fishlegs!" he just grinned, I facepalmed _Brilliant, just... Brilliant _I turned back to the Gronckle, it was flying quickly towards me "Ah!" I ducked down, the Gronckle flew over me, I glanced up and saw the Gronckles larger stomach _There! _I looked at Flare "When I say now, shoot a fireball upwards" I ordered him, he nodded quickly, then the Gronckle did a U turn and charged again towards me, I stood there straight for a moment _Wait for it... _the Gronckle charged quicker and quicker, it got to a foot away from me before I swiftly ducked down, the Gronckle flew over me again "Now!" and immediately Flare shot a sharp fireball upwards into the Gronckle's stomach, it shriek in pain as it landed on the ground behind me in a cloud of dust, I stood up quickly and looked at Flare "Good job" he purred then glared at Fishlegs and the Gronckle, it's wings flapped rapidly, it swerved quickly towards me and shot a large fireball again, I raised the shield but the fireball clipped the side of it, sending the shield flying behind me, I looked at the Gronckle again, this time it charged up to me and swerved to attack me with it's tail, I raised my sword as if it were a shield but I was knocked backwards a fair distance, I landed against the wall on my back and slid to the floor slightly, rest on the floor as if I was in bed, Flare was lay next to me, I looked at Flare, and he looked up at me, I suddenly heard a clacking and flapping noise from above, I looked up to see a cloud...

_There's back up _Flare spoke

... A cloud of Terrors


	10. Chapter 9

**Dear Lovely Readers! Sorry, but I just wanna say that I do **_**want **_**to do The Warrior, but I don't really have a muse or inspiration to do it yet, so when I find one, I'll write, then I'll Update The Warrior as quick as I can... OK bye :D**

**Oohh oohh ohh yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz I enjoyed writing it lol :D**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 9 ~ Fishlegs – Part Two

A wave of fire shot downwards onto us, making a cloud of smoke, I couldn't see a thing, all I could hear was flapping of wings, I stood up slowly even though I couldn't see, when the dust settled, I saw myself, surrounded with Terrible Terrors, with Flare at the front

"I take it, _This _is back up" I said astounding, and in awe

"O-oh, my" Fishlegs said, then he shot a fireball _Oh great no shield! _But then a wall of terrors jumped infront of me, shooting fire at the fireball, creating a fire wall, it stopped Fishlegs' attack dead, suddenly the Terrors swarmed around Fishlegs and covered him and his Gronckle, all I could hear was biting, fire shooting and flapping within the swarm, a few minutes later, I saw Fishlegs and his Gronckle dazed and on the floor

"Oh my gods, what did you do?"

_Just stunned him a little _Flare said grinning, I nodded awkwardly then I whispered to him

"Ok... lets get out of here-quick!" I whispered, then turned quickly

_Gotta go Thanks guys! _Flare called to the rest of the Terrors, they roared in farewell as I quickly snuck out of the arena, and ran in any direction I could

I ran up the hill, past mine and Hiccup's house, I turned right at the Great Hall, then climbed the hill, I saw a ledge that over hung at the top of the village, but I didn't see it when I was lower down, I ran up to it breathlessly, and over looked the village, hiding in the shade of the trees next to me, I sat down leaning against a tree, Flare hopped off of my shoulders and climbed the tree, I sat there trying to catch my breath, I leant my head against the tree and shut my eyes _Oh why did I run? Or more so, why did I even challenge... Hiccup... Gods I'm tired..._

_We ran far Twilight, are you ok? _I opened my eyes and looked up at him in the tree

"Yea... Yeah, just out of breath. I'm fine" I breathed, slowly getting my breath back, I then dozed off

I dreamed I was in the clouds, floating endlessly, my eyes shut, I could hear small memories of the last day, Toothless' green, burning eyes, his curiosity in the large, black pupils, his large, leathery wings, skimming against the air and clouds, his tail turning along with Hiccup's control, I could feel how Toothless felt as he flew, free, I suddenly felt a large wind pushing me backwards, I tried to hold onto nothing, as I flew backwards as my eyes flew open...

I felt like I was in an awkward position, I realised that I had fallen asleep on the floor instead of leaning against the tree, I sat upwards and yawned, I felt slightly different, _Oh, it must just be the lightning strike from yesterday _I yawned again _Oh, I want to sleep... _I lay down again on the floor, resting my head on my arms, I had already shut my eyes _Just a few minutes, then... I'll wake up... properly..._

I dreamed lazily on the warm grass, the fresh breeze blew gently on my face, it seemed like a perfect day, the sky was a light blue, hardly any clouds but the ones that were, were a lovely, fluffy white, I blinked my eyes open, the sun shone on my face _Oh my, I must have been asleep a long time, the sun has moved a lot! _I yawned and lifted my legs, I looked down tiredly and saw black, scaly limbs, with four, sharp claws, I jumped back in confusion, I was stood on all fours, I felt a heavy weight on my back, I turned my head to see two, large, black wings _W-What The? _I jumped around looking at all parts of my body, I saw two wings on my back, a large tail, and a black body, I had a faint, luminous blue, fire like pattern on the tips of my wings and on my tail, legs and back, thoughts danced round my head like fire _I'm... I'm a Night Fury! H-How? _I looked up into the tree, I couldn't see Flare anywhere, until I heard him behind me

_You shall be our Queen... The Queen Of Twilight..._

"The _what?_" I shrieked "I. Am. A. Human! _Not_ a Night Fury!" I shouted, _Atleast now I think I know why I can understand Dragons..._I then heard wing beats flapping behind me, I whipped my head around quickly and saw Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut flying on their dragons past me _Quick! In the shadows! _I turned and dove into the shadows against the rocky wall, I looked at the group, and they were looking around and calling my name

"Twilght!" Snotlout called

"Where are you?" They called for me _Don't you dare answer! _Once they flew past, I hobbled my way out of the shadows, I breathed out a sigh and looked up _Why Gods, do you hate me? _I looked around my body, I moved my tail, and slowly and awkwardly opened my tail fans _Well... this is pretty weird _I swayed my tail and slowly moving it into a ripple _Well atleast I can move my tail, how about the wings?... _I put down my tail and looked at my shoulders, it was difficult to move my wings with extra muscles that I never had before, I slowly opened my wings wide, I was amazed at my wingspan _this just gets freakier... _I started messing around by flicking my ears, lifting them up, dropping them, I chuckled to myself _Oh if Hiccup could see me now... Wait, what am I thinking? I need to get back into being a human! _I tried to shut my eyes and open them, expecting to see hand and fingers, but not luck, I sighed and sat down, I paused _So how about fire? _I lifted my head to see Flare watching me

"Um, Flare?" I asked

_Yes Twilight?_

"How exactly do I produce fire?" he nodded and walked over to me

_Ok so look at the sky, that'll be your target, then take a deep breath _I nodded then looked into the sky and took a deep breath through my nostrils _Then_, _let your natural gases rise and shoot out a fireball_ I suddenly, like an instinct, I breathed a gas like substance, then I made a quick and powerful burst shoot forwards into the sky, it was a blue fireball, it fizzled and sparked as it flew into the sky, I stared at the sky in amazement

"Did, you, see _that?_" my body pulsed with excitement and surprise _I can't believe I did that! _I waved my tail in happiness, but a roar stopped me dead, I turned around to see Toothless and Hiccup flying towards me, I shrieked a dragon shriek that scared myself, Flare hopped back into the tree

_Run mistress, they can't see you like this! _I nodded then ran, until I got to the ledge, I panicked, I looked back at Toothless and Hiccup, they were travelling at a faster pace now, ready to give chase, I shrugged my shoulders quickly, using my extra bones and muscles awkwardly to open and wobble my wings, _Nothing ventured... _I leaped off of the ledge and opened my wings quickly, I roared _Nothing Gained! _Gravity pulled me down as I started to plummet to the ground

"Rah!" I roared, I quickly twisted my tail, which shot me upwards just before impact, I flew straight up vertically, I pounded my wings against the wind awkwardly _How do I even know how to fly? _I leaned forward slightly to fly horizontally, I kept on beating my wings, adjusting my tail wing to stay air borne, I turned around quickly to see Hiccup and Toothless still giving chase

I roared at them "Stay Back" in an attempt for them to go away, but they still followed _I need to be alone before I can even think about changing back to human... Please Hiccup! Go away! _I swerved to the right and downwards, aiming towards Ravens Point _If I can get into the forest, I might be able to hide in the shadows... _I flapped my wings quicker and quicker, trying to pick up speed, a gust of wind blew from behind me which pushed me forwards, I put my legs closer to my body like how I saw Toothless fly from the other day, then I took a deep breath _I need to make a distraction... _I let the natural gases float in my mouth _Now! _I flipped round then shot out a blue fireball at Hiccup and Toothless, smoke secreted me as I flew into the forest below, I lifted my legs and grabbed the ground as I made impact, I didn't dare look at Hiccup and Toothless, I just ran into the forest undergrowth, looking around for any shelter _A cave would be nice right about now! _I tripped over the side of a ledge and toppled onto the floor, I got to my feet quickly and looked around, the ledge I tripped off of was also a small cave, but big enough for me, the entrance was covered with a willow tree like curtain _Thank you! _I looked up and saw Toothless and Hiccup soaring over the forest in an attempt to find me, I roared slightly and ran into the cave, slithering through the willow leaves, it was quite large on the inside, so I turned around and faced the exit, I could see out but nobody could see in _What a brilliant hiding spot! _Without me realising it I was out of breath from the flying, wait, did I just say flying? I _flew! _I shut my eyes _Flying felt amazing! I felt so in control, so... free _I looked out of the cave and listened, for Hiccup


	11. Chapter 10

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 10 ~ Being a Night Fury

I listened to his voice echoing throughout the forest and cave, it was like a music and electric pulses that flowed through my body and ears _I've never felt this way... about a person before... _I shut my eyes, listening to him talking, with _Astrid_

"Hiccup! Are you ok?" she asked him

"Yeah don't worry Astrid, I'm fine" he breathed

"What _was _that?"

"I... Well, I _think_ it was a Night Fury"

"Really? Then maybe Toothless could..." I heard Toothless made an unsatisfied grunt

"I know" I couldn't listen any more _I'm not gonna be Toothless' mating buddy! _I opened my eyes _I can't believe that's all that Astrid thinks about... Oh my gods you don't suppose Hiccup and Astrid... no, no I'm being silly... _I looked up and saw them talking above the forest on their dragons, I perked my ears again trying to listen

"Maybe we could land and go look for it?" Astrid suggested _What? Please No! _I curled my tail over me

"No, I don't think we should, it'll come back soon anyway, and besides I need to find out where Twilight has gone" he replied _Oh thank you... Wait! He needs to find me! As a Human! _Before I even noticed, they had flown back to Berk, I sat there for a few minutes, waiting until the coast was clear, I paused, but then stuck my head out of the fronds, I looked around and saw a small river _Might as well get a drink... _I slithered out of the cave and walked over to the river and leaned into it _Guess I have to drink it like a dragon heh_ I slightly chuckled then stuck my tongue into the water, I looked at how long my forked tongue was, I lapped up the cool, refreshing water, it cooled me down after the quick flight race, I looked at the river, very small creatures skimmed and swam in the water downstream, I looked up at the sky _It'll only be a few hours before night... So I fell asleep and woke up as a dragon? So what if I fall asleep and wake up as a human?... I need Flare's help... _I turned around in the direction of the village _Maybe I could stay here till nightfall, then fly back without being noticed and get Flare's help? Yeah that should work, but what do I do in the meantime? _I looked around _I know this place... Hey! What if I go to the place where me and Hiccup went yesterday! The Cove! _I felt a slight tingle of excitement rippled over me, from head to tail, I started walking in the direction to the Cove, I stepped over brambles, jumped over logs, and glided over little drops, until I reached the ledge of the Cove again, I jumped off of the ledge and flew opened my wings, as I glided effortlessly down onto the grass in the crater area, I extended my legs forward and landed on the soft grass, I looked around, recalling when I look into the lake and saw my rough reflection, I walked over to the lake, my body was surprisingly used to the extra muscles and how I walked and moved within an hour, I ignored this fact and didn't want to add more questions on top of the pile, I peered over into the water and saw a night sky coloured Night Fury staring back at me, her ears were tipped with a luminous blue colour, and her eyes were the same, burning colour, I was shocked _That's... me, I look so... _I tilted my head, perking up my ears _Pretty _I smiled

I rested for most of the afternoon, rain started to shower lightly on me, so I ran under the cover of a tree, folding my wings into an umbrella by putting my wings together on my back, and then bending the edges like an umbrella, I felt finally re-energized after all my relaxing _Gods how much rest does a dragon need? _I chuckled to myself, I then stopped and sat there _How can I be laughing about this? I need to find Flare! _I saw that the night was rolling in _Better get home, maybe to that ledge, Flare should be there... Hopefully... _I leant down, then opened my wings and leaped into the air, flapping my wings frantically, I gained height without much effort, I glided lazily in the air thinking _How actually can I be so used to this? It's like an... _A gust of wind knocked me off balanced, but my wings suddenly shifted and I gained control again _Instinct _I floating across the light wind, it felt amazing to fly, not like the adrenaline from Toothless flying yesterday, but a more of a lazy feeling, like when you wake up and do a whole day of nothing, I glided in the air, swiftly turning and grazing across the sky, I looked at my body briefly and saw that my glowing pattern was slightly fading _I guess to be more camouflaged... This body does everything! _I looked down at to where I was going, I guessed which direction Berk was in and tilted my wings and tail _Gain a little height... _ I Flapped my wings with big strides, air pushed from underneath my wings, I rose swiftly into the sky, then straightened up and flew to Berk

I saw Berk in a short distance away, I looked for the ledge that Flare and I was on earlier, I looked at the hill side and saw the ledge hanging over in the shadows, almost invisible _Ok, I've gotta quick _I lifted higher and higher into the air, getting as close to the ledge as possible, then I shut my wing s tightly, dropping like a stone, I fell quicker and quicker, and until I was a few metres away from the tops of the trees on the ledge, I opened my wings and lowered downwards to the ledge, i opened my legs and landed on the grass softly

_You made it back safely, I'm glad _I heard Flare's voice, I looked upwards and saw him laying on a tree branch

"A little heads up would have been nice"

_Like what?_

"I dunno, how about 'Hi twilight! I'm gonna keep calling you a queen until you turn into a dragon! Thats gonna happen by the way" I said sarcastically mimicking Flare's voice

_Ok I get it... _He growled slightly, then hopped out of the tree _I guess you want to turn back right? _I nodded frantically _Well then, you need to concentrate, then you'll faint, only for a few moments, but you'll wake up as a human_

"Concentrate on what?"

_Just concentrate! _I nodded then shut my eyes tight _Ok, I'll think about my human form _I started to concentrate on my human self, my clothes, my hair, my eye colour, then I couldn't help thinking of Hiccup, then I blacked out...

I woke a few seconds later, I was lay on my side, with Flare looking into my face

"Ugh..."

_See, I told you _He stood there quite proud of himself, my head pounded, I put my hand to my head _Wait, a hand? I'm Back! _I got to my feet quickly

"Oh Thank you Gods! Thank Odin! Thank Thor!" I jumped around, shouting to the sky

_You can't tell anybody you turned into a dragon though _Flare pointed out, but I was too happy to reply _Wait! I need to get home!_

"Oh my gosh! We need to get home, c'mon Flare" I held out my arm, but Flare did jump onto it "What's wrong?"

_Promise you won't say_

"Ok, I promise" he snorted with content then jumped onto my arm and crawled onto my shoulder, I then started to run down the hill, trying not to fall over at the same time due to the steepness of the hill, but once I got to the bottom, I could see the village, all settled down for the night, I whispered to Flare "We have to keep quiet" he nodded slowly, then I snuck my way back to my house, I walked up to the door and grabbed the handle quietly, then slowly opened the door, I peered in and saw Hiccup on my bed, reading my notebook, I stepped more into the house and Hiccup realised I was here, he shut my book up quickly and shuffled around quickly trying to put it back on my desk

"Oh Twilight you're back! Where, where have you been?" he stood up awkwardly

"Well, I umm" _Think! _"I felt embarrassed after the fight with Fishlegs, so I ran back to the Cove spent the day there..." I wandered off, then I walked over to my desk

"Well its great to see you back" he smiled and followed me

"Reading my book are we?" I lifted it and smirked

"I, er, no..." I smiled

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill ya" I joked, he realised I was joking and smiled "So where's Toothless?" suddenly Toothless's head leaned over me on the beam above me "Hi!" I waved to him, he grinned showing his gums _He, is, amazing! _I looked at Hiccup "Sorry I left, it was an odd moment when I snuck out" I spoke

"Oh, no, don't worry about it, you didn't miss much, though we have to chose our dragons, but Gobber really meant that you have to pick your dragon for fighting" he explained

"Oh, I thought Flare was my fighting partner?"

"Well, I, actually, said that, but Gobber said you need a dragon for flying too" he explained, then his face lit up "Wait"

"Wait what?"

"Well, when you was at the Cove today, we all saw a fireball shoot into the sky, so Toothless and I" Toothless had landed on the floor and stood next to us both "Followed the fireball and saw" he paused for effect

"Saw what?"

"Another Night Fury" he smiled _Me!_

"A _Night Fury?_" I said acting realistically surprised

"Yeah, and, I think it was a female, from what I could tell" he replied, Toothless looked at me, then walked infront of Hiccup blocking him as he stood and stared into my face "Hey, Toothless" He tiled his head, so I copied in the same direction, then he swapped sides, so I copied, then we both looked straight at each other

"You ok Toothless?" I asked, he smiled then leaped onto my bed, I stared at him in confusion then looked at Hiccup "Well, that was random"

"Yeah, Toothless can be like that sometimes" he chuckled

"So, anyway, what happened, did you find the dragon?" I asked

"Oh yeah, we chased it down to the forest, but it shot a fireball at us, Toothless was quick enough to shoot a counter fireball causing them to collide and just created a smoke cloud, but we could see her and she flew off" he looked slightly saddened "I don't know whether it'll come back"

"Oh don't worry, I know it'll come back" I smiled, but I heard Flare snort quietly into my ear, I decided to change the subject "So, do you mind if you tell me about how you defeated that large dragon? What's it called?" I asked sitting on my bed, next to Toothless' head

"Oh yeah sure, it was called the Red Death" he sat down too


	12. Chapter 11

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 11 ~ The Death of the Red Death

"Well, before I got to the island where the Red Death was, I had a huge fight with my dad, so he capture Toothless and made him lead them to the dragons' nest, that's where the Red Death was"

"Ok" I nodded

"Then I figured out a plan, so I got all of the dragon fighting trainers together and we flew to the island using the dragons for training, once we got there the Red Death was already attacking everyone, I told Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs to distract it, and Astrid and I flew to the boat where Toothless was being held" I was in suspense as the story progressed _Hiccup really is amazing _I felt myself leaning closer in awe and awaiting then next piece of the story "Once I got there Astrid flew off to help the others while I tried to help Toothless escape, then the boat sank and me and Toothless was under water, I almost passed out, but my dad rescued me and Toothless, I then rode Toothless up into the sky, we shot a few fireballs at the Red Death and it followed us into the sky, we flew into the clouds and hid within the, shooting the wings to create tears in them, but in the process Toothless fin caught alight so we continued to the last part of the plan, we flew straight downwards, the Dragon chasing us, we couldn't fly down as fast as we could because of the fin was on fire, about half way down, we turned around sharply and set fire to the gases inside the Red Death's mouth, he then fell to the ground since his wings had rips in them, and exploded" he finished "but we did get knocked out at the end, since the Dragons tail whacked us straight on, which knocked me off Toothless and fell into the fire, I can't really remember what happened after that, when I woke up I was at home, then I realised that I lost my foot" he lifted his fake leg slightly

"Oh, my gods, how in Thor's name did you do _That?_" I said in awe

"Well, it wasn't anything special" he seemed a little embarrassed

"Oh come on, don't be so modest!"I smiled "But it's slight ironic though"

"How's that?"

"Well, Toothless lost his _left _fin, and you've lost your _left _foot" I pointed out

"Oh, yeah" he seemed slightly surprised "I never really noticed that before"

"And you help him because he lost his fin, and he helps you because you've lost your foot" See, this is a major problem about me, I really do see things and notice things deeper than what they are on the outside, I don't do it often because there wasn't really much to see into, but in Berk there is a lot to read, Hiccup seemed to be thoughtful, he eyes looked down onto my book

"Oh yeah, I was gonna say, that drawing you drew of Toothless, it's really good"

"Oh, thanks"

"I'm serious" he smiled

"Well, it's really only a hobby, I couldn't sleep so I drew Toothless sleeping"

"Still, it's good"

"Thanks" I smiled, I tried to change the subject, I don't really like talking about my drawings, I like them and I think they're good enough but I hate being modest because I'm afraid that people think it's fake modesty "So, anyway, How did the Red Death have an Island in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, well, The Red Death was in control of the other dragons, ordering them to bring it food or the dragons would be eaten themselves"

"Oh, wow, dictator much" I joked, and Hiccup chuckled, Toothless leaned on my shoulder, looking at me, I turned my head to see him smiling "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's just, very loving at the moment"

"Still not used to dragons?" he asked

"Oh, yeah, probably, just sub consciously" I said, then patted Toothless on the head, Flare crawled onto Toothless' back and his stomach rumbled, then I felt a hunger feeling in my stomach "Oh, I had completely forgotten about eating today" I chuckled

"You're hungry? Well, we can go to the Dining Hall" Hiccup offered standing up

"Ok, sure, thanks" I stood up and felt Flare leap onto my shoulder then he whispered in my ear

_I'm starving!_

We walked through the village and walked up a slight hill and across the bridge, I looked over nervously and the height we was at _Oh well, I can always turn into a Night Fury if I fall off _I joked to myself then we walked to a large building, Hiccup opened the huge doors and held the door for me, I smiled in thanks and walked into the Dining hall, it was a fairly large building with benches for eating on and a cooking area for the chef, well, when I say chef, I just mean the person who cooks the chicken, not in any fancy way though, Toothless had wandered off onto the roof of the building where the other dragons were eating, I saw Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut eating at a table, chatting amongst themselves, Hiccup gestured for me to sit with them, I nodded awkwardly _Ohmigods what do I say?... I left them for the whole day and dazed Fishlegs... _Before I knew it both of us had walked over to the table, Tuffnut looked up first

"Twilight!" almost immediately, everybody looked up

"Where have you been?" Ruffnut asked, Hiccup sat down next to Snotlout, leaving a space for me, although he was sat opposite Astrid _Great... Question, Questions... _I sat down next to him and my heart quivered again but I ignored it, I was about to speak until Flare hopped off of my shoulders and onto the table

"Hey!" Astrid snapped as Flare stole her chicken leg and he quickly ran back to me

"Hey Flare! I know you're hungry but don't go stealing other people's food" I scolded him, he hung his head in annoyance, then dropped the chicken back on Astrid's plate, it had Flare's saliva all over it "Actually, I'll just get you a new one"

"Don't worry, I'm not really hungry anyway" she pushed it away and Flare Gazed at her "Go on then" he wagged his tail and grabbed the chicken and flapped his wings, flying over to sit next to me on the floor, I stroked him on the head

"So, er, where do I get some food?" I asked awkwardly

"Oh, just have mine, I didn't have any of it anyway" Snotlout offered _Well, this is awkward... _

"Oh, thanks" I smiled in reply _Atleast I don't have to search around aimlessly for dinner_

"Ok, so what happened? Where'd you go?" Snotlout asked _That's right, persuade me to tell my secrets by feeding me chicken _I jokingly thought to myself for a moment

"Well..." I prepared my explanation "After I kind of... dazed Fishlegs, sorry 'bout that Fishlegs" I apologised

"Don't worry, I usually get hurt in training all the time" he half joked

"A-anyway" I had caught sight of Hiccup when I looked at Fishlegs, my heart fluttered _Seriously! Stop all the fussing! He's just Hiccup! _I took a silent deep breathe, then began again "Well, I ran off to Raven's Point and pretty much spent the day there, then when it got dark I made the long walk home..." I remembered the 'long walk home'. Myself flying through the clouds, that feeling will never leave me, it was that indescribable feeling I felt, I was almost lost in my thoughts until Astrid asked, I ripped a piece of chicken leg flesh and put it into my mouth, about to chew

"Did you see that Night Fury? It fled to the forest" _Uh oh_

**Sorry it's kinda short chapter compared to the others, but I hope you enjoy reading my story! And thank you all for the reviews!:D :D**


	13. Chapter 12

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 12 ~ Flying Again

I nearly choked on the chicken piece, I looked at Astrid, curiosity was on her face, I stifled a breathe then explained quickly

"Well, Hiccup explained to me about the Night Fury, but I didn't know it went into the forest, so no, I didn't see it" I looked down at my food and stuffed a piece of chicken in my mouth so I couldn't talk anymore _That I think did it... _Flare jumped onto my lap, his claws scratching against my leggings

_Can I have a piece? _I looked at him quickly

"You just ate a chicken leg and you want more?" he nodded, I sighed silently then ripped off half of the chicken leg and gave it to him

_Thank you mistress, I'm surprised you're not hungry being half a dragon and all _I looked at him, then back up at the group, they were just having a conversation on where the 'Night Fury' might be _She's right next to you mate... _I looked back at Flare and whispered to him

"I'm half dragon now? Why can't I just be full human who can change into a Night Fury?" I whispered the last two words so quietly I can't believe Flare actually heard me

_Call it what you wish _He sorted then jumped off of my lap, swallowing the last piece of chicken and then flew up onto a beam above us, he sat down and watched us, smiling

"So do you think we should catch that Night Fury?" Snotlout queried

"Well, it _must _be hard to catch a beast like that" I spoke putting a piece of chicken in my mouth _If I can change their mind about catching the Night Fury, I might get off easily _"And it might not want to be caught?"

"We should atleast try" Snotlout said

"Yeah, well" I paused then ate the last piece of chicken, _I guess I could run... well, since I'm a dragon, better start acting like one _I stood up "Err, I'm just gonna go out for a walk, see you later..." I heard Flare wake up and jumped off of the beam and landed on my shoulder, he whispered in my ear

_And you wanted to be human..._

"Shut up" I said dryly, half joking, he grinned

_See, being a dragon is _much _more fun _

I walked out of the dining hall, I shut the door, then paused for a moment, looked around, and nobody was there, I quickly ran behind a tree next to the dining hall

"So Flare, what do I do now?"

_You mean change into a dragon?_

"Obviously!" he nodded

_Ok, just feel what's natural_ he hopped off of my shoulder and onto a branch, I nodded, then shut my eyes _Ok, feels what's natural... _Flare spoke again _Just let it flow... _I felt my pulse racing, my head went dizzy for a minute, I fell backwards for a moment but I leaned against a tree, suddenly I felt a much stranger feeling in my body, my spine stretched and a long, black tail extended from the base of my spine, wings flew out from my shoulder blades, my head felt fuzzy and my ears stretched into black Night fury ears, and the others extended from my side of my face, my face morphed into a Night fury's face, my finger nails became sharper, darker and grew longer, my body turned black and covered in scales, suddenly everything went black for a few moments as my eyes changed, I shut them tightly and reopened them after a few moments, I was looking through large, black, round pupils, I landed on all fours, now as a fully formed Night Fury, my blue pattern still glowing _Very good Twilight _Flare spoke _Now let's go for a flight! _He leaped off of the branch and flew into the air, I copied and opened my wings wide, then leaped into the sky, the air catching under my large, leathery wings, I shot straight upwards into the air, my pulse raced again, adrenaline pumped through my body, I had that excitement feeling again, I was _flying!_

I followed Flare into the sky, he was much more skilled than me since I was only a Night Fury for a day, and he had been a dragon since he took his first breath, he twirled in the sky like a candle flickering, I followed... less so gracefully, I flapped my wings as fast as I could, trying to just stay airborne, that was my problem, Flare stopped mid flight and stared at me, while I was frantically trying to reach his height, once I got there, I straightened up, opened my wings and flapped them so I was in the sky, but in the same spot

_Stop thinking about it, let it just control you _Flare spoke, I nodded, then looked down at the Dining hall, I saw a small speck on the ground

"I think I see someone..." I said nervously

_Don't worry, it's probably just some Viking child-_

"Toothless!" it was Hiccup

"You were saying?" I flashed a sarcastic look at Flare, he shrugged

_Better way to practice _he grinned

"What? You think I'm actually gonna escape _Toothless?_" I said desperately, he looked a bit weary now

_If anything, just dive into the ocean-_

"Ocean? Have you been in the sea lately? It's _freezing!_"

_Calm down! There's a friend of mine in there, if you get into bother he'll help you out _I didn't know if I could have trusted him, but I didn't have a choice, the other dragon trainers had gotten onto their dragons and were rising into the air, Toothless and Hiccup at the front, I looked at Flare again

"Just meet me at the house ok?" he nodded "Ok then" I turned towards the edges of Berk, a large amount of rocks surrounded some of the edges _I could lose them there... or atleast the bulk of them _I nodded for Flare to leave, he smiled then spoke

_Remember, just go with it, and good luck _he smiled before he started speeding off to the village, I took a deep breath, hoping for the other dragons to be flying in different directions, I looked at my wings, the pattern's glow grew dimmer, nearly a night sky blue, I turned to the others, and they were quickly gaining on my position, I looked down _Just, go with it _ I felt a natural instinct kick in as my wings folded together, covering my entire body, Toothless and Hiccup feet away before I dropped like a stone, plummeting towards the sea, my eyes adjusted and as soon as I was a metre away from the watery surface, I shot open my wings and sped along the water, slicing through the salty air, I swerved left and right trying to confuse my chasers from where I was, I grew closer and closer towards the rocks _Right... _I flapped my wings, less frantically than before, I could feel myself picking up speed, the wind in my favour as the direction it travelled carried me with it too, giving me more speed, I held my breath again as I entered the rock forest_ Here we go!_


	14. Chapter 13

**I think this chapter is best read while listening to HTTYD OST: Test Drive, it's the How To Train Your Dragon OST, it is really good and it's in the film so... yeah, to make the writing seem a WHOLE lot better, pls listen to it on YouTube or whatever while reading this chappy :) and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 13 ~ Attempting to Escape

The first rocks were easy to avoid, I titled my tail fin left and right which changed my direction, I became more confident as it was very easy at first... then it got harder, the rocks became bigger, they began to become more and more in a cluster of rocks, I tilted my tail to avoid hurtling towards and colliding with the mountain like rocks, I twisted and turned around the pillars, I twirled upside down for a few moments to get through a small gap, when it was clear for a few moments I turned around to see the others dragons, and Hiccup

"Stop Following Me!" I roared in a dragon language at my followers, Hiccup was at the lead, Toothless's eyes were full of determination, he roared back

"Stop Running!" I was shocked for a moment, I hadn't heard Toothless speak before, his voice was very smooth and deepish, but sounded like a sixteen year old boy, I froze for a moment in the air as my wings clasped together, but it was lucky for me since I dropped under a ledge, my eyes still fixated on Toothless, and Hiccup, I saw Hiccup dismount Toothless for a split second and leaped over the ledge, Toothless flew under it and then Hiccup landed on the large black dragon and clicked his legs back into his saddle _How in...? _I whipped my head back around and tilted my tail left and made a sharp left turn, sending half of the other chasing dragons in the other direction, it was only Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout chasing me now _Atleast it's not Astrid... _I swooped upwards and downwards around rock ledges, I turned several times and even circled twice, only to fill the gap between me and Hiccup more and more, I slowly started to slow down unintentionally, I couldn't help opening my mouth and panting like a dog out of sheer tiredness _I'm... getting too... tired... I need to pick... up speed... fast _I looked up and there was a clear entrance to the sky _This is my only chance... _I tilted my tail in a diagonal direction and flew upwards swiftly, higher and higher into the sky I rose quickly, I saw Toothless, Hiccup and Snotlout following me swiftly, getter closer and closer as I had to slow as the higher I got in the sky, I looked to my right and saw Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs following from the other direction, I jerked my head back to the starry sky _Just a... little... higher... _I flapped my wings as wide and frantically as I could, until I thought I couldn't get any higher, I flew into dark grey clouds, I swooped under them and straightened up, I looked behind me and they were all following me from the same direction now, I turned my head to the lead dragon, Toothless

"You want me so badly?" I roared, Hiccup looked taken aback from my sudden roar, Toothless looked slightly confused for a split second but then back to determination "Come and get me!" I shut my wings together and fell downwards like a stone, I plummeted faster and faster since the distance I was in the sky affected the gravitational pull on me, I felt the adrenaline pulsing through me again, my eyes adjusted, the sea became closer and closer _Flare's friend had better be there! _I desperately looked to see any creatures in the watery depths, but I couldn't see any, my faith ceased slightly but I forced myself to put my full trust in Flare _Ok... _I took a deep breath_ Here we go! _I sliced through the icy cold, salty water, deeper I fell into the depths, still holding my breath, I kept my eyes open even though I expected the salt water to sting _Where is that friend? _My lungs felt like they were collapsing, I looked up to see the dragons hovering around the spot from where I had entered the sea _Please go away... _I looked around frantically, I couldn't hold my breath any longer _It can't end like this! _I closed my eyes as I gasped for air, but only water filled my mouth and lungs, I fell into the water, floating in the middle of the water, I couldn't hear anything, I could only feel faint vibrations in the water _I don't want to leave... What about Hiccup? _ I felt the vibrations get more violent and larger _What is... this? Odin? Thor? An Angel? _I felt the water around me move as I knew sub consciously that I was rising, I felt the water disappear as I coughed out a mouthful of salt water, I gasped frantically for air, I looked down weakly and saw black, serpent scales, covered in seaweed and other sea plants, I glanced around and saw that it was a large, serpent dragon, its head was secluded by the watery depths _This must be its tail _I saw a blade on the end, it was in the shape of a long diamond, sharp spines were on the spine of the dragon "Thank you, you must... be Flare's friend" I gasped out, I heard a gurgle from underneath the waves

"We've got it!" I heard a triumphant voice cry out above me, it was Tuffnut, before I knew it a net had enclosed around me, with several corners, I was hooked into it and I started rising, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid had grabbed each end of ropes that was attached to each corner of the net, I looked down as the tail slithered back under the waves

"Please! Get Flare! Please! You must know where he is!" I called down to the serpent, it shook the waves as an understanding gurgle called out then as almost as quickly it had appear, the shadows of it disappeared, I looked back up at my captors _This, is _not _good_

I was flown back to Berk within five minutes, I struggled to break free by attempting to rip the ropes apart, but my claws were too wet to actually grip anything let alone rip anything, I wanted to blast through the ropes, but even I knew with my little knowledge of dragons that if a dragons head is wet, it can't light it's fire, so I thought why waste energy? I was looking at Hiccup and Toothless all the way back _As long as I don't turn back into a human, I _should _be ok... hopefully _Once we was back at Berk they lowered me infront of the Training Arena, I was still too weak from almost drowning, I didn't even stand up or attempted to run away_ Where would I run too? My house? Go in as a dragon and out as a human? That wouldn't rouse suspicion should it? She said sarcastically _I was dragged into the arena by the other dragons pulling the ropes, I lay on the ground letting them do all the work, I stared hopelessly at Hiccup, silently praying him to realise it was me and release me, but I knew he wouldn't be able to spot a dragon as a human, I saw them drag me into a large, stone room, they lifted the ropes from my limp body, I lay on my front, head resting on my front paws, I stared at the dragons and the Dragon Trainers, Hiccup standing in the middle next to Toothless

"If I get out of here, you're _so _going to get it" I snarled, in an attempt to let them realise I was viscous and let me go, but that didn't do any good, Fishlegs was shutting the door slowly, I stared in disbelief at Hiccup "Please... Let me go" I growled gently

"I'm sorry" Hiccup replied to my non understandable, dragon language plea


	15. Chapter 14

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 14 ~ A Lot Can Happen in a Few Hours

I looked around in my stone prison, I stretched out my aching limbs, I turned my tail around and started fanning my head, trying to dry the rest of the water off my head, so that I could light my fire, it was a nice, cool refreshing breeze that I only felt for a few minutes, my tail began to tire and my head was nearly completely dry so I only had to wait a few minutes for the water to evaporate, I lay my head on my front leg and partly on the floor, stretched out across the floor in the same way how I would sleep as a human _This didn't go too well did it? I really need to step up on my speed, but first I _need _to get out of here! _I was too tired to even stand up _I... just can't, I need to sleep _I shut my eyes, shivering because of the cold, stone walls echoing each breath I took _Flare, I need you... _

I was awoken by a scratching at the large, metal and wooden door, I blinked my tired eyelids open then stood up slowly and stretched out, I walked tiredly over to the door

"Who is it?" I whispered, hoping it to be Hiccup or Flare

"It's Smoke, a Terror from the other day" a small, rasping voice replied _A Terror from when I fought against Fishlegs? _"I'm here to get you out!"

"Thank you but how?" I replied, the achiness had left my body completely now and I was wide awake

"After the Vikings have finished with you, my friends will come and we can create a diversion for you to escape, but they're in the Mountain top resting, waiting for the birds to migrate to the south of Berk, that'll be in three days, I was told to let you know before I left for the Mountain top, so I'll see you in three days understand?" Smoke explained quickly, I heard faint footsteps from behind the door

"Yes, I understand but get going!" I replied and heard the flaps of frantic wings

"Ok, and good luck Twilight" and with that I was on my own again, but not for long

"Ah, so this is the Night Fury you were tellin' me 'bout?" I heard Gobber's voice from behind the door

"Yeah, we totally knocked it out!" I heard Snotlout's triumphant voice too, I snorted disapprovingly _Yeah, totally knocked it out means it chose to drown on its own? Yeah that's really knocking it out_ "It is probably one of those Bandit dragons Twilight mentioned"

"I'm surprised that you caught it young'uns'" Gobber pointed out

"Hiccup didn't really want to, but that's when _I_ took charge" Snotlout replied _Thanks Snotlout, just wait til I'm out of here..._

"Well, let's take a look at it" I heard Astrid's voice too _As if this isn't bad enough! _I ran to the back of the stone cage, I pressed against the stone wall and prepared myself, the door rose up slowly and I saw the entire Dragon Trainers there, and Hiccup was standing at the front

"Go on Hiccup, work your magic" I saw Gobber nudge Hiccup forward with his prosthetic hand, he nodded nervously and walked up to me slowly, I crawled across the floor at the same pace as Hiccup, slightly slower, and I stopped half way, while Hiccup carried on towards me, he held out his hand slowly, not intending to touch me but just to get me to trust him

"It's alright, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he cooed, I moved forward slightly and I was now halfway out of the doorway of the stone room, I looked around and saw Toothless prepared in case I attacked Hiccup, I gave him a look of 'Please Trust Me' which I think got through since Toothless' tail fin calmed, I looked back at Hiccup and saw his hand, I wanted so badly to nudge my head into it, but if I did that, then they would think about giving me to some new Dragon Trainer as their pet "It's ok" he cooed again, I looked up at his eyes, I was mesmerised by them, I had to force my eyes to look at something else, I looked at Astrid and I could feel all those calm feelings fade, I looked at the ground in anger, at my sharp claws, I began to think about my speed _They can chase me if they want me _I looked up at Hiccup and saw his smile, I tried to return the smile by lifting the corners of my mouth, he looked surprised and then I gave him a sly, sneaky look through my eyes, I then sprinted around the Dragon Trainers and dug my claws into the wall, climbing onto the ceiling and clenching into the bars, hanging upside down, I laughed in a dragon way loud enough for the Dragon Trainers to hear, Toothless looked up and stood on his hind legs trying to reach my tail with his front paw, I swayed my tail like a cat playing with a feather on a string, Toothless being the cat and my tail being the feather, his hostility had faded and we was, to my surprise and without me even realising it, both playing together _This might not be so bad_ I teased Toothless as I gently flapped my tail in his face, causing him to fall backwards, I laughed and pounced lightly next to him and put my front legs over his shoulders

"You're still Twilight" he sighed

"What do you mean 'still'?" I questioned

"I also knew you wouldn't remember" He carried on "but you must know I'll protect you forever Twilight" He blurted out randomly

"W-Why?" I replied confused "I've only known you for a few days-"

"But I've known you forever" he finished my sentence with a different ending

"What?" I whispered in confusion, lowering my head to his face

"You still won't know" he paused "Until the time is right" he stopped, I stepped backwards and lifted my paws from his shoulders, I was very confused _What... in Odin's name is he talking about? _I looked back at Hiccup, he had walked up to us and stroked Toothless as he stood up, Hiccup then walked slowly to me, the others held their breaths, I looked at Hiccup and slowly walked up to him, I then stood on my haunches, I shut my eyes and bowed my head, and lowered my ears _Please, know me _I was surprised at how Hiccup didn't even hear my thoughts but outstretched his hand slowly, understandingly, I opened my eyes slightly and saw his head facing the ground, I shut my eyes again waiting for Hiccup's hand to touch my nose, but the distance was a bit too far from my head to Hiccup's hand, I opened my eyes and saw Toothless behind Hiccup, he grinned at me and nudged Hiccup forward, knocking him over into my chest, and caught him with my front claws, I looked down surprised and smiling, I had ending up hugging Hiccup, I lifted him upwards so he could stand on his feet, well one real foot and another prosthetic, I lifted my claw and touched his head, copying the position of Hiccup and I were just doing but the other way around, my claws surrounded his head, he looked up confused, I looked down and lifted my lips, slowly but finally, I had copied the smile Toothless kept on making, I pulled my claw away from his head and saw that Hiccup was smiling at me, returning my smile


	16. Chapter 15

**This was inspired by "Get off of my back!" song by Bryan Adams from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarrom, so I'd love it if you'd listen to it when the lyrics show up :D the lyrics refer to the part just before the lyric is shown :)**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 15 ~ Get Off Of My Back

I looked into Hiccup's eyes, his green eyes resembled Toothless's slightly, I looked at Toothless _How did he know me? I've only just met him, but he's known me forever? How does that work? I guess he's obviously won't tell me, so what do I do now? _I looked at the dragon trainers, and Gobber, he looked satisfied that Hiccup had tamed another Night Fury, until he looked like he remember something

"Hey, where's Twilight?" He questioned, I shot my head up and faced Toothless, I looked at him and silently pleaded him not to say

"I won't" he shook his head, smiling, I smiled back and turned back to the dragon trainers, I leaped over to them in the playful manner as Toothless always does, I looked at Gobber and cocked my head, attempting to fool them thinking that I have no clue what's going on

"I don't know, she was meant to be at the house but she wasn't there when I got home" Hiccup replied "I thought you guys saw her?"

"Me? I haven't seen her" Tuffnut replied

"Me neither" Ruffnut joined in

"Maybe she's just at the cove?" Astrid suggested, Hiccup seemed to lighten up

"Good thinking Astrid" he smiled at her and turned to Toothless "C'mon Bud, let's get to the cove" Toothless leaned downwards as Hiccup climbed on his back

"What about... this dragon?" Snotlout asked

"For starters she needs a name" Astrid said

"Why not you name her Astrid?" Hiccup suggested, I shot my head up and pulled my ears back _What? Anybody but HER! _I made strange yelping noises without me realising it, she even looked surprised

"Me?" she asked

"Her?" I barked in a dragon language, I snorted and stomped on the ground _Anybody but her! Even Fishlegs! No offense to Fishlegs... _she turned to me and inspected me

"Why not Star?" Snotlout suggested, Astrid shook her head, I hung my head low but I was glaring at her, I walked up to her and sat infront of her, my eyes turned into slits slightly, my tail fins swayed in annoyance

"Doesn't really suit her" she replied, folding her arms

"Firefly?" she seemed to shake her head again at Fishlegs suggestion

"Well, what?" Ruffnut said impatiently

"Saphirewing?" Tuffnut offered _That actually sounds quite good... _Astrid shook her head, I growled _Of course _she _wouldn't like it..._

"WhiteTooth?" Hiccup said while still on Toothless's back, Astrid seem to like it

"Yeah, it's great! _Tooth_less and White_Tooth_" she turned to face Hiccup, smiling, and he smiled back _It'll be Blood-Covered-Tooth if you carry on much longer _I looked up, it was a good name, no doubt, but she dismissed the rest of the groups ideas and only excepted Hiccup's... Ugh I'm being paranoid, she's not that bad, but when you think you're in a competition, you do always see the worst in everyone, I looked up at Hiccup and then Toothless

"It's nice" Toothless spoke, I nodded my head

"I guess" I replied

"So what to do with WhiteTooth?" Snotlout asked again

"Take her with us?" Hiccup suggested

"Who'll fly her?" Fishlegs asked, I started shaking my head _No, no, no, no no no no no no no! _

"Astrid?" Hiccup suggested, I swear my heart stopped and everything turned grey for a second "But you'll just have to use rope?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to fly a Night Fury" she ran to a chest at the side of the arena and lifted the lid and within a few seconds she was back and holding a medium sized piece of rope, I back away slightly "C'mon WhiteTooth, it's not bad" she gestured and I _had _to give in, reluctantly, if I didn't they might get suspicious, I lowered my head and body and let her slide the rope around my arms then it tied around into a loop around my neck, I felt slightly claustrophobic but I couldn't slide out of it "There, done" Astrid seemed a bit proud

"When you're finished, can I have a go?" Tuffnut asked

"Let's see if she let's any of us fly first" Hiccup said, as Toothless turned around for the exit

"Ok, if Astrid falls off, can I have a go?" She sighed and grabbed a piece of the rope around my neck and led me to the exit, my tail dragged across the ground, leaving a trail behind me, I heard the footsteps of the others behind us, I walked up the ramp and out into the open _I could get away, even if Astrid held on... _I shook the thought away _Ugh, what do I do? I'm meant to be at the cove, as a _human_, but I'm stuck here as a _Night Fury_! _I snorted and walked alongside Toothless

"I'm not flying with her on my back" I snorted

"She's not that bad Twilight, she's Hiccup's friend" he smiled

"But she's not _my _friend" I replied

"You're Hiccup's friend, she's Hiccup's friend" He questioned, I paused before I replied, I was about to retort back, but I put my ears down and lowered my head

"It's a lot... deeper than that Toothless" I turned my head away

-  
><strong>Well you think that you can take me on?<br>You must be crazy...  
><strong>-

"So if you're ready Astrid to fall off" Tuffnut joked, she snorted and turned to me

"Be careful young'un, she might be tamed for Hiccup, but others..." Gobber warned her

"Don't worry, I'm strong, and can take a hard landing if she throws me off" my ears perked up and my head shot towards Toothless, I smiled mischievously

"No" Toothless said

"Why not? It's just some fun!" I smiled, he rolled his eyes

"Just this once" he seemed to smile, I nodded in thanks and turned away from Astrid

"C'mon WhiteTooth" she swung her leg around my neck, she then grabbed the rope around my neck as a reins, I turned around slowly and faced the crowd, I showed that I was not happy with having someone on my back, her boots were scratching against my scales, I saw the other dragons fly and land on top of the arena, watching with curiosity, I heard a low chuckle from Toothless, I could sense Hiccup was confused with Toothless's sudden laughter, I smirked, Astrid seemed to have thought she had tamed me _I'm only tamed for Hiccup..._

-  
><strong>There ain't a single thing you've done<br>That's gonna phase me  
>Oh, but if you want to have a go...<br>I just want to let you know****...****  
><strong>-

I bucked my back legs into the air as high as I could, bending my now flexible dragon spine, I felt Astrid fall onto my head, then I stomped my back legs back down and threw my top half of my body back, letting her fall onto the middle of my back, I then stood up on my back legs for a few seconds letting Astrid fall down to my the base of my tail, I then stomped my front feet down and threw my back legs upwards again, sending Astrid flying into the crowd, on top of Snotlout

-  
><strong>Yeah!<br>Get off my back and into my game  
>Get out of my way, so wild and untamed<br>Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
>I think it's time you better face the fact<br>Get off of my back!****  
><strong>-

I snorted at her and posed, lifting my claw and raising my head in the sky, shutting my eyes, I smiled as I heard Toothless laughing and even the other dragons on the arena had burst out laughing, except for Stormfly of course, but even she was chuckling, I looked at the others challengingly, Ruffnut had picked up on my challenge and stood up from the collapsed crowd and brushed the dirt and grass off of her

"Ok, my turn" she smirked and walked up to me, I smiled and leaned down, as she leapt up onto my back and gripped tightly to my reins _Like that would make a difference _I smiled

-  
><strong>You know it's all just a game that I'm playing...<br>Don't think that you can't find a way in  
>Is what I'm saying...<br>Oh, but if you want to have a go...  
>I just want to let you know<strong>**...  
><strong>-

I started spinning around in a circle, aiming for my tail fins like I was a dog chasing its tail, leaping and changing direction, then stopping suddenly to buck, I twisted while bucking, throwing her back and forth in several directions, her grip was tight but I wasn't going to give in, I leaped and flung my back legs forward at full force, I was doing a handstand as she flew off of my back and onto the dusty ground, she seemed dazed, I stayed there, doing a handstand, I smiled at the others, I saw Snotlout glance at Astrid, then back at me

"Come on then" I smiled with a low growl rumbling in my throat, he raced up to me and landed on my back without me realising it, I opened my wings and leaped backwards into the air, I swooped up while upside down, I flapped my wings quicker than before and reversed my wings so while I flapped up, it was like me flapping down, the steering was a bit more difficult, until I dived downwards towards the ground and the Dragon Trainers, I twisted and twirled in the air, throwing Snotlout onto Fishlegs, I swooped into the air, I then dived and landed on the floor infront of the group

-  
><strong>Oh!<br>****Get off my back and into my game  
>Get out of my face, so wild and untamed<br>Get outta my way or give it your best shot  
>'Cause you know this train is comin' off this track<br>Get off of my back!****  
><strong>-

Tuffnut leaped onto my back, I swung around and round, leaping and bucking at the same time, his grip was tight

-  
><strong>Yeah get off of my back!<br>Get off, Hey!  
><strong>-

He was smiling

-**  
>Get off<br>**-

I clenched my teeth

-**  
>Get off<br>**-

I swung my body up and down, trying to get him off

-**  
>Get off<br>**-

He was still holding onto my reins

-**  
>Get off<br>**-

I struggled to get him off

-**  
>Get off<br>**-

I bucked as hard as I could, but he wouldn't let go

-**  
>Get off<br>**-

_That's it!_

-**  
>Get off<br>**-

Instead of bucking, I tensed my shoulders upwards and threw my neck forward, swinging Tuffnut forward and infront of my eyes, I snorted and his eyes gazed slightly surprised into my burning ones

**Get Off Of My Back!**


	17. Chapter 16

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 16 ~ My Heart Soaring

I saw fear and confusion in Tuffnut's brown eyes, I stared at him, frustration burning in them, it had taken quite a bit of my strength to get Tuffnut off of my back, I snorted and smirked, Tuffnut knew exactly what was going to happen next, I swung my head with the last of my strength with a full burst of power, throwing Tuffnut into the group, to knock them all back down again, I snorted and smiled in triumph, I looked at the now hysterically laughing Toothless, Hiccup was struggling to stay on his back, I stood in the same pose I had earlier, clearly showing that I wouldn't be controlled, I closed my eyelids, letting the sun soak through my aching muscles _Now what? Run? _I opened my eyes and looked at Hiccup, he seemed saddened at how he couldn't control me, I bent down and lowered my head as I slide around and walked up to Hiccup, I leant my head down hoping he wasn't going to dismiss me, I glanced up and saw him think of an idea, he tapped on Toothless's neck, and then he slid off, I was slightly confused at what he was doing until he walked up to me, he stroked me on my nose, I shut my eyes and purred at his touch, I closed my eyes, savouring the moment, I felt his touch slide down and under my chin, it was like he was massaging me, caressing my neck, I felt like I was in heaven for a few moments, he was smiling as my tail wagged at his touch, I suddenly felt completely overcome with relaxation that I fell to the floor as he touched a certain spot under my chin, I lay there dozing, feeling a faint breathing by my side, and Hiccup's hand was stroking my side, it was like I was in paradise, I looked up at him, I was gleaming with happiness, I looked at the group and they seemed a bit surprised at how Hiccup had tamed me within a second, I lay my head on warm grass, it was like the same day I had turned into a Night Fury _Oh no! Don't sleep or I'll change right? _I lifted my head, trying to stay awake, suddenly Hiccup stood up and still stroked me

"She's not all that bad guys" he said to the group

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try riding her" Tuffnut snorted, brushing more dust off of his coat

"Ok then, I will" he smiled then bent down to me "You wanna fly WhiteTooth?" he asked me in a whispering tone, I smiled like how Toothless does, but showing my teeth _Get it? _White Tooth_? Hehe..._ I was surprised that Hiccup smiled to my joke _He gets me... or at least my humour _I stood up achingly but the thought of flying with Hiccup made me gain extra energy, I swayed the bottom of my tail, in a form of happiness

"Do you want a saddle? Or take just use the rope?" Gobber asked, Hiccup shook his head

"Just the rope, but what'll Toothless do for now?" he turned to Toothless, he sat down abruptly "I guess you're staying?" he nodded his head, his ears flapping with the motion, Hiccup smiled and nodded, he then turned to me "Are you going to let me ride you? Or throw me off?" he asked, slightly nervous in the way Hiccup does, I smiled and turned my side to him, signalling him to let him on, I looked at Toothless as Hiccup climbed on, he was a slight and gentle, not trying to hurt or whack me, I looked up at him as he grabbed the reins "This is going to be a little difficult since I'm not used to any other saddle" Hiccup whispered to himself, I waved my wings and ears trying to say that I won't let him fall off, he smiled as he looked to the sky "Alright, then let's go" and with that word I opened my wings and fins, I felt a strong breeze blow against me from behind, I chose the right moment and started running towards the edge of the cliff, I pounded against the earth, trying to pick up speed, the air behind me pushed me forward, and once I got to the edge I leaped off of it, flapping my wings, catching as much air as I could, I rose into the sky rapidly, I swerved upwards almost at a vertical point, until Hiccup tugged on the ropes slightly, towards the right, I turned my tail fins and swerved right, I looked at what we was facing and saw we was flying towards the Cove, I panicked slightly but flapped my wings, keeping a good height above the ocean, I lifted my head towards Hiccup, my heart pounded, something pulsed through my body but it wasn't adrenaline, it was like it but more rush _We're flying _together_! Please let this last forever! _I smiled to myself "Right WhiteTooth, let's see what you can do girl" he patted my neck _I'll show him what I can do _I started picking up speed, pounded the muscles in my wings faster and faster, I felt the wind push behind me, we started flying towards the rocks, I then swooped upwards, towards the top, the sun shone brightly in my eyes, I struggled to see and shut my eyes automatically, which was a mistake, I turned slightly but crashed into a stone pillar, a large pain shot through my body as I turned upside down, , I let out a roar out of shock and pain, I opened my wings and stayed in the air, the sun still shone brightly in my eyes, I felt a weight lift slightly, I shot open my eyes as quickly as I could and I saw Hiccup falling _Oh I'm _such _an idiot! _I began diving towards Hiccup, I held my wings as close to my body as possible, almost closing them, my eyes adjusted to the light and they turned into slits, all I could see was Hiccup, like nothing else existed, the closer I got to Hiccup, the closer Hiccup got to the sharp rocks and the ocean, I was only a few feet away, I opened my wings slightly and outstretched my claws, gripping Hiccup within them, once I felt Hiccup within my grasp I pulled my arms back and held him close _Woah! I'm like, lightning fast! _I celebrated to myself, but only to be short lived since we were still plummeting towards the ocean _Ugh, not again! _I flew open my wings and it felt like I just opened a parachute, the force surprised me a bit but I was slowing down, although it was still at a fast pace, I began to panic, my wings gave way and flew backwards behind me, now I was properly falling this time, plummeting towards the icy cold sea _Not Again! _I felt Hiccup tense up as the closer we got to the water, my body tensed up too, fear pulsed throughout my body with a mix of adrenaline, I couldn't do anything, I was totally helpless


	18. Chapter 17

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 17 ~ A Angel in Disguise

A large spray of ice cold water shot towards us with a huge force, both Hiccup and I were swept upwards with the water and launched back high into the sky, we tumbled around in the cold water _What is happe-? _I swallowed a mouthful of sea water and began coughing _Great, that's my fire out for the count _I still held onto Hiccup, the great fires of a volcano wouldn't stop me from holding onto him, I tried to keep his head above water, every so often he would cough from the salt, we were still being shot into the air, until at one moment I opened my wings and a gust of wind lifted me and Hiccup higher into the sky, the water immediately stopped, I opened up my wings wide and gained balance again in the air, my eyes stung from the salt, I had to shut them for a few moments, but when I opened them I was surprised out of my wits.

"O-Oh, no..." I heard Hiccup breathe

"I know" I replied, even though I knew he couldn't understand me.

I saw a pair of ice colour eyes staring into mine, larger than mine actually, about the size of Stormfly's eyes, it had a _very _long body, it was the size of one and a half Night Fury's, it had the darkest of black scales, it was like you were looking into the very pits of the ocean, it had four legs, two near the front and two near the tail, it had a single fin on its tail pointing vertically upwards, it had a snake like head but had two horns on each side of its head, adding up to a total of four, two large black wings were flapping elegantly to keep the dragon in the air

"A... What is that?" Hiccup exclaimed, the dragon smiled at me

"Hello, at last" it was a he, his voice was smooth and calm

"Um... Hi?" I replied nervously, I could tell that Hiccup knew that we was speaking

"Greetings... I am a Doomfang" he answered Hiccup's question _A rare species?_ "only to be awoken again once the Queen has been found" _Queen?_

"Queen? Queen of what?" I asked

"Queen of Time between Dawn and Sunrise, Sunset and Dusk" he spoke in riddles

"And do you have a name?" I asked, he shook his head, then he turned around and faced the morning sun

"It has been awhile, since I've seen the sun" he then twisted his neck and faced me "I didn't see it when I rescued you yesterday, I only saw the moon, but it _was_ beautiful"

"Y-You, saved me?" I realised now that his tail was what saved me "And right now you just saved us again, I'm in your debt"

"No need my friend" he looked at Hiccup "But you'd better be going to your destination" I nodded and lifted my claws, and let Hiccup climb onto my back again, he quickly grabbed the reins and stroked my neck, I turned around and looked towards the Cove, then back to the Doomfang

"Thank you, I hope we meet again" I replied and smiled, he seemed to smile back in a dragon way, I waved my claw and started flying towards the Cove _Maybe I might make it to atleast _one _location without meeting certain death!_

We reached the Cove, finally, my muscles ached and exhaustion swept through my body, I flew as quickly as I could to the ground, once my claws landed on the grass, I collapsed on the floor and quickly let rest take over my body, I wasn't asleep, I was just resting, Hiccup got off of me and kneeled next to me

"That's a good girl... you have a rest" he stroked my head, I purred and smiled _This is just perfect, me and Hiccup, together... If only it could stay like this... _he smiled and stood up "Ok, you stay here, I'm just gonna go look for Twilight..." I shot my head up _No you can't! I'm here! Oh no... _I looked around and sniffed, then I looked back at Hiccup and shook my head, trying to indicate that no one was here

"I know you can't smell her, but maybe she has _been_ here?" he suggested, I was slightly surprised at how he understood my body language, I shook my head, then looked towards the village in the distance "She's gone home?" he asked, I tilted my head in a 'maybe' sort of way, he sighed and then sat down on the grass "Well... you're too tired to travel back now, and it's only early, we might as well relax for now right?" he suggested, I nodded and walked up to him and curled around behind him, allowing him to relax and lean on my back, i let out a relaxed sigh and listened to Hiccup "I wonder why Twilight keeps on disappearing?" he wondered out loud, I snorted and rumbled a few dragon grunts to try and reassure him in a 'She'll turn up' sort of way, he seemed to relax a bit more now, I felt his warm body against my scales, I was tired and comfortable, the last thing I remember was falling asleep next to a sleeping Hiccup

I blinked open my eyes and saw that it was evening, and I was outside of the training arena, i lifted my head up drowsily and grunted questions

"Where am I? The Training Arena? How'd I get here?" I turned around and saw Gobber talking to Tuffnut with his dragon next to them both

"You're dragon sure is strong Tuffnut" Gobber complimented "With Hiccup searching for Twilight you're dragon actually carried WhiteTooth all the way back!" he chuckled

"I know right? It was pretty easy, especially without Ruffnut" he said proudly, but murmured the last bit

"Where is she by the way?"

"Oh I think she's with Hiccup and Astrid looking for Twilight" he suddenly remembered something "Oh Fog and Flicker! We're meant to be meeting Snotlout and Fishlegs!" The two dragon heads gurgled and one leant his head down, allowing Tuffnut to climb on, once he did the dragon flew off and headed towards the forest towards the left of the village _Ugh, I'm not waiting here for those little dragons to try and break me out, I'm not tied up anymore right? _I checked and made sure nothing was attached to me, I looked at the unaware Gobber of my consciousness and outstretched my wings wide, my wingspan nearly as long as my body from nose to tail tip, I lifted them up slightly and then pushed them down with great force and took off, speeding into the sky _Woohoo!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey! It's my Anniversary! It's been exactly ONE YEAR since I joined! How time flies eh? Anyway I'd thought I'd update HTTYD to mark the occasion! :D**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 18 ~ Explanations

I flapped my wings and roared triumphantly, I was proud with my escape, I didn't even need the Terrible Terrors help! _I actually got out on my own! _I soared upwards and aimed towards the mountain, behind the village, I lowered the direction of my wings and swooped down to land, I outstretched my legs and opened my wings higher, I landed lightly on the grass, I looked down on the village, they had absolutely no way of seeing me up here, I smiled and then lay down _Now to be Twilight, not 'WhiteTooth' _I shut my eyes and focused on my human form, then I blacked out

I opened my eyes again and found myself looking at a hand, a pale, scaleless human hand! I shot up and stretched, half from aching limbs, and the other from myself trying to get used to my human body again, about two days in dragon form, it seemed like forever before I would see my black hair again, I looked down into the village and saw a few specks that were people in centre of the village _Ugh, better go present myself before they search the _entire _island _I half walked, half fell down the _very _steep grassy hill and ended up rolling down to the bottom

"Gah! Ow! Eah! Eek! Ouch!" I shouted each time I hit a sharp, upturned stone or a branch as I rolled down the hill, I couldn't help cursing myself since I caused myself to start rolling in the first place, I _eventually _landed at the bottom of the hill just outside of the village with a loud thud, I looked up groggily and rested my head on my hand "Am I such a fool to still think I have wings and a tail?" i rolled onto my back and stared up into the cloud filled sky, it looked like it was going to rain, I left out a sigh of relief of being human again, I felt a slit twinge of anxiousness in case I felt being a Night Fury was more normal than being a human _Surely a human form would be a norm for a human? _I bolted up and sat there _Why do I keep on referring my normal body as 'Human'? I'm ALREADY a person so why do I talk like a dragon form is my norm? _I sighed and dismissed the feeling as nerves from being a dragon, I stood up and turned towards the people in the village _Remember, just pretend you were foraging? _I looked around quickly and saw a pine tree with blackish berries attached, I quickly picked about twelve berries off of the bush and held them in my hand, I turned and walked a bit too quickly to the village, a few berries fell out of my hand but I still had nine left, I slowed down my pace and walked casually into the village, I even waved at a few, trying to act as if I had been there the whole time, but since the Vikings who saw me didn't react too much, I guessed they never even knew I had disappeared, I surveyed the area and searched for Hiccup, he was nowhere to be seen _Back to the house I guess _I walked swiftly to the mine and Hiccup's house and hesitated as I held the handle, I held my breath for atleast five seconds, I was panicking, I couldn't face Hiccup, I didn't even come up with an excuse, I lowered my head, trying to hide and opened the door, I turned as I shut the door and when I turned to expect the two beds in an empty house, I was surprised to see Toothless and Hiccup in the room, sat on my bed, and Astrid inspecting a few weapons, I froze and almost dropped the berries, I saw Hiccup look up and nearly jumped up as he realised I was present, Astrid whipped around and looked slightly angered at me

"Where, were you?" Astrid reminded me of a snake, not a dragon, a snake

"C-collecting berries?" I held out my hand

"Two days?"

"It was a big bush" I replied as coldly as she was "I had to find the edible ones and poisonous ones, since I've never been on this island before"

"You could've told someone where you were" she huffed and folded her arms

"Well, I guess you're back now so..." Hiccup interrupted to avoid an argument

"And where'd you sleep?" Astrid picked out another flaw in my cover up, I paused and remembered the cave I hid in when I was hiding from the other dragons the first time I changed

"I slept in a cave, I'm quite good at survival skills so it was no big deal..." I wandered off, then turned to face Hiccup "I found some Juniper berries, good for a bit of spice in the food" I held out my hand "So what did you guys do in training today?"

"We caught a Night Fury, the same one we saw ages ago" Hiccup seemed thrilled by the fact they caught a second Night Fury

"But it escaped" Astrid flicked her fringe, I ignored her tone and continued my conversation with Hiccup

"Any names for it?"

"WhiteTooth" Astrid spoke

"Well, atleast you know it's on the Island" I shrugged "So where do I put these?"

"I guess the food hall, I think Gobber's there" I jumped at the chance to escape and nodded my head

"Ok thanks, see you in a bit" I quickly waved my hand and opened the door and slipped out quickly, I sighed as the door shut and closed my eyes for a moment, letting the relief relax me and slow my heart rate back down to a normal level, as I opened my eyes I saw a familiar Terror sitting infront of me "Flare?" I shouted quickly

_Hi! _I glared at him

"Where have you been? I've been worried!" I know I hadn't mentioned him much, but he was still in my mind about his well being

_I was looking for the others, but I'd guess they had already migrated_

"And they were just gonna leave me here?" I felt so frustrated, I looked around and just sighed "Well, you're here now, so, have you seen some of my flying skills?"

_No, but I'd like to the next time you change_

"Ok, well, you'd better stick close, 'cause whenever I change, I get caught"

_Changing? _

"No, but I get caught _in _dragon form" I lowered my voice "They still don't know I'm a d-r-a-g-o-n" I spelt it out since I still knew Hiccup and Astrid were in the room behind me

"I guess she's ok" I perked up and heard Astrid speaking, Flare hopped onto my shoulder as I turned around and pressed my ear against the door

_Some eavesdropping? I like it_


	20. Chapter 19

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 18 ~ Explanations

I heard Astrid's voice, just her voice was enough to make my blood boil, it made my mind suddenly think of nails on a board

"But she shouldn't be sneaking off all of the time, it's just not normal" I bit my lip, ready to burst through the door and defend myself

"She said she was only foraging?" Hiccup surprised me suddenly, it was like he knew I was behind the door and protecting me

"Foraging? Are you serious? You could see it on her face! She is _definitely _hiding something" Astrid's voice and words made me feel like I would blow a fireball right into her face! _Ugh! It's not like there's a big, HUGE secret! _I withdrew my breath

It is, it actually is a big secret, I'm a dragon! It's not a secret like I'm being disloyal or betraying anybody, I'm just a person who can take on a dragon's form, a Night Fury to be exact, I shook my head _Maybe... I should tell someone? Just _one _person wouldn't hurt? _I sighed and I thought of my old home, how a little, fake rumour made its way all around the entire island before midday, if I ever told someone, it'll be known to everyone within a day, and it's not a rumour like 'I heard Twilight _hates _Odis' it's a true rumour and it's 'I heard Twilight's a _Night Fury_!' I'll be locked up quicker than you could say 'Run' whether they think I'm mad or I actually turn into a dragon, I'll either spend my life behind bars or end up like my foster parents...

I heard the handle of the door click, I had completely zoned out and had missed the rest of their conversation, I jumped back and half of the berries fell onto the floor, the door creaked, I shoved the remainder of the berries into Flame's mouth and bent down on the floor, preparing myself, Astrid and Hiccup stepped out

"Oh, Twilight, what are you doing?" You could tell Astrid was surprised and slightly nervous in case I had heard their conversation, I looked up a bit too innocently

"Oh, well I took the berries towards the kitchen, but I then realise I must have dropped some of them when I walked out of the house" I quickly thought as I spoke

"What happened to the rest of the berries?" she pressed on

"Well, Flame being greedy asked if he could have some" I patted Flame on the head "And he ended up eating all of them" I giggled slightly

"Oh, yes right, you can 'talk' to dragons" she was full of sarcasm

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I left the berries and stood up, Hiccup flinched

"Well, you are pretty much the only Viking to do that" Astrid began "And I've _never _heard of a Viking like _that _before" my blood boiled again, it was like she was just _begging _to have a fireball in the face

"Oh, well, I guess your knowledge doesn't extend to outside of Berk" I retorted, I felt a glare pierce my back as I turned around "I'll see you later, I off to get some better company" I waved my hand and felt my face run red, did I _really _just do that? It would've been better if Hiccup wasn't there, but know he knows I'm a total snob! When I was secluded by the buildings I slumped against a wall and took atleast a minute to cool down again, my face returned to that usual pale tone and Flare rested his chin on the top of my head

_Do not let her upset you. She was itching for a fight_

"So was I" I replied, I shook my head slightly and Flare got off and landed on the floor, he sat by my side, I took one last deep breath and began walking again, I was so nervous about seeing everyone again, well again as a human, since _I _have seen them just they haven't seen me-me

I turned and saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout in the 'main square' they were sat by the large tree in the centre along with their dragons on the tree or several roofs, I panicked but composed myself again and walked up to them

"Erm, Hey guys?" I waved

"Hey" Tuffnut said, but then suddenly they all looked up and sprang up towards me like a shot, I felt Flare feel overwhelmed as well

"Where have you been?" Fishlegs asked _Ugh... do I have to explain the alibi- I mean excuse all over again?_

"Please, I've just explained this to Hiccup and Astrid, basically I went foraging and ended up staying all day and night there" I saw Snotlout about to ask "I was with Flame and I stayed in the Cove" He became silent "So I heard you guys caught that dragon eh?" and that's all it took to get them off my back, I sat down on a bench in between Tuffnut and Snotlout while Fishlegs and Ruffnut explained the chase and how they caught it, when the dragon was named 'WhiteTooth' and how it played with Toothless, how Hiccup tamed it when no one else could and how it ended up fleeing, I had to stop myself at some parts, I stopped myself saying "I know I was there" or "Yeah I could really fly right?" I think half of me was trying to joke about myself being a dragon, but I felt like I was affecting everyone because I haven't told them _I can't tell them _I kept on repeating to myself, I eventually gave my brain a break and just listened to their explanation, when the group had finished I spoke

"Well, that's too bad, but maybe it'll come back? Or it just doesn't want to be caught?" I suggested, hoping to get the Vikings to stop chasing 'me'

"Yeah well, it might join those bandit dragons you escaped" Snotlout put his hands behind his head "And since they tried to kill you, I'll kill 'em next time" I began to stutter

"Including WhiteTooth?" my pulsed race

"_If _she's with them" he nodded, I looked down and shuffled my feet, I'm not a part of the bandits, I tried to slow my breathing pace and I could sense Tuffnut tense up due to my uncomfortable position, I felt hot and my blood boiled "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do to 'em" Snotlout carried on "I'll get Hookfang to tear their wings apart" I swallowed hard "And I'll-"

"I-I... I just need a drink I'll be back in a few" I stood up

"Hey! You keep on disappearing when WhiteTooth shows up, mind if I come?" Tuffnut suddenly said, I didn't care whether he came or not, I waved my and as a 'I don't mind' and suddenly felt sick, I quickened my pace and my ears went deaf _P-panic attack? _I desperately tried to calm myself butit wasn't helping, I searched to try and find the kitchen to get some water, I stood there for a second, my eyes flickered across the mass of wooden and stone buildings, I felt my chest tighten and I struggled for air _W-What's happening? _A pain shot through my head, I raised my hand and pressed it against my forehead, the world spun and I found myself tumbling to the ground, arms caught me and held me, Flare's voice made its way to my ears

_Twilight!_

**Ugh... I can't write long chapters anymore D: but I hope it is good but seeing as it's short... I dunno ...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Twenty Chapters? How did I get **_**Here**_**? Anyway for the twentieth chapter I decided to try and right a lot longer chapter than the last few ones so enjoy! :3**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 19 ~ Dragon Training, Weaponry

I opened my eyes the second my face hit the cold water, I shot upwards and wiped the water off my face

"W-What the heck was that for?" I asked, my blurred vision focused and I found myself in the Mess Hall, half laying down on a bench, Tuffnut was sat on the end of the bench next to my head, Snotlout was sat on the end and Fishlegs and Ruffnut were standing next to me, Tuffnut snorted

"Well, you passed out" he said half annoyed

"We brought you in here and threw water over you" Ruffnut finished, I looked at the empty bucket of water

"S-sorry" I said without realising it, I stood up, I went a bit wobbly but carried on "I've taken up enough of your time today" I smiled in thanks then I tipped "Oh no" I landed on something leathery and hard, I looked down and saw Toothless' head, I smiled "Thanks" I whispered, he then lifted his head for me to stand up, I then sat down "I guess I could stay for a bit" I sighed slightly "So when's the next dragon training lesson?" I asked

"Well, Hiccup said it's about... err" Ruffnut counted on her fingers

"About ten minutes away" I groaned in my head _I'll have to go, I can't say I'm ill, anyway, I only had a small panic attack right? _

"Can I come?" I asked, Tuffnut chuckled

"Yeah, sure, if you can stand up" I stood up to prove myself, I felt dizzy but I didn't let it show

"Anything else?" I asked, Tuffnut shook his head "Well, fine, I'll see you there" I felt Flare land on my shoulder as I made my way out to the arena, I opened the large doors and slipped through them, and closed them behind me

_Thank heavens you're ok Twilight _I petted Flare on his head

"Heh, me too" I joked, I walked down the hill and saw the arena dead ahead, I swiftly moved to the arena, my head pounding but I ignored the pain and carried on, I saw Gobber waiting outside

"Ah Twilight! You're back!" he greeted me

"Hi Gobber, yup, I went foraging and brought some berries back, but I kinda lost them a few minutes ago" I chuckled awkwardly, I didn't want to tell him about me fainting

"Oh well never mind, hey, we're going to be selecting our most suitable weapons today" he nudged me "What do you think'll suit you?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm ok at aim but not at throwing..." I trailed off, not really knowing the answer, I decided I was good at aim since of the fireballs I spat out hit right on target when I was in dragon form, trying to escape from Hiccup

"Ah well, you'll get to see in about ten minutes, you can head on in and 'ave a look at the weapons at hand for now" I nodded in thanks and wandered in with Flare on my shoulder, I saw several types of weapons, swords, axes, hammers, daggers, shield, even chains! But there was one weapon that I could not stop staring at, a bow and arrow, I went over to the weapons stand and picked them up, a memory flashed across my mind that I never knew about, it showed when I was five years old with a man, he had black hair and deep green eyes, he had a brilliant set of a bow and arrows and I saw the man aim right at a deer and it shot it, straight through in between the eyes, killing it on impact, my mind was brought back to the present and I shrugged slightly _Maybe he was a man in our village taking me out for hunting practise? _I cleared the thought away and I grabbed hold of the bow, exactly how the man in my head did, I then saw a stone in the shape of a triangle in the wall, I pull out an arrow from the quiver and locked it into the string of the bow, I pulled back, shutting my left eye to take aim, I shot at the triangle and the next second, an arrow had plunged itself into the centre of the triangle _You won't be getting that out easily_ I chuckled then I froze, I then leaped into the air _I've found it! The perfect weapon! _I heard the clang of Gobber's metal foot behind me, I turned to see him smiling "Well, I think you've found ya weapon" I nodded

"I think so" I then slung the quiver around my back "Are we gonna get any archery practise today?" I asked, he nodded

"Of course!" he then leaned over and whispered to me "Just saved some of the targets for the other ones" he chuckled, I couldn't help laughing with him, I was ecstatic, I found the one thing that'll get Astrid off my back, if I could prove myself to be good at dragon training, then she can't complain about me not being truthful and that I'm just slacking off, I giggled at the thought of her face when I get to use the arrows in front of her

"So where are the targets?" I looked around, he pointed to my left and I saw targets all in a line

"Each trainer will get their own target, you get the one closest to us" he pointed to the one on the end, I pulled the bow up and locked in an arrow and hit the target at the top of it, I turned to Gobber

"That one?" I asked, he just laughed and nodded

"Y-Yes that one!" I felt Flare tense up, I looked at the entrance and saw every single class mate there, including Hiccup, with their dragons, Gobber straightened up and addressed the crowd "Alright you lot! Today we are picking the most suitable weapon for you, Axes, Hammers, Daggers, you name it!" he then opened his hand facing towards me to address me "Twilight's already chosen hers, now it's your turn" and without saying going pretty much all of them except for Hiccup rushed to the weapon stand, I thought I was going to blush when Hiccup came over to me

"Mind helping me choose? I'm not the one for weapons really" he joked awkwardly

"No not at all" I smiled and followed him to the stand, within seconds nearly all of the stand was empty, Astrid had picked a double headed axe, Fishlegs a Hammer, Snotlout chose a single headed axe and Ruffnut and Tuffnut both chose two handed swords, there was only a dagger, a chain, a double headed axe and a short sword left, I inspected Hiccup and then the weapons

"There's not really much to choose from is there?" I looked at Hiccup, I knew how my foster father let young boys choose what weapon they wanted, I raised my hand, palm facing Hiccup

"Punch me" I said, he looked confused

"What? Why?" he asked

"So I can tell what would be better for you?" he paused "You did ask" I smiled, he sighed slightly

"Fine" he raised his left arm and punched my hand pathetically, I raised an eye brow

"Seriously?" he shrugged his shoulders

"What?"

"That's the best you can do?" I asked, he looked nervous

"What do you mean?" he began stuttering "I'm, I'm, I'm just getting warmed up" I rolled my eyes and chuckled

"Yeah right" I smiled

"Alright then!" he summoned up enough strength to make me actually feel his knuckles hitting my palm this time

"Finally!" I clapped "Why didn't you do that before?"

"I didn't really want to hurt you" he then straightened up, as if he had said something against the law, he glanced around and I stared at his cheeks, were they really turning scarlet?

"Well, I can take the pain, I have fallen from a cliff onto your father's boat" I reassured him, trying to calm him down, I changed the subject back to weapons "Now, I suggest you either have the dagger or the short sword" I picked up the two, the short sword in my right hand, and the dagger in my left, I handed him the dagger first "Now swipe, as quickly as you can" he did so and missed me by inches "W-Wait until I get out the way" he stopped abruptly

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" he seemed genuinely concerned, I raised my hands

"It's nothing, forget about it" I smiled "Now try again when I say go" he nodded and I took a couple of paces back "Go!" he then swiped, it took less than a second and I distinctly heard the sound of the blade cutting through the air, I walked back to him "Good, now try the sword" we swapped over the weapons and repeated "Go" he swiped the air, it took more time with the sword so I quickly walked over to him and shoved the dagger in his hand and pulled the sword away "Definitely the dagger" I nodded

"Ok sure, but how'd you come to that?" he nodded and looked at the dagger

"Well, when you punched my hand, I didn't think you could hold the axe for long periods of time, so that left the two lightest, the dagger and short sword, then I thought, and don't take it personally, that you wouldn't deal great amounts of damage but you could in short swipes" I then closed his hand around the dagger "So the Dagger is perfect for you" I smiled

"Thanks Twilight" he smiled, I thought that both our cheeks turned red for a moment, I looked at him in the eyes, and I swear I nearly died, his smile and his eyes made my heart pound, I thought fast to save myself from turning either into a tomato from blushing or a plum from not breathing

"And also 'cause you nearly killed me with the Dagger"


	22. Chapter 21

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 21 ~ Eyes on the Prize

I chuckled as my words finally registered in Hiccup's head, he panicked but I just shut my eyes and chuckled "Don't worry about it, I'm kidding" I then looked at the targets, my eyes flittered between my target and Hiccup, two things I really wanted to go to, Hiccup and stay with him, or practise and find out who that man was in my memory, I saw an empty target next to mine _Perfect! _ I then looked back at Hiccup "Wanna get a few hours Training in?" I asked, I half think he sighed at the word 'Few hours' but I didn't care, personally I would too if I wasn't so hyped up, I grabbed his wrist without me realising it, but I didn't stop, I pulled him behind me as I rushed to the Targets "C'mon! It'll be more fun than you killing me!" I joked, I felt like I was dragging him towards the targets but her eventually started running behind me, as we got to the targets I let go of his wrist, we slowed our paced and saw the others already started on their targets, Gobber was inspecting us

"Ah good, Tuffnut straighten up, Snotlout focus on your aim" he commented on my fellow trainees

"Ok Hiccup, just basically attack the targets, and try to get them really deep" I said "I'm just here on my one" I smiled as I brushed back a strand of hair infront of my face to behind my ear, I saw Hiccup smiling and nodded

"O-Ok" he looked around and saw his target, that was pretty much the last time I talked to him today

"Ah, Twilight" Gobber walked over to me "You've got ten minutes practise then I'll examine your skill" I nodded

"Ok" I then pulled up my bow and put an arrow into the bowstring, I straightened up and pointed towards the centre of the target, I pulled the arrow as far as to my cheek, I let go and the arrow shot in a straight line, only stopping once it hit the target, the red circle, it was implanted in the top right corner of it _Yes! I did it! _Suddenly something crossed my mind, only images but they were very vivid, I saw the man again, with the black hair and green eyes, I saw him smiling, then another imaged flashed as I saw a small hand holding a black bow, another image flashed with my five year old version with the man, he was instructing me, I saw an arrow shoot, then a deer falling to the ground

"Nice shot" I heard a voice to the left of me, Fishlegs

"O-Oh thanks, I was just... well, shooting" I joked, Fishlegs smiled then carried on with his practising, I looked around and saw Astrid attacking her target as if it was a monster trying to eat her, I suddenly shrunk half my size, her axe freaked me out, I imagined me as my dragon form, fighting with Astrid, and her axe thrown from her hand, aiming straight for my head

I shut my eyes, and shook my head, trying to erase the image, I looked back up and saw Gobber announcing something _Ten minutes already? _I couldn't hear Gobber but he was indicating us to move about eight metres away from our targets, I obeyed and moved backwards, I watched as Gobber instructed each one of us to throw -or shoot- our weapon at our target, the one who gets the closest to the centre 'wins', I felt nervous, especially since Astrid was first up, she took a few paces backwards, she then took a run up and threw her axe with such accuracy, it spun about ten times in the air and hit the target, half of the axe in the top half of the centre _H-How am I gonna top that?! _I felt panic rising but I took ten deep breathes _No! I'm not gonna have another panic attack! _I watched as Snotlout threw his axe and it landed in the top of the target, Tuffnut and Ruffnut threw their spears at the same time and they both hit the second ring in their targets, Fishlegs threw his hammer and it pounded against the left side of the target, but it spun out and landed behind the target, next it was Hiccup, he stepped up nervously, he took a glance at Astrid then to me, despite my own nerves I raised my free hand and clenched my fist and lifted my thumb into a thumbs up, I smiled and mouthed "Good luck" he smiled for a second then focused on his target _C'mon Hiccup, you can do it! _I smiled as Hiccup summoned up enough strength to throw the dagger in a spinning motion, it landed, half of the dagger was sunk into the target, it landed in the ring outside of the centre circle, I clapped, since it seemed he had improved from punching me in the hand a great deal, I stopped after a few claps and waited for the next person, everyone was watching me, I finally realised it was me who was next "Oh it's my turn" I fumbled a bit as I grabbed an arrow and lifted my bow, I felt nervous with all the eyes watching me _Oh c'mon Twi, you're half dragon! If they all started laughing at you, you could atleast eat them! _I took a deep breath, lifting the bow towards the target, I relaxed my shoulders, I pulled the arrow back in the bowstring to my cheek, I lifted slightly higher towards my right eye, I closed my left eye to get more aim, as I pointed the arrow head to the centre of the target I shut my eyes for a moment, I let go and breathed out slowly, I heard a voice for a few moments, an unfamiliar but strangely recognizable voice

"_When you relax, time can stand still, and your arrow's will hit the mark"_ I felt time stop for a moment, maybe it was in my head, but I felt it, I just let time flow slowly for a moment, until I realised my eyes were shut and I was brought back into the regular time stream _Oh you idiot! You SHUT your EYES! _I shot open my eyes as I looked for the arrow, it was on my target alright, it was in the centre circle, dead in the centre, I was dazed _Did... Did I just do that...?! _I saw the faces of surprise, amazement and a hint of jealousy from Astrid, Gobber started clapping

"Well done Twilight! Brilliant work! Right on the mark!" he smiled, suddenly I was swarmed by pretty much all of the Dragon trainers except for Astrid

"Wow that was amazing!" I heard Snotlout's voice

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ruffnut asked

"Yeah that was really cool!" I heard Fishlegs speak

"I, um, I don't know, it sorta just came to me" I replied while smiling _Heh, yeah, just like being hit by a lightning strike and turning into a dragon came to me_

**I've gone back to smaller chapters again D:**

**Btw thank you ALL for the reviews and the favourites and the follows! And I'm sorry if I don't reply to your reviews, it's just I think I have replied when I see the email on my phone and then I don't and I feel like a total jerk, but I just wanna say Thank you! To make a public reply to all of the reviews I haven't replied to! And a public thank you for all of the support and comments!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm so hyped up on Passion fruit Lemonade I'm buzzing! XD**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 22 ~ Arrow Time!

I smiled at the attention, it was pretty much the first time I had genuine attention when I wasn't ill, nearly half dead or a dragon! I smiled then tried to get out of the crowd

"I'm not _that _good" I looked around

"Well, I think some more practise and you _will _be the best!" Gobber complimented

"No really! I'm not that brilliant, I only got lucky!" I said trying not to be big headed

"Well, that was still pretty awesome!" Snotlout complimented

"Alright you lot! Time to put your practise to work! C'mon, follow me!" Gobber ordered as he started walking out of the arena, I looked at Hiccup and laughed lightly, he returned the smile and we then followed Gobber outside, I had my bow clenched in my hand _Where did I learn to shoot like that? I can only copy that man... and who is that...? _I shook my head to erase the thought for now, I then turned to see Tuffnut beside me

"Good shooting I guess" he said 'casually', he put his hands behind his head

"Thanks" I paused "I guess" I shrugged

"Bet I could do it better than you!" he burst out, I chuckled and handed him the bow and a single arrow

"Alright! Let's see what Gobber has in store for us, and then we can see if you do it better" I joked, he seemed quite surprised

"O-Ok" he smiled with confidence "Ok!" It seemed literally like a second when Gobber had stopped and we was facing off the side of the cliff

"Ok you lot, round here is tons of Terrible Terrors holding targets, now all you gotta do, it get the target!" Gobber explained briefly "Off you go!" he shouted and almost immediately terrors flew out from everywhere, it was like a party game, I realised I had no weapon thanks to Tuffnut, so I just stood by his side, he was still trying to put the arrow into the string

"Look" I said quickly as I put my hand on the arrow end

"Hey I can do it!" he protested

"If you're going to do it, do it properly" I said as I held the arrow infront of him "Look, the coloured feather is furthest away from the bow string" I explained as I placed the arrow correctly in the string "Now stand up straight" I put my hand behind his slouching back and straightened it up "Now hold your arm out straight..." it took about ten minutes for me to explain how to use the bow as best as I knew, he was finally in the position to shoot "Right now, look down to the tip of the arrow and match it to the target..."

"Alright got it..." he shut his left eye for aim

"And when you're ready, let go" he took a few deep breathes then his fingers released the string, I watched as the Arrow twirled through the air and nearly hit the target, it just caught the moving target behind the original target "Alright Tuffnut" I smiled

"Finally!" he grinned with pleasure

"Alright give it to 'er now" I heard Gobber behind us

"Wha-?" Tuffnut turned around

"It's her turn" he gestured for Tuffnut to give me the bow back

"Fine" he handed it over to me

"Thanks Tuffnut" he seemed a bit disappointed that once he had finally learnt to use the bow "Look, you can borrow it after training 'kay?" he shrugged but nodded "Good" I smiled then turned to the targets, I placed the arrow in the string, lifted the bow, aimed straight for the target in the centre, I was about to let go when a moth flew infront of my face

Let me get this straight, I absolutely, positively, no doubts whatsoever, **hate** moths, they fly strangely and always attack me when I'm asleep, so I bet you could guess what my reaction was

I was screaming and turning around, trying to get the moth away, the arrow still pulled back ready to fire, luckily I was aiming at the ground, I shut my eyes and shouted

"Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" I shouted, I could hear Astrid stifle a laugh and the others confused as to what was attacking me, I finally turned around and lifted my bow up in an attempt to swat the moth out of the way, due to the adrenaline and me not thinking, I released the string, an arrow shot out, I fell backwards and landed on my backside, my bow in good condition still, I shut my eyes and covered them with my hands _Please don't let me have killed anyone, please don't let me have killed anyone, please don't let me have killed anyone! _I dared to look up, I saw Gobber and Hiccup staring at me, the rest of the Dragon Trainers staring at something _Oh Odin I _have _killed someone! _I stood up quickly "I am _so _sorry! Who's injured?!" I asked with worry obvious in my voice, I quickly ran to the others and tried to find what they were looking at, they were staring against the side of a house "Who'd I hit?!" I demanded, trying to see why everyone was just standing around

"That... moth" Fishlegs said slowly as he pointed to an arrow sticking out of the side of the house, I squinted closer an I still couldn't see anything, I moved forward and saw a moth impaled, dead in the centre of its body, by an arrow, my arrow

"I did... that?" I asked and turned to face Gobber, he nodded

"Yer too right you did!" he started laughing "I guess we can celebrate two things tomorrow!" he chuckled "Twilight's shooting being the second one!"

"What's tomorrow night?" I asked

"It's basically a celebration" he shrugged "I'm not too sure myself" he turned to Gobber who was already making mental plans "But I guess he's not the best to ask"

"It doesn't matter" I shrugged _Personally I want to go out flying on a dragon... Oh wait! Duh I am one!_ "Um Gobber?" I started

"Yeah Lass?" he turned around

"Mind if I take a few hours off after me freaking out about that moth?" I asked, he shook his head

"Of course not lass! Just be back by dinner!" I nodded in thanks and saw Hiccup give me a questioning look, I shrugged and mouth

"I'll tell you later" I then swiftly made my way up the hill, halfway up I saw Flare chewing on a fish "Where'd you go off to?" I asked quickly

_I was hungry _he grinned and threw the fish over to me _Want some? _I saw the saliva dripping off it

"...I'll pass" I said as I patted him on his head "C'mon I wanna go flying" I smiled as he grinned playfully

_Finally! _He hopped onto my shoulder as made a dash to the house _What're we doing here for? _

"I need to drop off my bow!" I smiled as I rushed in quickly, swinging the door open and placing the bow onto my bed, I then turned on my heels and ran out the door, I then made my way for the top of the hill _Dragon time here I come!_

**I promise that the next chapter be funnier and more exciting, I just needed to get this chapter done! :D**


	24. Chapter 23

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 23 ~ Surprising Circumstances

We finally reached the spot where I originally turned into a dragon, a ledge that jutted out but was also like a cave since the shadows hid the ledge, I was out of breath, I had been running and holding Flare on my shoulder added weight, even if he is a dragon

_You're tired? Seriously? _Flare said with a sarcastic look on his face

"I had to carry up too, remember?" I reply sarcastically, I then slumped down to the floor "I too tired to turn dragon now anyway" I shrugged as I leaned against the side of the hill

_C'mon Twilight just try it!_ I felt Flare get down off of my shoulder and started nudging me in my side

"Quit it... I'm outta breath" I said as I tried to regulate my breathing, Flare continued jabbing me in my side, he finally hit a nerve and I curled over in pain "Alright alright I'll do it!" I shouted as I shut my eyes

_Good! _I concentrated, on my dragon ears, my blue eyes, my leathery wings, my long, sleek tail, suddenly I felt my side get prodded again, I shot up and glared at Flare, if looks could kill, he would have been dead

"What?!" I shouted "I was on a roll! I was about to change!"

_I had an idea! _Flare bounced then leapt into the air _But you'd better look at your ears... and back... and back...side? _I was confused

"Huh?"

_Just do it _Flare rolled his eyes, I obeyed with confusion and put my hand against the side of my head, I expected to feel normal human ears behind my soft hair, but I didn't, I felt dragon ears, three 'ears' on the side of my head, my Night fury ears, I freaked out, I jumped up and started turning around frantically, feeling my ears to make sure they were there _Wait! Flare said my ears, and my back! _I stopped spinning and turned my neck and shoulders to find dragon wings, my Night fury wings, they flapped frantically as I freaked out, I started spinning again

"What is going on?!" I shouted in panic

_Oh and check your behind _Flare said examining his claws, I turned as I stopped spinning and saw my long, sleek night fury tail lashing around

"Flare! What in Odin's name is going on?!" I demanded after half composing myself

_I kinda ahaha... stopped you halfway through transformation... _I glared at Flare

"Well..." I turned around and smacking Flare in the face with my tail

_Ouch!_

"_Turn me back!_" I roared, my voice bellowed and a night fury roar echoed behind it, Flare fell backwards and landed on his back

_Geez no need to yell! _He hissed and stood up _Look, it's not that hard, just go full transformation again, but I just was going to suggest a much more cooler way to transform! _He landed on my shoulder

"And what would that be?" I asked angrily _I can't believe he knew I was changing then stopped me!_

_Well, follow me first_

Flare hopped down and started running high up the hill, towards the top _Ugh why do I go along with his schemes?! _I reluctantly obeyed and rushed off after him, my feet were already tired but now I had extra weight to carry instead of Flare, a large tail and wings, I struggled up to the top of the hill, which was slowly turning into a mountain, I stopped for a few moments, leaning on a large rock that jutted out of the ground, I realised the ground becoming steeper, I held onto the rock while Flare happily trotted up towards the top, I tilted my head in confusion until I realised he was much more smaller, had wings, and had claws, I looked at my hand and saw my normal nails _Great, and my hands couldn't have changed? _I thought sarcastically then looked towards the top _Ugh this is gonna take forever... for a Viking that is! Duh! Why do I forget?! _I opened up my wings and started flapping them, it was one of the strangest feelings I have ever experienced, I was still a Viking but I was flying! I started flying towards Flare, I felt like one of those super beings that you hear about in old tales, I grabbed Flare and he started chuckling as we flew up towards the peak

_I wondered when you realised _he smiled _Yeah, sure you did_ I rolled my eyes at my thought, I saw the peak _W-Wait! How do I stop?! _I then struggled to slow down, I threw Flare to the top and grabbed onto the side of the mountain, I stalled my wings and I landed on the edge of the top

"Oof!" I said with a hint of pain, I looked up at Flare who was staring down at me

_We're here! _He smiled happily

"Good" I said as I stood up, brushing off all of the dirt and dust, I looked around, seeing nothing other than a lone tree at the top, I walked over to it and stroked the bark, it was dry but seemed healthy _All alone? That's so sad... _I thought absent minded, I then turned to Flare "So what're we doing up here?" I asked

_Well, look over the edge_ Flare pointed as he walked towards the edge and hung his head over the side, I shrugged my shoulders and copied Flare, I looked down, and I fell to the ground, my hands clenching onto the side

"W-Why'd you bring me up _here_?!" I shouted, we were both up so high, the ocean below looked like an abyss, and the village to the left of us looked so small I held my smallest finger to the side of it and it only reached up to a third of the finger

_I brought you up here to turn into a dragon more stylishly, by jumping off of this cliff_

"_What?!_" I shouted in shock

_You, jump off, cliff _Flare said childishly

"Seriously?! You're nuts!" I shouted as I stood up quickly and grabbed onto the tree "You're getting me nowhere near that edge!" I shouted

_Look bat wings it's simple, all you've gotta do is concentrate of your dragon form while falling! Then open your wings out and whoosh! Dragon time off you go! _Flare said with glee

"That simple?! How about 'falling to my death' simple?!" I replied angrily, I let go of the tree and stood infront of Flare

_Oh c'mon it's way more fun than just fainting and waking up as a dragon! _Flare flew up to me and put his face in mine

"Nope! Not doing it!" I folded my arms, turned my head and shut my eyes

_Fine! _Flare growled

"Good" I smiled slightly and turned to face the sky _Well, it is nice here, so we might as well stay awhil- _I felt Flare's claws push hard on my back, unbalancing me

_Sorry Twi! But you'd better open your wings! _Flare smiled and shoved me off of the cliff

"_I'm gonna get you!_" I shouted up to Flare as I fell


	25. Chapter 24

**So sorry it's taken so long! I lost my muse! DX**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 24 ~ Flying High

I looked around in a blind rage as I tried to get my bearings, I was tumbling around in the air, my tail even hit me on my head at one point _This is insane! _I looked up and saw a small ant sized image of Flare, I growled in a dragon tone and then looked down, I was quickly reaching the ocean, the problem was, was that there were also sharp, jagged rocks jutted out of the ocean, so sharp that you could see the point 'sparkle', I felt the wind push pass my body, I couldn't think of what to do _Ugh think brain, think! Wait! What did Flare say...? Oh yeah! _I quickly shut my eyes, trying to think of my dragon form, I already had my wings, tail and ears, now just the body, in my mind I pictured every scale, every claw, every glimmer of the navy blue and black colour, I felt something whirr, but I didn't black out, not even due to the amount of pressure changing in my head, I flew open my eyes and saw myself still plummeting to the ocean, I quickly jerk up and looked around, I lifted my arms slightly to see my dragon legs _Finally! _I thought happily as I dove down towards the water _Flare wanted style, he'll get style! _I shut my wings and felt my aerodynamic body cut through the cold air like a warm knife through butter, I grinned as I saw the ocean twenty metres down and counting _Right, three... _I looked up slightly _Two... _I saw a face staring at me from a window _One... _The blonde fringe being adjusted _Now! _I opened my wings and soared upwards, water sprayed behind me, I flew upwards towards the sky

_Woo! Go Twilight! _I heard Flare's chant behind me, I tipped upwards and flew at a vertical angle, higher and higher I soared towards the sun, I felt the wind against my scales, I looked infront of me and saw myself at the top of the mountain, I watched as Flare swooped downwards off of the edge of the mountain and soar towards me

"That." I grinned "Was. _Awesome!_" I cheered as I back flipped in the air and dove back down towards the ocean, my body was full of adrenaline and my mind was high on it, I smiled as I jerked upwards and flew back up towards the sky again, I reached back up to Flare with a few seconds

_Show off _Flare teased as he rolled his eyes _But it does seem like fun! _I looked towards the Cove, and beyond it, the ocean, but something jutted out of the sea like a light in the darkness, I squinted my eyes and saw a small island

"Hey Flare"

_Hmm?_ He flew infront of my face that was so interested in the tiny island

"What's that place over there?" I asked as I lifted my claw and pointed towards the mound of earth

_Oh that? I'm not too sure, I guess it's a bad place since no one has been there in awhile... _I smirked as I opened my wings wide, gaining air from the warm air beneath us, he then landed on top of my head _N-No! Don't you even dare!_

"Too late!" I cheered as I shut my wings and swooped down and then opened them, tilting them upwards, rising high into the sky, I quickly flew into the clouds and became hidden, except for my neon blue markings on my ears, tail and wings

_Gah! No no no no no! Get back to that island now! _He protested as he pulled on my ears, I growled playfully and swatted him in the face with my free ear _Ouch!_

"Then let me explore! I have time to kill!" I said as I skimmed along the light grey clouds, I tilted left and right and let my wings mark the clouds like claws in wood, I spun along the cloud layers, this was like heaven, the warm air, the feeling of flight, I felt so... alive

A few hours later of lazily gliding I eventually reached the small island, I swooped down and landed on the cold sand, the temperature had severely changed from the nice warm weather to a cold rain storm and a fog covered ocean, Flare had swapped his position from the top of my head to under my wing to shelter from the rain, I looked around as rain water blurred my vision, I blinked the droplets away and spotted a cave, just a few metres away

"C'mon Flare" I whispered as I ran towards the cave, my feet felt colder each step I took in the sand, I then leapt at the cave and landed inside the cold stone cave, I smiled as I shook my body and flicked the droplets off of my scales, Flare copied and sat underneath me, every so often water leaked in from the roof

_So, I told you not to come here, you did, and now we're both going to freeze! _Flare moaned with sarcasm, he made a puff of smoke and it floated into my face and nostrils, I then sneezed

"Hey!" I swatted Flare with my tail "I'm just as cold as you are..." I looked around _Would it be better if I was human self? _I moved away from Flare and sat against the stone wall, I then shut my eyes, concentrating on my body, my hair, my eyes...

_Hey! Don't go changing _now_! _Flare protested, I opened my eyes and rolled them

"What would you like me to do?" I sighed as I put my hands against my face in frustration "Seriously Flare, you want to turn me into a dragon, then when I go flying you moan, I then try to turn back-" I shot up, I looked at my hands, my _human_ hands

_You've half changed, _again_! _Flare stated, I looked behind me and saw not wings, but only my tail, I put my hand on the top of my head and felt my dragon 'ears' again, I leaned against the wall and slide back down into a sitting position

"Oh great! Just perfect!" I grumbled as I shut my eyes _This is getting bad, if I can't even tell when I'm changing, then I could just have a tail and wings while talking to someone! _I felt my hands rubbing against my arms _It's too cold here... Oh! _I stood up and looked around, I saw some sticks laying around on the ground, I quickly gathered the sticks together and placed them in a circle, I looked at the walls and saw some stones loosely clinging to the wall, I grabbed the stones and pulled hard, yanking them out of the wall, I then placed them around the sticks and sat down "Alright Flare, now just breath fire onto it"

_No_

"What?" I looked at the grumpy Terror

_You've been ignoring me pretty much all day! I say don't go but you still drag both of us here to this stupid island! So, no, I'm not, you can freeze but I'll warm up myself _He stood up outstretched his wings _By flying back to the island! _He then took off, I scrambled to my feet and rushed after him

"Flare! C'mon Flare don't be like that! I just wanted to have fun-!" I called to him

_I'll see you at home! _He called as he disappeared amongst the fog, I stood there, gobsmacked

"What, in Odin's name, did I do?!" I threw my arms up and then threw them back down towards my legs in frustration and confusion, I stalked back towards the cave _Now, I'm gonna freeze to death and Flare's gonna have the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so!' _I sat down by my not so hot fire _I can't go after him, my wings aren't up for it, I'm so tired... Oh why did I do all that flying today! _


	26. Chapter 25

**Bit of an Edit, but just a few things to say XD **

**So sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews, for some reason my phone won't let me go on FFN anymore DX and I'm not usually on my pc a lot but anyway**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THEM!**

**And secondly, has anyone heard of Heather off the Dragons: Riders of Berk? Remind you of someone...? –cough cough-Twilight-cough cough- Just like to say :3**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 25 ~ Devil Fish

I sat there, shivering and cold, my back resting against the stone, I looked at the fire wood, I was too cold to even think about changing, I was tired, cold, and exhausted _Gee, thanks Flare, you were so helpful leaving me like that... _I though sarcastically, I knew he was right, I was basically ignoring him, but he didn't have to be _that _moody, I sighed as I looked to the back of the cave, but infact, it was a lot longer than I once thought, I had to blink my eyes several times to convince myself that it wasn't my imagination, I stood up but fell back down again _Great, I'm too cold and too hungry to move... _just _perfect _I looked at the fire _Hey wait... I didn't get my wings this time... but, what about my dragon fire? _I kneeled forward and put my face infront of the fire wood, I then took a deep breath, then sharply blew out, letting a small fire ball ignite the fire wood, and as the small fire spread, I ended up with a camp fire

"Yes! Woo hoo!" I shouted to myself as I jumped up and shot my arms into the air, I then sat back down again and began to warm myself up _Phew... I thought I was gonna freeze to death! _

About ten minutes later I was much warmer, but still hungry, I wasn't never usually bothered by hunger but it seemed like today it was nagging on my brain, I looked out and saw the heavy rain turning into a small drizzle, I looked out and saw something silver in the sea _A... fish? _I crawled out of the cave and then stood on my two legs, I walked over to the edge of the beach and looked a group of fish swarming around something in the water, it was green and orange, but the fish seemed... stranger, they looked like tiny sharks, but with shorter, translucent fins, I looked towards the fish and suddenly one whipped its head around to face me _T-They're not fish! They must be sharks or something! _I saw the same fish gurgle and then the others looked at me _Eep! _I stepped back as I watched them swimming towards me, they hissed and gurgled, I felt my body go numb then I glared at them _G-Getaway! _I thought as I breathed sharply at them, a large, fire ball shot out and exploded infront of them, I shielded my eyes with my arm as cold salt water rained down, once I felt the cold water stop raining I lifted my arm from my eyes, I saw all the dead fish lying on the sand _Well, that's dinner sorted _I smiled weakly as I lifted my gaze to something falling in the sky _Not another dead fish surely? _I looked up into the darkening sky, I saw the orange and green scales shining in the sunset, and the wings sprawled out in an awkward position, the eyes shut, and that obnoxious, smug face _Flare! _I saw him falling, each second he grew drastically closer, I opened my arms instinctively and felt the dragon's body land in my arms and pull my entire body down to the sand

"Ouch!" I said through the sand, I shuffled onto my backside and legs and inspected Flare, he wasn't moving other than the small rising and falling of his chest "Flare? Flare?! Flare! Wake up!" I shouted as I shook the Terrible Terror, after a few shakes his eyes shot open and leapt up, he then landed on my face

_No! Bad Fishies! Bad! _ He shouted

"F-Flare! I-It's me!" I replied as I tried to pull him from my face, he seemed to go limp and slide into my lap again

_T-Twilight! Am I glad to see you! I was trying to catch something to eat, and I was taken by surprise as a fish leapt out of the water and knocked me out! _Flare explained

"Well, it's ok now I guess, although we're both stuck here until the fog clears" I replied

_Fine_ Flare replied _Let's get in the shelter_ he said as he stood up on the sand _Got any food?_ I looked down and grabbed a fish

"Evil Fish?" I joked as I began gathering the fish, I then quickly ran back to the cave to see Flare curled up by the fire

_Hmm, you make good fires, even though you're not a pure blood _He said as he stretched next to the fire

"Not... Pure-Blooded?" I tilted my head as I sat down opposite him in the fire

_You don't honestly think all dragons can turn into you wingless, fangless, non fire breathing humans did you? No, I am pure dragon, but some have been given blood by a human god, thus, non pure blood, you have the blood of the Night Fury species in your veins, and that is how you can turn into a dragon _Flare explained as he flicked behind his ear, he then grabbed a fish and began eating it

"What? T-Then... how come I couldn't be a dragon in, like, the last 16 years?" I asked as I spear a fish on a stick and placed over the fire _This is getting strange..._

_Something must've happened that caused your... 'inner dragon' to wake up_ he said as he ripped the fish apart

"Well, like what?" I asked with genuine curiosity

_A fall maybe? _Flare suggested

"I've fallen down all my life, first I fell off a cliff, no dragon, fall again, still no dragon... but then..." I trailed off _T-That must be it!_

_What? _Flare pressed

"Well, you know the first, proper flight I had with Toothless and Hiccup" Flare nodded "Well, on the way back home, there was a massive storm, and..." I swallowed "I got struck by lightning" Flare leapt up

_That must be it! _Flare said as he ran to me and put his front paws on my knees

"W-What? Why?" I asked "How could a lightning strike make me a dragon?"

_The lightning must've struck your 'inner dragon', and with Night Fury's are usually tied with lightning _Flare continued

"Are they?" I interrupted

_Yes, well, in the dragon world they are _Flare then shook his head _Anyway, the dragon soul inside you must've been awoken!_

"Wow... so..." I pulled my fish back and looked at the burnt fish "So I've been a dragon since I was little, but I couldn't do it since I wasn't under the right circumstances?" Flare nodded

_Cool right?_


	27. Chapter 26

**{EDIT 2} Some re-written parts and thank you for the comments and help! I did take it on board and I hope this is better...ish XD**

**{EDIT} Phew! Fixed it! 8D**

**Happy Halloween you guys! Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews, STUPID, COMPUTER! DX but anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this... er, not-so-spooky-but-strange chapter!~**

**Oh! And! I'm gonna try and incorporate the Dragon Academy into my story, probably after the next three chapter XD**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 26 ~ Glowing Walls

"W-Well, I guess?" I smiled nevertheless _This, is, strange, So, it wasn't some freak accident? I was born with this power... so that means, my original parents, were, dragons? O-Or Pure Bloods?_

_Why all the worrying? You should be pleased _Flare interrupted my thoughts

"O-Oh, Ok" I put on a smile then sat back and began eating my burnt, crispy fish

It was a few hours later and both Flare and I were fast asleep by the fire, every so often I twitched in my sleep, due to a nightmare

I was standing on a misty beach, the sea frozen over, no motion whatsoever among the vast, deep blue ocean, I looked around on the beach, the cold air slicing through my face, shutting my eyes for a second as sand blew across my body and hit hard and cold against my skin, after the wind eased up a little I opened them again to see Toothless facing towards me, he was quite a few metres away from me but close enough to see every scale on his body, I saw his expression, it was anger, his pupils were narrowed and his teeth were bore, I stepped back a few paces out of fear, but I soon heard growling behind me, I turned to see the other Viking trainees in front of me, all of them, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout and Astrid, I saw their dragons behind them, with the same expression as Toothless, I felt confused and scared, it was as if I was in the middle of a battle ground, I spun around several times, confused on what to do and where to go, suddenly I felt the cold wind cut through me, I shut my eyes and felt the sharp sand hit me again, once it had stopped I opened my eyes to see Hiccup standing in front of me, his eyes locked with mine, my dragon eyes

I woke up with a start and bolted up, I realised I was back in the cave, I made a sigh of relief and tried to forget the nightmare, I began walking towards the entrance of the cave, and onto the sand, almost the same sand that had hit my face several times in my dream, I shook my head to shake the thoughts away and decided to think of other things, I sighed slowly _My parents... well, my adopted parents, didn't know? So, what happened to my biological parents? _I shook my head and felt a rain drop land on my head, I looked upwards and squinted my eyes, more rain drops came down, suddenly the drizzle turned into a downpour, I quickly scrambled back inside, my tail leaving a trail behind me in the sand, I quickly sat down beside the fire, shivering against the rain on my skin and slightly warming up from the flames heat, I felt Flare move in his sleep, he was drowsy and was on the brink of consciousness, I rolled my eyes and looked down towards the back of the cave, so far back

"_Twilight..." _

I froze _Who was... that...? Flare maybe pulling a prank...?_ I quickly looked down to see Flare, his chest slowly rising and falling, I saw his tail swish every so often

"_Twilight..."_

The voice was sterner now, I quickly shoved Flare gently

"That's not you is it?" I asked sharply

_Hmm? _Flare asked as he yawned, he then stretched his legs and wings before standing up with his eyes drooping

"_Twilight...!"_

"T-That!" I shouted as Flare jumped from surprise, he leapt into my arms and stayed there

_W-W-What is that?! _He said, fear and confusion in his voice

"I-I-I... I don't know" I whispered _This is... freaking me out now! _I stood up while holding Flare, he crawled around onto my shoulder, his claws holding on so much that it was pinching my skin through my clothes, I looked down to the back of the cave, and a soft, orange glow emanated from the back, I squinted to see the glow was actually coming from a corner, I walked slowly down to the back of the cave

_Twilight what're you doing? _Flare asked nervously

"Hush Flare" I said softly as I came to the corner, I peeked around the corner and saw a wall, _glowing!_ I walked slowly up to the wall, I felt my skin getting warmer as Flare sniffed around

_Twilight! I-It's not a wall! It's-!" _Flare couldn't finished his sentence, a loud, echoing 'hiss' surrounded us, the wall began to move, and slowly you could see each individual glow, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I saw, tiny, snake-like creatures crawling around the walls, they glowed like a fire would and they hissed

"_Ah, Twilight... You're quite slower than expected" _They spoke

"Y-Y-You're _that_ voice?!" I asked in confusion, and eerily they all nodded

"_Yes we are, and we've been waiting for you" _a group of them moved out of the way and crawled to the ceiling, I looked at their wake and saw an old, wooden door _What the...? _

"What is this?" I asked as I walked closer towards the door, I felt Flare tense up

"_We have been waiting ages for you" _They said, one of them crawled down onto the floor and then up my leg, my side and then onto my arm "Follow me" he said as he leapt off of my hand and opened his large, thin wings, he swooped off of my hand and flew to the door handle _"Turn..." _he said, I nodded slowly _This is... so weird... _I obeyed and outstretched my hand to the handle, the small dragon leapt on top of the top of my hand and watched, I turned the knob slowly, and pulled the door, it creaked open as dust floated around us

_Ok Twi let's go now, maybe we can make a boat and head for the main island...? _Flare suggested nervously as he held onto me tighter

"No Flare, we've came this far, even though it's not that far" I smiled "I'm not going back now" I felt the tiny dragon purr with amusement, I began walking into the door "What are you little guys anyway?" I asked

"_We are what you Vikings call, Fireworms" _He grinned _Fireworms? Pretty cool I guess _I smiled _"And my name is Spitz" _

"Oh, so, what's down here?" I asked, I looked around and I found myself in a dark cavern, the walls were dark and I could only see a dim outline of everything

"_Follow me"_ Spitz said as he flew off my hand and glowed brightly in the dark, I quickly ran after him, the floor lowered each time I took a step, after a few minutes of running I found myself at the lowest part I could get to, Spitz landed on a pedestal infront of me _"Light up the room" _he pointed upwards, I squinted and saw an outline of what looked like a bowl filled with coal, I looked at Flare and he shook his head, I rolled my eyes _Do everything yourself around here _I joked then breathed it, I looked up and took aim, I then shot out sharply a small ball of fire that sparked and fizzled, it hit the bowl and it light up the entire room, I looked around in awe as I saw masses of objects, books, weapons, herb gardens, tables, cupboards, wardrobes, it was like a mansion inside a cave, I looked down at Spitz and looked at the pedestal, underneath it was several chests _"Be quick Twilight, the storm is lifting, and it will be your only chance to escape before the next month"_ Spitz warned, I nodded and quickly skimmed over the chests, I looked at one that seemed to catch my full attention, it was golden, with red leather edging it, the lock had a symbol of a dragon on it, I looked at the keyhole

"I-I-It needs a key" I said, my voice shaky from trying to be quick

_Here, let me do it _Flare said as he swiftly ran down my arm and put his talon in the lock, after a few seconds of him twisting his claws he picked the lock, I smiled and chuckled

"You are full of surprises Flare" I smiled as I patted him on the head, I then lifted the lid and peered inside

"_Quicker Twilight, you _can_ come back but only when the sky is clear" _Spitz reminded me, I nodded quickly as I reached inside, I found a leather book

"A... book?" I shrugged as I grabbed it, and placed it in between my belt, I quickly stood up straight as Flare ran up my arm to my shoulder, the Fireworm flew up to my and landed on my hand

"_Right, you can read it back home, but you need to get flying"_ Spitz smiled, I nodded and ran back up towards the door

After a few minutes I was back up at the door, I couldn't hear the rain outside anymore, and infact, hear the faint sound of chirping from a bird, Spitz had disappeared amongst the crowd of Fireworms

"W-W-Wait, what about you guys?" I asked as I closed the door and the dragons scrambled back over it, almost as if they were protecting it

"_We'll be here, as always, until you have found yourself Twilight" _They said in sync with each other _Found... myself?_

_Alright Twi stop freezing every time you go into deep thought! Let's go!_ Flare pulled me on my shoulder

"Alright alright!" I said as I began walking back to the cave "Bye guys I'll be back soon!" I called as I turned my head back around to face them, I got to the entrance of the cave, the sky was clear, dark, but clear, it must have been about 4 AM, I stepped out of the cave and faced the calm, ice cold sea

_C'mon change! _Flare urged me, I rolled my eyes and thought about the quickest way to change, I took a deep breath and ran towards the ocean _W-What're you doing?! _

"Changing in style!" I shouted as I shut my eyes while racing blindly towards the sea, Flare held on tightly to my shoulder, I took a quick, deep breath and leaped up, towards the sky and sea, it was as if time slowed down, I took my chance and focused quickly on my dragon form, my _whole_ dragon form, I felt my body tingle and my skin pulsed with adrenaline, and then the feeling of air hit my body, I opened my eyes and saw myself rising into the sky, flying higher than before, I grinned _Yes! I did it!_ I looked around and found Flare holding on tight to my tail "How'd you get there?!" I called, all Flare did was lifted his head to show my book in his mouth, I grinned "Good catch!" I called, I then turned my attention onto Berk, I was slowly reducing the distance to the island I smiled as I let the wind carry me _Home Sweet Home_

**Sorry if it's not well written, I'll go over it when I'm less tired and edit the bad writing later... *yawn* so... tired... that's the last time I stay up till 1 AM in the morning writing, next time it'll be 3 AM ^^**

**And again, please point out any mistakes! XD**


	28. Chapter 27

**The old lookout post is the one it the film when Hiccup learns that a downed dragon is a dead dragon and Snotlout says he'll rip the legs off every dragon... with his face XD**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 27 ~ Crash Landing

Finally, Berk, the village, my house, I smiled as I took us higher into the sky, letting my wings relax and the warm currents carry me higher, Flare crawled up from my tail to my shoulder and neck, he looked almost as if he was my rider, I looked down and gazed at the village, lights were on outside, small fires to warm up passersby, I smiled as I watched the village asleep, it was about 5 AM in the morning so everyone was fast asleep, I looked around and saw what looked like to be a old lookout point, there was a small fire in the centre of it, and, something else, I flew up higher to the low clouds to stay hidden, looking down I squinted to see figures of people, they were about teen ages, I looked closer and made out a few people, a boy with long, dusty blonde hair _Tuffnut? _A girl looking nearly the same _R-Ruffnut? What...? _A largish boy with a long fur coat _Fishlegs? A_nother boy with blackish brown hair_ Yup that's Snotlout _and finally, a girl with blonde hair tied up at the back and a small fringe at the front _...Astrid... What're they doing out here at night? _I looked at Flare, my eyes telling him what I was thinking, he just shook his head

_No! No no no no no! They'll find out! _He protested, I snorted and rolled my eyes

"Seriously? I've been a dragon long enough to know that they can't understand us" I smiled as Flare stared at me

_No! You never listen to me! I said it was a bad idea going to that island and you ignored me!_

"Yeah? The same island that we found this book? And all those Fireworms?" I replied sarcastically, but with a hint of playfulness in my tone, Flare was about to speak but cut himself off

_Just for a minute! _One _minute! _Flare said as I smiled and nodded _So, how should I approach them? Scare him or act all nice? Nah, scaring them is much more fun_

"Hold on tight!" I whispered loudly and then flew up in the sky, gaining height, I looked down and made sure I was level with the group of dragon trainers, I grinned as I angled my body downwards and swooped down, my wings pressed close against my skin, my tail as straight as a dart, my body pulsed from excitement, Flare gripping onto my shoulder, they were growing closer and closer, I suddenly felt something hot on my spine _Huh... That's funny, I can smell burning... _it then grew to a hot, burning pain, I roared in surprise and tried to pull up, I was going too fast to stop dead in the sky, so I quickly tilted my wings upwards and swooped behind the lookout post, I felt Flare scamper to my head, he pulled on my ears, I tried to get him off so I could concentrate on where I was going

_Captain! Ice berg ahead! _He shouted

"Flare! Get off!" I shouted before I caught a glimpse of what was infront of me, it was a hill covered in snow, I roared in helplessness for a second before I shut my eyes and felt myself hit the ice cold snow, and then the hard, ice layered hill, my back hit a stone causing me to shout in pain, it took me a few moments to get out of my daze, I looked upwards and saw the night sky _Ugh... my head... _I slowly sat up in the snow _That really knocked the wind out of me _I thought as I placed my hand on my head, my human hand, pausing in the freezing snow I was briefly puzzled _H-How am I a human again?! Oh wait... it must've been just after Flare pulled my ears...? I mean I might have thought about falling off Toothless as a dragon? Or the cliff, twice_ I looked around to see the book beside me, I picked it up slowly and brushed off the delicate snow, I then placed it back between my belt and my clothes, my sensitive ears heard the faint mumbling beside me, looking to my left I saw Flare, well, his bottom half, sticking out of the side of the snow hill, I suppressed a laugh as I stood up slowly and made my way to him "You ok Flare?"

_Do I _look _ok? _He replied sarcastically

"Personally, I think it's a good look for you" I joked, I then put my hands around his tail as I heard him snort

_Just get me out of here! It's urgent! _I rolled my eyes and pulled on his tail, his body stretching like a spring _C'mon put your back into it! _he shouted through the snow, I grabbed hold tighter of his tail and put one hand nearer his legs for a better grip, taking a deep breath I pulled as hard as I could and with a sound like a pop, Flare was free, unfortunately, the snow and ice covered floor was not as stable as it looked, I slipped backwards and felt myself hitting the ground, Flare was also pulled down with me, once I stopped I felt him landing on my chest, his eyes were dazed from the snow, he shook his head and then looked at me as I sat up slowly _Look what I caught on your scales... _Flare said as he lifted his fore paws, he held out a struggling red, snake like lizard

"Spitz? What're you doing here? More to the point how'd you even get here?" I asked as I took the Fireworm off of the proud Terror

"_I hitched a ride on your leg, you didn't even know since I am small and light"_ Spitz explained "_And I crawled onto your back when we got here, but you were going so fast I had to find some way to slow you down..."_

"And setting my back ablaze would be the best solution then?" I asked as I placed Spitz on my lap, Flare was too busy patting the snow out of his 'ears' to listen

"_Well, it worked didn't it?"_ he joked

"Alright yeah" I chuckled slightly "So where do your friends think you are?"

"_Oh they don't really bother about me anyway, there are hundreds of them and I get board waiting on a wall all day every day"_ he smiled

"Oh" I replied as I stood up, lifting the Fireworm onto my shoulder "Well, I guess you'll have to stay here for awhile, until... when was it again I could return to that island?"

"_A full Moon Cycle"_ he replied, Flare began walking towards me again and flew up, his wings beating cold air against my face, he landed on my shoulder and glared at Spitz

"So a month?" I rolled my eyes _Why do dragons talk in riddles and ways to make you think? _I turned my attention to the group up on the lookout post, luckily, and miraculously, they hadn't heard me and my crash landing, I smiled and made a silent sigh of relief _Nothing could be worse if Astrid had seen me like that_ I pressed my hand against my side, the book under my fur coat pressing against my side like a cold stone tablet, suddenly, something gripped tight on my shoulder, Flare's claws, I felt his entire body tense up

_Twi, turn, around, slowly... _Flare whispered to me, I was already frozen, slowly turning my head around I saw her, Stormfly, my spine shivered form the temperature, snow, and the fact that I was freaked out by Deadly Nadders ever since my second Village was destroyed, I turned my body around now, and slowly took a step back

"I-It's alright girl, it's just me" I reassured the blue and yellow, and very deadly, Nadder, she hissed at me and her tail spikes were out and she was ready to fire

"Stormfly!" We both turned to see Astrid running down the lookout post towards out, followed by the other Dragon Trainers _Phew, atleast I'm not gonna be impaled sometime to soon _Spitz quickly scuttled into my coat and Flare positioned himself on my left shoulder

"Twilight!" Ruffnut began with a smile

"You're back!" with a smile Tuffnut finished

"Where have you been?" Fishlegs asked _Wow, why am I such an attention seeker?_

"W-Well, I... I was just taking a stroll around the island and I accidently fell asleep" I smiled "And by the time I woke up it was already dark"

"Well, that's funny" Astrid said as she was tending to her dragon

"What is?" Snotlout asked the exact thing I was going to say

"Putting it simply, I saw you falling off a cliff"

_Da Da Da I'm Dead_


	29. Chapter 28

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 28 ~ Same Dragon, New Tricks

I swear my heart stopped that second, my blood turned to ice and my arms had goose bumps, I folded my arms to try and warm them up, luckily it was already cold so it just looked like I was cold, not out of my mind _C'mon Twilight! You've done this kind of thing before, just make something up! _My heart pace quickened and it beat uncomfortably in my chest

"W-Well..." I shuffled in the snow, pawing at the ground in my fur boots, I raised my hand and moved a few strands of hair out of my eyes

"Well what?" she placed her hands on her hips, her scowl sending messages to my brain to turn tail and run "I saw you with my own eyes Twilight, you, fell off, a cliff" Astrid prodded me with her words, I shot up my head and smiled slightly with a light, nervous, chuckle

"Well it's not the first time that's happened to me" I joked, I actually heard a few laughs from behind me

"This is serious guys, I swear, she's up to something!" Astrid protested trying to stop the others from laughing

"Oh well I appreciate the trust Astrid! Geez, if a girl can't practise trust exercises with her _dragon_ without someone thinking she's up to something, then what _can_ I do?" I snorted and I felt Flare snort with me

"T-Trust exercises?" Astrid looked at me with complete suspicion

"C'mon Astrid just leave it, it's no big deal anyway" Snotlout appeared beside me

"No big deal?!" Astrid nearly exploded

"Well, yeah, I mean trust exercises are the best way to increase communication with your dragon" Fishlegs added

"Maybe you should try that with your dragon Astrid" I said as I took a small step back in between Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid gave me a look so cold I nearly got brain freeze

"Ugh, I don't have time for this, I'm going home" Astrid said before swinging her leg around her dragon and taking off, I made a sigh of relief and smiled at the others _Phew... close one_

"T-Thanks guys, honestly I did nothing wrong, I was trying to see how far I could go before Flare helped me" I smiled

"No problem Twi, we trust you" Tuffnut smiled

"Yeah, what he said" Ruffnut agreed with a nod

"So Twi, how far _did _you fall before Flare helped you?" Fishlegs asked with excitement, ready to write anything down for The Book of Dragons

"H-How far down? W-Well..." I looked at the cliff and pointed in the middle "Roughly about there, he didn't want me to fall any further I guess" I smiled with a small shrug _Shut up Twi! You're _still _lying!_

"I guess I could try that with Hookfang sometime!" Snotlout grinned

"Hey, why don't we do that for the next lesson for tomorrow in the Dragon Academy?" Fishlegs suggested

"Dragon... Academy?" I asked, Flare flicked his tail and jabbed me on my shoulder, I looked around and saw Flare with the same confused look as me

"Oh! We almost forgot to enrol you! It's this Academy Hiccup and us set up to help us live better with our dragons, but since we needed you to learn the basics first we all had to go training with Gobber" Fishlegs explained

"Basically, you needed to learn from the start before being allowed in" Ruffnut simplified "I think"

"Yeah, now you get to train with The World's Most Deadly Weapon!" Tuffnut grinned proudly, he saw my blank expression "Oh never mind"

"Oh, well, thanks guys" I felt Flare tense up with excitement, his tail began wagging and his breath began shallow

_Oh this is gonna be fun! We get to kick some dragon tail! _I patted the dragon on his head and looked back at the others

"So what kind of stuff do you guys do at the Academy? I'd like to be prepared"

"Well, quite a range of stuff really, we do Agility, Quizzes-" Fishlegs began

"Really boring stuff, until it gets to the flying and fighting!" Snotlout smiled as he practised punching in the air

"M-Mind the ice-!" I warned quickly, although it had fallen on deaf ears as at that moment he slipped backwards onto the ice

"Ouch!" I slowly face-palmed

"Oh! And tomorrow it's Tuffnut's and Ruffnut's birthday!" Fishlegs smiled

"Oh? Well, Happy early birthday guys! How old will you be?" I asked, pretty much surprised I hadn't heard about this before

"Well, we're- uh..." Tuffnut scratched his head, well, helmet

"15?" Ruffnut suggested

"No no... not 15... 17! It's 17! Right?" Tuffnut said smiling hopefully

"You're both 16 tomorrow, six, teen" Fishlegs groaned

"Oh, oh yeah! 16!" Ruffnut grinned

"Hey, that's how old I am" I added before yawning slightly "Well have fun tomorrow! I'm off to bed"

"Oh well I'll walk you back" Snotlout suggested "You need some muscle to protect you from those bandit dragons that are lurking about" I chuckled slightly

"I think I can take care of myself, but thanks anyway"

"We might as well all come, since you need some knowledge about what's happened so far at the Dragon Academy" Fishlegs shrugged as he began walking beside me, Snotlout folded his arms and rolled his eyes but followed anyway, and the twins were fighting for any number of reasons, but they ended up following, Flare snickered and whispered in my ear

_Nice fan club you have there _I smiled and scratched him on his head between his horns

"Sure, sure" I whispered back to him with a smile

After about ten or fifteen minutes Fishlegs, Snotlout, and sometimes the squabbling twins, had explained to me, pretty much everything that had happened since the Dragon Academy was set up, about this man I hadn't met yet named Mildew, this trader Johanna, a girl named Heather, who I seemed to take a shine to, and these Viking outcasts called, well, The Outcasts, and their leader, Alvin The Treacherous

"Wow, so, do you think he'll return?" I asked, slightly unnerved by their experiences

"Who knows, probably, since we kinda-" Fishlegs began before being interrupted

"Totally kicked their butts!" Snotlout said proudly

"Well, I guess you'll have another dragon rider against them this time" I joked

"Huh who? Our cousin Larse?" Tuffnut asked completely clueless

"You found him?" Ruffnut added, just clueless

"I meant me" _Those two are definitely a pair to have fun with _I chuckled, finding their cluelessness actually quite enjoyable, and I could imagine having a good time flying with them, getting up to no good

"Wait, I just realised" Fishlegs spoke

"What?" I asked with a tilt to my head

"Well, you do have a dragon" he pointed to the Terror on my shoulder

"Yeah, Flare" I stroked him as he opened his wings, ready to fly and show his worth

"Well, you can't exactly 'ride' him can you?" Fishlegs explained

"O-Oh, well, I guess you're right" I looked at Flare, he snorted and puffed out his chest

_Just you wait! _He then flew off like a flash, I stood there watching in confusion to where he was flying off to

"Well, this is awkward" I shuffled in the snow

"I-I-I didn't mean to make him angry" Fishlegs said nervously

"Oh no, it's fine, he can get like that sometimes" I shrugged, although I was worrying inside where he was going

"Hookfang gets like that too!" Snotlout spoke after being silent for more than two minutes

"Oh? How do you stop him?" I asked curiously

"Well, I don't really, I just tackle him on the horns and hold him to the ground" he smiled

"And that, helps?"

"Well, on Monstrous Nightmares it does, not too sure about a Terror though"

"Oh, well, that's just great" I muttered, trying to figure out where Flare had gone

It was a few minutes of me listening to the others in a deep panic later, I heard it, the beating of wings, and _a lot _of wings, I looked up to see a low, black cloud floating towards us, I squinted my eyes and tried to make out the cloud particles against the night sky, slowly, my brain processed the images into tiny dragons, Terrible Terrors, with Flare, leading at the front _Flare!_

"Flare!" I jumped up and waved my arms towards the cloud, I estimated about twenty plus Terrors not including Flare, he swooped down as the small cloud swarmed around me

_Try not to fly with these guys! _He grinned as I felt claws gripping my limbs and clothing, slowly, I felt myself rising into the air, and within seconds, I was floating in the air, almost effortlessly, by the Terrors

"Wow..." I smiled _Woo! Now I can fly without turning into a Night Fury!_

**Squee~ I NEEDED to include Riders of Berk ^^ I just couldn't stop myself XD And if you've seen The Book Of Dragons, then somewhere in there, there is a girl who is being carried by a bunch of Terrors, that's what I based the last bit off XD**


	30. Chapter 29

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 29 ~ Terrible Terrifying Traitors

The Terrors lowered me down and let me go, I landed with a slight stumble but it didn't matter, Flare grinned as he landed on my shoulder

_Twilight! Meet, my pack! _He announced proudly then almost as if on cue, the Terrors then lined themselves, side by side, in a circle around me and the other trainers, Flare leapt off my shoulder then swooped down and landed beside a Terror, his yellow and orange scales glistening in the faint, fire light that was flickering on the fire stands dotted around the village, he snorted and spat out a small flickered of fire, smiling I bent down and looked at him, he snarled slightly and his pupils thinned into slits, I stopped smiling and looked at him in confusion _Now what have I done? _He snorted again and glared at me

"_You do know you _are _heavy, don't you?" _this Terror reminded me instantly of Astrid, I shrugged and glared at him

"I guess" I replied, maybe a little bit too loud since I felt Snotlout give me a questioningly look

"Who are you talking to?" He asked with obvious confusion

"Oh don't worry about it" I waved my hand trying to avoid the question, and for once, it seemed to work

_Twi, meet Kindle, Kindle, meet Twi _Flare said as he introduced us, I nodded in greeting, and Kindle repeated, but his gaze was colder

"_I'm only do this as a favour, don't think that 'I'm your dragon'"_he spat, I was slowly beginning to take a dislike this Terror, I glared at him and nodded slowly

_H-H-Here Twi, meet Mist _Flare quickly shoved Kindle out of the way and pulled a blue and green Terror infront of him and pushed its face into mine

"_H-Hello Twilight" _This Terror's voice was female, she had light blue eyes, and when mixed with her scale colour scheme, she seemed to be an odd coloured Terror, although you could just say she was unique

"Hi Mist" I smiled with a reply, I flinched and knew one of them was going to speak

"Mist? What are you talking about Twilight?" Fishlegs asked, while I stood up I looked at the Terrors

"Um, it's just the Terrors, you know what? I'll just get to know these guys a bit more then I'll catch you up, kay?" I asked shuffling slightly

"Sure, sure, we'll see you later Twi" Snotlout said before walking off towards the great hall "We're gonna go to the Great Hall before we go back home" he decided

"O-Oh yeah, let's go, see you Twi" Fishlegs waved before rushing off after Snotlout

"Ok, us too, see you" Ruffnut said as she grabbed Tuffnut by his ear and dragged him to the Great Hall _This, is, awkward _I turned back around, expecting to see the twenty or more Terrors, but instead, I only found five

"H-Hey! Where'd you all go?" I looked around frantically "I _swear _there was twenty of you!"

"_Twenty six, actually" _Kindle corrected me, I stopped turning and glared at him

"Oh, you're still here" I said dryly

"_A-A-And me" _I heard Mist's timid voice

"Well, I'm glad _you_ stayed" I shrugged "Why'd they all leave?" in the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of what looked like Flare hiding behind a rock, turning my body to face Flare, well, face Flare's rock

_Ahehehe... About that... well... _Flare stammered

"What did you do this time?" I asked folding my arms, I wasn't angry, although I was concerned what had happened to the others

_I-I, well, I promised them that they could eat as much Mutton as they wanted... but when they realised there wasn't any, they left _Flare poked his head above the rock, he seemed quite surprised by my calm look _You're not, angry...?_

"Angry? No not at all Flare" I chuckled _Phew! They're not dead! _I made a sigh of relief then I lowered myself to the ground, sitting cross legged on the cold ground "Now, I haven't had time to meet you all" I smiled as I counted the remaining Terrors _Kindle, Mist, Flare, that means there's three left _one of the Terrors walked forward and sat infront of me, his scales were a darkish brown colour, but had green scales dotted around his body , he tilted his head "Hi there" I said smiling, silence, I reached out my hand and petted him slowly on his head, silence, I glanced at Flare nervously, Flare was grooming himself on the rock, he lifted his head and shrugged

_Oh him? He doesn't speak, so we call him Coy _he explained briefly then continued grooming his scales and wings

"Oh, well, hello, Coy" I smiled awkwardly and scratched his head between his horns, the dragon smiled slightly then he scuttled slowly back to his spot, and almost instantly the two last Terrors bounced up to me, one tugged on the other's wing while the other chewed on the other's tail _So much like Ruffnut and Tuffnut _I chuckled as I separated the two, one was a pale yellow with orange markings while the other was a dark orange colour with yellow markings

"_Hello! I'm Thane!"_ the yellow Terror introduced himself

"_And I'm Rylan!" _the orange Terror finished

"Hi there you two!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as they had, I slowly stood up _So, in ten minutes I have six dragons? Seven including Spitz, wow... this is gonna take _a lot _of training _something knocked me out of my thoughts, Flare flew down infront of the Terrors and he began whispering to them _What's he doing now...?_ I leaned over his shoulder trying to listen, but Flare turned around sharply and made me jump

_Right! Line up! _Flare flapped his wings and swooped upwards into the sky, Mist followed, then Kindle, then Coy, and finally Thane and Rylan, Flare grinned _Now! _they slowly moved towards into an arrow head formation, Flare at the front, to his left, Kindle, the other Mist, then behind them Thane and Rylan, then at the back, Coy, I stepped back a pace as they glared and grinned at me evilly, I felt myself freeze

"Um... what are you doing...?" I managed to mutter out before they swiftly flew up to me and grabbed me, I felt claws at my ankles, my shoulders and my wrists, I had shut my eyes but now I was slowly opening them, I found myself soaring through the sky, I looked around frantically and saw Kindle and Mist at my wrists, I looked down and saw Thane and Rylan at my ankles _So Flare and Coy at my shoulders... _I smiled "Woo! We're flying!" I cheered as they lifted my higher into teh sky, I felt my body floating, for once I wasn't using my own wings for flight

_Pretty great right? _Flare grinned, he gripped tighter onto me, reassuring me that I wouldn't fall

"Awesome!" I replied as I shut my eyes, letting the cold, night air, blowing through my hair and face _This is just... amazing, who would of thought that a pack of Terrors could carry a person? _I suddenly felt my legs drop down and dangle below me "W-W-What are you doing?"

"_Having some fun, for once" _Kindle grinned as he and Mist let go of my wrists

_H-Hey! What're you doing?! _Flare shouted

"_C'mon it's only for fun" _Thane giggled

"Killing me for fun?! Pfft, yeah that sounds like a good game to play at a 5 year old's party!" I shouted

"_C'mon Coy and Flare, you're turn!" _Mist smiled

_W-What?! No! _Flare shouted, he looked at Coy _Don't you dare! _Coy looked at Flare, then at the others, he shrugged then let go of me

"No wait-!" I shouted just as he let go off me, I felt myself plummeting towards the ground, Flare was still holding onto me _Oh I'm gonna die! _I shut my eyes tight _Like the fifth time I've fallen to my death _I then felt time freeze "Wait a minute... duh!" I shouted as I twisted my body downwards, Flare was trying to hold onto me

_What're you doing?! _Trying _to make your head split open like a melon?! _Flare shouted to me

"You should know!" I shouted, no, I _roared_, I smirked _Time to show those Terrors what _fun _really is_ I felt Spitz in my claw and he was holding onto the book, I gripped onto the Fireworm and I opened my wings and it felt like a parachute had opened up on my back, I shot upwards as I flapped my wings and gained height, smiling, I flew up to the Terrors, Flare poked his head over my shoulder

_I told you not to mess with Twilight _after Flare spoke I roared


	31. Chapter 30

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 30 ~ More, and More, Problems

All of the Terrors froze in the air, Mist flew behind Coy, both shivering, Rylan and Thane were hugging each other in fear, and finally Kindle stared at me wide eyed as he began stuttering _Aww, I've actually scared them! Too cute!_

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."_ I just laughed, my Night Fury voice made it much more deeper, more threatening

"Now that we've gotten to know each other, you won't drop me from now on..." I lifted the corners of my mouth into a snarl "Right?" I threatened light-heartedly; all of the Terrors shook their heads violently

"_N-No Queen Twilight!" _They said

"Good..." I joked "Now, let's get some real practise done" I chuckled, some of the Terrors flew up to me enthusiastically while Kindle and Coy flew to me with some reluctance, either way I was held onto again _Queen... Twilight? Again? Why do they all call me that...? I guess I _have _been ignoring it... Oh well, another night won't matter... and for starters I still need to read that book and get Spitz back to his island _I shrugged at my thoughts, then shutting my eyes I concentrated deeply on my human form, my hair, my eyes... the usual things you would think of when describing yourself, I finally blinked open my eyes as I felt the Terror's claws dig in deeper, I looked around and found that the Terrors were back in their positions, Coy and Flare at my shoulders, Thane and Rylan at my ankles, and Kindle and Mist at my wrists, I smiled as Flare spoke

_See? This is real teamwork guys, left wing! Right wing! Left wing! _Flare chanted, I smiled as I looked down

"Hey! Mind if we go to the Great Hall? I've got to meet the others there" I half pointed, half pulled my arm and Mist towards the building in the middle of the village, they nodded and tucked in their wings, diving down and me with them, it seemed to be like we were falling, but by the time I could see the details and indentations on the wooden roof, they opened their wings and Spitz and I were pulled back against the wind, he still held onto the book _Please, please, _please _don't drop it! _I thought desperately, he seemed to read my mind and held onto it with all four of his paws, I smiled slightly and looked back at the ground, slowly, we dropped down to the ground, Rylan and Thane had let go of my legs and was helping out Kindle and Mist by holding onto my elbows

"_We're here!" _Rylan and Thane called out cheerily as they lowered my to the ground, finally my feet touched the snow, my boots crunching against the tiny ice crystals, once my feet were supporting me the Terrors let go and flew around me, in a circular motion like vultures do when stalking a dying animal, except, they were laughing

"_That was so fun! You nearly died, we nearly died, and then we landed safe and sound!" _Mist giggled before flying down and landing in the snow, the others followed and they looked up at me and smiled

"_I think it'll be fun living with you... well, you know, if you say fun is lifting a Viking around all day" _Kindle snorted, but he was smiling, I chuckled slightly

"Well, atleast I know you won't be dropping me anytime soon" I shrugged jokingly, the corner of Kindle's mouth lifted and his tail seemed to wave high _Well, atleast he's not snobby with me anymore_ I then looked at the doors "Um... you all want to come in right?" I asked while turning around to the Terrors, nodding _Oh great... _"Well, ok, just, uh, hop onto my shoulders?" I suggested, suddenly the Terror's swarmed me, Flare was already perched on my shoulder, and he even yelped in surprise, Rylan and Thane were fighting on my left shoulder, Coy was sat on my head, Mist clung onto my back, and Kindle was beside Flare on my shoulder _H-Help... _They were surprisingly light compared to the amount there was, but it was very awkward to move "U-Um... How about just, three, of you on my shoulders?" I heard a sigh of annoyance, but Kindle, Rylan and Thane flew up above me, Mist, Flare and Coy were on my shoulders, Flare on my right, and Mist and Coy on my left, strangely, I felt a warmth near my shin and ankle, I looked down and felt around inside my fur boot

"_Hey! I'm sleeping here!" _I heard Spitz shout

"O-Oh, sorry" I apologised as I pulled my hand away "H-Hey, where's the book?"

"_Don't worry, it's in your belt, this time, secure" _Spitz chuckled before silencing himself as he fell asleep, in my boot _Well, let's hope I don't stand on him _I automatically placed my hand on my side, I didn't even realise Spitz had placed it there, my book, safe inside the leather band, I smirked before looking back up at the Great Hall's doors "Right, let's go" I smiled as I slowly opened the door, it creaked open, using as much strength as I could I pushed the tall, thick, wooden door, I peeked into the room and saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs surrounding a bench and table, I walked in and allowed time for my Terrors to fly in before closing the door, I took a silent, deep breath and walked over to them _I hope they still trust me... I'm not doing anything... wrong, it's just... they'd call me a freak, a monster, a demon or something... Oh Thor, this has only just dawned on me! _I froze at my thoughts, I felt Flare look at me in panic

_W-W-What's wrong?! _He asked, concern clearly in his voice, Mist and Coy had tensed up too, I blinked, once, twice, my vision blurring, I shook my head, looking around, trying to snap out of my gaze, I felt faint, then, something definitely snapped me out of it, claws, a slap across my face from Flare's paw, I stood up sharply, pressing my hand against my cheek, my vision cleared, my thoughts separating from each other, my pulsed slowed and my temperature lowered

"T-T-Thanks..." I smiled as I realised that the others hadn't either realised I was present

_What happened? _Flare asked concerned

"I-I-I... just, people, I thought, if they found out, I would be called a monster, and how this would affect me in the future..." I stammered

_Twilight, it'll be fine, trust me _Flare smiled as he wrapped his tail around my neck comfortingly, I smiled _Push it back to my mind, that'll do for now _I thought as I began walking towards the group again

"Oh hey Twi!" Tuffnut's head popped up from the back of the bench, they were all looking down at a book sprawled open on the table, The Book of Dragons, as soon as Tuffnut spoke the others' heads looked up and their gaze lifted from the book to me

"Twilight, you made it" Fishlegs grinned as he waved his hand, indicating me to come over, I obeyed as I walked and stopped beside Fishlegs "You've already read The Book of Dragons right?" Fishlegs asked

"Uh, y-yeah, I think so, although I really just skimmed through it" I slowly moved my burned hand behind my back and held my other arm's elbow with the burned palm "But, I pretty much understood most of it" I smiled

"Good, because tomorrow we'll be testing everyone on Dragon Facts" Fishlegs explained, he then flicked a few pages and stopped as he reached the Night Fury page _Great, just a perfect way to remind me_ I looked down to what he was point at, it was a sketch of Toothless "We were going to ask you, if you wouldn't mind sketching some of the dragons for us" I lifted my gaze up, puzzled

"Huh? What do you mean? I mean, how did you guys know I drew?" I asked, my face blushing

"Well, from-" Fishlegs began

"Hiccup" I heard a voice behind me _Please no, no, no, no, no! _I turned around, and, of course, it was him, the boy, with the auburn hair, the emerald green eyes, the metal leg, the boy who held my drawing book in his left hand

**Ok, I'll probably re-write some of this, make it more interesting etc, but I needed to upload this because, like the idiot I am, I forgot that about a week and a half ago, it has been a whole YEAR since I first published this story! Happy late one year anniversary guys! Thank you SO much for all of the support and reviews, and favs and followers! Honestly! You don't know how much I appreciate you guys! THANK YOU!**


	32. Chapter 31

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 31 ~ Home Again

I stood there, staring at Hiccup, it had taken me as few moments to realise what he was holding, my drawing book, Hiccup's present to me, I received it a few nights ago, and once I received it, I had drawn Toothless sleeping, this was all before I turned into Night Fury Girl

"H-Hey! That's my drawing book" I said as I somewhat rushed up to him, I held the book in my hand as he let go, I flicked the pages to see my drawing of Toothless sleeping, I then began to blush "S-S-Sorry... I just don't usually like people looking at my drawings..." I looked at the ground, slowly lifting my gaze to see Hiccup's face, he looked slightly stunned, until I realised that I was inches away from him, I quickly shuffled back a pace and then looked at my book, I felt quite silly and petty

"Oh no it's fine, I shouldn't have taken it without your permission" Hiccup replied with a smile, I seemed to detect a tone of nervousness in his voice "the topic was brought up about sketches for the Book of Dragons and I sort of mentioned that you could draw..." he trailed off

"O-Oh, n-no it's fine, I guess I probably do the same thing" I replied with a smile, still looking at my book, turning a page while blushing

"Awkward" Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut

"A-A-Anyway" I began, breaking the atmosphere "I wouldn't mind drawing the dragons for the Book, it'll be fun" I smiled as I turned to face the group again, walking towards them, with Hiccup beside me, Kindle, Mist, Coy, Rylan and Thane were suspended on the beam above us, watching,

"Great! The Book will look so much better with both of you illustrating it!" Fishlegs smiled and clutched the Book of Dragons excitedly

"Huh?" I turned to look at Hiccup "You mean, both of us are doing it?" I asked

"Well, yeah, he's being doing it mostly for the book" Fishlegs explained

"I-Is that a problem?" Hiccup asked, I looked into his eyes, they seemed to sparkle with a need to know my response

"I-I" I coughed "I mean no it's fine, just I didn't know you drew for the Book Of Dragons" I smiled

"Oh well, sorta" he smiled "I mean, I've done most of the newer pictures, but Bork the Bold did most of the original ones" I nodded in understanding as my ears caught every word of Hiccup's

"Oh Bork the Bold? I've heard of him before... Oh well, probably at my old village" I chuckled slightly "So, what dragons shall we do first?" I asked

"Aha, well, we were going to ask you if you wouldn't mind drawing a Deadly Nadder?" Fishlegs said_ Oh this is just perfect... _I seemed to freeze

"I-I-I don't mind" I choked out the words, since having bad experiences with Nadders and Astrid's Nadder, I wasn't _too _keen

"Hey, maybe we could draw Astrid's Nadder, Stormfly?" Hiccup suggested with a smile _C'mon Twilight... you know he likes her, much more than he would you, stop trying to take him away from her, no matter how much you want to punch her in the face _I felt a twinge of emotion within me, Anger? Frustration? No, it was jealousy, I nodded

"O-Ok" I smiled, I then remember what was meant to happen tomorrow "O-Oh yeah! There's a test tomorrow right?" Hiccup nodded

"Then, I'd best get revising" I joked as I yawned "Gosh... m-maybe I should head back to the house...?"

"Sure sure, we were just staying here for a bit, talking about questions to quiz you guys on, see you in the morning Twi" Snotlout waved his hand before looking at the Book of Dragons, with Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting over a spot to see the pages

"I'm coming back anyway, let's go" Hiccup smiled as he waved to the others "See you guys later!" he called as he lead me out of the Great Hall, the Terrors flying closely behind and Flare still perched on my shoulders, now I had two books on my possession, the book from the island, and my drawing book, not to mention Spitz in my boot, atleast my foot was warm

It only took us a few minutes to get back to the house, on the way it was a bit of an awkward silence, until when we reached the front door, Hiccup spoke

"Y'know Astrid came to visit me not that long ago" Hiccup began, I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke, due to the silence

"O-Oh yeah?" I asked, interested

"Yeah" he replied as he opened the door for me

"Thanks" he smiled in returned

"She was talking about you" I nearly stopped breathing

"M-Me? W-Whatever about?" I asked, swallowing the lump at the back of my throat

"Well," we both walked inside to find Toothless asleep on my bed, he lifted his head and smiled at us, and perked up his ears

"Welcome back" the sleek, black dragon spoke to me, I waved in response then turned my attention back to Hiccup, who was now walking over to my bed to sit beside Toothless, I copied but sat on the end near the end of the bed, while Hiccup sat nearer the headboard

"She was saying that, well, you are up to something..." Hiccup finished

"W-What?" I replied in shock "Hiccup, I'm telling you, I'm not 'up to' anything!" I spoke desperately

"I-I-I know Twilight, I said to her that you weren't, and aren't, up to anything" Hiccup's words seemed to make my chest warm and my limbs lie comfortable again

"T-Thank you, Hiccup" I smiled as I relaxed again, well, relatively relaxed

"I just wanted to give you a heads up on Astrid, trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side" Hiccup chuckled, I could sense that he was half joking but also at the same time serious

"Oh well, I guess I'm already on it" I joked "And if I got my hands on a bow, I think I could handle myself" I smiled

"I can see it now, a Great Battle! _Astrid_! Versus! _Twilight_!" he shouted as if he was in the arena, announcing the fight

"And may the best Viking _win_!" I continued on his joke, we looked at each other for a split second before the two of us bursted out laughing, leaning back against Toothless, the Night Fury rolled his eyes playfully and began laughing, obviously in his own dragon style, I could imagine me and Astrid, one side of the battlefield and me on the other, her Axe and my bow, and my Terrors swooping down and carrying Astrid off, that was a good image to think of, although it was a corny joke, well, not much of a joke really, but something seemed to make the two of us laugh, whether it was awkwardness or actual hilarity, we were laughing, together, I lifted my head and looked at Hiccup, my gaze lifted upwards for a few moments as I saw all of the Terrors lined up on the beam above my bed _Stalkers _I joked which made me laugh more, our laughter began to cease slowly, as we lay there, against the Night Fury, looking at each other smiling, I then felt my face get hotter, slowly I began to blush, it only reddened my cheeks slightly, but my pulse still rose, I slowly felt less relaxed and more... uncertain, my stomach began to ache with a nervous feeling, but, it felt nice, like butterflies, I looked into Hiccup's emerald eyes, I hadn't noticed it before but they seemed to have flecks of a golden brown in them, very tiny, only to be seen if you were close up to his face

It was then I realised that I was inches away from him, my heart raced and my body felt stuck, I began to look at Hiccup's emotions, his face gave only a few things away, it was a strange mix of confusion, nervousness, but also something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but then it struck me, it was some sort of an emotion I was feeling at the exact moment, the feeling of having a crush, a want and need to be with them, always to be theirs and for them to only be yours _T-T-Twilight... Twilight! S-Snap out of it! He's with Astrid! I-I-I feel like, I-I can't..._ my eyes were locked into Hiccup's, his eyes were looking into mine, my heart fluttered in my chest as every nerve on my skin pricked with a mix of excitement and anxiety, our heads were slowly moving towards each other, like an instinct, it felt so natural, my gaze was still locked into Hiccup's, and his in mine, our faces moved towards each other, our heads attracting like a magnet, once we were no more than a few centimetres away from each other, we stopped moving and looked at each other, both of our cheeks were rosy, I nearly flinched when Hiccup lifted his hand to my face, he moved some of my midnight black hair and curled it behind my ear, his hands were so warm against my face as the back of his fingers gently slid down my cheek, without me controlling myself my hand lifted and slowly, it lifted up to his face, hesitantly I touched his cheek gently, my cold hands warming up against his ever reddening cheeks, it was as if we were opposites, magnets, attracting each other, Hiccup, Fire and me, Ice _He's so... so... everything _I thought as we moved forward, and our lips met, my skin pulsed with electricity, a natural feeling came over me as we pressed our lips gently against each other, I felt light and my head was in the clouds, I placed my hands on his shoulders gently and lightly, Toothless moved out of the way so Hiccup and I fell slightly backwards against the head board, but neither of us broke away, suddenly I felt Toothless tense up as he yelped, then all of us heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening

**Guess who?! XD**

**Btw, same as before, I'll probably re-write some bits in this, but I REALLY wanted to post this chapter XD**


	33. Chapter 32

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 32 ~ Very Bad Excuses

My body froze as I tumbled off of Hiccup and rolled off the bed, my body hit the wooden floor but I didn't even feel the pain, I quickly gathered my bearings and placed my hands on the floor, hauling myself up so my head and shoulders popped over the side of the bed, my warm blood turned to ice and stood still in my veins, I saw her, the girl with blonde hair tied in a plait at the back and a fringe at the front, her blue eyes, and her face full of anger and shock, I felt like my insides cramped up and I had to hold onto the bed to stop me from fainting, although I would have preferred it if I had

"Twilight?! _Hiccup?!_"Astrid shouted in a voice that made me feel like my ear drums were about to burst, I jumped up onto my feet, trying to ignore the urge of running straight past Astrid to the front door, and also the urge to turn full Night Fury and blast her head off with a fire ball

"A-Astrid-!" Hiccup began, _N-No! I'll talk! _I thought before quickly interrupting him

"I-I can explain" I butted in, Astrid's glare lifted from Hiccup to me, my body went stiff as I saw her anger, her rage, piercing me through into me, as if into my mind and my secrets

"Oh _really_?!So what exactly was _that_?!" She shouted "Was Hiccup's bed too cold and you huddled up together for the night, in the same _bed_?!" she accused _W-What?! N-No! I-It wasn't like that! _

"I-I-I... No! No it wasn't like that!" I replied, desperately trying to cover up the anxiety in my voice "_N-Nothing_ like that Astrid!"

"Then what _was _happening?!" she demanded _C'mon Twi think! You've lied before! J-J-Just do it again! Or you'll get an axe in your face! _Quickly glancing around the room, to see Hiccup looking up at me helplessly, like a lost puppy in the dark _C'mon Twi, don't make _both _of us suffer... Oh!_ Lifting my gaze back up to Astrid, I coughed and cleared my throat, slowly looking more relaxed as I thought of an alibi

"W-Well, isn't it obvious?" I responded, trying to act cool under the pressure

"Not from what I've seen!" Astrid snapped back, I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Really?" I groaned slightly "Ugh, Hiccup-" I lifted my hand to the now shaking Hiccup "-was having a fit and I was giving him the kiss of life" I looked at her, half expecting her to go mental and attack me, but, to my surprise she didn't, she just glared at me

"Hiccup" she spoke sharply, Hiccup's head whipped around as he looked to who had spoken his name

"Y-Yeah Astrid?" he asked nervously

"I need to talk to you" she then lifted her head to glare at me, if looks could kill, well, you can probably guess the rest "alone"

"A-Astrid-" Hiccup began, but once again, I intercepted

"I-It's ok, I was just going to go outside for some fresh air anyway" I said as I gently touched the desk beside the bed, my fingers actually feeling something... real, I began walking around the bed, past Toothless and Hiccup who were watching my every move like a hawk, and as soon as I brushed past Astrid to get to the front door, she turned around sharply and her eyes bore into my own

"Don't go running off now" she spoke softly, I snorted lightly

"I wouldn't dream of it" I responded bluntly before opening the door and quickly slipping out of the house, just before closing the door my pack of Terrors flew out and swarmed above me in a circular motion again, shutting the door I leaned back against it, breathing and gasping, on the verge of hyperventilating, Flare swooped down first and landed on my chest and the top half of my stomach, clenching into my fur coat, he looked up at with wide eyes

_Y-You... S-She's... _I shook my head, allowing Flare to stop

"I know" I whispered "I'm so dead"

"_Pfft! Not with _us _around!" _I looked up to see my Terrors swooping down and landed in the crisp, cold snow, smiling weakly as I realised it was Kindle who had spoken

"I think Astrid maybe a _bit_ stronger than all of us put together" I spoke with despair, but also with some humour

_Maybe not _now_... _Flare began to grin, he lifted his wings up and down in excitement

"What are you talking about?" I whispered

_But what about if we were _all_ Dragons?! _Flare smiled as he launched himself off of my coat and back flipped in the sky, I shook my head violently

"N-No!" I said quietly but sharply, Flare froze before flying back down to the ground

_What's up with you? _He asked, I looked down at the ground, I sighed as I shut my eyes, sliding down against the door until I was sitting on the floor, I glanced up at the dragons

"I-I-I..." I began, swallowing hard "This is all my fault" I closed my eyes again "I have feelings for Hiccup, but not what Astrid has for him" I heard dragon calls of protest from the group "No no it's true, think about it" I took in a deep breath of the cold, crisp air "Did you see the look on Astrid's face when she saw me and Hiccup... together? That was an emotion I swear I've experience before" I explained briefly "Jealousy, betrayal, rage, how else would you have thought I would've reacted to walking in and seeing Astrid and Hiccup..." I shivered slightly "I would've gone ballistic!" Flare flashed me a look "Oh alright, ballistic on the inside" I corrected "But you see my point, acting like a swan, graceful on the top, but paddling frantically underneath"

It was silent after that, other than the mumbles and audible but hard to understand conversation from Astrid and Hiccup a few metres away, I felt hot, even in the cold snow, suddenly my hand moved like it was controlled by an invisible force, it slowly lifted to my face, my fingers traced the trail in which Hiccup's finger has been not so long ago, I smirked at the memory I would never forget _Hey Twilight, you know what? _I thought as my body went tight with excitement, I shook my head ever so slightly at my thought _You just shared a kiss with Hiccup! _My body smiled uncontrollably, my heart fluttered in my chest as my cheeks began to become hotter and redder again, recalling the event it quickened my pulse _It wasn't just me right? _I_ didn't kiss _him_, we both kissed each other... Oh Astrid just had to be there didn't she? At that exact moment Toothless moved away, making it look so much worse than it was! _a small gust of icy wind hit the side of my body, causing my hair to dance around like snakes in the wind, I quickly grabbed my hair and placed it back behind my ears, as soon as the wind left I lifted my head to see something that startled me enough to flinch backwards and hit my spine against the wooden door, I squinted my eyes to see a person, standing opposite me, I could make out it's silhouette, a boy, I couldn't really see anything specific, my eyes adjusted enough to see that he had pale skin, black hair, and one thing that I definitely couldn't miss, his eyes, they were a green that shot through the night, not emerald green like Hiccup's, they were more of a sea green, but clearly more green than blue, I stood up slowly and took a step closer to him, he was nearly ten metres away, I tilted my head, my Night Fury senses somehow taking over my curiosity, it surprised me even more that the boy tilted his head in the opposite direction as me, acting as a reflection, I could just see that he grinned before lifting his hand, he then began to wave, I stared at him in bewilderment and confusion until my hand lifted and waved in reply, I heard a quiet chuckle emanate from this teen, he took one last, long look at me before side stepping quickly, he disappeared behind a house as I heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow, I sprinted after him, trying not to slip in the frozen ice and fragile snow, outstretching my hands I grabbed onto the side of the approaching house from where the boy had disappeared, and as I moved my head over the side, he had truly disappeared

"Who was...?" I spoke slowly as I heard a door open _Eek..._ turning around slowly I watched Astrid leave the house, she walked down the path towards the main houses in the village, before disappearing amongst the crowd of Viking homes clustered together, she glanced sideways for a split second, staring at me, until I couldn't bear it anymore and blinked, and by the time my eyes were open again, she had gone, walking back towards the house I turned to see Hiccup at the door, he smiled weakly as I approached, I returned his smile then looked down at the ground, I walked inside while he stepped backwards allowing me into the house, I walked straight over to the bed and sat on it, my pack of Terrors taking their place back on the beam, closing my eyes briefly I reminded myself of earlier, Hiccup's smiling face before we kissed, I shook my head slightly as Hiccup moved back towards his bed, I smiled weakly before lying down on my bed and pulling the cover over me "Goodnight Hiccup" Hiccup seemed to flinched at my words, but I could just glimpse him smiling

"Goodnight Twi" he said before lying down in his bed, I briefly looked around and saw Toothless on the beam above Hiccup

"Hey Hiccup?" I yawned

"Hm?"

"I..." I shook my head "Sweet Dreams" I smiled before closing my eyes to sleep

**Again... probably change some bits in this chapter, I'm not that happy about it DX**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hrm... I have a YouTube Account... Dramatic Reading Anyone? X3**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 33 ~ Morning Light

I stretched in my bed as the first morning light shone in through the window into my eyes, I smiled as I blinked my eyes open, content and in a sleepy daze, I lifted myself up and sat up in bed, I yawned as I looked up to see Flare smiling down on me

_Morning! _He greeted me, and then suddenly, Kindle, Mist, Coy, Rylan and Thane appeared beside me and my bed, they were all grinning and wagging their sharp tails

"_Good morning!" _they all greeted me in sync

"Morning guys" I smiled as I swung my legs out of bed and stood up, stretching my aching limbs, I looked down at my desk and saw a familiar Fireworm curled up on a pile of two books, I smiled as I stroked the sleeping Spitz on his back with my finger tip, he mumbled something then continued sleeping

"Oh, good morning Twilight" I turned around to see Hiccup looking up at me as he made his bed with his quilt

"M-Morning Hiccup" I smiled as I began making my own bed, trying to cover the nervousness and anxiety in my voice _H-He obviously remembers last night... Odin this is going to be so awkward..._ "I-It's the test in the Dragon Academy today right? Apparently I'm being enrolled today" my pulse quickened, hoping Hiccup wouldn't mention the events which happened no more than twelve hours ago

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot" he smiled "Well, I guess now that you have you're..." he waved his hands to my Terrors "pack, then you have no problem flying with us" he smiled _Pfft, yeah, if only you knew_ I bit my lip and nodded

"Yup, we've only had a bit of practise though, but I'd guess we could be good for displays?" I suggested to my Terrors, a few of them looked at each in confusion while Kindle, Flare and Rylan grinned and nodded eagerly, Hiccup seemed to chuckle for a moment

"Right, well, I'd guess we'd better get going" he said before looking up to the beam suspended above his bed "Toothless?" he spoke, worry in his voice

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to him, following his gaze to the empty beam

"Toothless was asleep there last night" he explained briefly "Now where's he got to?" I looked around

"Toothless!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth to project my voice, suddenly I heard scraping and scratching above us, I smiled as I looked back to Hiccup "He's only on the roof, stop being paranoid" I joked

"Hey, I wouldn't be if you hadn't mentioned those Bandit Dragons from when you first visited" Hiccup smiled playfully _C-Calm down, calm down, he's acting normal, he most probably wants to forget about last night, phew _I shrugged

"Atleast _you _didn't meet them" I grinned before walking towards the door, opening it I held out a hand pointing towards the outside world "C'mon then, after you"

"Thanks" he said before walking out, I chuckled

"Better look out-" I stopped speaking the second I heard the thud of snow and Night Fury, I peered over the door to see a snow and Night Fury covered Hiccup, lying flat on the ground, Toothless was happily wagging his tail playfully and smiling "Morning Toothless" I greeted him, stepping out into the snow the door closed behind me and the Terrors, Flare leapt up and perched himself on my shoulder, the Terrors snickered at Hiccup causing me to chuckled

"Hey, morning Bud" Hiccup grinned as he stroked the sleek, black dragon's head, he lifted himself up slightly as Toothless shuffled out of the way

"Right" I spoke after composing myself "Which way to the Academy?" I asked, clasping my cold hands together

"Oh right" Hiccup said as he began walking down the slippery hill towards the village "This way Twi" I smiled before nodding

"Ok, coming" I replied, following Hiccup down the ice and snow covered slope _Thor don't make me fall, Odin don't make me fall! Please, please, please! _I thought desperately as I fought against the gravity to stay upright and balanced _It's easier to fly! _I thought with a smiled before reaching the bottom of the slope

"Now..." Hiccup turned to face me

"Hm?" I asked, looking up from the ground and my fur boots

"Now, we fly to get there" he grinned, before hopping onto Toothless's back and saddle "Last one there gets the pleasure of cleaning the stables" he said playfully before Toothless took off, towards the early morning sun

"Hey! No fair!" I snorted before turning back to the Terrors "How fast can we go?" Kindle shrugged

"_How are we supposed to know that?" _He replied

"Oh well we'll have to compromise then" I smiled "C'mon, let's get going" I grinned as the Terrors quickly swarmed around me, and taking their usual places, they flapped their wings quickly and began to lift me up from the ground, I shut my eyes lightly "This'll take awhile"

_C'mon guys! Faster! _Flare encouraged them

"_But we're tired!" _Thane complained

_I don't care! We're getting Twilight there quickly whether you like it or not! _Flare grinned in response, obviously taking a liking to being leader of the pack, my eyes were still shut _Gosh, if I only had _my _wings! Then we'd get there in no time... I wonder if I'll ever get to fly with Hiccup and Toothless in my Night Fury form, obviously without letting Hiccup know it's me... it's such a wonderful feeling and I can't even tell anybody human... Oh well, let's enjoy the scenic tour for now... _I opened my eyes again, suddenly, we swooped upwards, nearly vertically, towards the sky, travelling at a somewhat slow pace

"Hey! What's going on?" I called over the wind and noises of wing beats

_Twilight! _I craned my neck around to see Flare _Y-Your wings! _He shouted

"H-H-Huh?!" I stared at my back in shock "H-H-How?!"

_Never mind _how_! Change back quick before someone sees! _Flare shouted, struggling to keep a grip of my shoulder, my wings blocking my collar bone, I felt stuck in the same position _Thor! I-If I can just _think _about my Night Fury form, I turn _into _it?! _I felt sharp claws grip into my hand

"_Twilight! For goodness sake, put your wings away!" _Kindle shouted which jolted me out of my trance, I slowly nodded then I shut my eyes _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, come on! Think, think, think! _I quickly filled my brain with thoughts of myself as a human, my entire normal, human body _Hiccup, human, Astrid, human, me, human... night fury thing, but human for now!_ We evened out again, making a sigh of relief I opened my eyes again

_Twilight, you _need _to get a hold of your emotions, if not this could all me over _Flare warned me as we dropped height and slowly travelled down

"_You're lucky last night you're dragon ears didn't pop out" _Mist chuckled

"M-M-Maybe, maybe something in that book would help?" I suggested, trying to give myself a little amount of hope, Flare shrugged

_I guess it's possible_

It took us about ten minutes to reach the Dragon Academy, we landed infront of its gates, it looked like a usual arena, but less frightening than the one I had been in previously, I looked up at the large, wooden sign above the gates, it depicted an image of the Strike class symbol, lifting up my right hand I looked down at my palm, my lightning burn in the precise image of that symbol representing the class my Night Fury form fitted into, I sighed as I lowered my hand and turned around to see the Terrors sat down behind me, panting and catching their breath

"_You never get lighter do you?" _Kindle gasped sarcastically

"Maybe you need to toughen up?" I joked in reply

_C'mon, let's stop the chit chat and get in there, I'm ready to maul anything in sight! _Flare grinned, his tail wagging as he leapt up at me and landed on my shoulder

"I don't think this arena is like that Flare" he snorted

_Only joking Twi _he smirked

"Sure you were" I glanced at him before I began walking towards the gates, I felt the ground slope down into the large, cage dome, I ducked my head slightly before looking into the dome, I saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut fighting on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, Snotlout attempting to train his Monstrous Nightmare, I turned around to see Hiccup and Toothless behind me, half secluded in the shadows

"You get to clean the stables" he teased, I smiled, one the way to the Dragon Academy, I had realised and planned a loop hole

"Oh really?" I smiled "Well, you said the last one here" I twirled around "_I'm _not the last one here am I?" I joked "It's either..." I made a quick head count "Fishlegs, or" I nearly froze "Astrid" I smiled, trying to act unaffected by her name

"Hrm, clever" he said while folding his arms, a smirk on his face

"Hey Twilight!" I turned to see Snotlout dragging Tuffnut and Ruffnut away from each other, I chuckled at the sight

"Hey Snotlout, Hi Ruffnut and Tuffnut" I replied with a smile before walking over towards the quarrelling Twins and Snotlout, Hiccup followed with Toothless close to his heels, well, heel

I stood there for a few minutes, watching Hiccup and Snotlout trying to pull apart the twins, apparently they were really riled up with each other today, I was standing at the back of the dome, watching un a mix of confusion and awkwardness, I lifted my gaze to the entrance as Fishlegs and his Gronckle entered the dome, once he approached Hiccup and Snotlout, the twins were ignoring each other and Snotlout and Hiccup were taking a breather, they both looked up to the approaching Fishlegs, I took a deep breath before I walked up to the twins

"Aw c'mon guys, it's your sixteenth birthday, why not try and stop fighting for one day?" I smiled nervously, hoping my arms weren't going to be ripped off as I placed one on each shoulder of the twins, they both shrugged

"Eh..." Ruffnut mumbled

"Uh..." Tuffnut grumbled

"Great, so it's settled" I smiled cheerily

"So guys" Hiccup began "Looks like we're going to have to start without Astrid today..."

"Huh? Why?" Snotlout asked as he looked at Hiccup

"Well, she's uh..." Fishlegs began "'Doing some solitary training today' apparently"

"Oh..." Snotlout turned his gaze back to Hiccup

"Right, well, let's get to this quiz" he announced awkwardly before quickly scurrying up to a podium "Ok, Team One, Tuffnut, Snotlout and" he looked around the crowd "Twilight" _Great... well, atleast it's not a one-on-one test_ "And Team Two, Ruffnut and Fishlegs"

"Hey!" Ruffnut protested "That's only, uh, two on our team and like, four on theirs!"

"Well, Astrid's not here" Tuffnut smirked teasingly, I saw Ruffnut's face getting redder and redder with anger, Tuffnut and Ruffnut stormed over to each other and locked their helmets together, anger in both of their eyes, you could almost see the electrical spark between their gazes

"C-C-C'mon guys! You said you wouldn't fight right?" I butted in quickly "N-Now, let's just get this over with 'kay?" they grumbled before turning around and walked to their podium _Phew... My arms are still intact _I then turned back around and followed Snotlout and Tuffnut to our Team's podium, I stood in between Tuffnut and Snotlout which only made me more nervous _If I die, trying to stop the twins from fighting, then I swear I'll make sure Thor zaps them both with a lightning bolt! _Flare pressed up against me to reassure me, I smiled before looking up at Hiccup

"Right, first question"


	35. Chapter 34

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 34 ~ Tests _Are_ Fun

I looked up at Hiccup, my brain fighting with my emotions to stop myself from blushing, I swiftly dropped my gaze to the ground and fiddled with my hair

"Team One" Hiccup spoke "Which dragons are prone to acne?" he asked _Um, how am I supposed to know _that_?! _I thought as I looked around at Tuffnut and Snotlout

"A-Any ideas guys?" I suggested

"Nope!" Tuffnut smiled, I pressed the palm of my hand to my face

"Well, let's think this out a bit" I said, turning my gaze to Snotlout "Does Hookfang get acne?" I asked, he looked back at his dragon

"Uh, I don't think so" he replied, before turning back to me, I nodded _Ok, scratch the Monstrous Nightmare _I looked at Tuffnut "Does Barf and Belch get acne?" he shrugged

"How should I know?"

"'Cause he's your dragon" I replied, annoyance in my voice

"Well, no, no I'm pretty sure he doesn't" I rolled my eyes _Finally... Ok, so it's not the Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, and I sure hope it's not a Night Fury... hrm, Flare and the others don't have acne, and that much I've seen of Astrid's dragon, Stormfly doesn't have it... so I guess that leaves the Gronckle... _I looked at the two members of my team

"I'm guessing it's the Gronckle, mid if we say that?" I double checked

"Sure whatever" Snotlout replied as Tuffnut was fiddling with a stone on the podium

"...Ok?" I looked back at Hiccup "We think it's a Gronckle?"

"Correct" Hiccup smiled "That's ten points for Team One" he turned around and picked up a chalk stone, he then drew a straight, vertical line on the column labelled 'Team One' _Yes! First question and I got it! _"Right, Team Two" Ruffnut and Fishlegs looked up to Hiccup "How does a Snap Trapper attract its prey?" _A Snap Trapper? What's that? _I thought as I looked towards the opposing team

"Oh oh oh!" Fishlegs began excitedly "It releases a sweet smell from its four mouths" _Four mouths?! What _is _this dragon?! _I looked up at Hiccup who was already scratching the chalk against the stone

"Correct!" he announced "Right, ten points each" he spoke before turning back around to face my team "Right, Question Three" he smiled "How much weight can a pack of Terrible Terrors carry?" _Oh! I actually know this one! _

"Oh!" I nearly shouted "They can carry large sheep and sometimes a Viking" I replied

"Correct again" Hiccup smiled before marking a stroke on the stone tablet

"Alright Twi!" Snotlout grinned as he lifted his hand for a high five, I smiled as I high fived him back

"Right, Team Two, Question Four" Hiccup began "What's the best way to approach a Deadly Nadder?" _Urk... just when you begin to forget... _I looked at Fishlegs and Ruffnut Fishlegs grinned excitedly and began his answer

"Oh! The best way is to approach it from behind, slowly, and when you show that you aren't a threat to it, you can smooth its tail spikes down" Fishlegs explained, a hint of pride in his voice _Oh? Well... that's quite... interesting actually _

"Correct" Hiccup etched in another straight line "Ok, Team One, Question Five" Hiccup turned around facing us again _He must be getting dizzy _I joked "How does a Night Fury steer?" _Eep! _I froze, my body felt like it was made out stars, hollow and hot, I slowly shuffled backwards slightly

"Hrm..." Tuffnut thought as he scratched his head _Please no, please no, please_ please_ don't pop a tail! _I looked around and saw nothing _P-P-Phew! _

"That'd be, its tail fins right?" I suggested, trying to act normal again

"And correct again for Twilight!" Hiccup marked our score

"Good job Twilight" Snotlout smiled

"Thanks" I replied nervously, still hoping nothing related to a Night Fury would turn up again in the questions

"Ok, Team Two, Question Si-" Hiccup was interrupted by the sound of a roar, we all looked up to see a Deadly Nadder flying towards the Academy _O-Oh no! I-It's those Bandits! H-How could they have found me?! H-Here on Berk?! _I felt my pulse rising and a stabbing pain in the centre of my chest

"Guys, isn't that Stormfly?" Fishlegs intercepted my thoughts _S-S-Stormfly...? Oh thank Odin... w-wait! N-No! Scratch that! That means Astrid's coming! Hide! _I glanced around trying to move, but I felt frozen

"Something's wrong" Hiccup said before walking around the podium and to the entrance of the Dragon Academy, the others then began to rush towards the entrance, I felt a nudge in my side

"C'mon Twilight!" Snotlout grabbed my wrist and half led, half dragged me to the entrance, I followed without protest, within moments I was outside of the Dragon Academy, we were standing by a ledge, leaving enough room for Stormfly to land, it took my twice as long as everybody else to realise something was wrong, I noticed that Stormfly was flying lob-sided, she was roaring in pain as each beat of her wings drained the energy from her body, I stared in a mix of confusion and fear as Stormfly landed in a heap on the ground infront of us, we all rushed around the injured dragon

"Wh-Where's Astrid?" Hiccup looked around desperately, I had only just noticed that the dragon had no rider

"Fishlegs, you saw her last right?" Snotlout turned to Fishlegs

"Well, yeah, b-but all she said was that she was doing some solitary training, I assumed she was doing some flying practise" He explained nervously, his voice had an obvious tone of fear and anxiety, I looked down at the tired, panting, gasping for air Deadly Nadder _M-Maybe I could ask Stormfly what happened? But then I'll look like a total freak! Talking to dragons, actually _expecting _an answer!_

"Where exactly were you when you two spoke?" Hiccup asked, more serious now, he swiftly walked over to the slightly shaking Fishlegs, the other Dragon Trainers followed and swarmed around Fishlegs, in hope for an answer _Now's my chance_ I seized the opportunity as I kneeled down beside Stornfly's head, I hesitated before placing my hand on her nose _Please don't kill me _I thought before swallowing hard

"W-What happened?" I whispered to her, hoping she would understand my voice of half Dragon and half Human, she looked up at me, fear in her eyes

"_S-S-Something, knock me, out-" _she gasped for breath, her exhaustion draining her consciousness _"-of the sky, Ast-Astrid fell into a Mountain Cave, she called, called to me to get help..." _she began to whimper

_Where exactly did this happen? _Flare asked, the Terrors surrounding the Blue and Yellow Nadder

"_N-N-Near, north west of the, is...land..." _she finished before closing her eyes to rest _S-So... Astrid's stuck in a mountain, Stormfly's injured, and only I and my Terrors know where she is... well, atleast this gets me out of the test _I thought dryly before standing up, Flare hopped onto my shoulder as I turned to the others

"C'mon guys, let's get a search party out there looking for her-" I was about to say 'Near the North West of Berk' but of course, the Vikings nodded and rushed off to find their dragons, Toothless was already at Hiccup's legs, the one footed rider positioned himself on the midnight black dragon, he strapped himself in quickly, determination and worry on his face

"Twilight" he said sharply which caused me to flinch

"Y-Yeah?" I replied, quickly making my way to Hiccup and Toothless

"You should ride with me and Toothless, it'll be much quicker than your Terrors" he said "No offence" I shook my head

"I would, but I think it'd be better if I looked on foot, near the Cove and such, maybe you should head near North West?" Hiccup looked into the direction of North West

"That's the way to the Outcast Lands, I don't think Astrid would've headed there alone" he said "But ok, you look on foot, we'll be in the skies" he nodded before patting Toothless on his head, the Night Fury nodded before taking off, he flew with such speed that it caused my hair to get caught up in the wake of wind, once Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Trainers disappeared, I turned back to the Terrors

"Ok, guys, you look after Stormfly, I'll meet you back at the house, but I'm taking Flare, he knows the island better than me" I instructed "Kindle, Mist, are you good at herbs and healing?" I asked, Kindle shrugged

"_I know my fair share of medical herbs and natural cures" _Kindle replied with a smile and a nod

"_Yes basically" _Mist shortened Kindle's response

"Good, ok, Rylan, Thane, Coy, you get whatever Mist and Kindle need to help Stormfly" they nodded in understanding

"_Ok Twilight" _Thane and Rylan spoke while Coy just carried on nodding

"Thanks guys" I smiled before walking towards the ledge, I looked around, not a Viking in sight _Just how I like it _I was about to leap off the ledge, but I suddenly thought of Astrid _W-W-Wait... I'm going to risk my life, and my Dragon's life, for _Astrid..._? _I shook my head _C'mon Twilight, don't think like that, you're the only Viking here who knows where she is! _I craned my neck back to my Terrors "One more thing, if I'm not back by dusk, then try and find Toothless and tell him, 'kay?" they nodded _Phew, backup plan for a backup plan_ I joked before whispering to Flare who was perched on my shoulder "Remember to hold on tight" he chuckled

_It's something I get used to _he smiled as he replied, I nodded then looked down, at the freezing ocean less than twenty yards away, I took a deep breath _Ok Twilight, remember, just think Night Fury _I thought before throwing my body off of the ledge, shutting my eyes tight I focused on my Night Fury form, by dark scales, my bright blue eyes and markings, my leathery wings and long, fluent tail, my body went numb for a few moments, I smiled as I opened my eyes, I saw my black muzzle at the end of my nose, and the icy blue sea approaching quickly, I opened up my wings, the wind pulling me backwards instantly towards the sky again, I felt Flare hold onto my shoulders, his claws digging in tight to my scales to keep grip, I began to beat my wings hard, turning my head up towards the clouds I tilted my tail fins, consequently turning sharply towards the North of Berk, I slowed down my pace and let the wind and warm air currents carry me upwards, I looked over Berk, and how high I had came within only a few minutes, lifting my head towards the North West, I flicked my ear and called to Flare

"This way's North West right?" I asked

_Yes! Now get going! I can't hold on forever! _Flare called back, I rolled my eyes before lightly beating my wings, at first going slow to get my angle just right, I smiled

"Now, you _need _to hold on" Flare scurried along my back and held onto my neck "Ready?"

_R-Ready _I smiled

"Right, well-" I tilted my body downwards, pulling in my wings "-here we go!"

**Now let's just guess whether Twilight will actually bring Astrid back to the Village XD**


	36. Chapter 35

**Ok I am**_** ever**_** so sorry for not updating! I haven't really had much chance and muse to write 'cause I've been rewriting some stories and beginning to start a new one, BUUUUUT here's the next chapter! I also have to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU for supporting me and for starters even **_**reading**_** this story!**

**Again. THANK. YOU!**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 35 ~ Brush Of Death, Again

I pressed my wings closely to my body, my heart pounding in my ears, I felt myself cut through the cold air like a knife, the closer I got to the approaching ocean the faster my blood pumped around my body, my pupils contracted while I felt the salty water spraying up at me as I flew open my wings, consequently pulling my body up sharply in a horizontal manner, I swerved left and right as I skimmed the water with my wing tips, my entire being was overwhelmed with ecstasy, my scales shimmering in the early morning sun, I felt myself being dragged into a world of daydreams, it was only until I heard Flare screaming to the top of his lungs behind me that knocked me back into the real world, I smiled as I tilted my wings upwards and began to beat them rapidly, soaring upwards, high into the sky, every one of my senses was on edge, I then glided on the wind, allowing myself to slow down, and get my bearings, looking down I saw the now small island of Berk

_Do you _have _to do that?! _I heard Flare shout down my ear, I winced momentarily

"Thor! No need to shout" I grumbled, I looked down and scanned my eyes over the area "Where _is_ this mountain cave meant to be?"

_How the heck am I supposed to know?! _Flare shouted, I rolled my eyes, then I swooped downwards slower this time, it felt like I was floating in the sky, until a sharp gust of wind knocked me sideways, I instinctively

"Ok, we need to avoid... well, a lot, firstly the other dragon trainers, then the villagers, oh yeah these 'Outcasts' and those bandit dragons while trying to find Astrid in time to get ready for Ruff and Tuff's party tonight" I listed

_Well that should be a piece of cake then! _I heard Flare's sarcastic tone, I snorted before heading far out to the edge of Berk

"Well, Stormfly basically said that she was stuck in a mountain cave... It would be _so _much more helpful if she had told us _which _one!" I grumbled as I fought against a sharp breeze, my wings tilted slightly

_Just check all of them! _Flare snorted _And quickly! _I grinned

"Oh you want to go quick do you?" I readied my wings and waved my tail mischievously

_No, No! I-I didn't mean that! _Flare held on tighter, while I chuckled

"Just messing with you Flare" I grinned as I heard a snort of annoyance come from Flare, I rolled my eyes before perking my ears forward, listening for any sign of Viking noises, specifically Astrid's call for help, my left ear picked up something... strange, to say the least, it was like a shallow breathing, a sound that I had been too familiar with before my life in Berk, the sound of crying "Y-You hear that?" I managed to speak

_Hear what? _Flare tilted his head, he clambered over my shoulder and put his face next to mine

"I... I thought, I think I hear someone crying" I spoke quietly, adjusting my ears, swivelling them like tiny radars, trying to get the sound as loud as possible _I wonder... no, I don't think she'd ever cry... well, it did sound more of a cowering noise, so she wouldn't be making the noise... right? _I fought against another sharp gust of wind, tilting my wings and beating them sharply to stay airborne "I think... it's coming from..." I twitched my ears, swivelling and lifting them up and down until I had found it, my ears stopped as they pin-pointed the source of the sound, it was emanating from a tall rock that jutted out of the sea, it was as if this rock had floated out into sea since it was that isolated "There!" I pointed to the rock

_What noise?! _Flare looked around frantically, trying to see what I was pointing at

"Flare" I spoke sharply

_Yeah Twi? _Flare cocked his head, I smiled

"Hold on tight!" I pressed my wings against my body, diving downwards, Flare gripped onto my scales again and screamed for his life, I opened my wings quickly but flapped them strongly, causing me to increase speed, even against the sharp gusts of wind I cut through the air, each stroke of my wings I grew closer to the rock, my pupils widened in fright as another, but much stronger and sharper gust of wind knocked me sideways, my senses seem to go numb temporarily, and then in the next moment I felt myself tumbling through the air

_Twi-Twilight! _Flare's shout became distant as I fell down towards the ocean _Please Thor save me! _I screeched in terror as I collided with the ocean, my aerodynamic body slid down through the water like a sword, the cold and salty water chilled me right down to the bone, shutting my eyes instinctively I felt panic rising within me, I tried to move my arm, but no use, my wing, still to no avail, I was completely paralysed, cold and blind in the ever darkening, murky water, my mind seemed to slip away into the depths followed by me, I felt my heart thud in my chest, and that was all I could feel, other than the ice cold ocean surrounding me _So Twilight... you've had a good run, now let's see how good Valhalla is... _this was the first time I felt all hope leave my body, even before when I was escaping the Bandit Dragons, even when I was struck by lightning, it was as if everything was building up over time and finally it had came crashing down on me, my lungs began to feel weak, followed by my limbs and brain, and the feeling of myself sinking deeper into the water made it ten times worse, it was only that an image in my head popped up like an annoying fly, the vision became less blurred and I finally saw it, it was Hiccup and Toothless, it was that wonderful day that I spent the entire afternoon with them at the Cove, I smiled weakly at the nostalgic memory, until something rose within me that caused me to lash and cry out

"_N-No!_" I regretted shouting as the salty water filled my mouth, I lifted my tongue to stop it entering my lungs, I lashed out my forelimbs in an emotion of anger, this time I had the foresight to think what I was going to say _N-No! I'm not going to die here! Not now in the water, not ever! I've survived this ocean tons of times, and I can do it again! _It was as if a new light had kindled within me, I twirled my body upwards and flew open my eyes, my vision was blurry but I could see that I was a long way down, I snarled before I outstretched my wings and limbs, thrashing them through the thick water, pulling myself upwards towards the far away surface, a new emotion of determination had settled within me and I knew that I was going to fight 'til the very end to make it out alive, I hauled myself up through the sea and I saw the light surface becoming closer, so close that I could see a rainbow shimmer on the surface

_Twilight! _I then saw a green and orange flash enter the surface, destroying the shimmer of rainbow hue and it darted down towards me _Flare? Flare!_ I couldn't help but break out a smile, the little Terror swam down towards my arm, before grabbing my black and slippery arm with his small claws, he then pounding his wings up to the surface, grinning I pounded my wings, and with our combined effort, I broke through the water, with a loud and triumphant roar I leapt into the air like a dolphin, with Flare holding onto my arm, he let go and flew back up to the sky, I opened my wings and gasped for air, grateful for the oxygen that entered my lungs, I had no strength to attack the winds again so I glided down onto the base of a rock that jutted out of the sea, the same rock that I was looking for, outstretching my legs I landing on the ground with a tumble, nevertheless a smile lit up my face, I lay down, panting on the warm rock, the heat entering my body and oxygen filled blood pounding around me, I smiled as I heard the fluttering of Flare's wings, he flew down to my lying head and tumbled, giving me a grin before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion

"Thank you Flare" I said as I nudged his body, he snorted

_Never, do that, again, 'kay? _He lifted his head while I chuckled

"Ok, deal" I replied _That's it, I'm not gonna fly out for Astrid ever, again!_

**Bit rushed at the end but I'll edit this again later because I just wanted to show people that I'm ALIVE!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Well hey, that's your opinion Kaia, and I respect that, but whether or not this story sucks I enjoy writing it and one bad review isn't going to stop me :3**

_**~Can't stop me now! I'm having such good time! I'm havin' a ball!~**_

**But for the rest of you guys, Thank you for: The Reviews. The Support. The Constructive Criticism.+ The Favs. And for reading this story! XD**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 36 ~ Lost And Found

Standing up I scanned my surroundings _Ugh... I swear if I don't find Astrid I'm going to slap her sarcastic face all the way to those Outcasts! _I shook my head and water droplets flew this way and that, I perked up my ears and tried to listen through the water that was still in my ears, the noise I once heard earlier had stopped all together, frustration ran through my veins until I stamped my forearms on the ground

"Are you kidding me?!" I snorted "I nearly just died, for like the fifth time this month I might add, just so the noise could stop?!" I growled, kicking up dust and small fragments of rocks with my tail

_Twilight calm down will you?! You're acting like a big hatchling! _Flare snorted, tapping the side of his head and some water came out from some of his scales, where I guess his 'ears' were

"Calm down he says, you do realise we both nearly drowned! We're risking our necks for _Astrid_!" I retorted, slightly lowering my volume

_Yes I _do _remember that Twilight! And I don't like it any more than you do! _Flare matched the loudness of my tone, I snorted before sitting down, I tried to slow down the adrenaline and anger coursing throughout my body, I was so unnerved that I could feel my blood boiling under my scales

"Fine Flare, I'll calm it down..." I replied _C'mon Twilight... what're you getting worked up over anyways? _I sighed, finally my heart pounding at a normal pace, I looked up at Flare apologetically "Sorry Flare I'm just... wound up, that's all" Flare smiled as he flew up to me, landing with a slight stumble infront of me

_It's alright Twi _Flare replied, I pulled him closer with my forearm

"Sorry Fla-" Flare cut me off, he stiffened as he shushed me "What is it?" I whispered sharply, twitching my ears

_I think... I hear a noise... _Flare crawled up my arm and then onto my shoulders, I winced as his claws dug into my neck as he made his way onto my head

"Now what're you doing?" I asked, he positioned himself like a bloodhound, his nose pointing into the air, after a few sniffs his eyes flew open

_You forgot one sense Twilight! _He scrambled on my head excitedly

"What sense? What are you talking about?" I asked, rolling my eyes and moving my ears so he wouldn't damage my ears any more than they had been, Flare hung over one of my eyes, causing it to close

_You're sense of Smell Twi! You're sense, of Smell! _Flare cheered happily _Now go this way!_ He pulled down on my left ear, pulling my in the direction he was pointing to

"H-Hey wait!" I followed involuntarily followed the sniffer dragon _Sense of smell? What's he... Oh! _I took in a deep breath through my nostrils, filling it with all the smells, the salt of the ocean, the dusty sand on the rocks, and then something else filled my nostrils "W-Wait... Flare I smell it too!" I grinned, now following the scent of burning wood

_Aha! Go on Twilight! _Flare cheered as he stood up straight on my head, clinging onto my scales tightly, I looked around and lifted my head to the tall pillar of rock on this small rock 'island', squinting my eyes I saw a small, thin trail of smoke rising above the top, I smiled

"There!" I pointed _It's like a chimney! _I thought with a smile _Finally I can get this over with! _Flare nodded as I outstretched my wings, still aching from escaping the water, I leapt up at the rock, scrambling onto the side of the pillar, my claws gripping onto the rough and sand covered surface, I opened my wings wider, beating them hard to get more grip and height _C'mon Twilight, just one big dragon claw after the other _I listened to the little voice inside my head and threw up another claw, gripping tightly onto the rock ledges, hauling myself up I looked straight up, seeing a longer ledge jutting out just above me _Right, you can do this Twi_ I readied my wings, squinting my eyes and wavering my tail and hind legs, I leapt upwards and outstretched my forelegs, grabbing anything that came into contact with my claws _Right now to pull myself up! _I instructed myself as I pulled myself up, scrambling my back legs onto the edge, I pounded my wings, consequently pulling me up onto the ledge, I landed in a heap on top of the ledge, one hind leg and tail dangling over the edge, I lifted my head up and realised I was light on weight "Flare? Where'd you go?" I looked around with confusion and my heart started to twinge with fear "Flare?!"

_D-D-Down here! _I heard a call come from beneath me, I twisted my head and front half around and peered over the edge, with a stifled laugh I looked down to see Flare holding onto my tail, I finally released a chuckle, trying not to make him angry

"You ok down there?" I called down, Flare snorted

_Hmm... What do you think? _He replied sarcastically, I smiled as I flicked my tail upwards, Flare let go and tumbled through the air _Gah! _Flare shouted, he flapped his wings that started to resemble that of a hummingbird, I lifted my dangling leg and tail onto the ledge before quickly reaching forward and luckily catching Flare in my claws, tail first, I smiled as I dangled Flare from his tail

"Haha, you look like a bat" I joked, he snorted and scrambled in the air

_Just get me down! _He yelled, I rolled my eyes and placed him on the ledge, lashing his tail like an angry cat he glared at me _Thank. You._ he snorted sarcastically, before his eyes lifted to behind my shoulder and stared at something, with a look of surprise on his face

"What're you looking..." I turned my own head around to see the pillar, but not the outside, no, it was a cave into the miniature mountain, I turned my whole body around and began walking closer into the cave entrance, I felt my heavy claws pounding heavily on the rock, it was only until I poked my head into the cave entrance that I realised that the Rock Pillar was hollow, my head looked around in awe at the sight of the inside the pillar, it was as if was a large, rock plated house, with stalactites dropping from the ceiling, oh, and the gaping hole at the top with smoke coming out _Wait! Smoke? _I looked down, finally seeing the source of my forgotten sense, a small campfire was lit in the centre of a thin, bridge-like rock that connected itself with one side of the rock house to the other

_Twi! Look! _Flare pointed his small claws over the ledge towards the fire, and that's when my eyes finally found what I was searching for, I saw a teen girl, with blonde hair, blue shirt and red skirt, decorated with studs and bird skulls, her body hunched over the fire _Haha! I have never been so happy to see Astrid! _I grinned as I leaned over the side of the ledge, I grumbled slightly, trying to get Astrid's attention, nothing happened _Seriously? _I snorted

"I guess she's deaf and dumb too" I whispered, I heard Flare's chuckled before he made a small hissing noise

_Here, let me try _he said before releasing a cross bolt-like fire blast, it fizzled with the intense heat, and within a split second it blasted a stalactite, smashing it into tiny pieces of rock and sand, it then rained down on Astrid and her small fire, the dust entered her mouth as she began coughing, looking around while having a coughing fit she saw me, well, my head atleast, a smile stretched across her face as she stood up sharply

"WhiteTooth!" she lifted her arms up "Come here girl! C'mon!" she cooed, I rolled my eyes _Happy feeling gone _I carefully placed my forearms onto the slanted wall before I opened my wings, preventing me from falling at a great speed, I crawled down the wall, onto ledges and rocks that jutted out here and there, until I finally pressed my claws onto the rock 'bridge', I was watching my footing rather than Astrid, once all four of my paws were on the bridge I looked up to see Flare lagging behind, I was about to call up to him before Astrid had her arms around my neck, I yelped in surprise for a moment as I thought she was choking me _W-What she doing?! _My eyes then scanned over her, and to my surprise, she was hugging me _...I'm not imagining this right?! _I yelped slightly "Thank Odin's ghost you're here WhiteTooth! Stormfly and I were practising flying but something shot us out of the sky" I rolled my eyes _I know that Astrid _I thought slightly sarcastically, I looked at her and her eyes seemed to show something that I had never seen before, nor anything I thought I'd ever see, it was an emotion of vulnerability, somewhat scared and upset, I couldn't help but lower my ears sympathetically _What're you doing Twi, she, hates, your guts! _I sat down, allowing Astrid to move back slightly, my body completely ignoring my brain, almost as if out of politeness, I watched as Astrid explained her mini story "I fell down here, and Stormfly... I hope she's ok" she whimpered slightly _Since when does _she _whimper? _I tilted my head at her "I tried to climb out, but I ended up with this..." she indicated to her left leg, I nearly jumped up in shock, it was bleeding, a long gash down her leg "Stupid rocks"

"Stalagmite actually" I couldn't help correcting her, but all that came out was a dragon grumble, I lowered my head down reluctantly, inspecting her wound _It looks... painful, to say the least... ouch _I looked up at Astrid who winced in pain as I breathed on it _Oh well... fine... _I moved beside her, my back infront of her, ready to be ridden, I grumbled slightly and shrugged my shoulders, indicating for her to climb onto my shoulders

"WhiteTooth...?" she whispered, I rolled my eyes and nodded sharply _Yes! Just, get on with it!_Astrid smiled as she reached forward, grabbing my neck gently before swinging her good leg over my shoulders gently, her full weight on me now, I felt a tugging at my tail, craning my neck around I saw Flare latching onto the base my tail, before my gaze looked up to Astrid's face, darting my gaze back down to the floor I opened my wings and readied to take off _I am _not _happy about this_


	38. Chapter 37

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 37 ~ Returnings

I launched myself forward into the still air, beating my wings with such a force that I shot through the air like a dart, heading upwards towards the chimney like roof, my body tingled as for once I could show off infront of _Astrid _at something that I was good at, or atleast, better than shooting people in the head with arrows, grinning I thinned my pupils, flattening my ears as I grew closer to the chimney _Am I even gonna fit? _I felt a twinge of fear in my stomach, I shook my head strongly, pushing the doubt away as I saw the chimney only a few feet away, I held my breath, feeling Astrid's and Flare's grip tighten, I tucked in my wings, still travelling forward and through the hole, it was as if time had slowed down ever so slightly, allowing myself to recollect my senses and throw open my wings, and began to pound them against the air again

"Woohoo!" I couldn't help shouting out in joy, which to Astrid's ears only turned out to be a roar, hearing her chuckle slightly I flipped my body back around to face the way back towards the village "This way right Flare?" I called back

_Don't ask me! I'm at your tail I can barely see over Astrid's big head! _Flare called back, I chuckled before shrugging my shoulders slightly

"Well, we can't get anymore lost" I swerved my body downwards and tilted my wings right, my left wing to the highest point I could get it to without spinning down and crashing, I smiled as I dove downwards towards the rock clusters that surrounded and lead to the Island of Berk _If I follow these rocks, then it should _hopefully _lead us to Berk _I thought out in my mind before straightening back up, it had taken me a few moments to realise that Astrid was holding onto my ears

"What're you trying to do kill us?!" she yelled, rolling my eyes I snorted _Same old Astrid... Just perfect_ beating my wings I swooped downwards, downwards towards the ocean, I felt her grip tighten _Oh for the love of Thor, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna kill us both... hopefully _I added with a smile "Odin's Ghost, slow down!" I growled before purposely beating my wings faster, the wind hitting against my face causing me to squint slightly, the only thing that kept my wings beating twice as fast as my heart was pumping was the fact that for once, I could annoy Astrid, which was being executed with outstanding results, you could feel how tense she was and how much anger she was emitting, she gripped tight onto my ears, pulling them and lower her head down onto my forehead "I said. Stop!" I grunted before flicking my head sideways, causing for her to lose grip of my ears and allowing for my ear to slap her across the face, my face turned from surprise to pure smugness, Astrid groaned for a second while recovering from my 'attack', she was seething anger

Of course I should've seen it coming, when you light the fuse, you have to expect an explosion, Astrid yelled with such volume it made Flare paralysed momentarily, out of a mix of fear and shock, I nearly froze as the outburst was so sudden it pierced through my eardrums like a catapult being shot out in the dark

"_Stop!_" she shrieked, I couldn't help obeying, I closed my wings together, diving down towards a rock island, not too far off of the actual Isle of Berk, outstretching my legs and opening my wings, I landed somewhat gracefully on the rocky and worn away rock, I twisted my neck around and nearly got a foot to the face as she swung her leg around and leapt of angrily, she groaned before putting her hands to her head, with a slight limp from her now healing wound she paced around on the rock in temper and frustration as Flare and I were left watching confusion and curiosity, the orange and green Terror nudged my tail nervously

_W-What's happening...? _Flare asked, his voice quivering, I shrugged

"Who knows" I mumbled, trying to be quiet, even though Astrid couldn't understand me, the blonde Viking whipped her head around

"What exactly have I done to you WhiteTooth?! I've done no wrong to you and yet you still taunt me!" she yelled directly at me, I growled slightly and lifted the corners of my mouth to reveal a teaser of my sharp, white teeth, her blue eyes glared upon me and seemed to bore into my skull "Ugh you don't get it do you?!" I tilted my head with a look of sarcasm

"Of course not, I'm a dragon" I retorted, growling

Astrid threw up her hands in anger, before turning around and storming off to the edge of the small rock island, it was silent after that, both me and Astrid, silent, my eyes were staring at her slowly sinking head, her view was focused on the water just infront of her feet, it ebbed and flowed against the rock, back and forth, a quick flashback of the near water death reminded me of how could that water really is, in contrast to Astrid's hot temper, and I had to admit, my head wasn't exactly the calmest, I shook my head and grumbled and snorted, before turning away from Astrid and looking at my own side of the rock, down at the water, the cold spray flicking and spluttering up at my face, cooling my scales and my aggression _It's not my fault she can't take a joke, I only flew a _tiny _bit faster... granted I did slap her in the face, but that's not a hanging offense is it? _I thought, my eyes showing that I was in deep thought, so much in a deep thought that I didn't even hear Astrid's sigh until Flare poked my tail, I lifted my head and craned my neck around to see Astrid still staring at the ground, she was stood so still and stiff that you could only tell that she wasn't a statue was because of her slow motion of her body from breathing, I heard her inhale a sharp breath, as some people do when they are about to speak

"You just... don't get it" she began, I twirled my body around slowly and as silently as possible towards her, she made a small sigh again and continued "Everything's going wrong at the moment... I'm getting shown up in training, my dragon's probably lost... or captured... or worst... and to top it all off-" she cut herself off before making a sound like a snort of disapproval and despair, I perked up my ears, my ears straining to make sure I catch all of her words "...Hiccup... I think, I'm losing him..." she said sadly, for once, I saw a sadness on Astrid's face that nearly, _nearly_, broke my heart, it was the look of a person left heartbroken, with no clue what she was going to do, one emotion that I haven't actually experienced, it dawned on me that all I've felt is jealously, while all I've been doing is, well, _I've been ruining her life... _my ears lowered out of shame "This girl, Twilight she calls herself, she showed up not that long ago, and already she's making me out as a liar, a jealous fool, and is trying to... 'take' Hiccup away from me..." her body was turning around, I jerked up and lifted a paw, ready to back up, I felt a strange sense of fear swell within me, a fear for my life, it almost made think that I was actually my human self, and Astrid was about to launch herself at me in rage, Astrid's face showed her normal emotion again, looking at me I opened my wings slightly in defence "Well WhiteTooth... you're the first one to listen to my problems" her attitude had changed drastically in the last few seconds, exhaling quickly in relief I looked up at the wounded young Viking

"C'mon... let's get back" I spoke, knowing full well that she couldn't understand me, I turned my body around to the side, lowering my wings for her to clamber aboard, Astrid hesitated before touching my shoulder gently

"Just... just don't get us killed" she murmured, her previous emotion slowly burying underneath her hard outer shell, I couldn't help but make a faint smile _Sorry, I can't guarantee that_ a quick flick of wing beats and I was up in the air again

I've never felt this guilty before, even when I nearly cheated in a game of cards with my old village's champion, all the way back to the village the scenery had lost its lushness and happiness in my eyes, I couldn't help thinking about what I had to do next _Is Astrid _really _that upset? I mean, I can't _help _my feelings for Hiccup... I'm just, a teenager who thinks they've fallen in love_ I thought about the concept over and over again, my mind turning into spider's web that had been woven by the most confused spider in the land, shaking my head as I saw the spot on which I had left not two hours ago I swooped down, coming into view I saw Stormfly surrounded by my Terrors, and two Viking trainers, Fishlegs and Snotlout in fact, sighing with relief and exhaustion I outstretched my legs for the final time today and opened my wings wide, coming into land, Snotlout and Fishlegs' eyes were wide open

"Astrid!" Snotlout called out as my claws came into contact with the soft earth, a small part of me happy to be on grass, cold or not it was still grass, much more reassuring than the cold and solitary emotion of the rocky islands, tilting my body sideways, half letting Astrid off, the other half tipping her, I flattened my ears as Astrid limped towards the two

"What happened?!" Fishlegs's eagerness for knowledge never ceased to amaze me _Quickly Twilight... make a quick slip away _I lifted my tail for Flare to get off, he was almost as relieved as I was to feel soft ground again, he looked up at me

_Are you ok Twilight? _He asked, tilting his head, all I could do is twist my ears in response

"Quickly, go to the others, make out you've been there the entire time" I nudged him towards the Terror pack surrounding Stormfly, he looked back at me, before reluctantly slithering off towards the group

"Fishlegs you will not believe this, I found that other Night Fury WhiteTooth!-" she whirled around to find the area empty, my claws were digging into the side of the mini cliff's edge so tightly I could feel my claws carving indentations into the stone, hearing Astrid's groan of annoyance I took that as my cue to leave, I let go of the wall, and as quickly as possible I nose dived towards the ocean, my wings parallel to my body, a smile spread across my face as I tilted my body straight and opened my wings slightly, aiming towards the dock just beside the training area, my eyes scanned all over, it was still morning so no Viking were at the docks, but what I was looking for wasn't Vikings, it was a hiding place, my heart was in my throat as I grew closer to the docks, feeling exposed to everyone to see me changing wasn't exactly on my to-do list, I groaned before diving down, my legs landing on the small bank, my claws sinking into the pale sand, panic rose within me as I darted to the darkest place I could spot, a pile of boats, my claws slipping on the moving surface _Twi, I swear if you don't get behind there without anyone seeing you, I will personally throw you to the sharks for feeding time! _I finally reached the cover of the boats, the shadows concealing me, a ledge jutted out over me, concealing me even more _Right, I don't care whether I think of myself or bunny rabbits, if I don't get this done then I am forever dead _shutting my eyes sharply, blocking out any noise until all I could hear is the roar of my heart pumping, images of myself as a human in the mirror flashed across my mind, my legs started to feel wobbly, my wings smacking against the sand, and soon followed by my knees, hands, crouching on all fours, I lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes, viewing there world from a shorter angle, I swiftly looked around and inspected myself _Yup! No wings, tails, ears or scales in sight! _I leapt up in triumph and swung my arms in the air _Finally! And all of this just in time for breakfast!_

**Thor, why do I rush stuff?! All it does is turn into a fail! DX**


	39. Chapter 38

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 38 ~ Market Day

I've never felt so relieved, no more risks of flying into a cavern or plunging into the ocean, finally I could walk on _two _legs rather than four, and I could go about with people talking to me and fearing for their lives in case I get my hands on a bow, rather than my teeth and fire blasts, I stood up slowly, slightly light headed from the transformation, ducking my head down slightly I snuck out from under the rock ledge and from behind the boat pile, I looked around and fortunately saw only two fishermen facing away from me on the farthest Dock away _Aha, for once, this is going all good for me _I slowly stalked behind the fishermen, one was taller than the other and seemed to have a bucket on his head, I had to stop myself from thinking why on earth he did have a bucket on his head to get up the stairs without being seen, walking lightly up the steps I saw the gang of Teen Vikings gathering around Astrid like my Terror pack when they see a chicken bone, I chuckled softly before making my way, nervously and slowly, up to them, ten paces I saw Ruff and Tuff joining, their Zippleback landing beside and allowing for their riders to dismount, soon joined by the black Night Fury and his brunet rider, my heart fluttered for a split second and my body went rigid, stopping in mid stride I fell over, typically into a bush, I squeaked out as I hit the ground, failing to outstretch my arms to break the fall, now looking up in annoyance I grumbled _Well, atleast you didn't fall into something worse_ I thought dryly before standing up, brushing off the broken twigs and torn leaves

"_Wow, smooth" _I looked up and saw Kindle sitting proud and proper on someone's window sill _Great, the only person slash dragon in the world I _didn't _want to see that and he had to see _I rolled my eyes and smiled awkwardly, trying to shake it off

"I take it the great Astrid is back" I replied, acting as if I hadn't returned the blonde

"_Twilight!" _Thane and Rylan barked as they flew across to me, I smiled as the pair landed on the cold ground infront of me _"Nice landing!" _they spoke in time with a chortle, I rolled my eyes

"Yes I know I can't control my legs" I rubbed a soon-to-be bruise on my elbow, the two chuckled

"_Aw we're just teasing Twi" _Rylan smiled

"_Yeah, just a little playful banter" _Thane finished

"Geez when did you guys use words like 'banter'?" I joked, this only made the two chuckle and flap their wings, rising into the air like a moth with broken wings they clumsily bumped into each other, my eyes dropped down to see Flare, Mist and Coy waving over, they were _just _behind the group of Teens

"_Oh yes, I forgot to mention, they want you over there ASAP" _Kindle spoke coolly as he examined his claws

"Oh well thanks" I rolled my eyes _Could've told me earlier, y'know, _before _I fell over and made myself look like a complete prat _taking a deep breath I stood up slightly straighter, trying to look relaxed and not someone who just fell over and not half drowned, I took a few paces before faking a smile and walking over to the group, as I approached Fishlegs eyes looked away to face me

"Oh Twilight! Look! Astrid's back!" He said gleefully, obviously happy that The Outcast's hadn't paid a visit, I pretended to look surprised and happy as much as I possibly could

"R-Really?! Oh that's great, atleast Alvin didn't have anything to do with it" I smiled, trying to avoid the sight of Astrid, since she was too busy talking and explaining what had happened, with more detail than she already told me, oh I'm sorry, I meant 'WhiteTooth', I backed away slightly after Fishlegs had flashed me an awkward smile and turned back around, desperate to hear what her adventure had been, I turned around _Well I've made my appearance, now might as well do something productive _I was about to walk slowly up to mine and Hiccup's house until Astrid's voice hit my eardrums

"And then guess who saved me? WhiteTooth! She's back!" I nearly bolted "She saved me and brought me back" I forcefully moved my legs slowly, acting natural, Fishlegs looked around frantically in the sky, he had already been told about WhiteTooth bringing Astrid back home but I'm not too sure if he believed it

"Really? Where'd she go?" It was Hiccup this time who spoke, or atleast I _think _it was Hiccup, I was growing further away slowly and wasn't going to go back until everything had calmed down _She's gone _I replied silently before swiftly walking up the hill, until I was out of view I could finally take a breather, a weight landed on my shoulders

_Twi where you going? _Flare grinned _You made your appearance and you're just gonna leave? _I shrugged

"Um, yeah?" I looked at him "I'm off home to actually get some rest" I heard Mist make a tut-tut noise as she flew infront of me

"_Listen Twilight, have you already forgotten what tonight is?" _her voice was a soft as it could be for a dragon, her blue scales matching the sky on a summer's day, I carried on walking towards the house, my Terror Pack following me like a moth to a flame

"U-Um... I don't... think so, should I?" I looked at her quizzically, she smiled and rolled her eyes

"_This might help, come on" _she grabbed my wrist

"Gah! W-What're you-?" I was cut off as Flare grabbed my other wrist, soon followed by Coy pushing me from behind, the three Terrors pulled me down the hill again onto the stone covered floor which formed the path, my three remaining Terrors just watched while rolling on the floor laughing at the ridiculous sight "M-Mist! Guys I _can _walk for myself!" my kidnappers flew into the air, lifting me ever so slightly off of the ground, before letting go, I was actually prepared to land this time, bending my knees my ankles twinged slightly with the force of landing, I looked up "Seriously what was that all about?" Mist flew around my head, before finally landing on my midnight black hair

"_Look, over there" _she pointed down to where the village shops were, far from the Dragon Academy and the teen Vikings, I squinted my eyes, trying to look for something that seemed out of place, I lifted my hands slightly and threw them back down in defeat

"Alright I give up, what am I looking at?" that was Coy's cue to push me again, I walked down to steps with a forceful push from the silent Terror "Ok ok I'm going!" I smiled with a rolling of my eyes, my Terror's always found a way to put a smile on my face, reaching the last step I walked into the large cobblestoned area, shops were along the outside of the circular area, but what really caught my eyes were the clusters of market stalls in the middle, you could most probably hear the noise from the market at the other end of the island, people were making deals, animals were squealing, squawking, barking, bleating, men were laughing and women were chattering, it was bustling with life

"_It's market day!" _Mist cheered happily

"And?" I looked at the blue Terror which had now flown off of my head and twirled in the sky

_Market day comes every few weeks, and you can buy a variety of things _Flare answered my question

"_And what you can buy, is a pretty dress for tonight" _Mist joyfully bounced around in the sky like a butterfly

"Tonight?" I then hit my forehead with the palm of my hand "Ruff and Tuff's party!" Flare clapped slowly

_And the penny drops! _He chuckled

"_That's why I'm giving you some shopping tips!" _Mist smiled, landing on my shoulder

"B-But I haven't got any money" I looked at my blue companion, she lashed her tail

"_Oh come now do you think I'm that incompetent? Coy" _she lashed her tail, and almost immediately Coy walked around to the front of my feet and held out a small leather pouch with his claws, I tilted my head before reaching down slowly and taking it, I mouthed 'thanks' to my silent Terror and then turned back to Mist

"Um, what is it?" I pulled the string around the top of the bag and it came undone, looking inside my face turned from curiosity to surprise, the bag revealed about seventy five gold coins "M-Money?" Mist looked proud with herself _Wow how'd they get these... Oh no! _I shot up my head "Y-You didn't _steal _these did you?!" I nearly shouted, but when you were just in ear shot of the Viking stall owners you didn't really want to be caught conversing with your dragon, that's the easiest way to become the local weirdo, Mist snorted

"_You really think that _I_ would resort to _stealing_?!" _Mist grumbled, obviously offended, I lowered my head

"N-No, no of course not, sorry Mist" she perked up

"_Good, because I got Thane and Rylan to steal them for me" _she chuckled in my ear before flying off of my shoulders _"C'mon, let's get you dolled up" _I rolled my eyes _I-If I can figure out who the two stole from, I can pay them back, it won't hurt for one day though... _I wasn't a thief, but on my old island I was quite the sly one when it came to bets and games, but I _did_ used to always give back whatever I won, mainly because there wasn't actually anything I wanted to buy, but I think it was just playing the game that I enjoyed rather than winning a bet, oh don't get me started on cards, card tricks my speciality, I had a friend from long who was quite cunning, I got all my tricks from him, I was only young but I could remember it, he was a few years older than me, he looked pretty average for my island, black hair, green eyes, tallish, just usual stuff, really I wasn't too interested in what he looked like only on what he could do with his hands, keep in mind that I was seven at the time

"So how exactly are you going to get me 'dolled up'?" I smirked "I'm pretty much beyond repair"

"_Now listen, you want to win that boy's heart right?" _Mist spoke sharply

"W-What? W-Well, I guess s-so" I felt my pulse rising, I seemed to act completely stupid whenever his name was mentioned or atleast when he was referred to

"_Then Cinderella, you shall go to the ball!" _Mist grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me like a young child to a stall, it was literally _covered _in jewellery, Mist's eyes widened with joy and she squealed with excitement _"Oh look Twilight! They're so pretty! Look at this one! Oh oh! Look at _that_ one!" _Flare rolled his eyes while Coy just stayed by my feet, playing with a small stone

"Hello there dearie, come to look at my little treasures have you?" a somewhat old woman was behind the stall

"O-Oh yes, hello there" I smiled nervously, I hadn't actually noticed her, and in fact she had startled me, I looked at some pretty silver bracelets "They're very pretty aren't they?" I smiled

"_Of course they're pretty!" _Mist bursted out, I heard the stall woman chuckle at my Terror

"She's quite excitable isn't she?" she joked, oblivious to what Mist had actually said

"Aha, yes quite" I tried to push Mist's head back slightly with a smile

"_Please of please buy me that silver and blue one!" _I looked down at to where the over reacting Terror was pointing to, it was a small broach, I picked it up slowly

"Oh you don't want that one dear" my gaze lifted up, I looked at her questioningly "That's much too drab for you" I smiled

"I think you meant that the other way around?" I joked, the woman chuckled softly

"But in all seriousness dear, you'd want something like this" she waved her hand and gestured to a necklace that was in a box, it was silver, much like the broach, but the charm on the necklace is what caught my eye, it was a locket, silver and precise, the design on the front made my so intrigued that I couldn't take my eyes off of it, it was a single deep blue gem in the centre of the locket, with white swirls sprawling from it, it was so pretty it made my eyes imitate Mist's "It's Sapphire, quite rare to get hold of dear" I dragged my gaze from the necklace up to the stall woman

"_Twilight I swear if you don't buy this I _will _kill you!" _Mist squealed _Don't worry Mist, if I don't buy it, I'll kill you too _I joked in my mind

"Wow... I'm guessing it comes at quite a price?" I asked, the woman smiled

"Usually about ninety gold pieces..." _Well that's gone out of the window _I made a silent sigh of sadness "But I'm having a sale, and since you seem like a nice girl you can have it for thirty pieces" I perked up

"_Buy it! Buy it buy it buy it buy it. Buy. It!" _Mist practically yelled in my ear

"R-Really? Wow thank you!" I smiled as I grabbed my bag and began reaching inside the bag for the coins, trying to ignore Mist's shouting and squealing

"It's just that you'd need to do something first" the woman smiled, I looked up sharply _Oh no now what? Rescue _another _person in a rock cave?! _I had already the thirty pieces in my hand

"Hm?" I replied, with a look that pretty much asked 'What do you want?' the woman chuckled

"Oh nothing hard or tasking dear, just-" she looked at me "-I'd like to know you're name"

"M-My name?" the request had taken be by surprise, she nodded, the noises around me seem to fade as my mind started to focus on what this woman had actually asked for and why "I-It's, my name's Twilight" she smiled

"...Twilight" I nodded "What a lovely name" she returned to her usual stall owner self "Thirty pieces please dear" she held out her hand, palm facing the sky, my senses returned followed by the noises and smells of the market and I snapped back into reality, quickly placing the coins in the woman's hand, she nodded and picked up the box gently, closing the lid and locking the latch she handed me the wooden box "There you go" Mist snatched the box out of my hand and clenched it

"_Mine!"_ I rolled my eyes and waved at the woman

"Thanks again, bye" I wanted to get away from the stall, mainly because the stall owner seemed a bit crazy

"Goodbye now, you have a nice time" she waved before her stall disappeared into the crowds of the market

_Geesh what was that about? _Flare hovered infront of me

"Absolutely no clue" I shrugged

_And why'd you give her your name? You should've given her a fake name, like Astrid or something _he chuckled

"Oh you couldn't have told me that a few minutes ago" I joked "Nah I probably wouldn't have done that, I mean she may be a bit crazy but I don't think she could cause any harm" Flare nodded

_Yeah I mean what _could _she do? Say ''Oh this girl Twilight bought a pretty necklace today/' _Flare smiled

"Exactly, nothing bad about that" I continued walking, giving time for Mist to recover from the purchase of something of her taste, luckily it only took a minute until she was back on guard for the finer things in the market

"_Right, we've got the jewellery, that was thirty pieces, we have... um... oh yeah! Forty five pieces left, so now for the clothes, how about a long dress?" _Mist asked

"W-What? No, no I hate the long dresses, mainly because I always, _always _trip over" I replied while looking around the market, there was a variety of objects to buy, swords, shields, pigs, fur coats, candles, it was all there! The blue Terror snorted

"_Fine fine! A short dress!" _Mist rolled her eyes before darting them back to the market stalls _"and shoes, but we can do that later, you need to pick a colour to pick to... I'd suggest blue or white, since that'll match the... pretty... necklace"_ Mist shook her head _"Sorry, it's just so beautiful" _I chuckled

"It's a necklace Mist, not the Crown Jewels" I joked "Hmm, ok, I think I'd prefer blue, since white would stand out too much"

"_That's the whole point Twilight! You _need _to stand out to grab the guy's attention!" _I nearly I nearly planted my palm on my forehead again

"Mist, the whole purpose of this party is to celebrate Ruff and Tuff's birthday" I looked at a passing stall which sold small leather bags, books and money holders "_Not _to get a guy" I chuckled softly, before freezing "Oh no! I've got to get them a present or something!" Coy suddenly decided to make an input into the conversation, he leapt up onto the stall that sold the leather objects and pointed to a book "Coy...?" _Oh! It's charades! _"A book? Oh a book for Ruff and Tuff...? You've met them right? That wouldn't voluntary read a book Coy" he placed his paw on his face with a sigh, he then gestured for Flare to fly over, the orange and green Terror obeyed and copied Coy's gestures, they both grabbed a wooden pencil and stood side by side, making a mirror image and sticking their necks out, resembling that of a tiny Zippleback _...Oh! _"A Zippleback!" Coy smiled and nodded but then waved his paw for me to carry on, he pointed to the pencil "A... drawing of a Zippleback?" he bounced up and down and waved for me to carry on "A... a drawing of Ruff and Tuff's Zippleback! Coy you're a genius!" I grabbed the reddish brown Terror and hugged him, he smiled before flapping his wings, and swooping down to the ground _Right, I'll draw one once we get back, I've still got my paper from my drawing book back at the house _I felt Mist tense up "You alright Mist?" she slowly nodded before grabbing me by the shoulder and started beating her wings, pulling me across the market "W-What is it?" I asked

"_Just follow me! I think I've found it!" _She let go of my shoulder and leapt off, speeding down the rows of stalls, I rolled my eyes as I swiftly gave chase

"Mist slow down!" I called, she only obeyed me by a fraction, Flare flew ahead of me

_I'll follow her, you follow me _he said before chasing after her, soon followed by Coy, I gasped for breath as I pounded my feet against the cobblestones, who knew that the market was actually this big, I kept my eyes on Coy and Flare, who suddenly decided to turn around a corner, skidding around the corner I narrowly missed a stall, I turned around quickly

"S-Sorry!" I called back before snapping my mind back onto my Terror's whereabouts, it took me a moment to realise I was headed straight for a crowd of people "Gah!" I tried to slow down, I started to skid and stumble over the cobbles, still travelling at a sprinting speed, I heard a gust of wind behind me and then felt claws dig into my shoulders, three pairs, and almost instantly I stopped and dropped back slightly, I landed on the floor, sitting up I looked around, seeing Coy, Mist and Flare behind me "F-For, for goodness sake... Don't do that, again" I panted, Mist smiled as she swooped down and began to help me onto my feet

"_I had good reason this time" _Mist grabbed my cheeks and twisted my head around to face a stall, I couldn't see what the stall actually sold since she was in the way _"Prepare, to be, amazed" _she swivelled around and gripped onto my shoulders, allowing me to see what the stall sold, and just like she had said, Mist had a good reason for making me chase her around the market place

"Wow..." infront of me was a stall that sold clothing, specifically eveningwear, it had come to my attention that not many Viking stalls sold this, so I assumed that this stall owner was a trader that travelled from village to village to sell their goods, and this person's goods were... well, good, to say the least. Infront of me was a short, deep blue dress which got darker as the dress went lower to bottom, it was made of silk, very breezy and elegant, it had long sleeves that were wide so it would dance around the wearer's arms, it had a 'base' of dark blue for the dress and then the silk on top, I've never been in such awe of an item of clothing before, it seemed like it was _made _for me, underneath were a pair of dark blue shoes, high heels, but not ridiculously high heels, only four or five inches high

"_See what I mean Twilight? Pretty. Dress"_ Mist smiled, obviously pleased with herself _"Now if you would hurry, buy it before someone else does!" _I snapped back into reality

"O-Oh yeah right!" I quickly darted over to the stall, looking at the owner of the stall was a woman about the age of forty, she wasn't exactly the person you'd expect to be selling such a beautiful dress, personally the look on her face when she looked at me, no, _glared _at me, made me pretty terrified of her "U-Um, excuse me ma'am, d-do you mind telling me how much that dress is? I-If that's ok?" she shrugged

"Fifty pieces including the shoes" she grunted as a reply _Seriously?! _I double checked my leather bag, nope, definitely forty five pieces left, I looked up at her with slight defeat

"U-Um, how much would it be without the shoes?" I asked nervously

"Still fifty pieces" she glared at me "It's a set" she replied bluntly, her eyes sent shivers up my spine

"U-Um, w-would you mind negotiating? Would you take Forty Five pieces?-" she cut me off

"Look do you have fifty pieces or not?" she spoke sharply, I looked down at my hand filled with the five coin short pile, then back up at her

"Um... no?"

"Then get lost then" she snapped

"B-But-!" again I was cut off

"Just get lost!" she shouted, causing me to recoil back a pace "Stupid kid" she muttered the last part, anger started grow within me, but not only just me, my Terrors were getting angrier and more frustrated each passing second, Flare swelled with anger, soon followed by Mist, but it was Coy who was actually _seething _rage "And take you're stupid Terror's with you!" that's when Coy snapped, he threw himself at the woman, claws and teeth bore, he bit down on whatever he could, her nose, scratching her ears and forehead, she scrambled to get him off of her face, snarling from both sides could be heard, she finally got grip of his side and threw him off, unfortunately at the dress, his claws tore the bottom of the dress, and his claws hooked into around it so as he fell the dress twirled, his spines, tail tip, wings, claws and teeth had left all around the bottom of the dress torn, Coy finally fell to the ground as he unhooked his claws from the silk, that's when the woman began to shriek "Odin's Ghost do you realise what you've done?! You're stupid Terror! Get out of my sight! _Get out!_" she yelled, Coy darted towards my feet, I took a few steps back, my mind suddenly seizing an opportunity, and without thinking it over I spoke

"That dress is faulty now right? Damaged stock? Would you be willing to reduce the price?" I asked boldly, I think Coy's outburst had given me the courage to ask

"What?!" she yelled "Do you think I'd reduce it for someone who _ruined _the dress?! No! Get out! If you want the dress you'll have to pay Sixty Pieces for it!" her face had turned red from all of the shouting and anger

"S-Sixty Pieces?!" I looked at her in disbelief "That's more than the original price! That's hardly fair!"

"That's life!" she yelled back "You're lucky I'm not making you pay for it because _your_ Terror ruined it!" she then grabbed hold of a shoe from another set and then hurled it towards us, Flare darted down and caught the shoe like a dog catching a ball "Get out of my sight!" I decided that was my cue to leave

After ten minutes I was sat down behind a stall, the stall was about five away from the Dress stall, luckily out of the mad woman's sight, Coy was chewing on the shoe while Flare was sat opposite Mist

_Well that's it then, no dress _Flare sighed

"_That woman is mental" _Mist snorted, examining her claws _"Twilight if you'd let me claw out her eyes we could've taken that dress and legged it!"_

"And that'd make things worse wouldn't it? Let's say I did take it, she probably would've found me prancing around in the dress and rip it off me, infront of everyone!" I groaned in frustration "If only we had five more pieces"

"_Fifteen you mean" _Mist corrected me, I then grumbled

"Yes, fifteen" I sighed before standing up "You stay here, I'm gonna eavesdrop on the stall or talk to her again, see if she'll lower the price" the others nodded

_Right, good luck _Flare spoke as I walked off, down the centre of the road that the stalls were on both sides, I pretended to not have been there before, trying to blend with the moving crowd, I glanced sideways, looking at the stalls, the floor, the other Viking shoppers, I heard a bird call out above which startled me, I froze and looked up at the sky to see a hawk soaring across the sky, suddenly I felt someone walk into me, I fell back onto the ground, the wind knocked out of me slightly _Ugh, second time I've fallen over today _I looked up

"Oh I'm ever so sorry, here let me help" I looked at the outstretched hand infront of my face, I hesitated before taking it, the hand gripped tightly around my hand, which then lifted me up onto my feet, I stumbled to my feet

"S-Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" I cut myself off as I looked up at my victim and attacker, he had pale skin, black hair, sea green eyes, it was the same boy who I had 'encountered' one the night Hiccup and I had kissed, he was in the night, in the covers of the shadows and houses, I remember he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared that night

"No no it was my fault" he smiled apologetically, his voice was somewhat deep, smooth and calm, his eyes up close were bright and curious

"You again!" the mad woman's stall was right beside us _Oh perfect, just, perfect _I recoiled back slightly, while the boy stood infront of me slightly in a protective manner, I glanced up at him confused back quickly turned my attention back onto the mental woman "You owe me either a new dress, or Sixty pieces!" she yelled

"Excuse me madam but what are you talking about?" the boy asked coolly, ignoring her anger

"This whelp's dragon ruined this dress!" she explained so briefly I couldn't compete, I think it was mainly due to her rage that she couldn't make out one sentence "She owes me Sixty pieces!"

"I can't if I only have Forty Five pieces!" I retaliated while throw the small pouch at her, which rewarded me with a ice cold glare and a caught pouch, the boy quickly reached into his pockets, pulling out quite a few gold coins, my eyes widened as he handed them to the woman

"There, twenty pieces, and with Twilight's Forty Five that leaves Five over left for you" he smiled as he took back the now empty pouch "And I think you should box up that dress for the young lady" he turned back at me and winked at me "And don't forget the shoes" I smiled at him gratefully

"R-Right, well" the mad woman began to place the shredded dress and the shoes into a white, thin box "Here you go" she shoved it into my hands and shoved me back "And don't come back" I obeyed and stepped back a few paces, I turned around and looked for the boy who had just saved my life, he was a few steps infront of me, I smiled and walked up to him

"T-Thank you for helping me back there" he returned my smile

"No problem, the dress was far too graceful to be bought by someone not worthy of it" He looked at the white box as I chuckled

"Ah well, not that graceful, my Terror sort of shredded the bottom" I opened the lid of the white wooden box to reveal the torn dress, luckily it was only at the bottom

"Really? I thought it was a part of the design, it looks stunning" he complimented

"Ok now you're just saying that, I mean, could I wear this to a party without getting looked at?" I joked

"I couldn't say that you wouldn't be looked at" I looked up at him "But not because of the torn dress" I couldn't help turning a very faint shade of red

"O-Oh stop it, you're joking now" I chuckled nervously

"Aha well, I can assure you I'm not" he then closed the lid "I'd best be going, see you tonight" I tiled my head "Oh yes, I'll probably see you at the party" he smiled before walking off into a crowd of passersby, and then disappearing just as quickly as he appeared, exactly like the last time I had seen him, I stood there completely confused _Ok...? _I turned around and started walking back to the Terrors, who were flying over to me

"_Twilight!" _Mist called out as they reached me

_We heard a commotion! Are you ok? _Flare asked concerned, Coy made a mumbling sound through the shoe in his mouth

"Guys I'm fine, look!" I opened the white box

"_The dress!" _Mist squealed, eyes wide

_How'd you get it? _Flare looked up at me, I closed the box

"I'll explain on the way back, I need to get Ruff and Tuff's present finished and get ready" I smiled as I twirled around and started walking, followed by my Terrors

By the time I had reached the house my three remaining Terrors had joined onto the group again and began listening to my explanation of the previous events, with a final sigh I finished the story and placed my hand on the door, pushing it open I walked into the house, to my relief it was empty, no Hiccup, no Astrid, no one, just me and my Terrors, they all took their place on the beams above the beds and started conversing amongst themselves, allowing me to get on with drawing the Zippleback, I sat down on my bed, placing the white dress box and the necklace box beside me, I shut my eyes gently, remembering the event with the boy and the mad woman

"_This whelp's dragon ruined this dress!" _

"_I can't if I only have Forty Five pieces!" _

"_There, twenty pieces, and with Twilight's Forty Five that leaves Five over left for you"_

That was it, the thing that was nagging me all the way back to the house, one word, one simple word that caused chaos to explode in my mind

_How did he know my name?_

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER! EVER! XD**


	40. Chapter 39

**Gah! I wanna make everybody happy! TwiTooth and Twilup! I just dunno what to do! XD**

**But anyway, just to make this work, I've made that the Chief of the tribe gets a home spring for cleaning XD**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 39 ~ Four Parties and a Funeral

Throughout the next few hours I haven't drawn so quickly in my life time, my pencil was turning blunt quickly and I had to use a kitchen knife to sharpen the point again, I swear that whenever I blinked I saw the Zippleback's two heads, the pattern of the scales in the greyscale was engraved into my mind, the shading drove me crazy as each hesitant stroke of the pencil I was sure that I would draw outside of the lines and ruin the entire thing, my Terrors watching intently as my pencil darted across the page, it took about a full hour for me to finally fall back onto my bed, letting the complete portrait of the Hideous Zippleback land by my side, Flare flew down and his claws clung to the quilt of the bed, he prodded me in the face as my eyes shut with annoyance

_Very good Twilight, good present _Flare complimented as I lifted my body up into a sitting position, gently picking up my finished work, I examined it for a final time, and my mouth turned into a satisfied smile

The image was a Zippleback, obviously, but I had drawn the dragons battle ready, their fangs showing, legs apart and ready to pounce, tail in middle of lashing in air, wings open wide, it almost looked as if it was about to launch itself out of the paper and attack you, for once I was quite pleased with my work

"_Wow, almost as fierce as us!" _Thane and Rylan piped in, their cheerful expression making me smile, my Terror Pack now surrounding me on my bed, I quickly rolled it up into scroll and looked around from some ribbon

"_O-Oh! I know what you're looking for!" _Mist flapped her wings and darted down the stairs, I couldn't help wincing as I heard several crashes and clangs of metal and pot, after a few moments the blue Terror returned with a long piece of silk green ribbon in her claw, but I wasn't really looking at the ribbon, I was looking at the bent knife that had hooked around her tail, Mist landed on my lap and placed the ribbon on my hand that was gently clenching the scroll, I smiled in thanks and picked up the ribbon with my free hand, tying it around the scroll and finishing it off into a bow, my present was ready _Aha, for once I've actually made something with some use _I joked as I stood up, looking out of the skylight window I saw the sun setting, the sky full of pinkish, purple and blue streaks, revealing the time of twilight _Gah! The party must start in less than an hour! _I jumped up, placing the present on my side table I turned back to my Terrors

"I've gotta get ready!" I nearly shouted in panic before darting down the stairs into the wash room, making sure that the door was locked, and within twenty minutes I had stripped off and darted into the home spring, cleaning my sweaty and relatively dirty body and hair, after I thought I had finished I climbed out of the spring and into a large piece of cloth to dry myself off, I couldn't help but wonder how I would dry my hair in time _Hm... Oh I'll think of something _I was about to unlock the wash room door when I heard a door close _Oh no, no no no no no!_ I lowered my head down to make my eye level with the key hole, and of course the only person who I didn't want to be in the same room as me when I was only covered by a piece of drying cloth was that brunet boy with emerald eyes _Oh Thor you do _love _taunting me don't you?! _Hiccup walked around the put out fire and towards the table, he sat down with a sigh and looked around

"Toothless? Toothless?" he called gently, his voice echoed throughout the house, he sighed "Oh where are you? I turn around for one minute and you've disappeared" suddenly I heard a clatter above me, the unmistakable sound of large pawsteps on the ceiling _Toothless! Please oh please get Hiccup out of here! _I thought desperately "Toothless?" Hiccup stood up and smiled, the Black Panther like dragon leapt down onto the floor beside his Rider, completely bypassing the stairs, he made a purring noise and then mumbled with a smile "Where'd you go buddy?" he stroked the nose of his beloved Night Fury and the gesture was returned with a low, friendly rumble from Toothless, Hiccup sighed "Well what an exciting morning this has been, eh bud? First Astrid goes missing, then you do, and now I can't find Twilight anywhere, _again_..." he trailed off, I couldn't help myself but eavesdrop, Toothless tilted his head and gave him a questioning look "Oh don't worry about me bud, I was just thinking about Twilight" I froze _S-So... he actual thinks about me? When I'm not there? _I felt my pulse quicken, Hiccup looked at his friend with trust "I hope she's ok, I only see her twice a day... and when I do-" he cut himself off, Toothless snorted a few times to get him to carry on his sentence, he sighed with a smile "You never give up do you?" he chuckled softly "Well, when I see her, something sudden happens, especially last night" my body went cold, even colder than it already was _H-He's still thinking out... that kiss? I thought he just wanted to forget about it! _My face started to turn red "It was spontaneous, out of the blue, even more out of the blue than when Astrid kissed me... oh Astrid, I'm in the dragon house with her now, she thinks that we're going behind her back and... being together" Hiccup sighed "I just don't know what to think, feel or act anymore Toothless... I just hope it gets sorted out soon" I stood up straight _Don't worry Hiccup, it will, if I can tell him how I _truly _feel tonight, I can finally see if he chooses either me or Astrid _I felt my insides twist, from both excitement and nervousness, my mind snapped back into reality as I heard the chair drag against the floor, peeking through the key hole again I saw Hiccup walking towards the door with his companion "Right, let's take one flight around the island, see if we can find Twilight, and then we can go to the party" and with that, the door closed behind him and the house was silent once more, making a sigh of relief I unlocked the door and opened the door, peeking around the door I examined the room, empty _Phew, for goodness sake get changed Twi! _

It took me about a full half hour to get changed into my dress, in my haste I didn't even have time to see what I looked like, beforehand my blue Terror had landed beside me as I dried myself off

"_Let me do your hair Twilight, you'll look amazing" _I couldn't really protest, Mist had already grabbed my hair and started pulling at it, her claws hooking into my hair

"H-Hey, could you be a little gentle please?" I squeaked

"_Look, just let me do it, and you'll be as pretty as a picture" _rolling my eyes I sat there quietly

Within the hour I was washed, changed and had my hair 'half done', Mist had said that just before I'll enter the Great Hall she said that she'll finish it off, with a smile my Terrors had all lined up on a beam above me

"_Twilight I have to say you look radiant" _Kindle complimented me, which startled me since it was one of the first nice things he had ever said to me

"T-Thanks Kindle, let's just hope everyone else see's me that way too" with a genuine smile I thanked him

_I'm sure everyone will Twi _Flare flew down beside me and landed on the side of the bed _Alright look, Mist and I will be going with you to the party, but the others will be waiting here and circling the Great Hall _I tilted my head

"Why? It all seems like I'm going on a secret mission or something" I chuckled

"_We're just looking out for you, if anything goes wrong we can make a distraction for you to make a clean get away" _Mist piped in

"What could possibly go wrong? It's a dance not a heist" I replied as I fastened the silver locket around my neck, it seemed to sparkle in the candle light

_Right Twilight, time to get going, the others have already left for the party so we'd better scarper _he swooped down the stairs, and onto the front door, Ruff and Tuff's scroll in his claw, taking a final look at my Terrors I spoke

"Well guys, wish me luck" I smiled before walking down the stairs, balancing quite well in the four inch heels, I had learned once that far across the oceans Roman's wore heels to show their stature, but also women who were, a bit outgoing and earned their money with a one night stand wore High Heels to show that they were doing business, the only reason I could think why _I _was wearing them was because they made me look taller

"_Good luck!" _Thane and Rylan's cheered behind me

"_You're going to need it!" _Kindle added, I rolled my eyes with a smirk _He'll never change _I joked in my thoughts and left the house, feeling the cold wind blowing through my plaited hair and against my bare face, I felt a tugging at my wrist

_C'mon we need to go! _Flare pointed upwards to a black speck in the sky

"O-Ok!" I knew within a heart beat that it was Hiccup and Toothless, flying towards the centre of the village towards the party's location, I swiftly made my way to the houses opposite me, I couldn't run due to the risk of either snapping my ankle or tripping over and ruining the dress even more, Mist started pushing me from behind to give me a little bit of speed, running out of breath I finally made my way to the gap in between the houses, concealed by shadows I turned around watched as Hiccup and Toothless zoomed over their house and myself, obviously in a hurry, as I felt my heart pounding in my chest I backed away slowly, back towards a back street that led to the Great Hall

"_That was close" _Mist sighed, she started to beat her wings and leapt up onto my shoulders, gently gripping on to my skin _"If they'd seen us you wouldn't be able to make your big entrance!" _I tilted my head _Big entrance? Now what does she have planned?_

"What big entrance? And what's your big plan for my hair? _Why_ did you plait it? And _how _did you even plait it?" I asked with a quizzical look

"_I've got great precision to say the least" _Mist twiddled her claws and smiled _"And let's just say I've made an arrangement so that you can get your five minutes of fame!"_

_Listen, I'd love to take our time walking to the Great Hall and discuss make up tips but could we get a move on? _Flare snorted, flying infront of me

"Geez ok fine" rolling my eyes I quickened my pace, towards the steps which led to the Great Hall, I looked around, searching for anybody _Hmm... Where _is _everyone? Are they already in the party? It can't be that late I mean _I looked up at the sky, the moon waxing high in the sky "Gah! We're late! Very, _very _late!" it had only just clicked that what I _thought _was half an hour, was actually two hours, the time had flown by so quickly I didn't even notice, I thought it was mostly to do with the fact that I was quite excited to see Hiccup at a place where you could have fun, rather than Dragon Training or similar, now I started to run, my shoes making an clattering echo each time I took a step, eventually I reached the near endless staircase up to the Great Hall _Ok, why does this keep happening to me? _Flare and Mist flew ahead of me upwards to the wooden building, I took a few sharp breaths and started walking quickly up the steps, on the way up I tried to regulate my pulse and breathing, my eyes focused on where I was stepping, ensuring that I wouldn't fall over and back down the stairs, which would probably be my luck, taking my final step up the stairs I could hear traditional music being played, faint laughing and cheering emanated from inside, pretty much the things you would hear at a Viking party, suddenly I felt something tugging at my hair, unwrapping the ribbon at the base of my plait my hair folded out of the arrangement and hung around my shoulders gently, it took me a moment to realise that Mist had finished styling my hair, it wasn't the dead straight black hair anymore, it looked alive, it curled and waved around my shoulders, looking like a miniature sea atop of my head, it even had a shine to the strands of midnight hair

"_Hey Twilight, look-" _she shoved me to one of the windows of the large wooden building, it reflected whatever was infront of it, and now I could finally see what I looked like

I'm not one to brag, but for once I was happy with what I looked like, my ocean hair spilled over onto my dark, flowing and breezy dress, even though it was torn at the bottom it looked like it was designed to be ripped, my eyes were wide with awe and I never felt so comfortable with what I looked like

"...Wow" I smiled, pressing my hand to my face and pushing away a few strands of curling black hair "I look... Pretty" I chuckled softly, but then sighed "But, it's just me" shrugging I turned away from the window, until Mist's voice caused me to stop

"_That's the best part, the outside is new" _I looked down at my sky blue Terror _"But now it reflects what's already in you" _she looked up at me and smiled

"Well, thanks Mist" I stroked her on the head

"_Now you go get you're guy" _she joked before taking off into the night, back towards the house, Flare hopped onto my shoulders

_Let's party! _He cheered, I couldn't help but making a small laugh, I slowly opened the tall wooden doors, peering in I saw Vikings of all ages enjoying themselves, dancing, chatting, eating, it was amazing, I've never _ever _seen so many people in one place at one time, luckily the Great Hall was big enough to hold everybody in, but as I looked around I saw extra facilities had been added to the building, there was a 'kitchen' on the far right, serving food for all of the Viking's while also cooking it, my eyes darted towards another corner where Gobber was, he was behind a wooden bar like area, serving drinks, at the centre there was a band playing traditional party music, but what my eyes couldn't see was the dragon trainers, and specifically, Hiccup, I opened the door a big more and stepped into the building, suddenly a blue fire bolt shot above me, causing me to jump and Flare to scarper, it caught everybody's attention, and soon, so did I, I forced myself to stay calm and to not blush, the crowd seemed to go silent for just a few moments that seemed like a lifetime, finally getting chance to see everyone still I could focus on what nearly fried me to bones, at the far end of the Great Hall near the 'bar' I could see him, the smiling Night Fury, and beside him his rider, Hiccup, his brunet hair glistening in the candle lights that were scattered across the entire building, he was startled by Toothless's sudden outburst and hadn't even turned around, until he heard the silence fall upon the room, I think you could guess that he was thinking that his dragon had just killed someone, he turned around slowly and nervously until he had spotted what had caused every person in the room to hush, it was me, his expression was a cocktail of emotions, surprise being one of them, then it was something else, like happiness since he was smiling, but more of an in awe smile, I couldn't help smiling back and steadily walking over to him, Flare was flying high above me, but I was really only focused on Hiccup for that moment, and at that split second it only seemed like Hiccup and I were in the room, that is until the music started playing again and people returned to their dancing, chatting and laughing, this is what snapped me back again and caused me to realise just in time that the others were behind Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in the centre and Fishlegs and Snotlout were beside them, staring at me, causing me to blush slightly, I walked up to Hiccup, trying to get away from the eyes of the Dragon Trainers, Hiccup smiled

"H-Hi Hiccup" I had to choke out the words, my heart pounded with nervousness

"Hello yourself Twilight" Hiccup smiled, looking me over "You look... amazing" I think he was speaking outloud because at that exact moment he shushed himself, knowing full well that a certain blonde dragon trainer was behind me

"Evening Hiccup" I quickly turned around and saw Astrid behind me, her eyes completely looking over me and at the brunet boy, I looked down and saw her in a greenish and yellow dress, made from a material that looked like velvet and shimmered, her hair was still plaited but she had decorated it with flowers, I suddenly felt like I had just climbed out of the sea and was covered in seaweed

"Oh Astrid, Hi Astrid, hi" he stuttered out his greeting "After what you've been through this morning you still look amazing" I could've sworn that Astrid gave me a smug look

"Aw thanks Hiccup" she was holding a glass filled with a reddish liquid, and in her other hand was a similar glass "I got us a drink each" she handed Hiccup the second glass, he took it with a nervous glance at me

"I-I'm just gonna give Ruff and Tuff their birthday present" I wanted to run away, but forced myself to steadily back away "You two have a joyful evening" I spoke before turning around, making my way to Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout and Fishlegs, Flare swooped down and landed on my shoulders, holding out the scroll "Happy Birthday Ruff and Tuff" I smiled as I approached

"Thanks Twilight" Ruffnut smiled, I think for once the twins were getting along, I took the scroll from my Terror and handed it out to the two

"Here's a little present" They both took it with a grateful look and tilted their heads

"Uh... what is it?" Tuffnut examined the scroll from all angles, I couldn't help but make a soft chuckle

"Look, here" I reached over and pulled the ribbon, causing the bow to unwrap and turn back into one long piece of green ribbon, Tuffnut seemed to have clocked on and unrolled it, their faces turned from curiosity to amazement

"It's Barf!" Ruffnut stared in awe

"And Belch!" Tuffnut finished, Fishlegs and Snotlout leaned over and looked at the drawing, my face couldn't help break out into a smile of satisfaction

"You like it then?" I asked

"Uh, well duh!" Ruffnut smiled, she was wearing a brownish dress and a yellow, velvet belt, I looked over to see Tuffnut in a smarter version of his regular attire, infact, it seemed like all of the men in the room only wore smarter editions of their clothes, while the girls took this opportunity to wear dresses

"Yeah! Where'd you get it?" Tuffnut asked with a smile

"Get it? Oh no, I-I um, drew it" I nervously admitted, now thinking that I might seem bigheaded

"Y-You drew it?" Fishlegs said in awe "That is amazing Twilight! I'm glad you're going to be working on the Book of Dragons with us!" I smiled in response

"Well, whenever I get the chance I'll try to draw as much as I can for the book" I replied, I saw Ruffnut roll the piece of paper back into a scroll

"This is staying with me, so it won't get ripped" Ruffnut smiled as she placed the scroll into a pouch on her belt

"Right, now we can have some fun!" Snotlout cheered, he looked around with a smirk "How about some dancing?" he looked over at me

"D-Dancing? O-Oh no sorry, I can't dance" I replied nervously, Snotlout tilted his head "At all"

"Really?" Fishlegs piped in

"Really, I can't dance to save my life" I joked, but I was being deadly serious

"Aw c'mon Twi, you must be able to do something!" Tuffnut joined in

"Seriously is this 'Try to make a fool outta Twilight Day'?" I joked "look, I just can't dance" Ruffnut rolled her eyes

"Guys if she doesn't want to dance, stop asking her" Ruffnut said

"Thank You Ruff" I nodded my head to her

"And start making her!" she pushed her twin towards me and we both collided with each other

"W-What?!" I yelped as Tuffnut cottoned on, he grabbed me by the wrists and started twirling "G-Gah! S-Stop!" I felt like a ragdoll, a puppet, Tuffnut pulling the strings and trying to make me dance to the beat, I tried to resist but all I could do was follow Tuff's lead and being forced to listen to Snotlout's, Fishlegs' and Ruffnut's laughter

"You liar Twilight!" Snotlout called "You _can _dance!" _I'll be dancing on your grave when I'm not much older!_

"C-Can we just stop now?!" I threw myself back and Tuffnut's lost his grip on my wrists, I found my footing and stepped back, I saw Tuffnut shrug

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't wanna dance" he chuckled, I folded my arms

"But it _is _your fault for _forcing _me to dance" I retorted, Tuffnut rolled his eyes and smirked

"Yeah ok, ok" he gestured for me to walk back to the group before he did so, with a snort I reluctantly followed, returning to the group of chortling Dragon Trainers

"Right, anything other way you wanna embarrass me? Maybe strip my dress off and throw me into the kitchen?" I grumbled

"Aha, no no, look let's have some proper fun..." Snotlout looked around then stopped "Aha!" he pointed to the bar

"What's going on?" I turned around to see Hiccup and Astrid joining us _Oh great, well, atleast he wasn't here a few moments ago _

"Oh nothing much, but now I've got an idea" he whispered to his Cousin, he then made his voice slightly louder "How about a drink?" he asked Tuffnut "You're turned sixteen, it's perfectly fine" Snotlout smiled

"Well, I would, but no one else will" he replied, I rolled my eyes and had a smirk on my mouth

"Oh please I could drink you under the table" I said challengingly, he turned to me

"Alright then, drinking contest" Tuffnut grinned

"I'm good thanks" I said as I shrugged my shoulders, I turned to walk away but then Tuffnut spoke again

"Aw, what's wrong? Scared you can't keep up?" I turned, angry rose slightly, then it stopped and my mouth broke into a smile, I looked at Tuffnut cunningly _Aha, now I can get my own back!_

"Actually, I might take you up on that offer" I grinned, my mind thinking out the trick I was once taught

"Ok, you're on!" Tuffnut smiled as he walked over to a table "Let's host it here, close to the bar"

"Alright, suits me" I walked over, I couldn't help hear Snotlout whisper to Fishlegs

"This'll add a bit of excitement to the night eh?" I snorted at his remark "Hey wait guys, I know what we could do to make this more interesting" both Tuffnut and I looked at him questioningly as we both sat down opposite each other

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut asked

"Well, maybe we could make a little wager on this" Snotlout grinned mischievously, he then put ten coins on the table "How about ten coins a drink?" I shook my head

"Sorry, I'm broke" I shrugged

"Oh come on Twilight, you must be able to afford atleast one round, you managed to scrounge up enough money to buy that dress of yours" I looked around and saw Astrid looking at me

"Well, all I can do is pay you later... _if _you win Tuff" I smirked, looking back at my opponent

"That's fine with me, I don't really care as long as I get my money _when _I win" Tuffnut replied, rolling my eyes I stood up

"Well then, I'll get the drinks" I stood up, I then turned and faced him "What's your poison?" he thought for a few moments

"Mead?" I nodded "Yours?" I pondered for a moment

"Hmm... I think I'll have some Potato Vodka" I smiled, I swear I heard a few of the others gasp in surprise, Potato Vodka was one of the strongest vodka's you could find this side of the Roman Empire "Back in a sec" I walked over to the bar and asked Gobber for our drinks, I saw him put the clear liquid into my cup and the mead into Tuffnut's, smiling I walked back to the table and lay the drinks on the table, as I sat down I grabbed my cup "Ready? No going back?" I asked for the last time

"Twilight what are you doing?" I heard Hiccup's concerned voice, I waved my hand

"Don't worry I can handle it" I smiled then looked at Tuffnut "You ready?" he nodded

"I was born ready!" he said full of confidence, I lifted my cup

"Ok then" I smiled "Go" we both started drinking, the cool liquid in my cup refreshed me, with twenty to thirty seconds later, we put our empty cups on the table, I smiled at Tuffnut "Second round?" I asked

"Bring it" he smirked, I nodded and got up, I then grabbed mine and Tuffnut's cups and brought them back over to Gobber

"Same again please" he hesitated then nodded and poured out the same drinks again, I nodded in thanks "I'll pay you after the contest"

"Contest? We'll tell Tuffnut to be careful" he warned, but with a grin

"Oh don't worry, I will" I grabbed the cups and walked back to the table, I handed Tuffnut his cup and sat down "Again?" he nodded, we raised the cups to our mouths

"Go" he spoke this time, I drunk from the cup again, I slowed down halfway to show that I wasn't that familiar with downing drinks in one go, I then swallowed the last bit and put my cup down "Aw, is the poor little Twily getting tired?" he asked mockingly

"Nope, I'm just getting started" I grinned "Again?"

After five more rounds, Tuffnut was definitely tipsy, I was perfectly fine though, I lay down the cup on the side, I felt slightly sick, but not from any alcohol, I felt a bit sick completely due to the amount of liquid I had drunk, like the feeling after downing a whole bucket amount of water, I looked at Tuffnut

"Are you done yet?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah I can't drink another round" he raised his eye brow "But can you?" I smirked

"Of course!" I replied cheerily, glad that I only had to drink one more cup

"Well, prove it" I shrugged, I stood up "Only if you can make it to the bar" I chuckled and then slowly walked over to the bar and to Gobber "Just for me thanks" I then lay down eleven coins "Here you go" he nodded and passed me the final drink "So, enjoying the night?" I asked to make idle conversation

"Yeah thanks" he smiled "Now go win your money" he chuckled I nodded and grabbed the cup and swiftly made my way back to the table

"You ready to lose?" I asked, Tuffnut shrugged

"You have to drink _all _of it" he noted, I shrugged and then nodded

"I know, I know" I then grabbed the cup and raised it to my lips

"Go" Tuffnut started me off, I drunk the cup dry within thirty seconds, breathing through my nose as the refreshing drink went down my throat, I took a deep breath after it and smiled

"Now, where's my winnings?" I giggled, I couldn't believe the faces on the Dragon trainers beside me

"How on earth did you do that?" I heard Hiccup's voice filled with concern, I waved my hand at him

"Where's my winnings?" I asked again, Tuffnut sighed and grabbed the pile of coins, seventy coins to be exact and put them in a small, leather pouch, he tied the top of it and handed it to me _Aha, now I can probably pay back whoever my Terrors stole from! _

"I wanna rematch s-soon" he slurred, I nodded

"Ok, see ya" I chuckled as I stood up and began to walk away, the rest stayed with Tuffnut, even Astrid, but it was only Hiccup who followed me

"Again, how did you do that?" he repeated, confusion clearly on his face

"Easy" I held the bag of money up to my face, Flare landed on my shoulder and wrapped his neck around the loops of string, into a sort of necklace and stayed on my shoulder smiling, he knew exactly what I had done

"_What_ was easy?" Hiccup asked confused

"I've been drinking water all night" I grinned before walking off, leaving Hiccup behind in a confused state

After an hour at the party I had already danced, exacted revenge on Tuffnut for forcing me to dance, and earned Seventy Coins into the bargain, not bad for the first hour I thought, the thing is, the party seemed to grow boring very quickly, I was sat down in the far corner of the Great Hall, my loyal Terror sitting beside me, grooming his wings and scratching behind his horns

_Well, this is fun _Flare mumbled, I looked down at him

"What do you mean?" I knew he was being sarcastic, but I enquired him nevertheless

_Well, you haven't done any talking, you haven't _properly _danced, all the social intercourse you've done is drinking Tuffnut under the table, and to top it all off you're allowing that blonde to take your guy! _Flare looked up at me with a serious look on his face

"Well, I can't help that, I'm not one to ask a guy to dance, and I'm not the most outgoing person" I reasoned "And anyway... I don't think Hiccup wants to be with me..." Flare 'pffted'

_Oh come on now Twi, you're not in a movie, don't start all that drama, you like Hiccup right? _Flare spoke sharply

"I-I guess..."

_Well then you've got to win his heart! Be flirtatious! _Flare jumped up, I pressed my palm onto my face

"I don't believe I'm hearing this!" I moaned "Am I seriously taking dating tips from a dragon?!" Flare was silent after that, and so was I, I looked around and surveyed the party, at first I saw a Hall full of Vikings enjoying themselves, but as I looked deeper into the crowd I saw the Dragon trainers, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs all chatting and laughing _Hey, where's Tuff? _I scanned the area, looking for the drunk teen that I had only seen not half an hour ago, my gaze searched around until it fell upon something that I did _not _want to see

I hadn't noticed but the music had slowed down and partners and couples had taken to the floor, wives and husbands were together, arms wrapped around each other lovingly, locked into each other's eyes, my heart stopped and my insides twisted until I had to force myself to breathe, I found myself watching Hiccup and Astrid amongst the dancing couples, they weren't in the same position as the others, but they were standing there, Hiccup was looking at her awkwardly and with a goofy smile, he was more on edge than a turkey at Snoggletog, while the blonde was looking at him with a smile, she spoke something I couldn't hear or even guess what she was saying, but whatever it was made Hiccup freeze, he replied and hesitantly outstretched his hand, allowing Astrid to take it _No... no, no, no, no no no! No! _ Before I could do anything I saw Hiccup and Astrid starting to dance, I could hear my heart thudding in my chest, the blood pounding in my ears, feeling short of breath I stood up shakily "I-I'm going outside, I-I need some air" Flare looked at me with concern, but before he could even reply I was gone, I swiftly walked towards the doors, surprised that how much my legs felt like they were going to give way I still managed to make it outside, and once I did, I bolted towards the nearest tree, hiding behind it, gasping for air and feeling all of the oxygen entering my lungs, I growled, my Night Fury senses temporarily taking over, all I could feel was a sense of betrayal settling within my heart, no matter what I thought earlier when Hiccup and Toothless were conversing in the house, he had still chosen Astrid, clenching my fists I was about to hit something _How could he?! Last night he kissed me, the next he's dancing with Astrid! _Suddenly it was as if a key had just unlocked something in my mind, I turned my 'growling' into a soft sigh _Last night was a one off, it was just a fantasy, _I _may... love _him_, but the feeling isn't mutual _I was about to make my way back into the building, but something stopped me, it was the sound of footsteps behind me

"What are you doing out here so late?" I turned around to see with great surprise, the same boy who I had seen in the market, his hair was shining in the night, and his eyes, they seemed to glow in the dark, it was as if there was a green light emanating from his eyes, I looked him over once more, and now he was wearing a black top and on top was a long sleeved black coat, followed by black bottoms and tight black boots, I realised I had been silent for more than a normal person should've been so I tried to get my mind to work again

"O-Oh me? I-I was just..." I trailed off, trying to think

"Wow" he spoke, his voice deep and rolling like velvet, I nearly jumped when I heard his voice

"W-Wow what?" I enquired, he smiled

"You look..." I had half expected to hear what Hiccup had said earlier, 'amazing' "Beautiful" that word seemed to echo throughout my mind, I had no idea why but that word, 'beautiful' seemed to knock 'Amazing' straight out of the park, I couldn't help but blushing slightly

"R-Really? T-Thanks..." I smiled, pushing a bit of my curly and waving hair out of my face

"You really shouldn't be out here on your own Twilight, it's freezing, and anything could happen to you" the teen spoke with a smile

"O-Oh, r-right..." he suddenly took my arm gently, entwining it with his, my skin tingled at his touch, he then began to escort me back inside, as we reached the door questions were bouncing around in my mind, which could only be asked indoors, in case he would disappear again, once we had reached the door, he had opened it for me, acting like a true gentleman, I couldn't help but smile and walk inside "T-Thanks... u-um... may I ask what you're name is?" he stopped as I walked inside, he then smiled and followed me

"My name? Oh so sorry, please ignore my bad manners, I'm Vaskr" he introduced himself, before returning his arm into its original position, hooked into my arm, the notion seemed to make me feel strange, like he and I had known each other from before, and due to this he felt so normal and unnerved with me that he was comfortable enough to interlock his arm with mine, me on the other hand, was freaking out

"Vaskr? Nice to meet you" I smiled as we walked down towards the table Flare and I had sat down at, I was about to ask him how he actually knew my name, but suddenly I felt Vaskr swerve and he started walking in the direction of the other Dragon Trainers, including Astrid and Hiccup

My heart started pounding even harder in my chest as we walked over to the group, I could feel the gazes that settled upon me, I saw Snotlout whisper to Fishlegs while Ruff, Astrid and Hiccup were looking in wonder

"Who's the new guy?" I heard Snotlout inquire as we approached

"Yeah Twilight who is this?" Fishlegs looked at me

"O-Oh him?" I looked up at the tall black hair boy "H-He's Vaskr"

"Oh, hi Vaskr, I haven't seen you around before, where did you come from?" Hiccup asked curiously, I couldn't help but freezing, but Vaskr's arm seemed to tighten around mine in a comforting manner

"Oh it's very simple my friend, I left my old village about a few weeks ago, by boat you see, and I had nowhere in particular to go to so I just drifted, that's when I found you're island last night" Vaskr explained with a smile, he had one of those faces that it was hard not to believe, I looked at him and listened to his explanation, it being the first time I had heard of it, atleast he had answered one of my questions without me going through the awkwardness of asking

"Nice to meet you Vaskr" Hiccup outstretched his hand, Vaskr seemed hesitant and confused momentarily but he then realised what the brunet boy had gestured for and took his hand, shaking it with a firm grip

"Aha, and you must be Hiccup correct?" Hiccup seemed to recoil back for a second, I had to take my eyes away from Hiccup to see Astrid's face, she had several expressions on her face, confusion, being the main emotion she was displaying

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?" Hiccup asked

"Oh you get to know a few things on your first day here" Vaskr avoided the question cunningly _He's nearly as good as me _I joked, causing myself to chuckle softly, I could see Astrid joining Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs and started whispering, they seemed to separate from our trio and leave us to talk "I also learned" Vaskr began, causing both Hiccup and I look at him questioningly "That someone would consider it a gift if she could dance with you" my mind seemed to fizzle as Vaskr unhooked his arm from mine and ended up pushing me into the one legged Viking, I lifted my hands like an instinct and ended up pressing them gently against Hiccup's chest, I looked up and blushed, my heart fluttering, looking up at Hiccup's emerald's eyes I couldn't even speak, all I could do was make an awkward and nervous smile, Hiccup looked at me with the same expression, but he seemed to be twice as more anxious as myself, he smiled goofily, then took one for my hands from his chest gently, before taking the other he asked

"So you wanna dance?" he asked softly, my face grew hotter and a redder shade, my heart thudding in my chest, my skin felt like electricity was dancing along the top of it, slowly nodding we left for the dance floor, Hiccup guiding me, his hands soft and warm, while mine were still as cold as the ocean water, after a few steps onto the dance floor Hiccup turned to face me again

"I-I'm not that good at dancing" I warned with a smile, he shrugged jokingly

"Aha, that's alright, I can't either" he joked, which caused me to laugh, after I slowly cut off my laugh we stood there, standing opposite each other, hands gently interlocked, our eyes also locked into each other, and without a word I lifted my hands, reluctant to leave his tender hands, and placed them on his shoulders ever so lightly, with only the sound of the slow music playing out around us, we placed our hands on each other like we were fitting a puzzle back together, his hands lowered down hesitantly onto a spot just above my hips, I forced myself to tear my view from Hiccup's hands back up to his eyes, my heart skipped a beat as we started to dance slowly, Hiccup taking the lead, he gradually stepped towards me, allowing me thinking time to follow with my opposite foot, placing it back behind me in my blackish heels, I chuckled quietly

"Hey look, I can dance" I blurted out, mostly because of my nervousness, I could hear my voice quivering and vibrating in my throat, somehow we started to grow closer together, like a magnet once more, I didn't feel like we were two separate people, following a made-up-on-the-spot dance routine, but one being, in time with each other, ticking like clockwork, we both were staring into our dance partner's eyes, eyes that were filled to the brim with wonder and mystery, it was only until Hiccup's lips parted to speak did I snap out of the timeless state we were in

"T-Twilight..." he began, I looked up attentively and my ears were alert to hear his every word "There's only one way I could describe you" I smirked

"The local weirdo?" I joked, which fortunately caused him to laugh

"No, no, I mean" he looked into my eyes, my bright blue eyes were mesmerised by his "You're... you're a mystery Twilight, intriguing, captivating, stimulating, impossible to understand... but I wouldn't change that for anything" his words seemed to come straight out of a dictionary, I felt my body tingle as he described me in a way I would never have thought I would've been, I think that Hiccup was literally pouring out his best words from his mind, it was as if in the spur of the moment he decided to say all of the nice compliments

"Y-You really think that way?" I dared to ask, I could hear the blood pumping around and into my ears, I felt slightly light headed

"Of course" he smiled "I've never felt that way about anybody before, well, any _human _to say the least" he joked, referring to his Night Fury, I laughed as a response, my feet still focused on following Hiccup's movements, while my head was focused on how not to look like a complete idiot _This is it! _a little voice vibrated around my head _Ask him! Now! Then you'll _finally _get your answer! _I pondered for a moment, not letting it show on my face of what I was thinking _Oh for the love of Thor, just do it! _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes momentarily, savouring the moment in case it went pear-shaped

"H-Hiccup..." I began quietly "You say all of these nice things about me, but I never say anything nice back" Hiccup was about to speak but I quickly stopped him "You're kind, clever, caring, you didn't have to take me into your house when I first came to Berk, and ever since you've been fussing over me" he chuckled

"You got struck by lightning the first day you came, of course I was going to fuss" he responded, his face turning a light shade of red

"Ok ok" I smiled "But you've been looking out for me, you said that last night Astrid had been accusing me of all sorts, and all the while you stood up for me" I then casted my mind back to last night, our kiss, I think Hiccup was also thinking the same thing I was, I glanced around nervously _Now's the time Twi, face your fears... _I looked back up at him "I-I can't help it anymore H-Hiccup..." I took a deep breath, his face looking at me with attentiveness "...I love you Hiccup" I blurted out, shutting my eyes tight, I've never felt this afraid before, even more than when I had to jump off of the cliff to change into full Night Fury, more so than when Astrid had confronted me infront of the Dragon Trainers, Hiccup was silent, even though there was the traditional music playing in the background, and couples surrounding us, we felt like the only two people in the world _You've done it now Twilight! He's so disgusted he's probably going to throw up! _I forced myself to open my eyes and look up at Hiccup's face, to my surprise, his face was clearly showing that he was surprised "I think I always have since when I first met you" I added

"T-Twi... I-I don't know how to respond" he stammered, and even how impossible it was I blushed even more _Oh you've done it now Twi _I pulled my body backwards slightly

"I-I'm sorry Hiccup, I-I shouldn't have been so bold to say" I forced my eyes shut, it was as if someone had ripped my heart straight from my chest and had eaten it infront of my eyes, I was about to turn away, until Hiccup's hands lifted swiftly from their place at my hips, and placed them to my face, he gently pulled my head back to face his, we froze for a moment, his warm hands cupping around my cheeks, my eyes had shot open and you could see them starting to brim with the salty water called tears, his eyes darted around my face

"No no no Twilight! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Hiccup seemed to plead "Please don't be upset" he seemed to whimper "I mean that I didn't know..." he trailed off, my eyes were wide open "I didn't know how to say, that the feeling was mutual" I froze, a chime had gone off in my head, and suddenly fireworks seem to explode within my mind _H-H-He feels the same...? He feels the same. He feels the same! _My lip quivered and the corners tightened up into a smile, his desperate look turned into that of happiness, taking the bull by the horns, I lifted my hands up to his face, imitating what he was doing to me, it was in that moment that are bodies moved in synchronisation, we pulled together like a spell had overcome us, into a somewhat disfigured hug, my arms had fitted around the back of his head, my hands touching his hair gently, Hiccup's hands hadn't moved from my face but rather slide behind my hair to the back of my neck, our eyes locked for the final time before our faces quickly grew close, our lips meeting once more with tenderness and affection, my senses had exploded at the exact moment we embraced, my heart was soaring and my head was floating in the clouds _H-He's done it! H-He's chosen me! _I curled my fingers around his head and hugged him tightly, never going to let him go, Hiccup's grip tried to mimic mine but he was a lot gentler, he held my head in his hand and in the other was my neck, everything was perfect, except from the large black Night Fury wings which flew out from behind me

**I'M SO SORRY TWITOOTH'S! THERE ****WILL**** BE TWITOOTH LATER ON! But for now I decided to leave you with a cliff hanger ^^**

**Well Twilight, it's only taken you nearly forty chapters to admit it, but you've finally done it! XD Now all you've got left is to admit you're Night Fury Girl XD**

**Oh and, correction, THIS is my longest chapter! **


	41. Chapter 40

**Ok! Please do me a MASSIVE favour and listen to 'Breaking Benjamin's ~ Anthem of the Angels' when 'someone' pulls Twi back! XD And in the last few paragraphs try to listen to Ellie Goulding ~ Explosions! XD Thank you and goodnight! **

**Btw I can't say Thank you enough for all of you! You Fav this! You review this! You're the only thing that keeps me writing my story! You don't know how much that the fact that someone actually LIKES the story makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside! XD So again THANK. YOU!**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 40 ~ Chasing Pavements

With my heart racing I didn't even realise my wings had decided to pop out, I gripped onto Hiccup's neck and shoulders gently but firmly, I had never felt that way before, the ability to be this close to someone, to _touch _someone who wasn't family, who you truly cared about and wanted to be with, I felt Hiccup's hand gently caress my neck, and with our lips still locked together, our eyes closed and our body pressed together in the hug, I felt like I was in paradise, with Hiccup actually in love with me, as he said the feeling was mutual, and if he truly meant that he would screaming to the rooftops, since that's what I was a feeling I was experiencing, that is until I heard the music stop suddenly, and a wave of gasps of shock, surprise and confusion washed over the entire Great Hall, I fluttered my eyes open, realising pretty much everybody in the building were staring at us, I glanced around and saw Hiccup's face infront of mine still, but I pulled backwards slightly, slowly and gently, which consequently caused Hiccup to open his eyes to see what the matter was, it was then that Hiccup recoiled, staring in pure bewilderment and panic, he was staring at me, but not at my face or my dress, or even my silver locket, but my shoulders, and to be exact, _behind_ my shoulders, I caught a flash of black in the corner of my eye, turning my head around I saw the unmistakable sight of my large, leathery, black night fury wings, tipped with the neon blue glow at the far edges, out of surprise my wings opened up wide, spanning across both me and Hiccup, obscuring the view of the Vikings behind us, panic rose within me, clearing showing on my face _W-What?! H-How?! W-Why now?! Seriously Thor help me out here! What did I ever do to you?! _I thought angrily and worriedly, my view darted across the room, from my wings, to Hiccup, to random partygoers, and then to the other Dragon Trainers, a mix of shock and confusion on all of their faces, but my view was stuck on Astrid's reaction, she was clearly surprised, but also a quiver of fear and anger flickered over her face, her eyes, like a candle, taking a pace back I looked up at my Hiccup, his emerald eyes staring at me with concern

"T-Twi... Twilight? W-What's going on...?" he managed to choke out, breaking the silence that filled the room

"I-I-I can explain!" I stammered "J-Just keep an o-open mind okay?!" my voice seemed ten times as loud, due to the stillness of the crowd, not even Gobber was moving, infact he had dropped his mug due to the bombshell, I took another pace back, glancing around in panic like a rabbit in a battlefield, it was only until I looked up and saw Flare jumping up and down on a beam at the far top of the ceiling

_Get out of here you moron! _He yelled in the dragon language, luckily it only came out as a quiet hiss to everybody's one language hearing ears, I curtly nodded and then looked back at Hiccup, thinking of only one thing to say

"I-I... I love you Hiccup, remember that for me?" I gave him one last, long look, I wanted to reach out and hug him once more, as if it was just a nightmare, but all I could do was stare at his eyes, his sweet and innocent face, you could tell his mind was processing thousands of thoughts per second, I smiled weakly and then bolted for the door, my wings bouncing behind me, 'closed' against my body, it was only the sudden outburst of an old Viking that caused me to hesitate in mid stride, thus causing me to fall over, my wings opened up and cushioned the fall and allowed time for me to put my arms out infront of me, the second my body hit the floor I looked up around me, panic stricken, I saw Vikings charging towards me

"She's cursed!" the same voice rang out, I looked around and saw a skinny, tallish, old man with a staff decorated with dragon teeth, the one who's name had escaped me "Catch her! She's got _dragon wings _for Thor's sake!" he ordered, and without thinking, the Vikings that didn't wait for explanations complied and charged at me, I quickly got to my feet and backed up, like a cornered animal, waiting for an escape route

"No Mildew wait!" Hiccup called out, no matter what had just happened, he was _still _sticking up for me, well, more or less "T-Twilight just explain! W-Why have you got dragon wings?" he pleaded, I couldn't do anything, my mouth had frozen, soon followed by my heart and mind, I looked at my approaching attackers, then back up at Hiccup, all I could do was choke out a few words, which probably meant nothing to him anymore

"I'm sorry... I love you!" I yelled before darting away again, bursting through the doors and slamming them shut, I could hear the thudding of feet behind me, so all I could do was run _T-Twilight! Ok just get a hold of yourself! Make a break for it! You _know _if they catch you you're going to have to answer some pretty difficult questions! And that's if they don't kill you first! _I thought over in my mind _Alright, get to the house, get my Terrors, my books... wait! I also have to find Spitz! ...Spitz? Aha! I know where I can go! _My heels started to hinder my pace, once I felt like I had a spare moment I hopped on one foot, taking off one heel and throwing it off, and soon followed by the other one, now bare footed I could run faster, down the steps into the main square, and hopefully I would be able to make my way back to the house, just in time for takeoff, my heart was in my throat the second I felt something land on my shoulders, it was only the sharp hiss of comfort that stopped me from turning around and punching my 'attacker'

_Cool it it's only me! _Flare held on tighter _You sure do choose the strangest moments to confess that you're a Dragon, you've got guts I must say!_

"Oh c'mon Flare! Do you seriously think I did it on purpose?!" I shook my head, my feet still pounding on the ground

_I knew something would go wrong, I just _knew _it! _Flare muttered

"Look, we've got more pressing matters at the moment, did you see what the Viking's were doing after I left? Are they chasing us?" I looked at him and twisted my head around as much as I could to see behind me, all I could see though was the folded mix of leather and scales that I called wings

_It's alright, I managed to give them something more urgent to worry about! _Flare snickered, I looked above my wings and saw the faint orange glow in the distance

"What did you do?!" I demanded, eyes wide in fear

_Oh don't worry, I only set fire to Mildew's back side _Flare couldn't resist laughing, and neither could I really, it was Mildew who's name had evaded my mind, and who had caused all of the Viking's to charge after me, I shook the thought away and turned my mind back onto the matter at hand, get in, get out, don't look back

After a few minutes, maybe less, I reached the front door of the house, out of breath I still pushed on, bursting into the house I darted up the stairs, announcing my arrival as loudly as possible

"Guys! We gotta go!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs, as I reached the top I saw the Terrors sitting on their usual beam

"_W-What? Why?" _Kindle demanded as he turned around sharply

"I-I'll explain on the way! But we've got to clear out! _Now!_" My Terrors looked at each other, but then flew into action, swarming around the ceiling and room in such a panic it was as if someone had thrown a cat amongst a flock of pigeons, before I did anything else I darted to my bed, lifting up the pillow I saw the red and orange Fireworm, who had gone into a 'hibernation' state, on top of the book that I had found on that fogbound Island, I saw Flare dash to the small dragon, grabbing Spitz by his tail and picking up the book in his free claw, I threw the pillow to the side before lashing out at the side table and grabbed my book, swooping down my orange and yellow Terror named Rylan and snatched the book from my hands

"_I'll take it for you! You just get outta here love!" _Rylan flew up, followed by Thane, I smiled in reply before looking the room over _Alright I've got everything, and all my dragons are here, let's go! _I waved over to my Pack

"Right guys, we're going!" I said urgently, the Terrors nodded and flew down, beating their wings and followed my lead, I rushed down the stairs, still gasping for breath, everything was going so quickly and in a panic I didn't have time to think, I was still following my mental instructions _Get in, get out, don't look back! _I lunged forward at the door, and then swinging it open my Terrors flew out, very quickly followed by myself, slamming the door shut I looked around, Flare had flown down infront of my face

_Now what?! You have a plan right? _I looked at him and then down at the floor _Right?! _he pressed

"Well you know that Island where we found Spitz and that book?" I pointed at Flare's claws, he shrugged

_How could I forget? _he replied with slight sarcasm, I glared at him

"I need to find that island again Flare, if I can then the others won't be able to find us!" I explained briefly, he pondered for a moment and then nodded

_Ok, good plan, but wouldn't it be better if you confronted them? I mean maybe they'd understand...? _Flare suggested, obviously trying to stop me from become an outcast, I sighed

"If I see them, I'll explain, but if I die, I'll come back to haunt you Flare" I had to make a joke to ease the tension, Flare rolled his eyes with a smile, he then looked at me

_It'll be alright Twilight, we're here for you _he gestured to my The Pack, smiling I observed each one, every one of them were smiling, including _Kindle_

"Thanks guys..." I then froze "Oh no" I murmured

"_Oh no what?" _Mist asked, I looked up at her

"Spitz said that I would have to wait a full month to get back to the island, it's too foggy to see!" I said, my eyes started darting across the ground, my brain thinking hard, thoughts shooting across my mind "W-Wait, what if I got to higher ground? Then we should be able to see the island? Or anywhere to say the least" Coy nodded but then yelped, pointing towards the direction I had just come from, they were coming

"_Right who cares?! Let's just go!" _Kindle ordered as he flew off, towards the tall cliff like structure behind the village, I watched as the others followed, both Flare and I looked at each other, then darted after Kindle

My breath was no more, I was running on nothing but the will to get away, my wings didn't help, all they did was add extra weight, and I was too bewildered by the situation to even think about using them, or even turning full Night Fury, I had decided that I still had a chance of being with Hiccup and this village if I could keep my identity as WhiteTooth still enshrouded in darkness then I could visit, or maybe even stay here, but at the moment I had pushed that idea to the back of my mind, I had to focus fully on climbing the mountain like cliff, something had made me remember what this place was, it was the hill where Flare had instructed me to 'Change with Style', the irony I thought, it was also where Astrid had 'seen' me turn into my Night Fury form, and now it would be the last place on Berk I would ever set foot upon as a human, a _normal _girl, with a few more steps I had reached it, the peak, the small tree was still there, growing and blooming, each second it pumped out pure oxygen, now my Terrors had perched on its branches

"_Well go on then, look for the island!" _Kindle flicked his tail, indicating for me to look for the island

"W-Well... it was a little bit off to the west" I turned my head around "W-Which way's west?!" suddenly my eyes caught the sight, it was there, atleast there _was_ anisland I saw, it was in the same direction as the peak was pointing, I smiled, I saw the fog in the far distance, and a small, blackish grey blob in the middle of it _There! That's where it must be! It _has _to be! _I took a step forward and pointed towards the blob "There! I think it's there!"

_You sure Twilight? _Flare enquired, landing on my shoulders

"I'm... ninety-eight percent certain" I shrugged slightly, I lowered my head sadly, the thought of leaving Berk started to break my heart, I had actually gained some friends here, yes I may have made an enemy or two, but I was a part of something much bigger, I was a member of the Dragon Trainers, I was moderately respected, and now all of that was crashing down onto my wings, it was as if a chapter of my life was coming to a close

"_Let's get going then" _Mist stood up slowly, and launched off of the branch, followed by Kindle, Coy, Thane and Rylan, I lifted my head slowly

"Alright, time to start a new" I spoke softly only Flare could hear, he nudged me

_Together _he smiled, before leaping off and into the sky, they flew up higher than I had expected, and started circling me, like vultures preying on a dying animal, I took one last look at Berk behind me, a sad emotion on my face, a single tear building up in my eye _...If only I wasn't Night Fury Girl, then I could've spent my last days here, with Hiccup... Oh Hiccup, I can't say goodbye like this... But I have to _I sighed and then turned around, ready to leave, ready to close my eyes and reopen them as 'WhiteTooth', that was until I heard the shouting of a mob behind me, and the calling of my name from the familiar Teen, I shock I turned around to see Hiccup rushing up the hill, followed by pretty much every able Fighter in the entire village, excluding Mildew of course, my heart sank as I saw Astrid charging after Hiccup _Gah! I didn't mean to say goodbye like this either!_

"Twilight! D-Don't move!" he called, using as much ounce of strength he had in his body to get to the top before I jumped off _He probably thinks I'm _trying _to kill myself, as if Thor wouldn't do that for me as a favour, he likes doing that to me on a normal day! _I thought dryly

"Hiccup, stop!" Astrid was repeating while chasing after him, luckily the teens were the only ones who were agile enough to climb up the steep cliff, I looked at them as five of the Dragon Trainers made their way up and climbed over to reach the peak, Hiccup's face rose over the edge, his eyelids tinged slightly with red, and his cheeks were slightly damp _H-He's been... crying? _The image of his face made my heart ache, as he gained his footing on the peak, soon followed by the others, I looked at them with guilt and shame

"I-I'm sorry I've caused so much chaos" I whimpered, slowly unfolding my wings

"N-No Twilight, please, don't go! We can work something out! You won't be harmed by the others, I swear it!" Hiccup pleaded "I don't want you to leave Twi!" I looked at his face as he took a step closer

"No Hiccup! D-Don't you see? I'll most likely be killed if the Village sees me!" I recoiled back, opening my wings protectively "If I go back, I'll never be treated normally again!" I saw Astrid tense up at my sudden outburst

"Hiccup please be careful!" Astrid warned, I flashed her a glare _Oh come on, I'm not rabid!_ All I could do was watch as Hiccup approached slowly, his arms open slightly, I took another small step back

"Don't you see Hiccup? This is exactly what I'm talking about!" I motioned towards Astrid "I wouldn't hurt a single hair on anybody's head, but will the others see it that way?"

"_I _see it that way Twi!" Hiccup pleaded, his eyes and voice was full of desperation

"I'm sorry..." I was about to jump backwards, down into the abyss, but something stopped me, not mentally, but physically, Hiccup had launched himself at me, not attacking me, but just to grasp me, he grabbed me by my arms, just above my elbows, and pulled me back, for such a skinny and wimpy looking boy he had executed so much strength that he could've split a rock into two, pulling me back I lost my footing, relying solely on Hiccup's tight grip, which resulted in both of us falling to the floor, with me landing on top of him, and now with my Night Fury wings I was a bit heavier, but he was still clenching onto my arms, never letting go, he lifted his head up at me and even through all of the events tonight, he still mustered up a smile and blushed, all I could do was respond by copying him, my heart fluttered, all of the sadness that had frozen my mind had started to melt away, I looked into Hiccup's eyes, he returned the look with a warm smile, and in a moment we had both exchanged the same thoughts, just with a look, a hopeful look, the thought was that we both knew we _wanted_ to be with each other, we _needed _to be with each other, Hiccup's hands slowly released their grip and left my arms, and then proceeded to around my back, into a hug, I moved my arms around his neck, we had sort of reversed our places from when we were in the Great Hall, I felt us both disappear into the night, everything melting and fading away, Astrid, the Dragon Trainers, the angry mob of Vikings climbing up the side of the cliff, everything disappeared leaving only us both in the world, I could feel Hiccup's beating heart on my chest, and the loud thudding of his heart started to make mine beat in time with his, my skin pulsed with electricity as our faces grew closer again, for a moment I thought that we might have kissed again, but we stopped, inches away from each other, so close that we could feel each other's gentle breathing on each of our faces, he looked at me with his eyes full of desire and a longing, he tilted his head to the side slightly, whispering in my ear

"I've been waiting for somebody like you Twilight" he said softly, my eyes blinked at his remark, I hesitated before speaking

"I've been looking for someone like you Hiccup, and now I've found it" and before he could reply, I wanted to kiss him for one last time, I moved my head towards his and pressed my lips against his ever so gently, tenderly, lovingly, our lips locking and our eyes slowly closing, I cupped my hands around the back of his head, my fingers running through his hair, I couldn't help myself, I _had_ to kiss him goodbye, I felt Hiccup's hands slowly tighten around my shoulders, sliding up to my neck, after a few moments I pulled my head back slightly and slowly, opened our eyes we smiled, and unexpectedly, Hiccup said three tiny words which made my mind explode once more

"I love you" he whispered, I had _never _heard Hiccup say those words before, and once he did, my mind was a waterfall of thoughts, all raining down on me at once, all of my plans to leave washed away with my mental river, and it was replaced by the coolest, refreshing and sparkling water of hope, the hope of a life with Hiccup

It was then that I heard the battle cries of the Village Vikings, my head shot up and so did Hiccup's, I leaned back and shuffled down his body and onto my knees, without me realising it my hands were still wrapped around the back of Hiccup's head, consequently lifting his body up with mine, once I had realised I moved my hands quickly down onto his chest, my subconscious still telling my body to not let go, _never _let go, Hiccup's hands slipped down from my neck to my hands, we both stared at the approaching Vikings, and of course, my luck would make the Chief of the Tribe and his right hand man climb over to the peak first, leaving the rest waiting, waiting to tear my wings straight out from my back, I saw Stoick's face was a mix of surprise and somewhat confusion

"Hiccup?! What is going on here?!" He nearly bellowed, trying to stay calm

"It's kind of obvious isn't Stoick?" Gobber nudged his angry friend, the Chief flashed him a glare

"D-Dad I can explain-" Hiccup stood up, I let go of his chest reluctantly, my body was protesting as each finger left his clothes, but sometimes my mind knew what was best, I slowly stood up and took a step back, half hiding behind Hiccup

"You were devoting yourself to Twilight, what else is there to explain?!" the outburst had caused me to flinch, I looked around and saw the Dragon Trainers still standing there, gobsmacked, blood rushed to my face, I had only just realised that I was kissing and pouring out my heart to Hiccup with the others watching, yes they may have been quite a few metres away, but they've got _eyes_! The outburst had came from Astrid, her eyes and voice were full of rage, you could nearly see the fury she was radiating, to be honest I didn't blame her for being angry, for a start I had just kissed her 'crush' for the third time in two days, and two of them were within twenty minutes of each other, but what I _did _blame her for, is dropping both Hiccup and I in a mess with his father, Stoick looked at his son questioningly

"Is this true son?" he asked, his voice vibrating from the amount of authority he had, Hiccup twisted his head to face mine, I looked at him with a worried look _Please don't let him kill me! _I pleaded in my mind, Hiccup seemed to have heard my thoughts, and slowly slipped his hand into mine, he then turned his head back to his father

"Yes dad" Hiccup admitted, but he didn't shy away, he tightened his grip on my hand for support, and in response my body reacted by matching his grip, making it clear that I was there for him, Stoick's gaze changed from Hiccup, to Gobber, and then onto me

"Well, how would you like to explain yourself Twilight?" he folded his arms, acting unnaturally cool about me having wings

"M-Me? W-What do you mean?" I stammered

"Yer wings lass! How have you got wings?" Gobber blurted out, asking the same question as Stoick

"...Oh, that" I breathed _Well, if I'm going down, might as well go down in flames! _I looked up at Stoick, now it was me who needed Hiccup's support

I was about to pour my heart out to him, Hiccup's father, the Chief of the Village, but a grumble and couple of curses stopped me, I looked over the edge of the peak, soon causing everyone on the peak to follow my gaze, and we stood there, watching Mildew clambering over the edge, he then stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes angrily, after he had brushed off most of the dirt and dust he looked over at us, my wings poised to take off, he glared at me and then leaned on his Dragon teeth decorated staff, before hobbling over

"Look at her! She's cursed! Why would the almighty Thor give this girl _wings_?!" he hollered, just voice was slowly making my blood boil, let alone what he was actually saying _Not just wings, I have teeth, claws and fire, would you like me to give you a demonstration? _I thought sourly in my mind

"Leave off Mildew" Gobber groaned at Mildew

"Leave us to handle this" Stoick added, with a grumble Mildew approached, his smug smile making my skin crawl

"What? Oh no no no Stoick, because I know what _you'll_ do, you'll let her go, no, even better, you'll let her stay!" Mildew replied with sarcasm "Leave this... this monstrosity to walk through our Village!"

"Monstrosity?!" I couldn't help shout out, my wings were slowly outstretching, unfolding

"Yes!" Mildew whipped his gaze around from Stoick to my face "We can't have a... a freak like you toddle around Berk!"

"Oh but they let you 'toddle about'?" I retorted, his eyes squinted out of anger, he then carried on, ignoring my remark

"And what if she gets angry? I mean an angry Dragon is a lot to deal with, let alone an angry Teenaged Dragon!" Mildew wandered around

"Oh what do you expect me to do? Banish this young girl, leave her defenceless and alone?" Stoick folded his arms angrily, atleast one member of authority was somewhat on my side

"Well, _I_ don't know what to do with her _now_... it's far too late to think of important decisions like this" I had a bad feeling about what Mildew was going to say "But if you let me sleep on it, I could possibly think of a suitable outcome?" Gobber was about to retort but Stoick pushed infront of him gently, Stoick looked at Mildew and then nodded, before turning back to me

A key turned and unlocked a padlock in the deep abyss I called a mind, Mildew was very 'controlling' over the Villagers, probably even more than the Chief, he maybe pig ugly but he was good at riling up the crowd, Stoick knew this, and that is why he wagered for a deal

"Ok, ok Mildew, we can talk about it in the morning, but only if the Villagers leave Twilight alone until then, deal?" Stoick said carefully, Mildew pondered for a moment

"I can see to that" he smirked, and then waved at me "Sweet Dreams dragon girl" he said his farewell with sarcasm and then disappeared over the edge of the Peak _It's Night Fury Girl to you! _I made a small sigh of relief, it hadn't turned out _that _bad, I mean, Hiccup still loves me, his dad isn't gutting me with a spear, or severing my wings off with an axe, infact he had relatively protected me, from Mildew atleast, and he hadn't gone berserk over Hiccup and I being together, atleast, not on the outside, Stoick then turned his gaze from where Mildew had disappeared and onto me

"Oh why does Thor choose me to deal with these kind of things" he groaned, folding my wings back into my side I stood closer to Hiccup, wanting to be comforted by his warmth

"Hey, atleast he doesn't ignore you" Gobber chuckled, Stoick seemed to smile after that

"Right, well I wish he would watch me a little less" Stoick returned the comical remark before looking back at us, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff, Snotlout and Fishlegs, I had assumed Tuffnut was as acting like a newt in the Great Hall "Twilight" he spoke, making my body flinch

"Y-Yes?" my throat was dry and my voice sounded a little hoarse, I coughed to clear my throat and repeated myself "Y-Yes Stoick?"

"You and Hiccup get back to the house, I'll be mulling over the situation at Gobber's tonight" Stoick instructed, he looked back up at the other Dragon Trainers, waving his arm he gestured for them to follow "And you four get back to your houses" and with that, the two had turned around and vanished back down the cliff

It was silent after that, all I could hear was my shallow breathing and my heart thumping in my chest, my gaze wandered around me to Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut, three of them were staring at me in awe and you could nearly hear the gears working their heads, processing so many questions in their minds, but Astrid's gaze, no, her _glare _aiming at me made my spine go cold, I thought she was going to explode, but all she did was take a few angry steps towards where she came from

"C'mon guys, let's leave the Dragon lovers alone" she growled sarcastically, practically spitting venom as she spoke, and like a lost puppy, Snotlout started following her, and without another word the two left the peak and started returning back down the mountain-like cliff, Ruffnut and Fishlegs exchanged a glance and then turned back to look at us, Fishlegs made a nervous chuckle

"Okguyswe'llseeyoulater" Fishlegs babbled it so quickly that I hardly even heard the words coming out of his mouth, as Fishlegs darted towards the peak edge, Ruffnut charged after him, probably desperate to tell Tuffnut what had happened, I looked to the only remaining person left, Hiccup, I tilted my head onto my shoulder slightly and lifted the corner of my mouth into a faint smile

"You gonna leave too?" I asked, half jokingly, half serious, Hiccup responded with a light chuckle

"Never" he replied while lifting his hand which was still containing my own "Let's get back Twilight" he led me to the peak's edge, never has a single word been so inviting to me _Home..._

On the way back down the cliff we walked in silence, my thoughts, questions and answers were dancing around my mind like a fire, slowly spreading out of control, there were only a few answers I could figure out _Hiccup _may _have grown jealous when he saw me with Vaskr, and it had finally clicked in his mind that he loved me... that's possible right? And the reasoning why he was ok with me having Night Fury wings... was most probably because he has experienced so much surprise and mysteries in his lifetime that he didn't bother fighting them anymore and began to embrace the unknown... or maybe he was just so tired he thought it might have been a dream? _As we travelled further down the cliff side, the more my nerves was pushed to the edge, afraid that there might have been an ambush waiting for us, more specifically, me, for a short while I had shut my eyes, deciding whether this was a dream or a nightmare, I forced myself to push away all other thoughts other than my normal, _human _body, suddenly sharp pains began to twinge in my shoulder blades, where my wings had retracted and disappeared _Oh you couldn't have done that earlier?! _I shouted in my mind, I felt claws dig into my shoulders, shying away I craned my head around slightly to see Flare on my shoulders, Spitz and the book still in his claws, I tilted my head

_Wow, when I said explain to him I didn't mean stay with him! _Flare snorted _Do you know how long I waited up there in the sky? The others went off without me! Saying that 'They'd wait for you there', so help me Twilight! _All I could do was smile, if I began to talk to Flare Hiccup would definitely think that I mental, well, more mental than I already was, with the wings and all

xXxXxXxXxXx

We returned to the house to find Toothless waiting impatiently and worriedly outside the door, he was pacing around in a circle, snorting and flicking his ears while lashing his tail, once Toothless had realised we were there he pounced at us, pinning us down, each paw for a Viking Teen, for a split second I thought that he was going to maul me to death, but instead, he licked both of us on our cheeks, both Hiccup and I bursted out into laughter, I felt so tranquil, my body balanced once more as Hiccup knew separate parts of my secrets, and _accepted _them, Hiccup patted his Night Fury on the nose

"It's alright bud, it's alright" he smiled, the large black dragon stepped off of us, allowing for us to stand up, as I did so, I brushed off some dirt from my dress, my bare feet feeling cold from the freezing soil, I involuntary shivered, which attracted Toothless's attention, he poked my stomach with his nose, nudging me backwards slightly, it was then that I heard Toothless speak, his voice hadn't filled my ears for quite awhile, but regardless, his voice was so familiar it was as if I had heard it the exact same day

"_You really shouldn't be out here bare footed Twilight, it's freezing" _His voice was smooth, deep like velvet, I looked at him curiously, I could've sworn I had heard that voice before from somewhere, I shook the thought quickly away as he turned back towards his Rider who was headed indoors, Hiccup opened the door, and as he did the panther-like dragon bounded inside, the brunet still held the door open for me to walk through, my heart grew warmer and faster as I walked inside

"Thank you" I smiled, my cheeks rosy, suddenly I heard Flare yawning in my ear, and whenever I heard or saw a yawn, it would always cause myself to yawn, which I then did so, raising my hand to my mouth, I heard the door close behind us as Hiccup followed

"You're tired?" Hiccup inquired, I felt a weight lift from my shoulders as Flare leapt off from me and flew tiredly up to a beam on the ceiling, he placed Spitz on the book and curled up in a ball to sleep, and within moments, he was away in Dreamland

"Me? Oh no, I think it's Flare" I chuckled "But I guess I could get some sleep" I began to walk to the wash room "Back in a few" I said, slowly shutting the door, making sure I locked it, I remembered I had left my clothes beside the spring, I decided I could slip out of the dress , into my clothes and go to bed without ruining my dress _Aha, get in get out, don't look back _I chuckled, before carefully taking off my dress, I scrambled around trying to find my casual clothes, and piece by piece I had returned into my normal state, with a smile I folded my dress over onto a shelf and walked over to the door, unlocking the hatch I pushed it open, peeking around the corner I saw Hiccup walking up the stairs, smiling I made my way out of the wash room, towards and up the steps, to see my room, a lot less quieter without my Terrors _Well, they can come back soon, and if I truly _am _in trouble, I can always meet them at the island _I shrugged the thought away and made my way to my bed, I watched as the night fury found his spot on his stone pedestal, and lay down, resting his chin on his paws, curling his tail around his body, and with a final mumble, he fell asleep, I lay down on my bed, looking over at Hiccup who was sitting down on his own bed, he looked over at me with a smile

"I knew it" I tilted my head at his sudden comment

"Knew what?" I questioned

"Knew that you were special" he replied softly, smiling I shut my eyes, I hadn't been flooded with all these compliments before, and now in the last few hours, I was receiving them like there was no tomorrow

"Goodnight Hiccup" I smirked, I heard a faint chuckle from Hiccup

"Ok, goodnight Twi" and with that, darkness overcame me and I drifted off into sleep

xXxXxXxXxXx

Darkness surrounded me, soon followed by thick fog, where you couldn't even see your own nose, I turned around gradually, squinting my eyes, I tried to see through the murkiness, but to no avail, I couldn't see anything, feel anything, smell anything, all I could do was listen, at first I didn't hear anything, but as I pricked my ears more, I could hear a fainting shouting, and it was slowly growing louder, as if it was headed straight towards me

"_Twilight!" _it called, my heart thudded in my chest

"Y-Y-Yes?" I whispered

"_Twilight!" _it repeated, growing louder, creating an echo _"Get back here!" _

"_H-Help!" S_uddenly another voice chimed in, but this time, it rang in my ears like a roar, I pressed my hands against my ears, gasping in pain at the volume of the screeching, shutting my eyes tight I lowered to the ground into a kneeling position

"_Don't you dare!" _the original voice shouted, everything was getting louder, as all of these voices growing louder and louder, repeating over and over, like an orchestra that was aiming for a chaotic melody, all of the noises were merging together, overwhelming me, until it became too much for me to bare, it was all building up into a climax, that is until one voice silenced everything

"_I will protect you" _I flew open my eyes, to see jaws lunging out at my throat

xXxXxXxXxXx

Shooting straight up in bed, throwing back the covers I gasped for air, my eyes wide open in the dark, in a shiver of panic I darted my eyes around the room, I saw that I was still in darkness, except for the single candlelight on Hiccup's side table, I could still see the flash of the fangs in my mind, and I involuntarily put both of my hands to my jugular, in fear of it actually being ripped to shreds, but fortunately it wasn't, I made a sigh of relief and lay back down, slowly closing my eyes, until they flew back open, each time I shut my eyes I could see the points of the fangs heading towards me, I could feel the teeth sinking into my neck, I lifted my head back up from the pillow and looked around, my body was shivering, from both the cold but also from terror _I know everything's been going on today Thor, but would you _please _allow me one night's sleep?! _I tried to figure out the reasons why I couldn't sleep, _Ok... well, I could be freaking out what Mildew might have in store for me tomorrow... or maybe it's a sign? Aha, maybe Thor actually wants to give me a warning to stop myself from being killed this time _I chuckled softly beforeI swung my legs around, knowing full well that I wasn't going to go back to sleep, I took a few moments to recollect my thoughts, before standing up, accidently knocking the side of my table with my ankle, I withheld my yelp of pain and tried to walk it off _Ow ow ow ow ow ow ooowwww! _I stifled a faint moan as I walked around, and somehow I had subconsciously made my way to Hiccup's bed, I looked down at the sleeping boy

"_H-Help!" _The voice rang around in my mind, and as I tried to connect the voice to a person, Hiccup had turned around in his sleep, slowly his eyes fluttered open, he then recoiled back

"T-Twi?" he blinked a few times, adjusting to the light

"S-Sorry Hiccup... I didn't mean to wake you" I took a small pace back, I suddenly felt a damp feeling on my cheek, raising my hand I touched just below my eye experimentally, and was greeted with the touch of water, I had released a single tear during my sleep, and I hadn't even known it

"Twilight? A-Are you ok?" Hiccup sat up in his bed, his voice more concerned now

"I-I-I, yes, I just had a nightmare, t-that's all" my legs felt like jelly, they quivered and my muscle spasmed, causing me to kneel to the ground, Hiccup had lunged forward now, his touch pricking my skin, he held onto my shoulders

"D-Don't collapse on me!" he said worriedly, and it caused me to laugh softly

"No no, I've got a muscle pain" I looked down at my thigh, a nerve was twitching from the middle of my thigh to the bottom of my calf

"Are you sure that's all? Do you need any help?" Hiccup asked, swinging his leg and his other prosthetic leg from under his covers and faced them towards me, I looked up at him _Help... help... help! _The voice from my dream! It was Hiccup's voice! My heart pounded in my chest, suddenly fear washed over me, and I began to shake "T-Twilight?" Hiccup's concerned voice snapped me out of my void of a mind, my eyes returned from their blank stare to Hiccup's face, smiling weakly

"I-I'm fine..." I managed to choke out

"No you're not" Hiccup's hands lowered from my shoulders to my hands "You're freezing" he was correct, my blood had turned to ice, I looked at him and stood up slightly, my eyes staring into his for comfort _Ok... now you're acting strange now Twilight! _I knew there was only one way I was going to go to sleep tonight

"...H-Hiccup?" I stuttered, his eyes looked alert, he nodded, indicating for me to carry on "U-Um... you're going to think that I'm strange, but, um, w-would you mind, i-if I stayed with you in your bed tonight?" Hiccup seemed to recoil, his face turning bright red, I nearly face palmed "O-Oh no! I-I didn't mean like that!" that's when I did hit myself in the forehead "I-I meant... I feel safe when I'm with you..." I sighed "J-Just forget it"

"No, no Twilight" I looked up at him, he had a smile on his face "I do think it's strange but I don't mind" he smiled jokingly, I blushed

"I-I'm sorry Hiccup, but I won't be able to sleep-" I began, but started to yawn, Hiccup chuckled and shuffled over on his bed, allowing me enough room, I somehow stumbled and clambered onto his bed, tiredness seriously taking hold now, his bed was so warm, I couldn't feel his touch since he was on the edge of the bed, I didn't take up that much room but he didn't want to disturb me, I rolled onto my side, facing away from him, I managed to mumble out a few last words "Thank you Hiccup" he smiled and reached over to my arm, lowering his touch to my hand, grasping it gently and tenderly

"You're welcome Twi..." his words echoed in my mind, until utter blackness consumed me

***Brain fizzles* Ok, now what am I writing? A love fic?! Fluff?!**

**...**

**Oh yeah XD**

**Aha, Hunger Games eat your heart out XD**


	42. Chapter 41

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 41 ~ A Downpour

Blinking open my eyes slowly I yawned, my vision focused to see the wooden panels of the floor and walls, I looked around, slightly dazed and not yet adjusted, suddenly thoughts and images from the previous night flashed across my mind, almost as if they were zooming in each direction infront of my eyes _D-D-Did all that stuff _really _happen? It wasn't... just a dream was it? _I was in two minds, one hoping that it had been just a dream, since then no one would know that I had Dragon wings, and I wouldn't have to go through with what horrible punishment that Mildew would have concocted, but on the other hand, Hiccup confessed his love for me, kissing me twice, showing how much we needed each other _No... no it _must _have been a dream, nothing like that would actually happen to me- _I cut myself off, I tugged at my hand, and felt that it was paralysed in place, turning my head around I saw Hiccup, sleeping soundly in the bed, his left hand clutching onto mine, his grip light and gentle, my face involuntary broke out into a smile _I-I-It did all happen! All of it! Every last bit! _My eyes were bright with joy, my heart flickered with excitement, and my skin started to tingle with delight, I shifted my body around to face Hiccup, our hands still locked together, Hiccup's warmth heating up my own hand, I lay there staring at Hiccup's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful, so serene and undisturbed, slowly the morning light rose over the skylight above us, scrunching up his eyes Hiccup mumbled with annoyance, to sunrise waking him up, I had to stifle a laugh as he opened his eyes slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light, they then lowered down and found me, Hiccup seemed puzzled for a moment, not yet in tune with his surroundings, until his eyes showed clear remembrance and his mouth broke out into a smile

"Morning sleepy head" I couldn't help whisper with a grin, Hiccup chuckled as he sat up against his headboard

"Mornin'" he greeted me with a yawn, I smiled as I sat up beside him, my black hair not so curly and wavy anymore, but it still had that sheen to it, I suddenly felt a nervousness rise within me, feeling slightly uncomfortable being in the same bed as Hiccup _I don't believe I was so bold to ask if we could sleep in the same bed! Twilight are you mental?! _My cheeks started to get somewhat rosy

"I-I guess I've got to face the music eh?" I quickly started a subject, unfortunately it was a grim one, my mind started to wander, a worried look started to show on my face, Hiccup nudged me with his elbow

"C'mon it won't be so bad" he tried to comfort me, I flashed him a look, he seemed to roll his eyes slightly "Ok, ok, maybe Mildew will be a bit more understanding?" he suggested

"Yes of course, and then maybe I could get the Yaks to fly, and then the Chickens to make wool" I replied, half jokingly, and the other half with sarcasm, all this did make Hiccup chuckle, I shifting in the bed, and then slowly lifted the covers from myself and swung my legs around the side, standing up I sighed

"Look, I'm sure my dad won't let anything _bad _happen to you" Hiccup reassured me, I turned around slightly to face him, I watched him get out from the bed and then walked over to me "And whatever happens" my heart pulsed "I'll be there for you" he smiled, before I could speak I heard a horn ring out like a thunderstorm, causing both Hiccup and I to flinch, and Toothless and Flare to shoot their heads up, luckily Spitz was still in his hibernation state, feeling claws grip onto me Flare landed on my shoulders

_Listen, I think you should get out of here! _Flare hissed worriedly in my ear, I froze

"T-That's the signal" Hiccup stammered

"R-Right..." I felt a nudging in my back, turning around I saw Toothless prodding me with his nose, he then looked up at me, tilting his head and pupils wide like a cats, slowly he tilted his head, and lifting the corners of his mouth he smiled, showing his gums _Huh, I didn't know we could retract our teeth... _I outstretched my hand with a cheerful grin and petted the Night Fury on his snout, making a low mumble Toothless closed his eyes

"_It will be ok" _he whispered to me, closing my eyes I thought gloomily _I hope so _turning back around I took a deep breath

"Ok, I'm ready" I began to walk towards the stairs, Hiccup and his dragon following "Let's go"

xXxXxXxXxXx

It took several minutes and hundreds of weary steps to make our way to the main square, each forceful step I took I had to fight the urge to run, the only thing pushing me forward was that fact that I had to _prove _myself, prove that I wasn't a threat, once we arrived at the main square we saw that nearly every single Viking had turned up, looking up I saw the Chief, Gobber and unfortunately Mildew, standing on the steps, ready to address everyone, but they was missing one more person, me

"Alright alright! Calm down everyone!" Gobber called out, the crowd ready to punch and assault anything that resembled my face "They'll be here in a moment!"

"But how can you know Gobber? Maybe she's runaway? Made a run for it? Flown the coop?" Mildew grinned, trying to torment the Chief and his friend

"Listen Twilight" Hiccup gripped my arm, pulling me back slightly, I turned and looked at his face "Maybe... maybe it would be a good choice to run" he suggested

"Run?" I repeated like a parrot, I hesitated before slowly shaking my head "No Hiccup, I'm sorry but I can't, if I do leave, then the Villagers may think that you, Stoick, Gobber, and every Dragon Trainer knew about me being... the way I am" I avoided saying my true ability, for all he knows is that I have wings, that's it, no more and no less

"B-But Twilight" Hiccup began, but I intercepted

"I can't Hiccup, I've been running all my life from trouble and danger, I'm so tired" I looked at him and then placed a weak smile on my face "All running does is wears out your shoes"

"Mildew! She has not left!" Stoick bellowed, causing the crowd to silence temporarily

"Oh I bet you my last coin she has Stoick! You let her stay the night in _your_ house! With _your_ boy! Perhaps they've run off together!" Mildew taunted, I couldn't stay quiet any longer

"_They've _gone nowhere Mildew" I stepped forward, the crowd of Vikings turning around, their eyes wild with confusion, suddenly they stepped back, forming a pathway for me to step down, and without waiting for anybody or any dragon to speak or roar, I swiftly made my way down the trail, I looked around the mob as I took each step, searching for familiar faces, but to no avail, turning my gaze away from the cluster of Vikings to the three others on the top of the steps, reaching the bottom of the steps I looked up, Mildew's eyes glaring at me

"Aha, the teenaged Dragon Girl returns" grinning he looked down at me "Oh I've got the best punishment cooked up for you girl"

"Oh yeah? Is it giving you a bubble bath?" I spat sarcastically, Mildew grumbled

"Go ahead make your jokes" he then turned to the crowd "As you all know, this... thing, that goes by the name of Twilight, can summon Dragon Wings" he recapped, turning back to the crowd I saw every single pair of eyes on me, including the Dragon Trainers, who had reserved the first row of observers, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Astrid, they were all there, soon Hiccup joined them, standing beside Fishlegs, worry clearly showing on his face, secondly Toothless followed, his loyalty to his friend and rider drawing him to the brunet, sitting down he curled his tail around his feet, and his eyes staring at me "Do any of _you _know who can summon wings?" Mildew asked the crowd

"Uh, Twilight! Right Mulch?" a Viking with a bucket on his head called out, Mildew pressed his palm to his face

"That's not my point, I _mean_, that this has never happened before! No normal, human being can have wings, it's not natural! It's only capable with witchcraft! Sorcery! A curse!" Mildew was riling the crowd up, fear started sweeping throughout the crowd

"I can assure you that I haven't been bewitched!" I called out, trying to reassure them, obviously I didn't know the _real _reason why I could turn into a Night Fury, but I _did _know that a witch didn't visit me and cast a spell over me

"Oh really? But can you explain _how _you got wings?" Mildew pressed, I was about to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth, I lowered my head

"...No" I finally spoke, the only noise I could hear was Mildew's laughter

"Oh this is rich Stoick, and you want to_ protect _her?" he chortled

"Well of course I do!" Stoick replied, anger rising within him, lifting my gaze I looked at him with a thankful smile "She's no harm to our Village! Yes it may be a bit strange but-" Mildew intercepted him

"A bit strange?! A girl, possessing wings, is a _bit _strange?!" Mildew bursted out, Gobber shrugged his shoulders, giving a touché look at Mildew

"Well, maybe the world is full of mysteries, mysteries that we _aren't _destined to answer" I retorted

"Enough of this!" Mildew shouted "I've come up with the perfect way to deal with you girl" he then looked out across the crowd "You say that see isn't dangerous, eh?" he then swiftly made his way down the steps, walking straight past me and aimed towards Hiccup, Toothless growling as the old man approached, my body turning stiff "Then what if we made her angry?" he winked at me, then turned back to Hiccup "Why do you even feel for this girl?" he began to jeer at him "It's not like she's strong, loyal, or even pretty" a rising anger began to surface within me, the Dragon Trainers began to look at Mildew

"C'mon leave Hiccup out of this Mildew" surprisingly Snotlout stood up for his cousin

"Oh why should I brainless?" Mildew began to tease Snotlout now "Because _you _secretly like the Dragon Girl?!" Snotout recoiled

"W-What?! No!" he replied angrily

"Mildew, leave it" Astrid threatened _What?! Even Astrid? _Surprise showed on my face

"Oh stay out of it blondie" Mildew shrugged her off before raising his Dragon Teeth decorated staff, it was as if time had stood still, my heart stopped, my eyes darted between Hiccup and the staff, Hiccup's arms lifting to protect himself, the Dragon Trainers eyes wide with shock, and outstretching their arms to either push Hiccup out of the way, or to grab and obstruct Mildew's Staff, breaking into a sprint everything was animated again as Mildew lashed out

"N-No!" both Stoick and I called out, but I was the one who darted across, and found myself gripping into the staff, ripping it out from Mildew's hands, I somehow found myself behind the Dragon trainers, the crowd had backed away now, I grumbled as I spat out the staff _W-W-Wait... I spat out the staff? _I looked down and found claws instead of feet, my line of sight lower than usual, gazing up at the Dragon Trainers I saw astonishment and shock on their faces, eyes wide _Uh... Oh... _my pulse quickened, I unfolded my wings and took a step forward _Y'know what? I would just like _one _day where nearly nothing went wrong! _Mildew recoiled back, and then laughed

"You see what I mean! You saw how she attacked me! She's not as innocent as you once thought! She's dangerous! A killer! It's a dragon's nature to kill!" he called out, turning around several times to address everyone "And you can't change nature!" he finished staring at me, a grin on his face "And what do we do with a killer? Kill her ourselves now?" he rotated around, back to the mob "I don't think so, I've decided-" he outstretched his hands, and as if on command several Vikings walking to his side, weapons and nets in hand "-That we should capture this beast, and throw her off the island!" suddenly cheers rose up from the Vikings "And if she comes back, we kill her!"

"N-No!" Hiccup called out, eyes still wide from what he had just seen, my cover was now blown, no more WhiteTooth, just Twilight, the Night Fury, Astrid grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back as several Vikings charged towards me, Stoick's bellows of 'Stop' had no effect, I positioned my body in a battle stance, I was going to fight to the death, no guts no glory, adrenaline was pumping around me body, it was only until something hard and sharp struck my just below my eye and at the top of my cheek, it stunned me and caused me to fall flat on my side, I was dazed and I couldn't gain my footing, especially since a cluster of Vikings started to pile on top of me, pinning me to the ground, I roared in pain, and in reply I heard another roar, a roar from Toothless as he dove at me, teeth bore and wings outstretched, he gripped into one Viking who was pinning down one of my wings and threw him off me, in an automatic response I flew out my wing, knocking back another Viking who had taken hold of my leg, now with one wing and leg free I kicked and thrashed around, trying to push back anyone who grew near, shaking my head violently I managed to get the Viking that was restraining my cranium off, within a second I lifted my head up, straight to the sky, and took one deep breath, and making a short exhale a fire bolts shot out from my mouth, silencing everyone with a ten mile radius, with this gap in the fight, opportunity knocked, I threw my body forward, slipping from the grip of my attackers, and darted towards any space that didn't have Vikings occupying it, my heart thudded in my chest, adrenaline pulsed around my veins, electricity pricked my skin and scales, I was aiming straight for Mildew, who's face of smugness had turned to that of fear, teeth bore I lunged out, the second my paws touched his chest I gripped onto him, and pinned him down, everything froze for a moment, nobody lunged at me, no sound echoed around the Village, just me and Mildew, my angry eyes glaring into his frightened ones _No! No! Don't kill him! He's not worth it Twi! _I shouted in my mind, I took a deep breath and as loud as I possibly could, roared in his ears, my teeth just above his forehead, once my lungs had ran out of air I stopped to observe him, eyes shut tight and ears covered by his hands, with a snort I backed up off of him, allowing him to scramble back, I turned around and saw Toothless smiling at me, nodding his head slightly as he returned to his astonished rider, my ears lowered once I saw the look on Hiccup's face, it wasn't that of a smile, or a sigh of relief as I wasn't being pinned down anymore, it was that of fear, bewilderment and panic, as my eyes widened in desperation for Hiccup to understand, and my body freezing up, something hooked around my neck and suddenly my head was brought straight down to the ground, landing with a thud, another noose hooked around my forearm, and swiftly followed by my wing and back leg, struggling to stand up I shrieked, trying to cause as much noise as possible to temporarily paralyse my opponents, my heart sank once my body had caught up to my mind _I-It's useless, each time I get back up they knock me back down again _I thought grimly, my head pressed to the earth, squinting I looked up at Mildew's feet

"Take her away!" I heard him order

"Now hold on a second Mildew!" Stoick bellowed "This wasn't the deal"

"Oh I think it was Stoick!" Mildew retorted, waving his staff around "You said to let me sleep on the punishment, and now I'm executing it!" he grinned and with one last ounce of strength, I lunged forward, trying to escape, but all that happened was that my neck was yanked back, making me choke, my claws scrabbled against the stone cobbles, and thrashing my head around I tried to loosen the loop around my neck, but all I did was make it tighter _Twi you're just beating a dead horse! W_ith a defeated roar I let them drag me back "Take her to the boats!"

"U-Uh, there might be a problem with that Mildew" a Viking who was referred to as Mulch spoke up "You see that the boats all went out fishing this morning, they won't be back 'til later this afternoon" my ears perked up at his words _Aha! I can get away by then! _Mildew groaned

"When I ask for one _simple _thing, no one can ever deliver!" he scowled

"Sorry Mildew, but I guess we can't send Twilight away" Gobber smiled, his gaze turned from Mildew to me as he gave me a wink

"Well then, we'll just have to wait until this afternoon" Mildew smirked "Take her away to the 'Dragon Academy'! Lock her away!" he ordered "Unless of course you want her to kill everyone of us?!" with that final word the Vikings sprung into action, pulling me back with such force that knocked the wind out of me, I helplessly gazed up at Hiccup and the others, their faces mixed with shock and concern, even Astrid, Toothless growled at every tug the Vikings made, but stood by his Rider's side, knowing that this wasn't the time to attack, all it would do was cause more trouble, if that was even possible

xXxXxXxXxXx

My body hit the cold, stone ground of the Dragon Academy's 'prison', I felt the ropes around my neck release me from their clutches, but as I gained my footing I turned around to see the cage doors shutting, closing, and with a clang of the lock I was trapped, shrinking back I tried to obscure my image in the shadows, and shutting my eyes tight I thought hard about my human figure, my black hair, my blue eyes, my pale skin, everything, and with a feeling of slight dizziness my eyes flew open, now I was on all fours, but instead of black paws and grey claws, I saw near white skin and peach fingernails, I couldn't help smiling _Aha, atleast I can't be seen as dangerous anymore _I sat up and looked around, still concealed by the shadows, gazing out of the cage doors I saw that nearly every villager had came to gawk, like I was some kind of freak show, I saw Stoick's face, red with anger, but he knew that he couldn't do anything without the Villagers causing an all-out fight, my line of vision turned from Stoick to his son, he was at the back of the crowd, pushing people through and trying to outrun Astrid, who was constantly telling him to come back so that they could talk and calm him down, I pressed my back against the wall, heart sinking and eyes dropping, I sighed, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to be left alone for two reasons, one, to be left to reminisce about my time here, and second, to plot on how to get out of this mess

"T-Twilight!" Hiccup called out, still lost within the ocean of people "Let her go!" he shouted, I shook my head _Please! Just leave me be! _I thought desperately, I knew that if I saw Hiccup's face I would probably breakdown

"Oh forget about her boy!" Mildew's voice rang out "She's not going to be here much longer!"

"_That's _why I want to see her!" Hiccup's voice yelled, but the voices, the voices, the voices! Far too many murmurs, shouts, hollers, whispers, replies, questions, answers, far too many for me to cope with! I just wanted to disappear, as if I had never come to the island! Never became Night Fury Girl! Never caused so much chaos! "I _need _to see her!" Hiccup added

"Hiccup!" I could hear Astrid's voice now, trying to knock some sense into Hiccup's mind, my eyes darting between the Viking's faces, half searching for Hiccup, and the other half trying to avoid his gaze "Hiccup come back! Please! We need to talk!" she called out, indicating to the entire Dragon Trainers, I groaned slightly, I didn't want this to happen, not like this, I didn't want it to come out this way, a simple 'I'm a dragon' would've been better than kissing Hiccup, sprouting wings, and then going all rampaging Night Fury at Mildew _Please Thor! For _once _I'm begging you to make all of them go away! _I prayed, screaming out in my mind to the almighty Thor, I was expecting the usual ignorance of my wishes, but the loud rumble of thunder and the crackling bolt of lightning did take me by surprise, and the other Vikings for that matter, with another crash of thunder that echoed throughout the island, droplets of water started to fall, and fall, and then pound down against the cobblestones, hitting and stinging like hail on the Vikings' skin, with complaints and whines emanating from the crowd it began to disperse, strangely quickly, people started backing towards and out through the exit, soon it was only a few Viking's taking shelter in the 'hallway' of the exit, and Mildew, Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Hiccup left, my heart sank as I watched all of them getting soaked through, standing in a mini group, and staring at me, it was only until Mildew's grinning face called out

"Let's leave this monstrosity to dwell on her thoughts, and then maybe she won't be so vicious when we get rid of her" flashing me a smug look he turned back around and led the remaining Vikings back to the Village, it was only the Dragon Trainers, the Chief and his friend who remained, still being pounded by the rain, I was strangely fortunate in this situation since I was in the 'cage', being sheltered from the rainfall, I may have been cold but I wasn't drenched, I looked up at Stoick, who broke the silence

"I'm so sorry" he said before he and Gobber led the Dragon Trainers back towards the Village, only Hiccup stayed where he was, I watched as Astrid turned her head back around to Hiccup, and slowly lowering her hand to his, and when their hands touched it caused both him and I to flinch momentarily, Hiccup turned his head around and looked at Astrid, even when no mouths moved and no voices spoke, they were talking, he looked back at me with a saddened expression, I couldn't move, even my mind had frozen over and I could only watch helplessly as Hiccup slowly turned away from me and followed Astrid and the group back to the Village, I had finally been granted one wish, I was alone

xXxXxXxXxXx

Curling into a ball at the back of a cave isn't how I would've expected to spend a rainy day, but my life wasn't exactly normal, ever since Hiccup had left I drifted off into abyss of a mind, everything just started to pile up, my Dragon Form, what I was going to do, Hiccup, everyone and everything that could be dragged into my mind did so, looking up I stared at the rain for awhile, I couldn't help noting that the stones on the floor started to shine like sliver, the sun had concealed itself behind a barrier of dark, black clouds, which surrounded the entire sky like a blanket, trapping everyone inside and away from the sun, all of my energy seemed to have been sapped away by the cold stone ground, causing me to shiver violently, now I was cold, tired, and completely drained, my heart had completely frozen over and absolutely nothing was making my body warm _Well, I didn't see _this _coming, You had everything for a moment there Twilight, the perfect guy, a double life that didn't hurt anybody, the loyalist friends and dragons, and poof, all gone because of my _stupid _wings! _I found myself standing up in anger, my lip lifted up slightly into a small snarl, eyes now glaring at the rain, I didn't care whether I was dry or not, I needed to feel something real, I promptly stepped to the cage door, only my arm able to fit through, but it was enough so that my hand and arm up to my elbow could feel the downpour of icy water _You've lost everything Twi, everyone, you're just going to have to move on, alone_ suddenly I felt water on my face, which was literally impossible because my head was so far back no rainwater could reach

But it wasn't rainwater, it was spit, hot and sticky, recoiling back I whipped the liquid off of my face, and angrily looked up, and for once I couldn't have been happier for something to spit on me, my mouth lifted into a smile as I saw a familiar, small, reddish orange, and sixteen legged lizard

"_So much of a carer you are!" _Spitz grinned, he was sat on top of the Academy's chain roof, claws digging into the chains' loops, he opened his thin wings _"I was meant to go into hibernation for atleast a month, and what do I get? A wake up call!" _he moaned, half jokingly and half sarcastically

"Spitz" was the only word I could muster, my mouth to occupied with a smile to actually manage a word, the red Fireworm rolled his eyes and swooped down, his back was steaming due to the rainwater evaporating each time it touched his hot skin, he flew down and landed on my shoulders, his feet not burning me but only warming my skin

"_That moron 'Flare' dropped me into a bucket of water!" _Spitz spat out, I tried to stifle my laugh, but I coughed and tried to turn the chuckle into a cough, Spitz glaring eyes turned from to the sky

"How'd you find me Spitz? You were in a hibernation state or something right?" I asked, curious to see why he was asleep all that time, he sighed

"_Listen, sometimes Fireworm's accidently go into a hibernation state when they take a nap, and I found you by following the trail of outraged people" _Spitz chuckled _"I had to find you and see if you were ok" _Spitz explained briefly _"I watched what happened in the town centre, I couldn't do anything Twilight, I'm only the size of a rat, not exactly the best weapon against the whole Viking army" _

"It's alright Spitz, I know you couldn't do anything" I smiled as I sat down, allowing the rat sized lizard to scuttle onto my lap, every part of my body he touched he slowly warmed up, the red dragon smiled and then lay down on my leg, I found myself stroking his head as he curled up "I'm in a right mess Spitz" I blurted out

"_I know" _he replied _"I think... I think we should make a break for it" _I looked at him _"A break for the island, to the Pack, to my old pack"_

"Oh yeah? How? Maybe I could make a tunnel, and be out of here in the next, oh I don't know, year?" I said dryly, unexpectedly the lizard's head shot up

"_Oh! I forgot to tell you didn't I?" _outstretching his small wings he flew up towards the door, I stood up and followed him, until I saw him standing on top of a large padlock

"A lock? Yeah, it's supposed to _keep me in here_" I said disapprovingly, Spitz grinned

"_And a lock, needs a key" _he spoke, I nodded

"That's the basic idea" I looked at him with curiosity now, suddenly I saw Spitz starting to wrench, as if about to throw up, he made gurgling noises and coughing sounds "Y-Y-You ok Spitz?!" as I finished my last line Spitz spat out an object which clanged on the floor as it made contact, my gaze shot down to the object that I could now tell was shiny, slime covered, and metal "H-How'd you get the key?!" my eyes brightened up and a smile spread across my face

"_Aha, that's the best thing about being the size of a rat!" _Spitz grinned _"Makes the excellent size for a thief" _Spitz laughed, and soon I started to chuckle

"You're quite a surprising little dragon Spitz" I grinned as I reached down and grabbed the key, I wasn't all that bothered about the slime and spit, all I cared about was getting out of this place alive, I lifted the key to the lock which was on the outside of the cage door, I couldn't help fumbling around and trying to aim the key into the lock in a backwards fashion, my face full of concentration and frustration until I felt the key slip into the lock "Aha!" I smirked and then swiftly turned the key, and with one final _klink _the padlock fell to the ground with a loud crash, but I didn't care, I could make all of the noise I could because I was _this _close to being free

"_You've done it!" _Spitz called out as he flew up towards the chain roof _"Now let's get Flare and get out of here!" _I nodded

"I couldn't agree with you more!" I called as lifted the cage door slightly, and without even thinking about whether I would fit or not I dived under the metal bars and through the space, I then scrambled to my feet and darted towards the exit, for once things were going according to plan since the Vikings hadn't locked the door, I looked up as I walked through the tunnel and out into the open, I could see Spitz circling above me

"_I know where Flare is! He's in the town square!" _I then felt frustration course through me

"Seriously?! What's he doing there?!" I called up to him

"_It's not voluntary, some guy has hold of him..." _Spitz squinted to try and see what Flare was doing or who was holding him

"Can you see who's holding him captive?!" I called again, worry starting to pound through me

"_Hm... It's some, black haired guy..." _my heart was in my throat _...It couldn't be Vaskr could it? _

**I MAY redo this, but with me being lazy, I doubt it XD**

**(Btw, I can't say THANK YOU enough to express how much appreciation I have for you guys who review, fav and follow this story! But I'll just say it again, THANK YOU! XD)**


	43. Chapter 42

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 42 ~ The Bandits

Spitz flew down and landed on my shoulder, his small claws gripping onto my fur coat, he tilted his head and looked into my wide eyes

"_You ok?" _My senses returned and I looked at Spitz

"W-What? Oh y-yeah" I replied bluntly, my mind was racing over who was holding Flare _If it was any other Viking, they would've either thrown Flare in my cage or killed him, not hold him hostage... _I began walking towards the centre _It has to be Vaskr!_

"_Twilight what're you doing?! You do realise you're on the Number One Hit List!" _Spitz leapt up and pulled my ear, I winced in pain as I involuntarily swerved to the right, I found myself behind a house _"You've got to tread carefully" _Spitz warned

"Ok ok! Just let go of my ear!" I yelped, Spitz grumbled and then released his grip, I swiftly raised my hand to my ear to check for blood, but all I could find was water from the rain, my hair and body was slowly getting drenched, Spitz had taken cover underneath my hair which started to allow rain to drip through, the Fireworm's body heat starting to warm up my neck, quickly I peeked around the corner of the house, I could only see the steps which led to the centre in the distance _Oh great... another ten thousands steps just to go back the way I came, can I ever have a day off? _Sighing I looked around, checking for any Vikings nearby, luckily there wasn't, I made a hushing sound to Spitz to show that we wouldn't be talking until I had made a clean get away, hesitantly I took a step and once I had I couldn't stop, my hasty steps trying not to make any noise, within a few moments I had found myself approaching the base of the steps, darting from shadow to shadow, checking my surrounding every few seconds, it was as if everyone had disappeared

"_I'll scout ahead" _Spitz whispered and began to leap off of my shoulders, his small wings carrying him across the air, I watched as the small red dragon flew across and over the steps, each second he was missing the more my heart pounded in my chest, I flinched as I tried to decide whether to chase after his wake or stay where I was, luckily Spitz returned _"It's alright! Everyone's at the Great hall! Having a debate or something!" _Spitz called, hovering over the top of the steps

"Y-Y-You sure?" I choked out, fighting my instincts to talk

"_Of course!" _Spitz rolled his eyes as he landed on the top step, I slowly nodded and my brain forced my limbs to move and somehow I found myself at the bottom of the steps, swallowing hard I lifted each leg warily up each step, and slowly coming into view was Spitz, and soon I could see Flare's struggling and squirming body in a familiar face's arms, my eyes widened as I saw exactly who I had predicted, Vaskr

"H-Hey! Let him go!" I called out, before charging towards the black haired and green eyed boy

_T-Twilight! Get this lunatic off of me! _Flare shouted as he pushed against Vaskr's grip, trying to pry himself from his grip, without thinking I launched myself at him, outstretched arms and fingers, and the moment my hands touched Flare's horns I clasped my hands shut like a bear trap _Hey! Watch it! I need those y'know! _Flare whined as I looked up at Vaskr, his face had a smile on it, giving the impression that he was about to laugh

"You never leave the ones you love eh?" He then chuckled, I looked at him with a blank expression, before pulling Flare back, the Terror's scaly body slipping with ease out of Vaskr's grasp, unfortunately once I had pulled Flare out of Vaskr's arms, he also slide out of mine, and started hurtling towards a startled Spitz, I winced as I heard the loud crash and yelps of two small dragons, slowly I turned around and I saw Flare upside down, horns implanted in the ground, with Spitz trapped underneath him

"Oops..." I managed to speak, I didn't know whether to burst out laughing at the sight of the two, or rush over and help, it seemed like Vaskr felt the same

"Well, atleast I finally got you all together" Vaskr said bluntly as the two dragons moaned and tried to get free from each other, my head whipped around to face his, my mind had snapped back into the reality of the situation, the whole reason why Flare and Spitz were on the ground, Vaskr

"What did you think you were doing?" I raised my voice slightly, my face growing slightly redder from anger "Did you think kidnapping Flare like that was gonna achieve anything?"

"It got you here didn't it?" he tilted his head, eyes wide, no, not his eyes, his _pupils _had widened, it looked odd on a human, and didn't quite fit unless it was dark, when pupils naturally dilate, his comment had taken me by surprise

"W-W-What do you mean?" I stammered, trying to process what he had said and what I was going to say at the same time, Vaskr smiled

"I knew you'd get out" he replied, his smooth voice causing me to stay silent "Mildew was hardly being fair, but I can tell you he's like that with others" he reassured me "I've even had the luck to be in his line of sight, trying to throw me off the island" this is when memories started to pour across my brain within a millisecond and a question popped into my head

"But you said you've only been here a few days, a-atleast that's what you said to Hiccup" I queried him, I couldn't help notice Vaskr flinch for a moment, and then began to become animated again

"Ah, well, I lied" he put his hand behind his head and ruffled his hair slightly, it was clear that I was surprised

"You lied? Then exactly _how _long have you been here?" I pressed, but all he did was wave his hand

"Listen, I just wanted to say" Vaskr brushed off my question "Good Luck" he then placed a hand to his black belt, I looked down and saw my book securely in place between his shirt and his belt "And I wanted to return this" he handed my book to me "You deserve this" I watched in confusion and without me even thinking I nodded slightly and took the book "When you're ready, read at your own risk" suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulders again as Flare reclaimed his spot on them, he snatched the book from me

_I'm holding onto this! _He grumbled, it was only now that I had noticed he had pried his horns from the ground, Spitz was also on his back

"_You?! Ha, you'll drop it in a bucket full of water! Just, like, _me_!" _Spitz hissed at the Terror on my shoulders, I smirked as the two argued but then my gaze turned back to Vaskr, his smile had disappeared and his face grew deathly serious

"You may encounter some danger out there" he nudged his head towards the ocean behind us "But all you need to do is call for help, and I'll be there as soon as I can" I looked at him with confusion and slight fear of the enemies outside of Berk, but all he did was change his serious face to that of friendliness and smiled, tilting his head slightly, I was about to speak but he lifted his hand to form a wave, I blinked in surprise and once I had, he had disappeared, but I could still hear his footsteps, he had bursted out into a sprint and was quickly getting away from me, I was left there with two arguing dragons and soaking wet hair and clothes, all I did was look around and try to find where Vaskr had ran off to, the rain water washing away all footsteps in the dirt, it was only until Flare and Spitz had stopped their squabbling and began waving their claws infront of my face to bring me back to the situation I was in, I recoiled back while blinking several times

_Twilight, I don't know what that guy was on about, but I highly suggest that we _get the heck outta here_! _Flare yelled, obviously on edge, I then remembered that I was heading towards the island where I had first found Spitz and his herd of Fireworms

"_For once I agree with this butter-clawed lizard" _Spitz folded two pairs of his arms and looked away from my Terror, Flare was on my left shoulder and Spitz on my right

_Oh for the love of-! I was trying to save Twilight! I couldn't help getting shoved into a wall and dropping you now could I?! _Flare retorted, I heard Spitz inhale as he was about to continue the argument, but I cut them both off as I crossed my arms and clasped my hands over both of their mouths

"Listen, I haven't exactly had the best of days, would you please give me _silence _for atleast _five minutes_?!" I growled at them, with my words they both looked at each other and then back to me, with a slow nod I released my grip on their mouths "That's better" I then turned around and headed towards back down the steps, towards the ledge where I could get a running start before leaving Berk, this time for good

I felt slightly content about me leaving, Hiccup would have a happy life with Astrid, Toothless, his father, his friends, Mildew will have gotten his way, I wouldn't be coming back, and the Village will carry on living their relatively safe and happy lives, I could now be a Night Fury whenever I wanted, and no one would be too surprised about my powers since I wouldn't be visiting again _You know Twilight, you suck at seeing of the bright side of things _

_Twilight _Flare spoke, breaking up my thoughts, turning my head I looked at him _You going to the island right? Well... um, aha, you're going the wrong way _I stopped in midstride, I then planted my palm to my face

"...Right" I turned around and made my way back up the steps _I swear I'm up and down like a kid's yo-yo _sighing I reached the top of the steps and put my hands on my hips, head tilted towards the sky "So which way is the island then? I'm not going all the way to the top of that mountain again" I said dryly

"_Is anyone going to ask the one who actually _lived _there all his life?" _Spitz folded his claws again, I rolled my eyes at him, realising that Spitz would've been best to ask

"Sorry Spitz, do _you _know the way?" I asked, he snorted, and spat out a little bit of hot spit, hitting the ground, steam started to rise from the cobbles as the hot water and rain water mixed

"_Finally" _He smirked _"Just go full dragon and I'll show you the way" _he crawled under my chin, then climbed onto my neck and down my coat, I felt him climb down and find his way onto my arm, still trying to shelter from the rain _"Go on then, change!" _ he urged, almost as if he was excited to see me transform, I couldn't help smiling

"Thor alright" I grinned as I shut my eyes, my thoughts drifted from the situation to my dragon form, my black scales, claws, teeth, eyes, soon I felt light headed and felt my hands touch the ground, the second I felt contact I opened my eyes and saw the world from a lower level, grinning I outstretched my wings, stretching them as wide as I could, the rain felt strangely comforting on my scales, almost relaxing and soothing my body, I could hear Spitz shout

"_Gah! The rain!"_ he darted from my arm to underneath my chin again, clinging onto my scales, Flare was still on my shoulder, but had shifted onto the back of my neck rather than on a single shoulder, I rolled my eyes at the Fireworm

"What's so bad about the water? It's not that bad" I smiled, shaking my head quickly, attempting to get Spitz wet

"_Let's just say having hot scales and water do not mix!" _he said bluntly, claws gripping into me tighter, rolling my eyes I stopped shaking my head and looked up towards the sky

"Alright Spitz, which way?" I asked, changing the subject, I pounded my wings slowly, ready to fly, for once I felt free, able to fly whenever and wherever I wanted, I lifted my torso upwards and sat on my haunches, ready to take flight

"_You're so eager Twilight!" _Spitz grinned _"Alright, you fly up as high as up can, and head back against the rising sun" _he recited, as if it was passed down Fireworm to Fireworm if they ever had gotten lost

"Right!" I smiled "Hold on tight guys!" I launched myself into the sky, beating my wings with such a force that it would've blown a Viking down and flat on his back, the rain pounded against my leathery wings and scales, and my wings catching the cold air which pushed my even higher into the sky, excitement tugged at something inside my chest and automatically caused me to lift the corners of my mouth into a smile, adrenaline pulsed across my body and I was so thrilled I just wanted to carry on higher, hammering my wings up and down I grew closer towards the black and grey clouds high in the sky, soaring I twirled in the sky, allowing the rain to touch me from every angle, cooling my down, the cold that had previously drained me was starting to make me feel alive, the icy wind howling beside me, aiding me to new heights, my pupils were constricting from the ecstasy, it was only the shout of Flare that brought me back to my senses and made me slow down

_You're insane, you do know that! _Flare yelled, he had gripped onto my ears and I hadn't even noticed, he pulled them back like reigns for a horse, all I did was laugh and swerve in the air, bouncing on the airstream that I was riding, I was so caught up with exhilaration that I took a long deep breath, slowly I released gases at the far back of my throat, and then opening my mouth and thrusting my head forwards I made several short breaths which released five blue fire bolts, one by one they exploded in the sky, and flecks of blue, red, yellow and orange showering down like a firework's aftermath

"Aha! But Insanity is way better than reality!" I commented back, I truly felt free, yes maybe I was wanted in Berk and if I did ever returned my head would swiftly end up on a spear, but other than that no one was actually out to get me, grinning I tilted my head to the side, soon followed by my body as I closed my wings, I started to tumble and roll in the air, still travelling at a great speed, Flare's fear filled shriek pierced through my ears, causing my to flinch and throw open my wings, in a split second I realised that I was flying upside down, I yelped before weaving my body back around the correct way up _That's a bit too close for comfort _I snorted slightly, trying to shake off a small wave of fear that started to tremble up my body, I looked back at Flare as I slowed my pace down slightly "You ok?" I asked, my pupils now dilating into hug black discs

_Me? Oh no I'm _perfectly _fine Twilight! Oh I do _love _being thrown around ten miles high from the ground, at risk of plummeting to my death! _Flare gripped onto my wings while yelling, I noticed that my book was hooked securely within his hind legs and brown talons, I smiled

"Alright, I cut it out" I giggled and swooped downwards, trying to gain some speed, Flare's grip tightened but this time Spitz called out

"_You trying to get to the island or get us killed?!" _Spitz screeched, I lifted my body upwards and levelled out my figure, I was now travelling at a relatively fast speed, high up in the sky, and parallel to the ocean, I squinted my eyes through the thick, low hanging clouds that I was cutting through like a knife, my heart's pace was slowing down slightly and beginning to regulate, I scanned the ocean for the small island where the Fireworms resided

"I'm as high as I can Spitz" I began "But I can't see the sun!" I raised my voice, the wind starting to pick up and roar in my ears, making me slightly deaf

"_Um... Uh..." _Spitz trailed off

"You told me to head back against the sun right? So where is it?" I pressed, Spitz mumbled, until he finally spoke

"_...I don't know" _he finally admitted, I groaned in response, shaking my head to do away with the rain drops which were slowly dripping and running down into my eyes

"Well that's helpful isn't it?" I could barely hear my own voice due to the roaring wind, and the screams from Flare

_You've been going the wrong way all this time?! _Flare yelled in disbelief

"Hey it's not my fault!" I protested, just as annoyed as Flare "Blame Spitz-Nav here!"

"_Wait, you're blaming me?! On the weather?! I didn't block the sun off with these rain clouds!" _Spitz defended himself, the voices beginning to get louder as the roaring became louder _W-Wait... that's not wind... _I barely had time to shout, within a split second the wind was knocked out of me as something brushed against my stomach, hard, it caused me to tumble backwards and nearly gag _W-What's happening?! _I demanded as I rectified myself, frantically looking about I saw Flare infront of my face, still clinging onto my book and my ears, Spitz launched himself at the Terror and gripped onto his tail, so tight that you would've needed a crowbar to separate the two

"G-Get out of here!" I ordered, Flare looked at me wide eyed

_What?! No! I'm not leaving you- _I shook my head violently and pulled back, Flare's grip slipped and he began to fall, suddenly his wings caught the wind and started flying backwards and downwards, I watched as he swooped down, but then my vision sharply shifted to my attacker, it was a green Deadly Nadder, his tail spines erected and fangs bore, he was swiftly approaching, I readied my body, wings open and fire ready, unexpectedly something launched itself into my side, causing a severe blow into my side and wing, I yelled in pain and swiped my arms out, trying to hit anything that I could, fortunately I caught the leg of my attacker, slicing across its scales and skin, a bloodcurdling howl of agony made shivers tremble up my spin, head spinning and wings closing I began to dive down to get out of the Nadder's and strange dragon's line of sight, once I was down atleast ten metres I flew open my wings and looked up to see a greenish blue, purple and red Monstrous Nightmare attending to a wound on his leg _M-Monstrous Nightmare! _A flashback from the night of my previous Village's destruction flashed across my mind and eyes, the Nightmare hoard roaring on top of the houses, their bodies light up with the same amount of fire as the houses and boats were, another shriek of a dragon from below me woke me up out of my thoughts, I expected to see a dragon soaring towards me as I twirled around and downwards, but my heart stopped the second I saw Flare and Spitz in the clutches of a yellow Hideous Zippleback

"No!" I yelled as I charged towards it, one head taunting and hissing at the small dragon, and the other whirling around to see me approaching, it took no time for me to dive down onto them, my wings pressed close against my body, gases rising in my throat ready to be ignited, I braced myself, closing my eyes slightly, pupils constricting, the second head finally glanced up and only had enough time to yelp as my head clashed with his, knocking it sideways and forcing me to throw open my wings, I felt claws grip into my tail, I was about to launch down at it and bite into the flesh, but it was Flares shout that stopped

_No no no! It's us! _Flare reassured as I adjusted my wings and swooped upwards, with Flare, Spitz, and the book dangling from my sleek black tail

"T-T-Three dragons on one?!" I yelped with distress

"_Five!" _Spitz corrected me _"Look out!" _I whirled my head around and saw a reddish brown Gronckle and another Nadder, this time a blue Nadder that was slightly larger, more muscular, and darker than Stormfly, his amber eyes full with purpose, he roared as opened his mouth as wide as he could, revealing pearly white fangs, sharp as swords, I was about to protect myself but once again I was taken by surprise, I felt something surround me, trapping me, I crazily threw my head around, trying to see what was happening, I saw a net made out of rope and stones ensnaring us, struggling and thrashing around in a hopeless attempt to escape, to wriggle out of the rope mesh, but to no avail, suddenly my wings and legs were forced together as the net's top was pulled by the Monstrous Nightmare and the half awake, half knocked out, unbalanced Zippleback, I fell onto my back and watched helplessly as the Dragons swarmed around me, looking down on me with a smile _T-That's the Bandits! The Bandit dragons! _Roaring I tried to show them that I may have been down but I was not out, regardless the dark Nadder spoke to the others in a Dragon Language that I didn't, and couldn't, recognise, Flare crawled up my body towards my neck, Spitz on his back and the book in his claws

_This is not good _Flare muttered, craning my neck forward I looked at the Terror, my ears lowered

"One cage to another... what do they want with me?" I asked an unanswerable question, Flare was cut off as the net swung in the air, the dragons now hauling me back to wherever they came from _I'm so dead _

xXxXxXxXxXx

All the way to the Dragons' Lair my heart was pounding, worry starting to creep up my body like ice snakes, my body was positioned in such a way that I started to get an awful, dull muscle pain, it was only until we reached a barren island that smelt of death itself came into view, the Zippleback's second head finally regained consciousness and the yellow reptile wasn't flying lopsided anymore, I sighed and within a few minutes my body and net was swaying in and out of large rock pillars that jutted out of the ice cold sea like needles, nervousness and fear continued to flow through my body, from my nose to tail tip, I even started to feel physically sick, from both the fear of my fate and from the swaying motion, eventually I found myself infront of the largest mountain I had ever seen, my eyes wide from fear, both Spitz and Flare went rigid from fright and terror, Terror started pulling himself backwards

_N-N-No! N-Not there! I-I don't want to g-go in there! _he yowled, horror and dread completely taking over his body as he backed up against the net like a cat, pushing his back against the rope so hard it started to make an imprint in his scales, the emotion emanating from the Terror started to make my emotions grow and maximise _T-This isn't good! _I thought frightfully

"_Quiet down!" _The Nightmare snapped at us _"You will remain in silence until his royal highness has addressed you!" _he growled, fire beginning to ignite on his spines and scales, I mumbled in annoyance _If I'm going to die, could you atleast be a little bit less hostile?! _I spat in my mind, I looked over at Flare, at the word of 'his royal highness' seemed to make Flare go berserk and he started poking his arms through the net holes, trying to get through

Beforehand Flare had already tried to set fire to the net to let us out, I wasn't exactly at the right angle to shoot a fire bolt at the net, and once Flare had tried to set the rope alight the Gronckle nearly bit his nose off, we decided not to attempt that again

My mind started to wander as we travelled through several tunnels and passageways, who was this 'Royal Highness'? I've heard of quite a few legends but I'd never heard of such a local royalty, what was this King or Prince? A dragon? A human? A bird? A God? My pulse raced as my attention drifted back from my void of a mind to the situation, suddenly I saw that the original grey rock walls were turning red, like a fiery red, the air started to become hot, sticky and humid, I turned my body around, trying not to squash Spitz as I did so, my heart thudding as I saw us emerge from a tunnel to a large cavern, it was blisteringly hot, red, scorching mist filled the air, making it difficult to breath, as I looked around I saw tons of dragons inside this cavern, on large ledges and pillars that jutted out from every direction, looking down I saw an endless, red and grey abyss, we were pulled around and flown lower, everyone of my instincts were telling me to get the heck out of there, but I couldn't, physically and mentally I was frozen, the dragon's started to become restless as their eyes fell onto us, a mix of horrid grins and scowls pierced through my heart and soul, it was only until we reached a large ledge that looked like another level of the cave, we were placed down roughly before the dragons circled us, like Terror's to a stray, cooked chicken, the darker Nadder spoke sternly to the large reptiles around us, in that old language that I couldn't grasp, my paws quickly gripped the ground, the net still over us, Spitz and Flare had dived under one of my wings, I protectively closed my wings together and they were now hidden, the Zippleback and the Nightmare made short work of the net, they both grabbed the net and pulled back their heads so swiftly that it looked like a dance, within a split second the net was torn apart, stretching out my body slightly I started to feel a _tiny _bit relaxed, it was only until something was unlocked in my mind, I whirled my head back around to the Dark Blue Nadder

It was the Nadder that I had seen on my last night on my old island, he was chasing me, with two other Nadders, that's when I fell off a cliff and landed on Stoick's boat, and soon fell on Flare, the Nadder grinned

"_Hello again" _he greeted me, I couldn't detect anything like a tone of mocking, my heart thudded in my chest, so hard I could feel it against my ribs, which were now bruised and battered, I had to muster up enough strength to reply

"Y-Y-You're..." was all I could manage to choke out, the Nadder nodded his large and muscular head

"_Oh good, you remember" _grinning he leaned his head in closer, keeping me in sight at all times, making sure that I wasn't in his blind spot _"I know you're name, Twilight correct?" _he questioned, slowly without thinking, I nodded my head in response, he laughed and then continued _"Good, for a moment I thought we had gotten the wrong Night Fury" _the Blue Nadder's tail spikes lowered against his tail _"Now that I know you're name for definite, it's only fair that you know mine" _he lifted his head up in a manner of pride _"I am Laun, His Highness's right winged Dragon" _My ears lowered _Oh great, this is just... perfect_


	44. Chapter 43

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 43 ~ Nothing Is What It Seems

I pinned my ears back in fright, this Nadder, that had followed me all my life, destroying my two homes, both my foster parents and carers, all along this Nadder was the right hand dragon for this King or Prince, my thoughts escalated _This isn't just some random dragon, His Highness had ordered Laun to hunt me down... Thor what does he want with me?! _My pupils dilated in fear, I could feel Flare and Spitz hold their breath while inside my wing cage, heart racing and stomach churning in terror I swallowed hard and looked up at Laun

"L-L-Laun..." I responded "His Highness' Right Winged Dragon?" the dark blue Nadder grinned and with a nod, he opened his left wing

"_Make the Mistress Twilight and her company comfortable, after all" _he instructed, before continuing he looked at me _"They are our guests" _and with his last words several dragons swarmed around us, pressing against my sides, there were Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, I swear there was atleast one of every breed of dragon in the mountain, I found myself walking in the same direction as the circle of dragons, my eyes glancing up at my new surroundings and where I was going, I watched as I was led down another passage, a tunnel that headed downwards, despite that the surface was hard stone the touch of the stone was hot underfoot, my mind was on red alert _Oh Odin oh Odin oh Odin! W-Where am I going? Oh Thor where are they taking me?! _I thought with fear, my body started to tremble and my ears lowered, after a few minutes I found myself entering a large chamber, which took my breath away, all around were red and orange gem-like structures that were arranged randomly across the chamber, it looked as if the walls were painted red, but infact it was the light from underneath the room, I heard Spitz's and Flare's gasps of awe from my wing, poking out their heads now, I couldn't help chuckle, but my laugh was cut short as Laun landed infront of me, red dust wafting up from beneath his feet _"I hope you'll feel right at home here" _he opened a wing and gestured towards a large, maroon coloured bed in the middle, what took me by surprise was the fact that it actually resembled a bed, a _human _bed, it was round, twice as large as me, and was draped with many varieties of materials which where a variety of reddish colours, it looked so tempting, alluring, my body was aching and my limbs were crying out for sleep, the warmth of the room aided my need for sleep until my eyes started to droop while standing, Laun smiled _"Go on then, you sleep" _he cooed before instructing the others to leave, with a rumble of obedience and a flutter of wings they disappeared, only leaving Laun, Flare, Spitz and myself in the room, my senses seem to fizzle as I placed each paw infront of the other and made my way to the bed, my pulse had ceased now and was returning to its normal beating pattern, I made a small sigh as I crawled up onto the bed, the luxurious touch of the materials of velvet, cloth, furs from bears, everything that made you wrap up warm on the cold nights in winter, a strange noise that resembled a purr rolled out of my mouth, once my entire body was completely on the bed my body gave out and I landed in the fabrics, they seemed to fold over me, I was in a sea of lavishness, the furs tickling my scales, the velvet caressing my cheeks, I was in heaven, Flare and Spitz had fallen out from my wing bag and were sprawled out on the bed beside me

_Ahh, that's much better _Flare whirred before stretching out like a house cat, the warm air and the warm bedding started to cause the Terror to close his eyes in relaxation and soon he was in a deep sleep, I twisted my head upwards and around to see Laun walking back towards the exit, he smiled

"_You do know it is safe for you to... change" _Laun's comment took me by surprise, I tilted my head and looked at him questioningly _"Oh yes I assure you it isn't taboo here, in fact, it is welcome" _he bowed and spread open his wings

"O-Oh... T-Thank you" I replied warily, Laun smiled closed his wings, he then spoke

"_If you need anything, just call and we'll be here..." _he spoke before flapping his wings and speeding off down the tunnel, now we was truly alone

"_Ah this is the life!" _Spitz stretched out _"They maybe vicious Bandits, but gods do they know how to live!" _I chuckled at Spitz comment before I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes gently ._..So I can change...? M-Maybe I should, I mean I have no means of protecting myself either way, and they're not exactly ripping us limb from limb, yeah, I will! _My mind wandered from the Bandit dragons and their teeth sinking into my flesh to my human form, midnight black hair, pale and freckly skin, bright blue eyes, light headedness washed over me for a few moments causing me to shoot open my eyes, and it was then I realised that I was looking through human eyes, I sat up on my bed, looking around the room I actually had alone time to appreciate it, it started to resemble that of a throne room, or maybe even a royalty's bedroom, either way I now noticed furs and hides were draped across the walls like curtains, my eyelids started to droop again, and I couldn't resist yawning, I slowly fell back onto the bed and sleepily grabbed a few furs and covered myself with it _Spitz is right, this is the life... _and with that, I slipped into the timeless state of unconsciousness

xXxXxXxXxXx

Time seemed to pass so quickly, once I had woken up from a dreamless sleep I had to double check where I was and what the time was, at first I was startled when I saw red and maroon colours surrounding me, it was only until my brain had adjusted and all of my memories started to flood back, I somehow didn't care, I didn't care that I was held hostage by the Bandit dragons and this 'Highness', my thoughts slowly started to become jumbled, causing me to slowly close my eyes, light headedness and a faint feeling of drowsiness took hold as I forced my body to sit up, one hand I slowly lifted and gingerly pressed against my head, the other somehow found its way to my neck, my subconscious controlling my right hand, it was what my hand touched which stunned me, I felt cold, my skin around my neck and chest was still as ice cold as it normally was, but it wasn't just my skin which my hand came into contact with, it was metal, with a single deep blue gem in the centre of the precise silver circle, my eyes flew open, images and pictures of Hiccup, this morning as I woke I saw his face, the morning light rising and falling onto his cheeks and nose, causing it to scrunch up, another image of when we were at the top of the cliff, our faces centimetres away, another image of our first kiss, while embracing Toothless had moved away causing us to lean against the head board... _Toothless...?_ Suddenly I could see the image of a familiar boy with pitch black hair, and pure sea green eyes, why had Vaskr sprung to mind? His voice that rolled like the oceans waves, eyes that were as deep and as beautiful as the sun setting on the vast icy sea, I shook my head _Twilight! Why in the name of Thor are you thinking like that?! _I scolded myself, but somehow... I couldn't help it, from the small amount of time I had spent with Vaskr, he had made an impression on me, he was sweet, a gentleman, but also at the same time, exciting, stimulating, the way how he took control, whisking me away and back into the Great Hall, locking his arm with mine, and how he ask Hiccup to dance with me so directly, without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't turn me down, and before the party he was able to save my tail from the mental stall owner, he handled it so calmly, without violence, or anger, just handed over his _own _money and gave me my dress, complimenting me, saying that I was graceful, and that I would be the centre of attention at the party, I forcefully brought my thoughts back to the present, I could feel my heart fluttering, I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, turning them rosy, I could see but I could hear Vaskr's voice still in my ears

"_But all you need to do is call for help, and I'll be there as soon as I can" _I remembered him saying those words before I left Berk, I held onto those words for a few moments _Help... How could Vaskr help me here? _I turned around due to hearing Flare and Spitz stirring in the bed, Spitz lifted his tiny red head, then slowly resting it on his front pair of paws

"_Eh... what are you doing Twi?" _Spitz asked lethargically

"M-Me...? I'm just, uh..." I turned my gaze from the Fireworm to the ceiling, looking at the red and orange gems jutting out from the ceiling "Just reminiscing" I couldn't help smiling, I closed my eyes gently, until something jolted inside my chest which caused me to fly open my lids _Twilight, y-you're not seriously...?! A-Are you...? _I lowered my head, I was somehow developing feelings for this boy I hadn't known for long, I was about to continue on in my conflict but an abrupt noise caused me to jump, my eyes shifted up to the door and I could hear shouts, growls, howls and yells in the tunnel

"You get off me!" I heard a familiar low growl

"_Enough! We aren't here to harm you!" _I could hear Laun's voice, full of authority and power, and with a snort of submission the yelling and fighting stopped, I could then hear the clang and scraping of claws against the stone surface, I backed up onto the bed, kneeling at the far back of the bed, half scared of what was approaching, glancing down I saw Flare and Spitz crawling up to me, panic on their faces, but tiredness in their limbs, resting my hands down on their backs I gripped hold of them protectively, I flinched when I saw Laun enter the room first, he bowed and then looked up at me

"_Ever so sorry to disturb mistress, but I'm afraid that you will have to share your room, although, I'm sure you won't be disappointed" _Laun explained briefly, taking a step to the side he spoke in his Old Dragon Language, after listening to a few replies from the tunnel I saw a recognizable black paw, followed by another, and soon after a pair of sea green eyes, pitch black scales and leathery wings _T-Toothless?! _I sat up straight on my bed, I didn't know whether to smile or shout, Toothless's vision shifted from the floor up to my face, and in a split second his face grew brighter and his mouth lifted into a toothless smile, but he didn't move, knowing that if he moved he may have been pinned down by Laun and the other dragons, I then looked at Laun who was staring at me _"If he gives you any trouble my lady, all you have to do is call" _he then walked behind Toothless and shoved his forward with his tail, Toothless yelped slightly before glaring at Laun, the Deadly Nadder smirked as he lowered his head to Toothless, I perked up my human ears and strained them to listen _"You might want to change now too..." _and with that Laun disappeared, leaving only us two Night Furies and the two small dragons in the room, Toothless turned his head around from Laun's wake to me, perking up his ears and smiling

"Toothless!" I bursted out, finally able to speak aloud, a grin on my face, Toothless began walking up to me and the bed, but he stopped halfway, he lowered his head slowly and his wings hit the floor, looking at him curiously "Toothless...? W-What's wrong...?" I queried, he flinched and before speaking his eyes looked up at me, pupils wide

"_I-I'm... I'm sorry Twilight, I just can't... lie to you" _Toothless's voice was soft and deep, something clicked in my mind, like a key turning a lock, and all that was left was removing the padlock _H-His voice...! _before I could even speak Toothless had sat up, resting on his haunches, his eyes were closing, and rising his chin slightly he started to glow slightly, as if mist was surrounding him, his ears started to recede into his skull, into pitch black hair, his tail shortening and soon disappearing, the same with his wings, I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, soon Toothless's torso shifted into that of a human's physique, muscular, and clothes started to form on his body, black trousers, tight against his legs, but what took me by surprise was that his shirt was unbuttoned and it revealed light tanned muscles, my face started to grow red, heat rising in my cheeks, eyes widening I watched in shock as the Night Fury I had once known as Toothless had morphed into the mysterious teenager I know as Vaskr, my brain had exploded into a thousand pieces _T-T-T-Toothless i-is Vaskr?! What in Thor's name is going on?! _I leaned forward on the bed, imitating my Night Fury form as I stood on all fours, Toothless, I mean Vaskr, opened his now human eyes and lowered his gaze down, and they soon rested on me, smiling he put his hand behind his hair, ruffling it slightly, his cheeks then began to become flushed, I was so gobsmacked that I could only manage out a few words

"Y-Y-You're...?!" I choked out the words, I was completely blown away by what had happened, one moment, I was watching Toothless, a Night Fury, making his way up to my bed, and then the next moment, I saw Vaskr sitting opposite me with half of his clothes draping over him, I briskly made my way to the edge of the bed "Y-You're Toothless!" I swallowed hard, not even processing what I was saying, the black haired boy looked at me awkwardly, before making his way over to me, walking on all fours, imitating my own actions, he couldn't help smiling

"S-Surprise?" he blurted out in response, his smile forced my own lips to lift into an involuntary smile, I slowly nodded my head and leaned back and sat on my knees

"Very" I replied, but then my face grew more serious "T-Toothless..." Vaskr then lifted his hand and intercepted me

"I-I-I would prefer if you would use... my birth name" the words he was using were rolling off his tongue

"Vaskr?" I tested his name, he nodded and shifted his body and stood up on two feet this time, briskly he walked over to the bed "Anymore secrets?" I replied bluntly

"L-L-Like what?" Vaskr nervously replied, I shrugged as he sat down beside me

"Oh I don't know, maybe you are a Yak as well?" I joked, consequently making the black haired and lightly tanned teenager chuckle

"No no, honestly, only this" he gestured to his body, I couldn't help staring at his muscles again, making my face grow hotter, he looked at me curiously for a moment and then decided to follow my gaze, he looked down at his body and quickly tried to cover it up "S-Sorry" I shook my head

"I-I-I-I, n-no don't worry" my lip quivered, just minutes ago I was thinking about Vaskr in a certain way, and now I had seen his perfectly shaped muscles on his core, I didn't know where to look, it was only until Vaskr replied that I shifted my gaze to his face

"I'm sorry Twilight, I'm sorry for lying to you..." Vaskr began, I could sense a true emotion of fear and nervousness vibrating in his voice

"Lying to me?" I tilted my head, confusion on my face

"Yes, I lied to you by not telling you I was Toothless, or Vaskr, whichever you prefer" he chortled softly

"I-I don't see that as lying Tooth- I mean Vaskr, I'm the one who lies all the time, you just never told me, that's all" my words seemed to make him smile "But what I don't understand is..." I wandered off for a few moments

"Yes?" Vaskr looked at me with a serious gaze, shifting my weight onto my right knee, causing my body to lean closer to Vaskr

"Is that, well, why haven't you told Hiccup? From the first day I showed up as WhiteTooth you must've known it was me" Vaskr nodded as I spoke

"Yes, I did" he replied

"Ok, so you knew all along, and all along _you _were Vaskr, so Hiccup never knew about our secret lives?" I tried to make my muddled mind a bit clearer

"Aha, I guess he didn't, and still doesn't about mine" Vaskr answered, his sea green eyes looking deep into mine, we paused for a few moments, looking at each other, I started to hear my heart beating in my chest, my previous feelings of Vaskr had started to return and settle within my stomach, and soon butterflies started to flutter within my abdomen, the night fury teenager was staring at my bright blue eyes, I noticed that his cheeks were starting to blush, we would've stayed like that forever if Vaskr hadn't had brushed away some of his hair from his face, and simultaneously dropping his head down, I quickly looked at him

"W-What's wrong?" I questioned anxiously, shuffling over and closer to him, attempting to comfort him, Vaskr twisted his head up slightly and glanced up at me "Y-You know when I said that there were no more secrets..." he began

"Yes" I pressed, a feeling of fear quivered in my mind as I could tell that another secret was approaching

"Well, I lied, again, I do have one more secret" he lifted his head up, inhaling quickly, as if preparing himself for an attack "I... I've always had, feelings for you Twilight" his words had taken me by surprise, it was as if irony was playing with me again "S-Strong feelings" my heart trembled "You don't remember me, but even since I met you I've... felt this way" he tried to explain as simply as he could, and all I could do was listen without moving a muscle "...But, when I saw the way how you looked at Hiccup, I knew you were smitten, regardless of my small feelings of jealousy I tried to get the both of you together, trying to make you happy" his words made me feel strange within my core, my pulse raced, I didn't know how to respond, somehow I felt as if I had betrayed Vaskr by falling for Hiccup, even though I never felt that way about Vaskr before, that was, until now

Vaskr was staring deep into my eyes, and my own back into his, something unlocked in my mind, my heart started to flutter the same was as it did when I was in Hiccup's company, my void of a mind started to have fireworks exploding in the darkness, Vaskr's hand suddenly slipped into mine, gripping it firmly but gently, tenderly, lovingly, his skin was as cold as mine, I forced my eyes to look down at my hand, and then Vaskr followed my gaze, he then leaned his head in towards my face, his mouth approaching my ear, he stopped when he was only a few inches away

"But I do think... That I'm still in l-love with you" Vaskr whispered in my ear, those words made my heart soar, but also made my brain create huge, red flashing lights saying 'DON'T DO IT!' my head was having a war with my heart, something tugged at my chest was telling me to reply with words similar to his, but my mind was telling me 'Did I really like him like that?', Vaskr pulled back his head slightly, now his face directly infront of mine, my body trembled, skin pulsing with electricity, Vaskr was so exciting, stimulating, thrilling, even just his voice made me tingle, I could feel his cold breath on my face, cooling me down, for once my skin was hotter than his, my lips shuddered as our faces slowly grew closer, our eyes locked into each others, our eye lids started to drop slightly, we were now moving in unison, we even stopped at the same time, our lips just a grain of rice away

"I think... I feel the same Vaskr" I spoke quietly, before gazing at Vaskr's eyes, they brightened and widened, I then saw him smile, his grip on my hand grew tighter, but still with the tenderness of affection

"Ok, now I know I still love you" and with that our lips met, our eyes closed before we pressed against each other softly, affectionately, and soon passionately, it was a completely different type of kiss which I had shared with Hiccup, Hiccup's was slow, gentle, easing in and out like a wave washing onto the shore, while Vaskr's was electrifying, thrilling, as if I was being struck by lightning, or as if it was my first flight, an entirely new experience but enjoyable, our hands left their grip and slipped up our bodies, his hands started to slide up my back and to my neck, copying what Hiccup had done to me when we were in the Great Hall, I almost did the same, but this time I placed my hands on the back of his head, my fingers running through his black hair, Vaskr pressed his body against mine, and since he was far more stronger than me he fell onto me, now I was in heaven, my back was against the velvets and furs of my bed, and Vaskr above me, I still had my hands on the back of his head, his soft hair in my palms, but I wasn't really focused on his hair, it was his lips which my own were occupied with, our lips were still connected lovingly, after a few more moments Vaskr parted away from my face slightly, I opened my eyes slowly, looking up into his, his hands had moved from my neck to a spot on the bed each side of my head, he then smiled, but I was the one who spoke

"Ok, now I know, I love you" I chuckled, Vaskr was so much easier to talk to, mainly because we were both Night Furies, but on top of all that he was exhilarating, breathtaking, enticing, alluring, almost as enthralling as flying through the sky during the rain, with my words Vaskr smirked and chuckled softly, I couldn't help myself, I lifted my head again and pressed my lips against Vaskr, he was taken aback at first, but pressed back against me, his lips soft which caused my skin to pulse with adrenaline, my heart thudded in my chest, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, I couldn't even hear the surprised gasps from Flare and Spitz, from which they had just awoken from their deep sleep, I then wrapped my arms around Vaskr's shoulders, I could feel the ripple of his muscles underneath his clothes, but something in the back of my mind kept on being pushed back _...B-But... what about Hiccup? _But this wasn't on my mind right now, what was on my mind was whether I preferred his lips or his muscles

**Gah! Well! I promised Twi/Tooth, and Here it is! Yesh I know it's badly written, but I'll edit this when I get time!**

**Aha, so as pretty much all of you had guessed, YES! Vaskr is Toothless! XD Wooooow what a shocker!*Sarcastic clap* but oh well, it just shows how psychic you guys are! Great minds think alike eh?**

**But anyway, I can't say Thank You enough for all of the reviews and favs, and follows ^^ I do mean to reply to you individually, but i never get the time! DX But I hope you can read this as a MASSIVE thank you to all of you!**

**Anyway, I'm off to sleep, g'night!**


	45. Chapter 44

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 44 ~ A Hiccup In The Works

Leaning my head back against the velvets on the bed as Vaskr pressed his lips against my own with affection I closed my eyes, savouring the moment, my senses had exploded, my skin tingled, and my cheeks were growing redder, Vaskr lowered down onto me while he kissed me, one knee beside my hip and the other beside my own, I could feel his chest and stomach muscles lowering down and pressing lightly against my own, they were solid, firm, and well built, I swiftly decided it must have been from the fact that most of his life he had been walking on all fours, which must've formed his muscles. My thoughts were then dragged back to his kiss, he was so passionate, electrifying, not holding back, I couldn't help think that he had wanted to do this for quite awhile, and now he could finally release his affections onto me. My hands slid from his shoulders and up his neck, climbing up to the back of his head once again, my fingers running through his pitch black hair that was almost as dark as his scales, his eyelids opened slightly swiftly followed by my own, reluctantly he parted away from my mouth and we lay there, catching our breath and staring into each other's eyes, his sea green eyes looking into my bright blue eyes adoringly, I couldn't help but smile in response, Vaskr then whispered quietly and tenderly to me

"That was quite a surprise" he joked, chuckling slightly "I would never had expected _you _to kiss _me_" I laughed lightly at his comment, my heart fluttered and started to beat hard in my chest, and soon I could feel Vaskr's beat in time with mine, but my heart wasn't pounding from anxiety, but from excitement, I wasn't nervous around Vaskr like I was around his Rider, suddenly my heart sunk _H-Hiccup! _The thought of Hiccup that was hiding in the darkest corner of my mind had finally fought its way through to the front of my brain, my eyes grew wide as I pulled back my head slightly, back into the bed, Vaskr's face changed from warmth to worry and concern "T-Twi?" he said sharply

"I-I-I-I'm sorry V-Vaskr, I, I think that this w-was a mistake" Stammering, I removed my hands from Vaskr's head and quickly placed them squarely on the bed, I lifted my body upwards which caused Vaskr to bend backwards, he then rested on his knee as I tried to shuffled from underneath him, Vaskr's body began to brim with sadness and confusion

"W-What was a mistake?" Vaskr questioned desperately, I couldn't reply "T-Twilight, please tell me what's wrong" his hand lashed out and gripped my own firmly, looking up at him with eyes wide I choked out a few words that chained together into a sentence

"T-This" I replied bluntly, panic on my face and pulsing around my veins "We shouldn't have kissed, I... Hiccup..." I lowered my head as I trailed off, Vaskr's hand gripped mine tightly, but not enough to cause me harm

"I thought... that if you loved me... then maybe..." Vaskr said quietly, I lifted my had to face his as he spoke, I saw pure sorrow on his face, he then lowered his head as something began to make his eye painful, a tear rolled down his face

"Oh Tooth- Vaskr... I-I do" I choked out, Vaskr's head shot up and looked at me straight in the eyes

"But why did you pull away from me?" Vaskr asked, but then his voice grew quieter, eyes beginning to fill up again, it was as if I could see him as Toothless, sitting opposite me, ears lowered, pupils wide, my heart sank momentarily, I could feel a twinge of my heartstrings in my chest "I love you Twilight... But I'll never... compete with Hiccup" I couldn't stand it, I couldn't bear all of the sadness emanating from him and penetrating my skin, I swiftly outstretched my arms and clasped them around his chest, wrapping them around his shoulders into a hug, I pressed against him, eyes shut

"Vaskr, I _do_ love you" I said sharply, trying to stress my words so that he would definitely hear me, although with my words I felt as if I were betraying my thoughts _Do I...?. I, w-well, I _do _love Vaskr... _"But, I feel like I'm betraying Hiccup, but at the same time, I know I'm hurting you" I tried to explain "I just... don't know what to do..." I trailed off, closing my eyes slowly, I've never been in this situation before, all my life I've wanted to be loved or have a boyfriend, now I've got two at once, my mind was telling me to abandon Vaskr, fly away and rush back to Hiccup, tell him how much I loved him, but something in my chest was telling me to stay with the Night Fury Teen, never to remove my arms from his torso, I flinched as I felt Vaskr's hands slowly find their way around my body, returning my hug, I blinked open my eyes and looked up at Vaskr's face, he had a small, weak, and ever so slightly goofy smile on his face

"I love you, and he's my best friend, what a mess we're in eh?" he tried to lighten the situation, his comment forced my own cheeks to rise and make my lips curve into a smile

"I guess so" I replied, and we stayed like that for a good few moments, our arms locked around each other, like we were fitting together like a puzzle, but it was only for the sudden feeling of eight pairs of claws gripping tightly into my clothes and shoulders that our bodies slipped apart and we were left with our hands still holding onto each other, never letting go

"_What on earth is going on here?!" _Spitz shouted _"One minute, Toothless is here, the next, this... this... this human and you are_ kissing_?!" _his voice was filled with confusion

"U-Uh... It's kind of... difficult to explain" I mumbled, and as the little Fireworm rolled his eyes he sighed

"_Nobody ever tells me anything, but why should I be told anything? I only save everyone' tail around here, nothing important or anything" _Spitz muttered sarcastically and then hopped off of my body, and landing on Flare's head

_For once, I agree with the little fire ball _Flare's cold gaze flicked between Vaskr and I, and his glare gave me even more reason to avoid his eye contact, but I noticed that within a few moments he had somehow gave Vaskr a silent message, a quiet conversation exchanged purely by eye contact, I felt Vaskr's warm hands slip out of my own before he stood up and spoke

"I-I'll just, leave you three alone, then..." the Night Fury teen said before walking slowly and awkwardly over towards the edge of the room, sitting down, and then swiftly started fiddling with a small dusty rock, my eyes were fixed on Vaskr, a sigh escaped my lips before I whirled my head around to face Flare in aggravation

"What is it?" I hissed in annoyance, but instead of sounding threatening my annoyance turned into anxiousness the moment my eyes met Flare's ever widening in anger irises, but his voice made my body freeze and extremely unnerved since he was so quiet and collected

'_What is it'? What is it?! Not even a day ago you were practically falling head over tail for Hiccup, and now you're kissing the face off of Toothless- Vaskr- whoever! What is _wrong _with you Twilight?!_ He was so quiet but so angry it was frightening, I didn't know how to respond, I just felt totally torn in two, I lowered my gaze and also my head, so I was only just looking at the floor

"..Flare..." was all I could muster up enough energy to say "Please, don't..." I heard the huff of annoyance coming from the Terror

_Twilight! Should I remind you that _all _this time, we've been sticking out our necks for some guy, who after one night away from him, you go off with another one! _I dared to glance up, and doing so I saw Flare glaring at me, with cold, hard eyes, his cheerfulness and even smugness was gone, it was like I was staring into the night, endless, cold, and uncaring

"_Am I interrupting something?" _I flinched the moment I heard a fourth voice, whirling my head around my eyes fell upon a familiar Nadder, Laun, his very presence was enough to make every single dragon in the room to stare at him, his tail spikes were flat against his scales, wings placed against his body as if he was standing battle ready, his head lifted high, legs straight, his eyes were staring straight at me, but despite how intimidating he looked, his eyes were the only thing that looked... alive, and not following a routine or orders, he took a step forward, which knocked me out of my thoughts and his words had finally registered in my brain

"O-Oh? Oh no, you're not interrupting anything Laun" I swallowed _Did he... hear _everything..._? _I wondered worriedly as the Nadder shook his head like a dog would do so to shake excess water off of its coat

"I am glad, because His Highness would like to be aquatinted with you, and your... heh, friends" The Nadder smirked as his gaze shot to the now Night Fury Vaskr, I was so engrossed in my thoughts and with the presence of Laun that I didn't even notice Vaskr swiftly shifting into 'Toothless', I hesitantly stood up, and placed a foot infront of the other, stringing my steps into a line of direction, my body moving without my mind even comprehending the situation _H-His Highness wants to see me...? T-That could mean... anything, w-what will he do? Will he... kill me...? O-Or torture Flare and Spitz? Or worse...? _My heart was pounding in my chest, I could feel the blood being pumped around my veins, feeling the even bump at the end of the insides of my fingertips, anxiety filled my being like lungs at the bottom of the sea, I found myself walking down a winding 'stairway', with Flare and Spitz behind me, and directly behind us three was Toothless, surrounded by three dragons, a Gronckle, a green Nadder, and a Yellow Nadder, the Gronckle was separating Toothless from me, the other two blocked his exits, flying behind and beside him, while the wall we were dangerously treading beside restricted much movement, Toothless's head was hung low, eyes glaring at the dragons, wings folded against his body, and tail dragging against the floor, I could only see this image for a few moments before Flare nudged my shoulder which forced my neck to crane back around and face Laun, who was leading the party, his head was slightly turned in my direction, curiosity in his eyes, but I could detect the weakest of smiles in the corners of this dragon's mouth "No need to worry my dear, we are almost here..." his voice trailed off as he spun his head back around to face the front, I inhaled quickly, trying to hold my breath to calm myself down, but I could still hear the familiar uneasy roaring of blood thumping in my ears, we spiralled down, around the edges of the mountain wall, every so often a part of the thin, rock structure would crumble, break, spilt or just simply fall to the depths of the mountain, I dared to lean my head over and make my eyes follow the debris pieces, but it just fell and disappeared into the red, misty, sinister jaws of the mountain, jagged rocks that stuck out randomly from the walls forming sharp, black teeth, I shot my head back and carried on walking, Flare landing on my shoulders and clutching onto me, my skin trembling under his scales

"Oh Flare..." I whispered ever so quietly "What have we got ourselves into?"

**I **_**have **_**to say, just one, single, thing, I, Am, So, SO Sorry for not posting! But in my defence, I have had a TON of exams, but now, I have finished said exams, and I am free this summer! Alllllll the way until September! But again, I am so sorry for hiding away in a hole with a heap of books, and I hope you haven't forgotten about lil' me and my story! XD I'll see you soon! *runs off to write next chapter***

**(PS, I haven't written this too well... but hey, I hope I'll get better at writing and writing quickly! XDDD)**


	46. Chapter 45

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 45 ~ Down The Dragon Hole

Another piece of debris crumbled underneath my foot, it tumbled down into the pits of the mountain, which now, wasn't too far away, and with every step I took I could feel the urge to turn tail and run grow ever stronger, my brain was filled with thoughts and ideas of slipping away at the nearest nook or cranny, but even that was impossible because of a certain Nadder checking on me every five steps or so, I let out a silent sigh, trying to slow the pace of my pounding heart, and for once it succeeded, momentarily, until out of nowhere a dragon's face appeared beside me, it had reddish orange scales, three horns, jagged out in three different directions, long antenna-like tendrils, and finally bright, yellow, wicked eyes, I was so shocked and bewildered that if it wasn't for the grace of Laun I would've fallen off of the side of the walkway, it was odd when I was being held onto by the Nadder, and it wasn't just odd because my feet was on the ground but seventy percent of my body was dangling over a abyss, but when I was staring at the Nadder in a somewhat shocked state, he had a shine in his wide, yellow eyes, it was like a cold anger, for a split second I thought he was going to unhook his claw from my wrist, but instead he hauled me up, pushed me to the wall, and with his wing still pressing me to the rocky wall he let out a blood curdling shriek, my heart pounded out of fear, but it quickly returned to its normal beating pace once I heard a thud beside me, the dragon which had nearly caused me to be lost into the bottomless pit was squirming around, fully visible, on the walkway, my eyes widened as I finally recognised the dragon, it was a Changewing, I had only seen this dragon in the Book of Dragons, which suddenly seemed like years ago, when in actual fact it must've been a week or two and max.

Now I could see Laun and the Changewing having a stare down, with Laun winning, his spines were rigid, tail lifted high in the air, teeth bore, eyes burning with rage, while the Changewing was cowering down, tail lashing slightly, and tendrils pinned back

"_Litr, I highly recommend that you back down..." _The blue Nadder growled, I was only just able to tell what he was saying, due to the fact that his words started to shift into that of an old language, after a few, heart stopping moments, the Changewing moved, bowing his head and cowering backwards towards the edge of the ledge

"_Y-Yes, my greatest apologies Sire" _'Litr' said submissively, before taking one final glance at me and then swiftly moved his gaze to Laun

"_Be gone with you" _Laun hissed loudly, which caused the Changewing to jump, and quickly take off, back up to the top of the mountain, my eyes followed it all the way up, but after a few moments, the Changewing disappeared, literally, I heard Laun making a sigh as he looked at me _"Forgive me my lady, but you just cannot get the help these days, no?" _he removed his wing from me, and I couldn't help smiling very faintly

"T-Thank you" I said somewhat quietly, my voice a bit hoarse from all of the commotion, but suddenly my body went rigid and my gaze flashed around as I realised that I was two short of my load "F-Flare? Spitz?" I whispered sharply _Oh Thor... they haven't... gone down there?!_ shooting my head over the edge of the walkway, with relief I could see Flare and Spitz flying back up to me

"_Forgive me My Lady, I did not realise they were down there" _Laun dipped his head as Flare finally landed on my shoulder, with Spitz clutching onto his tail, in a swift movement Laun whirled around _"Let us proceed" _Flare was panting on my shoulder, out of breath, he moved his small head over to my ear as I found myself following the Nadder

_You could've kept a tighter grip on things! _I rolled my eyes as I turned my head slightly

"What're you talking about?" I asked as a whisper

"_Oh we're talking about something about my size, square, leather coated, generally pages in the middle" _Spitz spat out as he outstretched his wings wide, revealing the book he was concealing within his claws, widening my eyes I slowly took the book off of him

"...My Book" I said breathlessly "Thanks guys" with a smile I placed my book back into the belt that was hanging around my waist

_Oh good, you get a book back, we nearly plummet to our deaths, and all we get is a 'Thanks'! _Flare grumbled, flashing him a look I shrugged my shoulders

"Well, what exactly else do you want?" I smiled as I saw Flare's silent, open mouth

"_Well, uh..." _Spitz trailed off, while Flare looked down, searching for words

"How about a bucket full of fish when we get out of here?" I suggested with a smirk, both of their heads shot up, well in fact, three heads had shot up, Toothless's at the back of the line

_Deal! _Flare tugged on my hair with a smile, rolling my eyes jokingly I averted my eyes and focused on following Laun, my smile dropped slightly and my face formed a very weak frown _If we get out... _

Who knows how long it was later, but eventually we reached our destination, all the way down it was getting hotter, with more caverns and caves darted around the walls, but it wasn't just the caves that caught my eyes, around the walls the rocks started to be split by tiny, little white diamonds, and as teh deeper we went the bigger they grew, until they were the size of Laun himself, luckily there weren't too frequent, just whenever they did appear, they were constantly in the way, climbing over them or ducking beneath them was the only way we could pass them. I kept on looking back at Toothless, who was hanging his head lowly, eyes partly shut, his scales shivering in anxiety, his sight alone caused my skins to break out in Goosebumps, my heart quivered in fear, my mind filling up to the brim with questions and imaginary situations, generally all of them ending with me dying. Without even realising that Laun had stopped I bumped into him slightly, glancing up, he didn't even turn around to me, he just spoke with his head facing forward and something I couldn't see, his wings blocking any sight of what the Nadder was looking at

"_We're here" _Laun said simply, before opening his left wing wide, and with a few old dragon language whispers, I could feel a movement behind me, turning my head around sharply I saw the two dragon guards biting down hard on Toothless's wings, my mouth dropped open in a silent yell to stop them, but Toothless's shriek of pain overruled any words that I could use, within a moment the two dragon guards had flown upwards, with Toothless dangling like a dead chicken ready to be plucked, crying out in protest and pain he squirmed, which only caused him more turmoil as they dug their teeth in deeper, and within seconds the night fury gave up, and all I could do was watch in horror as they carried him off in the direction I still couldn't see, anger started to build within me as I glared at Laun who just watched with a blank expression

"What did you say to them?! Where are they taking Toothless?!" I demanded, my fingers curling up into fists as the pupils in eyes started to turn into slits out of rage

"_Calm down"_ Laun closed his wings sharply as he twirled around just as quickly to tower over me, his eyes glazing over _"You may proceed" _he opened his left wing, indicating to the sight behind him, then after a few moments, he took a couple of steps to the side and revealed what he was hiding.

Behind the Deadly Nadder was, what seemed like, a large cavern, with ledges darted around the area, but, bottomless, empty, the only thing lighting the area and breathing some life into the dust and rocks was the familiar red glow from the bottom of the pit, the only way I could think this bottomless pit, in _another _pit, was possible was that there was two mountains, connected to each other _I've barely scratched the surface of this place... _my eyes widened as I took a few steps forward, Laun standing at attention, not even glancing down at me

_What... Where... are we? _Flare whispered in mix confusion, fear, and slight admiration, just as I was about to reply, my eyes rested on Toothless, lying in a cage-like rock, decorated with diamonds, which dangled from wherever the ceiling appeared, far at the back of the cavern _Toothless! _I thought desperately, but I suddenly felt a cold chill creep up my spine, within moments a flock of Dragons had swarmed around us, perching on anything they could find that would take their weight, their eyes glowing, fangs and claws shining like pearls on a beach, suddenly, two Changewings appeared beside me, crossing their tails around behind me so I couldn't back away

"_This way" _One of them said sharply, it took a good few moments and about ten steps to realise that the one who spoke was Litr. I was being led onto a platform-like ledge, a bit like a plank that you hear about on pirate ships, but it was made of rock, and personally, a lot scarier than you would imagine, it was crisp thin, but wide enough for me and the two dragons to walk on, the ledge stopped halfway across the pit, and I was led up onto the very edge, feeling slightly nauseas from the height, which was quite ironic, with me being able to fly, but not in a confined space, with hot, sticky, humid air clinging to me like a dense fog, my eyes darted everywhere, all dragons' eyes were on me, glowing with curiosity, and slightly with a knowingness of what was about to befall me, even Toothless was watching me, with a guilty expression on his face, I could see the blood dripping from his cage, from the wounds off his wings _This... doesn't, seem too good... Oh Thor... _snapping me back to the present I saw the two Changewings fly off, disappearing amongst the surroundings and the other dragons, feeling claws tighten on my shoulder I quickly shrugged my shoulder

"Flare, take Spitz, and go to Toothless" I ordered, my voice sounding more authoritative then it has ever been

_But I- _Flare began, before I quickly interrupted him, my voice stern

"Flare, just do it." I stated, staring at him with a serious expression, Flare was staring at me with disbelief, but after a reluctant nod, he outstretched his wings, and with Spitz clinging to Flare's scaly flank, took off, swiftly beating his wings, and making his way to the far corner of the cave, and after a minute of prayers to Thor that the other dragons wouldn't interfere, the two landed in Toothless's cage, and scuttled beneath his wings, hidden _Atleast they're out of the line of fire... but, what about me?_ My heart skipped a beat the instant I heard Laun call out

"_May I, present!" _Laun began as he took march-like steps towards the ledge, stopping at the edge, I turned my head around to look at him in confusion "His Royal, Highness!" he announced loudly, and as if, on cue, a noise occurred infront of me, the same noise as a fish submerging from water, but it sounded thicker, swallowing hard I dared to look over the edge of the platform, and from the glowing red mist, a black shadow of a figure appeared, as large as life, hearing the blood pumping around my ears, and my heart pounding hard in my chest, my skin and nerves tingled with anxiousness, the shadow seemed to bob up and down, spiralling around, until suddenly, it shot upwards, the figure shrouded in red mist, so I could barely tell what it looked like, but whatever it was, it was very, _very _big, since the only thing I could see, was its head, and very thick but also snake-like neck, and the very few features I could see, filled the entire cavern, I didn't even dare to think what the entire body looked like, because I didn't have time to think, due to the fact that after the moments of silent and frozen dragons, one large, icy blue eye opened up, followed by another, the figure's large jaw dropped open for a moment, showing it's rows of grey, jagged teeth, suddenly a loud roar erupted from the beast's throat, the volume nearly bursting my ear drums, pressing my hands to my ears to block out most of the noise and shutting my eyes in pain, the howl slowly died down, but once I opened my eyes again to check what was happening, I was staring death itself in the face

_Hello. My Queen._

**Ugh! I written this very badly, I know! So if there's any improvements that you can tell me, TELL ME! PLEASE! I NEED TO EDIT IT! ^^ Aha, well, other than that, hopefully there wasn't too much of a wait this time, and I hope (despite the lack of any written effort gone into it) you like this chapter!**


	47. Chapter 46

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 46 ~ A Tête-à-Tête

Never before have I seen anything so horrid, so foul, so terror filled, in all my life, my eyes were resting upon something barely describable, it was a dragon no less, but whether it was a demonic overlord was still up for debate, it's scales were of a white-ish grey colour, but every now and then black scales were scattered about it's large, muscular body, it had wide, reddish amber eyes that seemed like they had hellfire burning within them, a long curved neck that resembled that of a large, thick snake, and a long pointed snout, with large nostrils, as my eyes darted around the beast my heart pounded faster and faster against my ribs, it has what seemed like coral structured horns around the sides of it's head, at first I thought that it was one of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus's that Hiccup had described to me, his Battle with the Red Death, but this was nothing like I had imagined the beast to look like, it was too... sophisticated

"_My my, you are a pretty one aren't you?" _it finally spoke, it's rows of fangs visible again, making my legs quiver and hands tremble, it's profound voice caused my bones to vibrate _"Such a shame I haven't seen you in years, what was it, the day of Tunglskin Tal no?"_ my entire body went limp as the beast spoke, I fell down onto my backside and stared up in frightful awe

"Y-You, you know me?" my voice began to quake under my terror, but there was a something at the back of my mind niggling and fighting to get to the front of my mind that I couldn't quite see, my entire mind was succumbed to listening to the monster

"_Oh yes quite, but I did rather know _of _you" _the giant beast began _"You have been quite elusive my dear, but you're here now" _it said as it reared it's head up, scratching it's chin almost mockingly with a single, giant talon, and what I took as mocking it caused a passion to surged round my heart again and caused me to stand up in slight anger

"E-Elusive? Elusive? How could I be elusive if I don't know what I'm running from?" I half shouted, half called up to the beast "I've never heard of, or seen you before in my life!" but all my outburst had caused was a soft chuckle from the dragon

"_Oh my dear, you've certainly got fire haven't you?" _he grinned, the enormous wings with tears and rips in began opening and closing, but due to the walls restricting the dragons movement, it's wings hit the walls and could barely open partially, the dragon grunted with annoyance before lifting another claw, trying to dislodge a clump of debris from his wing, but his paw barely lifted past his chest, my eyes looked down and saw there was something that resembled a bracelet on it's wrist, another grunt and the beast gave up, throwing it's paw down onto a large rock pillar, and closing it's wings sharply

"You're... You're in chains" I stated, looking up at him in confusion, the dragon shot it's head down and it's snout was less than half a yard away from me, I recoiled back as the dragon rested his head on the pedestal like walk way, it glared at me, it's eyes staring into my eyes, looking through the windows into my soul, suddenly his expression turned deathly serious

"_You, really don't remember, do you?" _he asked as he lifted his body up again, moving like a cobra in a trance, I shook my head nervously, my bright blue eyes fixed on his deep, burning eyes, something in my mind was stirring again, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, he grinned and turned his head towards the dragons sitting on the walls, a soft rumble erupted from his throat in a laugh _"What do you say to that my subjects? She can't remember!" _within a second a roar of laughter exploded through the mountain, echoing through every tunnel, every nook and cranny _"Shall we remind her, my subjects?" _he cooed cruelly, and they all chirped and laughed in one singular answer _"Well then, let me explain, my _dear_" _he hissed before flicking his head, suddenly I felt claws grip onto my arms and legs, my head whirled around several times to see what had grabbed me, but I couldn't see anything but scales and talons, I was being held up and restrained

"W-What're you doing?! Let me go!" I shouted, trying to fight with all I could, squirming and struggling, but to no avail

"_Laun! The Circlet, please" _the beast snapped, and soon the Deadly Nadder flew down infront of me, bowing to the giant

"_Yes Mi'Lord"_ he said submissively as he lifted his torso back up, then the Nadder turned to me, and fear swept through me as I saw he was clutching something in his talons, something made out of meshed up metal and scattered around it were blue, gem like stones

"L-Laun! W-What're you doing?" I yelped desperately, still uncertain of what he was doing, for all I knew Laun was going to strangle me somehow with the object

"_This has been wielded together by Smothering Smokebreaths, and the gems were scavenged from the tunnels of Blar Mani" _The beast continued _"The least you can say, is that the Circlet is one of a kind" _suddenly he chuckled and soon after the roar of laughter returned and swept around the Mountain Nest, but soon I blocked out the laughter and allowed the word Circlet to stick out in my brain, and after a few moments the word clicked in my mind, unfortunately I couldn't carry on my thoughts as Laun knocked me out of my mind as he spoke

"_I'm sorry my dear, but this must be done" _Laun whispered apologetically, I looked up at him and into his eyes, somewhat regret appeared in his eyes, as he lifted his wings and with one final struggle from me, the Circlet was placed atop my head

**So sorry I haven't posted in ages! I'm sorry this chapter is so short and terrible, and I'm also sorry this has taken forever to update, but I've been really busy, and I've totally forgotten to update! So, onto the story, I'm gonna try and done and dust it off entirely within the next 5 or 6 chapters, and they'll be longer to compensate for the short amount of chapters! So for now, I'll see you next time!**


	48. Chapter 47

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 47 ~ Slipping Away

When the metal was placed atop my head, it seemed that a wave washed over me, my entire body went rigid, frozen, my lungs held a single breath as I drew in that one gasp before, I truly believe, my soul left my mortal vessel momentarily, my mind flooded with images that appeared like the shadows of ghosts, but as these visions flickered around my mind, it seemed like something had connected in my brain, like opening a door that was forever locked, and I had just found the key.

The great, ashen grey and black grinned sadistically as my mouth started to spout out words, although I could only just make out his wolfish grin, as my eyes were staring at nothing, less than nothing actually, imaginary images were floating infront of my eyes, as if I was gazing into my psyche.

"I-I..." I began, my eyes widening as I saw something black, it was panther like, and had two sea green eyes, there was no mistaking it, it was a night fury, but certainly not as large as a fully grown one, it was a hatchling, playing around, in mid jump as if it were pouncing at a butterfly "I-Is that... Vaskr?" I mumbled while trying to squint, trying to focus the image more

"_Indeed it is my dear" _I heard a voice, and I couldn't quite figure out who actually spoke

"A-And... I see..." I babbled on, as new images flickered and danced like flames, my heart nearly stopped and my stomach jerked as I saw another Night fury hatchling, slightly younger than hatchling Vaskr, it was lying on its back, slightly dazed, as it stared at a blue butterfly landed on its nose. I could make out some bright blue markings on the hatchling's wings, but it was I noticed that the night fury had distinct blue eyes that my vision changed, to that of a sky, to an odd black muzzle infront of me, with the blue butterfly still poised daintily on the end of it "M-Me?!" I let out a yelp, my body struggling again but it was held in place by talons and teeth

"_Twilight!_" a voice echoed, but bounced off of my ears, it felt like sheep wool was starting to fill my ears and darkness was covering my eyes, until suddenly my pupils rolled backwards into my skull, and my eyelids closed, my body going limp again.

When I woke I found myself in odd surroundings, I wasn't trapped underground in the mountain anymore, but I was outside, in the clean, fresh air, the sky was bright blue, only a few clouds dotted around the sky and resembled cotton wool, soft and light, with no chance of rain or snow. I sat up, and found myself sitting down on cool, green, living grass. With a sharp inhale I looked around, confused and dazed, but somewhat comforted, my heart fluttered lightly as I stood up, an emotion was stirring within me, it was like nervousness, or anxiety, but I didn't know what I was so scared of, I flinched when I heard a roar, and within moments I found myself running towards it, it was odd, my vision began to distort, as if I were hallucinating, and everything was jumpy, like I was skipping minutes and jumping ahead of time, but the distortion stopped when I reached a clearing, rocks jutted up out of the ground, forming caves, dens, shelter, I looked across the clearing, and hesitated when I saw something so unbelievable I couldn't quite come to grips with it.

I then saw the rocky ceiling again, I felt my arms held up with claws and talons, blinking my eyes I open I tried to stand up, coughing a few times I finally recollected my thoughts, and looked around wildly like a duck in a thunderstorm

"W-What..." I wheezed out, staring up at the giant beast again "...h-happened?" I asked, the beast chuckled before grinning once more, it lowered its large head, resting it's long, grey snout and chin on the rocky ledge

"_My dear, you had quite the dizzy spell didn't you?" _I couldn't help staring into his eyes, they were red, amber, like fire, his lips forming a smile, if that was even possible, and layers of fangs were placed perfectly on his gums. Glaring at him I jerked back again, for some unknown reason I felt faint again, a shimmer of blue seemed to glide over my skin, looking back again at the large dragon he rolled his eyes _"Soon, Twilight, soon... but for now, sleep" _his last word dragged on as I fell into darkness again.

This was getting ridiculous, I couldn't understand what was reality or what was a dream, both felt very real, yet so very distant, as if it were a memory, I opened my eyes again to find myself underneath a rock, my view was blocked by a slightly larger, four legged black lizard, I couldn't move my arms, legs, or _tail_. Ducking my head down I was able to make out a few figures, three large night furies were conversing, arguing, fighting. One was large, battle scarred, yellow eyed, with teeth that could tear through a hundred trees in one foul swoop, the other was slightly smaller, with blueish green tipped ears and tail, and finally, the third one was clearly older, more dishevelled, scales drooping underneath it's eyes, wings and tail following soon after. My ears were catching words on the wind, and I could just make out their conversation

"You've seen it yourself! _His _dart landed on her! Pierced her skin! She is the one who _he _chose!" the battle scarred one roared

"No! Let her go! She's barely a child! Just this once! She's nothing special, leave her be!" the slightly smaller one pleaded

"It's decided Leila" the large one bellowed "She will be taken tonight" he said before quickly closing in on me, the night fury infront of me growled, but the large one growled "Out of the way boy"

"No... no" he said sternly, and despite that childlike tone, I could recognise Toothless's voice in his words, the large night fury growled

"Vaskr, you might be named after your bravery, but it is foolish to stand against _my _judgement" after the intimidating rumble, he launched himself at Toothless, grabbing the little night fury by the jugular, Toothless let out a painful howl, then began struggling, trying to be set free, with frightened eyes I backed up slightly, but I could only feel the stone, cold rock blocking me in

"T-Twilight! Run!" Toothless roared before he was finally flung across the clearing, a distinct gash rand down the side of his neck

"V-Vaskr!" I squeaked out, before seeing more scales fly, 'Leila' had pounced on the great attacker, sinking her fangs into his wing, he howled and whirled his head around, aiming for Leila's neck

"Run!" a sharp whisper hissed in my ears, I whipped around to see the elder night fury, she was staring at me with concern "This way" she then grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and surprisingly travelled at great speed across the ground, the grass no longer green, the sky no longer blue, just dark and dead.

Shortly after we arrived at the edge of the island, I could hear in the distance of a great battle taking place, not just between two night furies, but between as many dragons as I had seen in my life, but I was so far away, it seemed like an entirely different world that the battle was taking place

"Here little one" the elder said as she dropped me into a wooden casket-like structure, it was floating by the side of the island, on the water, I fell into the wooden boat with a small thud, once I regained my senses I sat up

"L-Lady Kvisa... w-what's happening?" I asked worriedly, my voice sounded moons years younger

"I'm am deeply sorry" she whispered before placing a large claw on my head, pushing me back into the boat, the power from the night fury elder was so powerful I couldn't even cope with it, overwhelming me, causing me to shift into the form I was born as, a human. Then with a strange blast of energy, I fell back into the wooden casket unconscious, while Lady Kvisa sat on the edge of the dead island, watching a small boat float away in the distance.


	49. Chapter 48

**Aha I've had thoughts about previous chapters and how they're not entirely... good, like I mean AGES ago, so I'm thinking about editing a lot of them to make them fit my newer style, but I've ALSO thought of some extra scenes, 'cause I don't think I've portrayed the bond between Hiccup and Twilight and Toothless, and the other characters, very well, so would you guys like to see some 'extra' chapters? XD And so sorry it's taken ages to update, I'm quite the busy bee lately haha 83**

How To Train Your Dragon

Night in the Twilight Sky

Chapter 48 ~ The Fight Inside

I was now wide awake, my mind was clear, and my pulse was regular again, maybe slower, but still beating. My pupils danced around the room as I looked around and saw Nadders, Changelings, some odd breed that I hadn't seen, or couldn't place, before, it was green, with reddish brown frills and stripes, but with vicious teeth, claws, and piercing eyes, there were several of them, growling and barking short roars like primitive wolves, I immediately shot upwards, getting to my feet, to only feel a claw on my arm again, whipping my head around, with a slight glint of anger in my eye, I saw Laun, leading me to the giant beast again.

I couldn't help growling slightly as I felt myself, instead of being led, being dragged to the beast, another one of the primitive dragons grabbed my other arm, and let my bottom half haul and heave against the stone, rocky floor. The white terror's eyes examined me, and then once more grinned crookedly, it was odd to see dragons, other than Toothless and Flare, smiling, but this was more than odd. He let out a rumble of chortles before speaking

"Now now, Skera, leave the poor Nott Modr alone" his voice sounded as old as time itself, but all I could feel was an ever growing anger rising from my chest, and up my jugular

"Y-Yes my master" the unknown dragon beside me struggled to answer, almost as if it didn't want to obey, but of course had to, unless this 'Skera' wanted to be a meal. The beast chortled again and lifted it's head up high, knocking stalactites clear out of the roof, the rocks hitting some dragons that were perched out far enough to be targets. He looked down at me again as my body was hauled to the edge of the platform like rock ledge

"So? Has her majesty Twilight had enough time to, shall we say, clear her head?" The monster asked, almost sarcastically, his eyes began to pierce me again like daggers or swords into my soul, but I made sure that my eyes were sticking pins into his as return.

"Oh my mind is clearer than it ever has been in the last decade" I growled, and without realising it, I could feel some animalistic, primitive, ancient emotions stirring within, and it was showing, as my fangs began to become bare

"Twilight!" I could hear a sharp yelp from over the shoulder of the monster, and so did he, he shifted over and looked around to find the source of the outburst, my eyes finally fell onto Toothless, who was still stuck in his cage, and I could just make out Flare and Spitz under his wing, all were watching wide eyed, as if they were staring into a void, I couldn't understand why, at first.

"Ah, Vaskr, I haven't seen you in _quite _awhile, I hope you didn't mind me sending a little search party out for you, and I do wish that you enjoyed that ride in the net, they would've just escorted you but, in your... condition" he chuckled "Well, how long has it been hm?" the giant dragon lifted his chained paw and scratched his chin, pondering "Ah yes I remember, it was when you defied my judgement, when _she _was supposed to become-" he paused himself then grinned "_You_ aided in her escape" the beast's eyes flashed wildly "_You_ were thrown out of your tribe, _you _chained me up in here" he growled loudly, growing ever more so angry, until finally he had drawn himself up to as tall as he could reach, until the bars on Vaskr's cage looked like mere tooth picks "And! You, you filthy, wretched, excuse for a Nightfury, you!" he roared "You killed, my _mate!_" It's twisted lips curving into a pure roar, as Vaskr shrunk backwards, even with determination in his eyes, sheepishly, my nerves were growing restless and on edge, a hungrily urge forced its way up my neck but never reached my head, as my mind was still purely shocked at the fiend's accusation, my gaze shifted between the two reptiles, Vaskr and the Monster, with confusion filling my eyes

"You... You _killed _his mate...?" I managed to choke out quietly, although not quietly enough as the beast flicked an ear and whipped his head around to face myself, his lips lifted, revealing twisted, sharp fangs, into a cruel grin

"My dearest, it seems you may not know as much as you claim" His words were like venom, cold and sharp, but much calmer than before, as they entered my ears "Dearest Vaskr, oh wait a moment, forgive me, _Toothless_, I do forget you have many pseudonyms" he said with a sickly purr, almost a gargle, Toothless's ears pinned back and twisted so they were practically flat against his neck, fear emanating from his night time scales, but as Toothless grew smaller, I felt the fury grow within my chest, rising up quicker and quicker "Allow me to continue, my dearest _Toothless_, you have kept many secrets from our dear Twilight" each word that the foul monster spoke caused a murmur of shrill laughter from the dragon swarm grow louder and louder, until Laun let out a sharp roar that quietened his fellow followers, once they were silent the white beast lowered his fiery gaze from Vaskr down to me "Such as her heritage, such as her duty" he smugly grinned "For you my dear, perhaps have a 'much clearer mind' as you put it, but you do not know the truth behind the images that swarm your little mind" my chest jerked as the I took the comment offensively "I was rather surprised to hear about your fate Twilight, a pathetic human that has hidden away in those ridiculous Viking villages" he spat the words out, as if his words were poison on his tongue, like the talk about humans was taboo "With not a single memory to your heritage, although who can blame you, someone certainly did place a powerful spell on you, clever too" he pondered, his claw lifting his chained claw up to his chin, scratching underneath his muzzle thoughtfully, and although I was full of rage for this monster's mockery, I couldn't help staying silent, after all, I _did _want to find out more about my past

" _A clever spell?" _Flare's voice piped up, and not a moment passed after he had regretted it did the monster place a claw in the cage

"A spell which is cleverly casted! You dirty, impure lizard!" He hissed, nearly exploding with anger, he examined Flare's frightened stature, until Toothless's broken red fin lifted up to protect the tiny Terrible Terror, the white dragon gave a look of disgust, before huffing and whipping his head back down to me "Now, wehere were we?" he purred, before I growled back in response

"You were saying about a 'clever spell'" I spoke in a monotone expression, although my mind was full of wonder as to what the monster was about to reveal

"Ah yes, quite, well" he placed a claw up on the wall, with hooked black claws gripping into the rocky foundation "I thought that the spell was quite clever, due to your 'sacred' breed being aptly named 'the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death' itself" he paused, perhaps waiting for me to input my own thoughts, but I was sure to keep these silent, for I somehow knew, but also wanted to know, what he was going to say next, he grinned before continuing, he lifted his long, snake-like tail and struck the wall, in a sort of gesture to order the dragons on that barricade to quickly disappear, for they were practically all Changewings perched on the rocky wall, silence fell upon the inner mountain, until something began to grumble from the ceiling, despite there being an obvious hole in the top, with white and red diamonds scattered around the stony roof, a grey and black cloud began to form around, swirling around in a circular motion, my eyes widened, despite seeing every now and then a flicker of the outlines of a few Changewings, who were changing their scale colours expertly to recreate a stormy cloud, fear struck me as a distinct memory began to form in my mind, and every nerve on my skin crawled upwards, trying to escape from my poor weak but fury filled body, I heard a cruel laughter, before a loud, crash of lightning appeared among the clouds, and one bright yellow Changewing swooped down towards me, caused me to stumble backwards in recoil, and as the Changewing doubled back in the air, it's teeth bare and dripping with saliva, my mind remember the exact scene, and as my gaze lifted up to Toothless, our eyes met and his were very sympathetic, moments passed as we stared at each other, with the storm dying away, the Night Fury slowly nodded. With that my eyes thinned, and I forcefully broke our gaze as I whipped my head back around to the beast.

"So! When I was flying with Hiccup and Toothless that one stormy night, I was struck by lightning, and that is what broke whatever was preventing me from becoming a Night fury!" I called out as the chatter between the several breeds of dragons started to die down, the white dragon laughed

"Aha, so, you humans _do _know how to figure out some trivial problems" he chortled, which was followed by a wave of pitiless laughter from the dragons surrounding us, which just fuelled the anger inside my chest, I looked around angrily, feeling that they were all laughing and jeering at me, the amount of eyes that were piercing through me, all angered me more and more, something sharp touched my shoulder, but not threateningly, but comfortingly, then someone whispered into my ear, I could feel the hot breath on my face, but I daren't turn and look, otherwise I would end up punching whoever it was out of pure anger, I had no worries about the beast witnessing the whisper, due to the fact that he was glorifying himself in his subjects awe-filled eyes and harsh laughter.

"_Do not lose yourself Twilight" _he whispered, and I instantly recognised it as Laun's, now gentle, voice _"You need to focus on escaping, not fighting..." _I didn't look at him, but I could hear the concern in his voice, and his footsteps walking away.

It was heard to heed Laun's words, especially since something for the last hour had been nagging away at me, consuming me, and all my thoughts and then warping them to that of violence and wrath, I hissed under my breath as the laughter died down once more, and glared up at the smirking ashen white giant

"Ah do forgive me, I do know that many of my followers find you humans... very amusing" he chortled, and while I kept my eyes glaring, I could sense Toothless's head shaking at me, with wide eyes, he stood up slightly, despite the red liquid trickling down his forelegs, and began to slip his legs through the bars, trying to get my attention, I quickly flicked my eyes towards him, and saw him subtly pointing to something to the right of me, but before I could look at what he was pointing to, the beast began to speak again "Now, I'm sure you're wondering as to why you were, ah, how should I put it, 'chosen', and what you were supposed to have been subjected to, before Vaskr interfered" I glared at him cautiously, but I couldn't help denying it, I was rather curious, to say the least.

"You could say that..." I murmured, which caused a soft chuckle to erupt from the large throat of the great dragon

"Ah well then! Allow me to show you!" he laughed, all the dragons on the walls were on edge, as if preparing for something, I could feel tension around the room completely overwhelm Spitz and Flare, and was seriously affecting Toothless, I looked at his helpless expression, never before have I seen fear in his eyes like I did that moment, but before I could attempt to make sense of what was going on, an ear piercing roar erupt up from the giant white dragon "For everything that the Tribe of Night did to me, did to all of us! The purest breeds of dragons, betrayed like worthless mutts!" he roared cruelly, all the dragons perched on the walls began to stamp their fore claw, in a twisted rhythm, muttering in time with each other

"_Purest drakos, purest drakos..." _they chanted, every single one of the dragons, Changewings, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, Nadders, ones with wide mouths poking out of crevices in the wall, who were hammering their tails at the wall, my mind instantly thought of the Whispering Deaths from what I read from the Book of Dragons, my heart shuddered as I saw more dragons, the primitive, raptor like dragons climbing around on narrow rocks, other dragons that I had never seen before stamped their claws against the rocks, practically shaking the mountain, rocks and diamonds, stalactites and other rocky foundations fell down, colliding with some dragons, who were barely phased by the projectiles, while staring at them in fear, I could see an odd bluish glow emanating from the dragons' pupils, confused and slightly disorientated from the amount of noise, I couldn't help looking down for a moment, and to my surprise, looking down and pass the gigantic white dragon, I could see a bright blue glow, and with a squint of my eyes to focus the view, I could see something very unusual, it was something like a giant blue crystal, large as life and bright as the sky, with the Chains of the great beast surrounding it, tightly secured. I couldn't get a good look because already the colossal white dragon began to roar again

"We are the purest! And despite the Nott Modr's betrayal, we will strike back! And, with the blood of this, Nott Modr, I, we _all_, shall have, our _revenge_!" he lifted his head up high, roaring to the top of his lungs, and soon after, a loud wave of roars erupted out and over the rest of the dragon crowd, fear pricked my heart, but anger overtook this emotion of fright, I glared at him, who was already basking in the splendour of his followers, I heard a yelp, and quickly shifted my gaze over to Toothless in his cage, he practically threw himself at the cage, stretching out his bloodied foreleg, claws extended as far as he could, just pointing to something on the wall.

I looked to my left, even though anger was clouding my vision, I could see a distinct, blue crystal on the wall, with an old, silvery chain secured around it, a swift gaze followed the chain that wounded around up to the ceiling, hooked around a large rock that jutted out, and then lowered down, connecting to the spherical cage, keeping captive Spitz, Flare, and Toothless.

"I am the future!" The beast howled out "I shall wipe this land of all the half-bloods, all the disgusting, putrid humans, and all their dragons who have fallen from their purity, and become one of their pets!" his eyes flashing, an orange colour began to show within the mouth of the beast, and sparks began to fizzle out of his mouth "I will finally escape this prison, and her heart, the Nott Modr will sit on her throne, her heart will weep the purest blood! The humans will cower below me, as I take this land back as my own, and return it to it's former glory! Only the purest dragons shall roam my earth, and lesser creatures shall worship me, like one of their fake gods!" he roared as I recoiled back defensively, realizing that I was the 'Nott Modr' who's blood was about to be wept from my quivering heart. The white dragon lowered his gaze down towards me, his teeth and eyes flashing, I growled instinctively, with fists clenched and my posture in a protective manner "You my dear, shall be the key to the new world, yes you may perish, but you will die knowing of the new age yet to come! So close that you can taste it!" his eyes were growing redder, as his black pupils began to grow thinner "And then, once that repulsive race of lizards and human have been wiped off of this face of the new earth, I shall begin the new age, of dragon!" he roared, causing a loud pounding to explode in my ears, more offense was taken as my body jerked again, something began to overcome me once again, the old, primitive emotions seemed to consume me, swallowing me down into the darkness as the giant began to bellow again.

Toothless was growing ever so weaker as the monster continued on, blood loss and exhaustion was beginning to also consume the Night Fury, it did seem as Toothless grew weaker with pain, I grew stronger with anger, no, not anger, that was only what I could use to explain it up until now, yes I was very much controlled by anger earlier at the monster, but it wasn't wholly anger which compelled me, what was consuming me was a strength to end the ways of this white dragon, his entire idea of a new world was wrong, it was... warped, twisted, and it would only cause chaos and discord upon this world, but that isn't the only justification of my 'fury', it was the idea of all my friends, and Hiccup and Toothless, being slaughtered by that thing. I felt the metal circlet, decorated with the blue gems, quiver slightly against my forehead, and when the ashen coloured fiend spoke again, I saw Toothless finally give in and begin to shift back into his human form. He looked so empty, with loss of energy and blood, he looked so worse for worn, his skin covered in cloth and red stains, both Flare and Spitz were trying to sit him up, but all he could do was stare at me, and mouthing speechless words at me.

My heart stopped for an instant, I certainly couldn't tell what Vaskr was saying, but I knew that this urge that was swelling inside me wasn't to stop the White Dragon, not today atleast, it was to escape, with Vaskr, Flare and Spitz, just as Laun had said. _Wsssshh! _A loud noise filled my ears, and I had to recoiled down to the ground in pain, my hands covering my ears, and eyes squeezed tight shut, the pain was nearly unbearable, but almost as quickly as it had started, it disappeared. Hastily I looked back up, and saw the concerned face of Vaskr, and the distorted grin of the monster

"Whatever is the matter my dear? Is that circlet too tight?" He made another shrill laugh, which his followers soon followed with a orchestra of laughter "Now now my dear! What an honour it is to kill the one who defied my law! Who escaped my grasp!" he cooed wickedly, and the fury began to rise within me again

"Do you really think I'll just sit here, willingly allowing you to kill me?!" I yelled out as I stood up in one swift motion, fists clenched again, and eyes flashing wildly "I'm not something to be disposed of! And if I'm not mistaken, not very easy to be disposed of either!" I yelled up at the dragon, who was slightly surprised at my outburst "Even if it kills me, I won't let your 'New Age' ever see the light of day! You're insane, thinking that tyranny and control will make the world a better place!" Anger poured out of me in the shape of words "If it's the last thing I do, I won't let you hurt-"

"Oh do spare me this pathetic attempt to startle me!" He screeched, crooked teeth bore into a snarl "You have no idea girl, of what I am capable of!" he grinned while growling, which I found somewhat disturbing "You may have the dragon's blood Twilight, but you possess nothing that can stop me!" he yowled "For I, am, the _Grey Death_!" he outstretched his wings as far as he could, and lifting his head up in false righteousness, he gave out his name, and fear pricked my soul once I saw the full extent of his strength, the faint light had now grown brighter as each of the diamonds began to shine, and reflected the vast amount of muscular stature this 'Grey Death' had gained, his claws were long and hooked, his snake like body seemed much more intimidating than when I could only see it in the dim light, it also didn't show the colour white for his scales like I had originally thought so in the dark, it now reveal several shades of grey, the darkest to the lightest shades made up his colours, with fiery red dots for eyes shone out. For a moment, I couldn't help heeding his words and beginning think that The White Death was right, I was a Night Fury, but have done nothing compared to the feats what Toothless and Hiccup have done, but as I thought I this, I couldn't help think of both Toothless and Hiccup, and then my friends once more, and this was soon followed by a warmth within my chest, and this gave me the courage to reply

"I have, so much strength inside of me, you don't even know what I could do!" I called out, not in anger, but in an emotion filled with power, I couldn't help grinning, as my plan finally had worked out, I mockingly bowed and motioned my hand in a circular motion "And with that 'Your Highness'!" I grinned, sharp teeth flashing "I will take my leave! Do not worry my lord, I shall escort myself out!" the power that was consuming me literally did, within moments large, dark leathery wings shot out from my back, scales grew over my body, much darker than they were before, practically the colour of the night sky, claws shot out from my nails, my head grew into that of a Night fury, a muzzle grew from my mouth and nose, my eyes widened into black discs, and the ears grew up and out from each side of my head, my long, sleek tail swiftly grew and the fins on both my tail tip and hips grew out, finally the sharp spines shot out from backbone and completely my rather quick transformation, although the circlet was still on my head, it was certainly not going to fall off. I looked up at the Grey Death, his face showing an emotion of surprise and suspicion "Oh! Your Highness, I almost forgot" I said as I began to casually and slowly walked to the side, a blue glow reflecting onto my face, the Grey monsters face lowered down and followed my slightly, his neck bent over, ready to clamp his jaws onto anything that may launch itself in attack at him. With a grin I lifted my paw, claws extended, and a strength pulsed into every fibre of my muscles "Mind your head" and with that, I struck the blue crystal chain holder with as much power my claws could muster, shattering it on impact, all eyes were fixed on me, but they soon, including my own, followed the now broken chain, which was unravelling around the large rock, within an instant of me smashing the chain holder, the chain fell down under the weight of Vaskr's, Flare's and Spitz's metallic cage, which landed with a loud _crunch _on the Grey Death's skull.

A blood curdling yowl exploded within the mountain, and that is when the real commotion began, the Grey Death recoiled in pain and anguish, lowering his dazed head to his chained claws to examine the blood dripping down his grey shaded scales, but just at that moment, the rocky ledge that was supporting the cage finally gave weigh, and broke off from its mountain trunk, and it landed flat faced onto the Grey Death's cranium, and he finally let out another howl, before slowly falling down back to its pit, still alive, but seriously dazed. I shot up my head and saw the dragons that were perched on the rocky ledges had leapt from their stone seats and swarmed around and upwards, fear obvious in their eyes, but the primitive raptor dragons that growled like primeval wolves whipped their heads around to fix their gaze on their prey, the Night Fury.

But the raptor dragons weren't on my mind, once the cage had collided with the Grey Death, the bars had shattered under the collision's pressure, consequently causing Vaskr, Flare and Spitz to fall out, frail and weak, but unwavering vigour Vaskr grabbed onto the two smaller dragons, and his other bloodied hand reached out for anything within reach. I had launched myself forward, wings wide open and gliding against the busy air, claws outstretched and aiming for one thing, I felt soft skin and he felt cold scales in our palms, beating my wings furiously I soared upwards, my other arm reaching down and grabbing Vaskr's lower arm, dodging a few falling stalactites, I shot my head down and slightly under my body, and saw Vaskr's face, slightly battered and bruised, but he just simply smiled, with a purr I lifted my lips and revealed a toothless grin, he chuckled slightly before looking down quickly, I followed his gaze and saw a swarm of Raptor dragons crowding practically every crevice, rock, and ledge that was possible to stand on, Skeva, the raptor from before, was glaring up at me, her eyes flashed for a moment, of pure hate, but then they shifted to that of respect, despite this she still called out to her fellow breed

"_Hunt, Catch, Kill!" _she roared, and soon every other raptor dragon chanted those words

"_**Hunt!" **_They roared, as then lowered their bodies down to the ground _**"Catch!"**_ each and every one of them lifted up their haunches _**"Kill!" **_they sprung into action, a hoard of raptor dragons, flashes of green, yellow and red streaked everywhere, I couldn't help yelping, and despite the strength that was pulsing through me, adrenaline kicked in to maximise this new power within. Pounding my wings hard I twirled slightly in the air, throwing Vaskr, with Flare and Spitz in his arm, upwards into the air ever so slightly above my line of flight, swiftly I dipped my head under and felt Vaskr's body land with an '_Oof' _on my scaley back, I smirked slightly, feeling a bit over confident with myself, although that was probably best in a situation such as this

"Hold on tight" I winked, and just as I felt Vaskr's arms wrapped themselves around my neck tightly, with a slightly tingle in my skin at the touch, I shot forward, dodging a pair of sharp teeth while doing so _Life or Death, this is actually quite exhilarating! _I thought with a grin, before diving down, avoiding a ledge full with Raptor dragons, although despite the speed I was slowly picking up through the winding tunnels, the frilled raptor dragons were certainly gaining speed on me

_Twi! _I glanced around and saw Flare climbing up Vaskr's shoulders, and while Vaskr was speaking silently, and weakly, Flare shouted out _They're Speed Stingers! _He informed me, and then Vaskr slowly nodded in agreement, as if those were the words he was trying to say

"S-Speed Stingers? What're they?" I asked hastily, while dodging a 'Speed Stinger' that had launched itself upwards from beneath me, Vaskr gripped on tighter to my neck, I could feel is colder skin against my scales, and the blood on a few of his finger tips stained my scales

_They're only the fasted dragon on land! _Flare said, half in awe, and the other half a mix of panic and terror, Vaskr began to mouth words again, before coughing violently, and his grip on me loosened slightly

"_Twilight, their tails!" _Spitz gave a rough translation of Vaskr's unspoken words, I followed Spitz's instructions, and my gaze caught upon the badly landed Speed Stinger, I quickly looked down from the base of its tail, to its tip, and I jerked when I saw a large, barbed stinger protruding from its skin

"Right, they're the fastest dragon on land, and they have gigantic poisonous stingers, right, I think it's time we'd get out of here!" I said, and with the strength still coursing through my body, I quickly recognised that the spiral staircase like rock ledges were the ones that I had been led down by Laun "Hold on!" I said, as I spotted a hoard of Speed Stingers, waiting for me along the winding ledges, with teeth bore and stingers ready to pierce the veins of myself and my passengers, I growled, the strength in my limbs grew more with the adrenaline and excitement of the chase, I breathed in quickly, creating the gases in the back of my throat to rise up, and then, shooting upwards, vertically swerving upwards at last minute, causing several Speed Stingers to launch out, but with a quick beating of my wings, I shot upwards, the frilled raptor dragons missing their prey, then, as the gases grew more and more powerful in my mouth, I shot out a large plasma fire blast, which shot directly upwards, causing the Speed Stingers on the winding stairway to recoil back because of the bright light, I hastily pounded my wings, and pushed myself as fast as I could to keep behind my plasma blast, hiding behind the purplish blue and orange flaming lights, I could feel Vaskr's pounding heart against my shoulders, I wasn't entirely sure if it was out of adrenaline, the same as mine, or out of fear, but either way, I couldn't help feeling the power grow within me again, but rather than anger or strength, it was determination, for as I pulled back slightly, due to aching and unused wings, I could still see the entrance, or in this case, escape route, I smiled as the bright light grew larger and larger, and once I grew closer to the small gape in the mountain side, I saw dozens of Speed Stinger clinging onto the wall like spiders, causing the wall to become a mixed coloured of greens, yellows, and red frills, with hundreds of barbed stingers, my eyes widened in fear, and a yelp leapt out of my throat, I didn't know whether to speed up and try to dodge the swarm of Stingers, or slow down and look for another route, being easy prey for the raptor dragons to pounce on me, but before I could figure out what I was doing, I heard a loud ensemble of roars erupting from the Speed Stingers, and then they all launched themselves at us, throwing open my wings I tried to slow down, but just as they were about to collide with me, stingers ready to strike, I heard a much louder, distinct cry

"_Twilight!"_

It happened so quickly, but I felt something knock me hard off course, causing me to whirl around, wings flapping furiously, out of sync, trying to gain stability in the still air, time seemed to be standing still, and as I turned around to face what had charged into me, I couldn't believe what I saw.

A deep blue and bright yellow Deadly Nadder had shoved me out of the air, his talons were clashing with a Speed Stinger's teeth were bore, and both tail spikes and stingers were ready to strike

"Laun!" I called out, eyes full with a mix of concern and shock, Laun turned his head around slightly towards me, and when his bright, yellow eyes met mine, my heart juddered, and he smiled slowly, before the Stinger pierced his wing with the barbed stinger on his tail, a yowl of pain filled the what seemed to be silent mountain, my hearing was muffled by the blood pumping around my ears "_Laun!_" I called out again, before the Nadder began to tumble backwards down the pit

"_Go!_ _Go!_" Laun choked out, his attacker falling off and tumbling down, roaring and scrambling for something to cling onto, Laun opened his good wing, glaring up at the other Speed Stingers, which were also falling down around him, he pointed up to the exit _"Twilight! Go!" _he called, and before his eyes closed, our eyes met once more, my memory flashed instantly back from when he had saved me from stumbling back into the pit, our eyes met that time too, I jerked in mid air, my wings beating, and before I was about to dive down and try to catch the Nadder, he shook his head, and with a smile, closed his eyes, plummeting down into the darkness.

_Go! _Laun's words filled my ears, and before I realised what I was doing, with brimming tears, I pounded my wings with whatever was left of my strength, and launched myself out of the gaping hole in the mountainside, and finally escaping the mountain prison, I threw myself up into the sky, gaining as much height as possible, finally feeling free once more.

**Phew, I seriously hope you like this! 8D**


End file.
